With a side of Voss
by JaxonLove
Summary: AU - The crazy drama filled fun and sexy side of Octavia and Raven. What happens when Octavia starts to flirt with her feelings over Raven and how far will both of them take it. This is a spin off story from Voss Inc. Please read the AN on chapter one for more info. (Rated T for language and probably M in the future.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone so this is my spin off story from Voss Inc. The start of this flirtationship with Octavia and Raven is in Voss Inc. I was going to just have it stick there and then I decided to give them there own story because they both are just to hot not to give it a chance. If you want the whole thing though go read Voss Inc and then come back here. This starts with a recap in the bar scene and then will get to the main story. Please review... I don't know if or where or how I will take this depending on my other story. xoxoxo**

 **PS - Sorry for any mistakes**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own anything.**

* * *

Octavia had spent all morning tossing and turning in her bed. Her dreams were haunting her she didn't understand while all of a sudden she was seeing Raven in a different light. Nothing was wrong with the attraction she had no problem admitting both of her friends were attractive but when appreciating a gorgeous man or women turned into thinking of kissing them or what it would feel like to kiss them meant that it had turned from appreciation to a real fact. Octavia let her mind wander back to that day in the courtyard. Raven had been so close to her and she had felt her gaze drop a few times to the girls lips. She didn't know how she kept her self control. If anyone knew her she was labeled as the spontaneous one who acted before thinking. She couldn't put herself in that situation again. It was hard avoiding Raven by herself and even worse when she felt she needed some space between her and both her friends but for now till she could figure out her brain she needed to keep it that way. Picking up her phone she started the path of separation.

 **Octavia:** Hey Lincoln do you want to hit the VIP event together tonight?

Octavia told herself she wasn't using Lincoln. He was an amazing guy and she liked him way more than she ever imagined. The thing with Raven happened after her first introduction with Lincoln for some reason she knew this time she needed to think on everything before acting.

 **Lincoln:** Of course I will pick you up around 7. Is that good?

Octavia sent a quick yes to to Lincoln and then started in on her friends. Raven was first but she didn't know how to actually say it. Clarke had to be last because she would be the one to fight her because she was breaking the number one rule of girls night.

 **Octavia:** Hey Raveee I'm riding with Lincoln tonight. See you there.

Octavia kept it short hoping it wouldn't seem to obvious. She never got a reply back but then again with the way she had been acting towards her lately she wasn't surprised of the cold shoulder or mixed signals.

 **Octavia:** Princess I am riding with Lincoln to the event tonight and before you lecture me I know I know it's breaking the girls night rules but bare with me I'm working on this "thing". xoxo

Octavia figured she had the first set in her plan made out. Keeping herself away from being alone with Raven had to be number one. Besides that she was going to a VIP event tonight and she planned on having a blast. She couldn't wait to get out and dance with her girls and of course Lincoln.

Digging through her closet she found a dress she knew would be a show stopper. She had always looked good in green and she knew this would work wonders walking into a bar full of people.

 **Clarke:** Rude but I love you anyways. See you there.

Headed to the shower to get ready she decided it was time to turn on some music and kill the thoughts in her mind because if she had one more urge or feeling of kissing Raven she might skip this damn party.

* * *

Raven was getting ready with Clarke they both were excited about going to dance and they both were going to look even better when dancing. Raven had brought over some grey skinny with a black rolled up vest to go over her purple tank top. It matched and totally vibed gay since she was still currently single and had no problem living up to her reputation tonight and even most men liked her style so she knew there would be no complaints.

"What do you think?" Raven spun around to show off her outfit to Clarke.

"Swag ehhh I don't know." Clarke joked knowing Raven looked stunning and some how she was able to pull off clothes that would make Clarke look ridiculous.

"Exactly I know how good I look Clarke you just refuse to admit you wish you had all of this." Raven suggested up and down her body laughing.

"Cocky ass" Clarke laughed watching Raven check both of them out in the mirror.

"We look stunning. Are you ready to crash this bitch." Raven held out her arm for Clarke to grab.

"How about we toast really quick and take a shot to kill some nerves." Clarke suggested.

"You are nervous about what and you know we will have free drinks thanks to your girlfriend." Raven laughed taking her shot glass to smell it.

"What is this" Raven sniffed the drink.

"Whiskey" Clarke answered. Perfection aged in a bottle.

"Alrighty to a fun filled night of women, getting drunk and dancing like we own the place." Raven lifted her glass hearing the clink they both downed their first shot of the night.

"Let's do this." Clarke said to Raven now finally grabbing her arm and they were out and on their way to the event.

* * *

Octavia was sitting at the table they had arrived a little early. Drinking a beer which of course was free thanks to Lexa. She couldn't help but love the free drinks but she felt a little off being inside of a club and just sitting at the table. Maybe it was one of those girls things where she was use to being out and the center of attention which instead she was just Lincoln's attention.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked noticing Octavia was acting a little off.

"Yeah I am good." Octavia plastered on a smile. She wasn't sure why she was so bummed or down at the moment she was at a VIP event she should be hopping around enjoying attention. She turned hearing her friends. Raven and Clarke walked in arm an arm laughing out loud. She could tell the guys working the front door must have said something to them because they both were both beaming spotted Raven first coming in wearing skinny jeans and a black rolled up vest long sleeve with a purple tank top under it. .The black and purple played well off her skin color. She had put a little make up on which means she was here to leave with someone. First time instead of encouraging it to happen Octavia was hoping it didn't happen tonight. Turning a little to make sure she wasn't caught staring as both girls pretty much rushed the table her and Lincoln were at.

"Oooooo" Clarke swooped in giving her best friend a hug.

"Hey blondie I missed you guys." Octavia stood up hugging Clarke first before turning to look at Raven who had stepped back a little.

"Octavia.." Raven said looking the girl up and down lingering on her curves she bit her lip. Octavia was in a strapless olive green dress that had black lace running along the bottom hem and it laced up her back almost like a corset.

"You look stunning" Raven blurted it out before she could stop herself.

Octavia had just watched her friend check her out she would have put money on it and the way she watched Raven bite her lip was pushing Octavia over the edge. She kept thinking about her lips and what they would taste like. Octavia felt someone bump her a little noticing it was Clarke looking at her like speak!

"Awwww thanks Raven" Octavia found her voice. She leaned forward and tugged on Ravens vested collar. "I seen you are here flaunting the swag already." Octavia winked at Raven

"You know me always got to come in being the lady lover." Raven popped her collar as a joke and it had everyone at the table laughing.

Raven was still unsure how to feel about Octavia and the hints she had been dropping lately. She couldn't tell if she was just imagining things or if she was really getting some sexual vibes off her friend. She did notice the way Lincoln looked at her and how right now Octavia wasn't focused on him at all. She had been sitting on the other side of the table when they walked up rather then in his lap like she usually is. Just as she was thinking it Octavia got up and moved closer to Lincoln letting him wrap his arm around her side. Raven turned her head to not show any sign of disappointment.

Octavia had been watching Raven she had seen her wheels spinning judging the situation. So Octavia took advantage of it to see how she would react if she walked up to Lincoln and it worked she watched Raven slightly roll her eyes and turn away. Maybe there was something hiding under the swagger of Raven when it came to feelings. Octavia cursed herself for letting that hope light up in her eyes. She seen Clarke give her the look like get your shit together.

"Are you guys coming to dance?" Raven spoke up trying to exit at the same time she felt a squeeze from Clarke which seemed like a yes please let's go.

"Join us when you want." Raven glanced over winking at Octavia as she held Clarke's hands up in the air dancing their way backwards to the dance floor. She decided to keep to her regular game and be her flirtatious self that is exactly who she was.

"Two shots of whiskey and two beers." a guy walked up to them as they were headed out on the dance floor.

"Yes I love your girlfriend Clarke." Raven grabbed her shot and downed it chasing it with the beer. "Ughhh nasty. I don't understand how you drink that shit but it's free so I'll own it." Raven shook her head.

"She's not my girlfriend especially not right now but cheers." Raven watched Clarke down her shot with easy whiskey was way more her game and tequila was hers.

"Let's dance bitch." Raven held out her hand pulling Clarke close.

Raven watched for a second as Octavia sat back down in her chair opposite side of Lincoln. She could see them both talking but Octavia's eyes kept drifting to the dance floor where her and Clarke were she also noticed Lexa was sitting a little farther back watching them as well. She turned her attention to Clarke slipping her hands up and down her friend's body allowing her to grind against her pushing her knee between Clarke's legs while lifting their hands up in the air. She was glad her and Clarke were completely platonic no matter the situation because from what anyone could see at the moment they looked like they were dating. She felt Clarke turn grabbing her hands and bringing them to her hips she wrapper her arms around Clarke swaying to the music she learned forward into the blondes ear.

"We have an audience." Raven whispered to Clarke laughing a little.

"Well don't hold back on my behalf." Clarke whispered back. She knew they both were in it for the attention.

Raven tipped her head back laughing turning Clarke around leaning into her neck pulling their hips together when another brunette decided to join in on the other side of Clarke. Now it was the three of them sway, grabbing and being overly sexual with each other. The girl had made her way around both of them and currently had her hands on Ravens ass when the music had switched to a down tempo song. Raven wasn't much on slow dancing with anyone so she let Clarke know she was headed to the bar for a drink.

On her way to the bar she stopped passed the table where her friends were but it was just Octavia sitting at the table for the moment. Lincoln must have been up grabbing them another beer.

"Hey O are you coming out to dance." Raven tried to play it like she hadn't seen her watching them the whole time.

"No." Octavia spit out and then realized she needed to calm down. "I'm up here with Lincoln I am sure you guys will manage without me tonight." Octavia smiled.

"Okay but you are missing out on all the action." Raven winked and kept on walking. She didn't understand Octavia right now it was like hot and cold with the girl. She could see the way her eyes looked compared to body language and they were running on different levels. Stepping up next to Lincoln at the bar she nodded her head not knowing the guy very well but still being nice.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Lincoln randomly spoke to her.

"Sure what's up?" Raven smiled back to him.

'Do you know what is up with Octavia tonight. Did something bad happen?" he asked genuinely.

"Uhhh honestly I haven't seen her all day till now so I have no idea." Raven just spoke the truth.

"Okay thanks. See you around." she heard him say and she watched him head back towards their table. Seeing that Octavia was staring dead at her and maybe even checking out her ass as she leaned on the bar.

"Women" Raven said outloud to herself.

"Having some issues huh?" the bartender asked her.

"You have no idea haha" Raven laughed.

"Tequila just for you." He sat a shot down in front of her.

"Ohh I didn't…" Raven held her hand up trying to refuse the shot.

"You didn't but she did." the guy pointed behind her and when she turned she seen Octavia lift a shot into the air as in cheers and tip it back. Ughhh what the fuck Raven thought so cold and then so hot. Grabbing her water she headed back to the dance floor shooting a small smile at Octavia and walking back in on a jealousy fight from the looks of it between Clarke, Lexa and the brunette they were dancing with.

"Ohhhh no" Raven said outloud walking up to Clarke who desperately was trying to get away from Lexa at the moment.

"Shit shit shit" Raven said again dancing with Clarke behind her because she just found out that Lexa was on a jealousy rage and Raven was not trying to be on the bad end of that. Feeling a bump she noticed Clarke busting past her along with Lexa not far behind her. She watched as Octavia and Clarke exchanged in what seemed like heated words before Clarke kept going.

"What the fuck is going on tonight." Raven said to herself. Feeling someone else's arms wrap around her she noticed a girl who had been trying to dance with her all night so she figured what the hell she lifted her beer in the air with one hand and grabbed the girl pulling her close with the other.

Octavia had been watching Raven all night. She watched how her and Clarke had danced together and noticed it was way sexier than their usual but then again both of them had stepped up their game tonight. She had been trying her hardest to focus on Lincoln and not ignore him but she just couldn't keep her eyes off Raven. She wanted to go out there and dance with her but she didn't even know how to approach the situation.

"Want to go dance." Octavia smiled at Lincoln.

"Sure let's go." Lincoln stood up grabbing her hand.

Octavia beamed she was happy to get up and move. Sitting down in a bar was super hard on her. Walking out in front of Lincoln she hit the dance floor with both of her hands up.

"Hey hey bitches guess who's here." Octavia pretty much yelled. She needed to drop the pouty vibe and just be herself since obviously Raven was doing just fine on her own wrapped up with some girl at the moment. Walking Lincoln backwards she made sure she was close enough to Raven to where they both could see each other.

She had her hands wrapped around Lincoln swaying her hips looking directly at Raven. Watching the girls eyes go darker as she gripped the girl she was dancing with harder. Teasing Raven might be more fun than she expected as long as she doesn't get caught. Turning a little more she slowly started grinding against Lincoln leaning over giving Raven a full view of herself she seen Raven bite her lip and she knew she was getting to her. She wasn't even sure how but she could see Raven pull the girl closer letting the girl slid her hands down her body and back up to wrap them around her neck. She watched the girl pull Raven forward like they were going to kiss and it made her stiffen up and lose her rhythm for a minute and then she seen Raven turn her head and the girl connected with her neck instead. Looking up they both made eye contact and Octavia felt that surge of desire again she wanted to walk over and replace the girl currently assaulting Ravens neck and when she seen Raven lean a little farther to the side letting the girl enjoy having her way it made Octavia see red again. She turned around quick to Lincoln.

"I'm hot want to grab us some water." Octavia put on her best smile.

"Sure babe." he leaned down and brushed their lips together and it caused Octavia to lean forward and deepening the kiss a little. Giving herself some reassurance that she needed.

Raven watched as she felt the girls hand slipping up her shirt, she stopped the advances when she seen Octavia full on kiss Lincoln and she thought once again Octavia was back to being cold. She didn't get the girl she had watched the way Octavia was looking at her up and down teasing her with her body and my god did Octavia have a gorgeous body. She seen her eyes darken with anger when she left the girl kiss her neck. She had to admit the girl she was dancing with was sexy as hell and she wasn't mind the full on attention but it was Octavia's eyes that had her consistently looking back. Her attention got switched when she heard the crowd starting to holler and fist pump the air. She even heard a few of them say Voss so it made Raven push the girl aside and walk up in front of the crowd. She spotted Lexa currently surrounded by women.

"Shit." She glanced around not seeing Clarke she knew something bad had happened. Heading for the back door quickly she bumped back into Octavia.

"So who is she." Octavia tipped her head at the girl.

"Who is who O" Raven stopped still glancing around for Clarke.

"The girl Raven, who is she?" Octavia snapped in Ravens face

"I don't know Octavia just some random girl as always isn't that what it always is for me, some random girl." Raven was starting to get pissed with the hot and cold coming from her friend so she pushed past her still trying to find Clarke.

Octavia knew she was getting drunk because she was confronting Raven on situations that were none of her business. She couldn't help it the alcohol was getting the best of her and she wasn't happy with the fact that Raven just let a girl kiss her or well kiss her neck. It was hands on with Raven and she never noticed exactly how handsy women got with her till it was her who was wanting to be hands on with her. Seeing Raven come from the back door and straight back out to the dance floor she followed her and noticed that she was trying to intervene the fact that Lexa was currently getting a lap dance from some girl and Clarke was on a march towards both of them.

"Uhhhh ohhhh" Octavia said out loud knowing this wasn't going to end good she started heading that way as well. When she finally got close she heard Clarke tell the girl to get her hands off her fuckin girlfriend.

"Wow that escalated" Octavia said in her drunk state. She had no idea what happened to Lincoln but she was still holding a beer and watching the show go on. She watched Lexa take off and Clarke in the same direction so she turned to exit when everyone started dancing again. She felt hands come up behind her and grab her by the waist. They were soft but firm she knew right away it wasn't Lincoln. Feeling the person sway her hips pulling her back till they were flush with each other she turned her head it was Raven.

Raven knew she was testing dangerous ground but she couldn't help it when she walked up behind Octavia all alone. Her hands were burning to feel Octavia skin and the dress laced up her toned back and the way it curved down over her ass Raven was pretty much ready to drool. She let hands roam over Octavia's body feeling her shiver. She pulled her closer leaning in breathing on the brunette's neck.

"I've been waiting for you to come dance with me all night long." Raven spoke.

"I.. I…. I don't know what I am doing Raven." Is all Octavia managed to get out.

"Just dance with me." Raven was trying to keep it light as she felt Octavia's hands push back down her thighs as she kept pushing her ass against her it almost made Raven groan out in frustration. Testing the waters Raven let her fingers slide across the hem of Octavia's dress on her thighs. She heard the slightest gasp come out of her and it made her smile.

Octavia could feel just how close Ravens lips were to the back of her neck all it would take is one slight bump for her to give her the chance. She wanted to feel what Ravens lips felt like on her skin and she wanted to know what it would be like to be touched by her. It was driving her crazy and dancing with her being this close was making her lose what control she had left. She turned to face Raven letting both their eyes meet.

"Raven…. I …. " Octavia was cut off when the girl from earlier snaked between them grabbing Raven by the face and pushing their lips together. Octavia stood stunned at what had just happened. She was about to tell Raven that she might have feelings for her and then some stupid slut jumped between them and now had her tongue was down her throat and what made it worse is Raven had actually kissed her back momentarily. She wanted to punch something anything when she was bumped from the other side this time.

"Hey babe here's your drink." Lincoln smiled handing her a glass.

Octavia had snapped seeing Raven kissing another girl and Lincoln on one side of her smiling she didn't know what else to do so she faulted back to regular Octavia who acts before thinking. Stepping forward she seen Raven trying to pry the girl off her.

"Excuse me." Octavia tapped the girl who finally broke the kiss letting Raven go.

"Yes" the girl spoke.

"No I really mean excuse me" Octavia smiled as she pushed the girl a little to the side so she could take in Raven from head to toe. She took a sip of her drink approving and then tossed it directly into Ravens face.

"What the fuck Octavia." Raven stood soaking wet and completely pissed off watching the girl smile at what she had just did.

"Just figured you needed a reminder on who had you hot and wet first." Octavia winked at her but jumped when Raven slammed her own glass down on the ground before turning and walking away.

Raven headed towards the back room where she watched Clarke and Lexa go. She needed out of the bar and out of everything Octavia. Both of them had pushed buttons tonight and she needed to just get away before to much happened too fast. Slamming through the door she yelled.

"Clarke" she searched the room and oops she just walked in on what seemed to be a pretty hot make out session between the two.

"Raven…." She heard Clarke pull away and stare her up and down.

"We need to leave NOW." Raven's words came out angry but almost to the point of begging her friend as well. She watched Clarke and Lexa exchange and few words before Lexa waved her over and thankfully they headed towards a back door and out into a back alley where to the looks of it was one of Lexa's cars.

"Who is he?" Raven jumped at a guy randomly appearing next to her.

"That is Gustus. Just get in the car Raven." She listened to Clarke and watched her and Lexa exchange a few more words before sliding in the back next to her. Feeling the car take off with Gustus driving she threw her head back.

"This was the worst night ever Clarke" tipping her head to the side all she could see was her friend pressing her fingers to her lips with a huge smile on her face. At least one of them left happy from the bar bringing her thoughts back to Octavia.

"Hot and wet first" Raven mumbled to herself. Shit she was in trouble.

* * *

 **A/N Soooo tell me what you think... should I continue these two here or keep them in Voss Inc. No harm no foul lay the truth on me with a review. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone! I never though writing a spin off would be so hard. It's crazy how intertwined the stories get. I have kept the girl talk involved but still this is almost 100% Octavia and Raven in this chapter. I am going to let this go about five chapters before I decide on keeping it as a spin off or still merging them. Who knows what will happen... Please Review with any idea, suggestions, comments all of that good stuff. xoxoxo**

* * *

Octavia woke up uncomfortable with her dress still on she must have just hit her bed and passed out. Rolling over she wondered why the hell she drank so much.

"Ughhh Raven." It all came flooding back to her when she said her name out loud including the butterflies.

First time she thinks in history she has an actual hangover. She usually is the one up bouncing around in the morning and now she feels like death ran her over and then backed up on her again. She needed a shower she knew she smelled of god knows what and probably some water since she could tell she hadn't brushed her teeth and probably still had her make up on.

"I hate Voss Inc." She said again to herself.

Thinking back on last night she still couldn't believe what she did and she had done it in front of everyone. She threw a drink on someone that is like her best friend. Not like it hadn't been awkward between them enough but now she has to face her after being drunk and obviously jealous. The dance though that's what started it all. Raven just had to come up behind her and touch her like it killed all self control Octavia had left in the night. She even remembers almost spitting out that she might actually have real feelings for her friend till that bitch showed up. She couldn't tell if it was a good thing or bad thing not sharing her feelings but watching the girl kiss Raven and seeing Raven react a little late but still kissing her back she knew she snapped. Probably good for now because she felt like a complete ass for everything going down like that with Lincoln there. He hadn't said much after she tossed the drink in Ravens face and she was pretty sure he heard what she had to say.

"Who had you hot and wet first." Octavia cursed herself putting her head down in her hands ughhh could she be that ridiculous.

Seeing Raven's face of shock and pissed off or maybe even hurt at the same time for the action killed her. She was being stupid she knew it but watching the girl get felt up all night and living it up with no care in the world. She knew she had no right to be jealous she even remembers her small fight with Clarke over how they were dancing. Biting her lip she though once again back to the dance the way Raven got low making sure they were in the same rhythm as they were grinding on each other almost like they were one person. She could feel there was no room between them because she could feel Ravens chest pressed into her back and the feeling of her hips that Octavia had got her hands on and how she felt Raven slide her hands across the bottom hem of her dress. Feeling her fingers play lightly across her thighs had Octavia immediately heading for a cold shower. She needed to talk to Clarke like right away.

* * *

Raven had sat on Clarke's bed for a good amount of time after she heard Clarke get into the shower. She couldn't get past what Clarke had said and what it might mean.

"Think about how Octavia might feel." Raven mumbled to herself.

She didn't understand why that mattered. Like as a friend she would always respect Octavia they all have known each other since they were little, and even after Raven came out as bisexual Octavia was her number one supporter. Shit even when Clarke came out Octavia was the most excited person ever to have to of her best friends being so fluid even though she claimed a million times she was straight. Maybe that was it. Maybe Octavia wasn't so straight after all but what did that have anything to do with herself. Raven knew her personal feelings herself she thought Octavia was gorgeous she even grew up with a crush on the girl. She might even be how Raven truly knew she liked girls because she couldn't keep her eyes off one of her best friends. She knew better then to approach it though and after coming out her confidence had boomed and she just owned who she was. She had always told them confidence is a girl's best friend and it was the truth, she had no problem getting women or a girlfriend with the kind of swag she had. They all had been out on dates even double dates and nothing had ever happened like this before. They've all seen their ups and downs with women and men but why now. Why the change. Why did she get hit with a drink in the face last night.

"Who had you hot and wet first" Raven laughed at Octavia's words as she was gathering her stuff in the living room. She needed to find something to put on that wasn't so nasty feeling. She could have waited for Clarke to shower and then hop it but Clarke was taking about a year in the shower and by then she was sure all the hot water was tapped out.

"Clarke I need a shirt." Raven acted like Clarke could actually hear her as she was standing in just shorts and her bra in the middle of the living room. She spotted the coffee pot and just about moaned at the thought of it and now that she found coffee she knew she also could use some food. Digging through Clarke's kitchen realizing the girl didn't have coffee nor did she have any food. She really needed to do some damn shopping. Giving up on her scavenger hunt she just told herself she would grab a hot shower at her apartment and then go to the coffee shop.

Hearing the door handle shake and then click Raven froze. No one had knocked or yelled so Raven was praying on her life it wasn't Clarke's mom. Abby had always thought her and Clarke had a thing going on and Raven standing in just lengthy shorts and a sports bra probably wouldn't look so hot or convincing on the fact that they really were just friends. Looking around not being able to spot a shirt that wasn't soaked in alcohol or the fact that Clarke had actually picked up her apartment left Raven pretty screwed at putting something on quick enough.

"Clarrkkk…" Octavia paused mid sentence and mid walk into the apartment seeing Raven standing in almost nothing in the middle of Clarke's living room. She felt her heart skip a beat. Raven was standing in longer shorts that rode down low on her hips. You could see the tattoo that weaved it's way up her body on her side and over her shoulder. Biting her lips she checked out just how toned Raven's abs were. They had all worked out and they all had pretty much been naked together but walking in on Raven looking partially a hot mess and half dressed had Octavia on edge. She now knew what it felt like to be touched by the girl and she was itching to feel it again.

"Clarke is in the shower." She heard Raven speak breaking her from the fact that she was intently giving Raven and look over.

Raven had watched the way Octavia checked her out. She could almost guarantee she seen desire in the girls eyes and when she bit her lips it made Raven a little weak in the knees. Maybe this was why they were having issues being friends, the sexual tension flowing off herself could be the reason Octavia felt weird or maybe they both were feeling it and Octavia was trying to avoid it. Noticing Octavia still hadn't moved or said anything she decided to lighten the mode.

"You can stop staring I already know I look good." Raven cocked an eyebrow her friend.

"Pshhh I am not staring." Octavia finally walked in shutting the door behind her she leaned back against it telling herself to calm down.

"Well you know I would put a shirt on but the only one I had kind of got ruined last night." Raven decided they should just get this over with now.

"Ehhhh yeah can I just say I am sorry about that." Octavia tried to pull half of a smile but she could tell that wasn't going to work with Raven at the moment.

"Sorry that is all you have to say to last night Octavia? Can you just be upfront in what the hell has been going on with you. It's been like two weeks and you refuse to even call me back or hang out with me. Did I do something wrong." Raven pretty much pleaded for something.

"Raven I…. I just can't talk about this right this second but it's not you it's me I swear." Octavia knew that was a shitty way of explaining it but it was all she could think of so being unlike herself she dodged everything and went stomping past Raven into Clarke's bedroom shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Raven left after watching Octavia storm off into Clarke's bedroom. She figured it was there turn to have some girl talk and she made note that Clarke was obviously getting both sides to whatever was going on. Headed back to her apartment she did a quick shower and changed and decided it was time to hit up the coffee shop to grab some food and relax a little. She had a headache but the coffee was proving to help some. Still thinking of Octavia from last night to this morning she couldn't help but shake the fact that she was missing something. Hearing someone sit down in front of her she turned pulling herself back to reality.

"Hey you." Elliot smiled at her.

"Heyyyy Eli." Raven leaned forward smiling back. She hadn't seen the girl since there second date. They had both been busy but it was still a bad excuse for even not texting the girl back.

"Haven't seen you around in awhile." Elliot's tone sounded a little sad.

"I know I'm sorry I just have been busy lately. Would you like to join me for some coffee." Raven suggested in hopes to cheer the girl up.

"Of course and how about you tell me what you have been up the last week or two." Elliot agreed and seemed to cheer up to the offer. The girl was cute and her smile was to die for Raven couldn't help but smile back. They both got some coffee and Raven order food totally engrossed in the conversation she never seen Octavia enter the coffee shop.

Octavia had left Clarke's after her little raging fit and running into Raven so early threw her off. She hadn't been expecting to see her so soon and let alone half naked. Clarke was right she needed to talk to Raven but she just didn't know what to say or how to approach it. On her way back to her apartment she decided to go with coffee and food before a workout. Probably wasn't smart but the alcohol still rolling around in her stomach was killing her.

Stepping into the shop it smelled amazing. Everyone knew Octavia had a thing for food and coffee was her weakness. How she stayed so fit even blew her own mind. Turning around to hear a familiar laugh she spotted Raven sitting at a table drinking coffee laughing at her phone. Maybe now was the time to talk to the girl. Knowing her coffee would be coming up soon she headed over to the table.

"Raven." is all that Octavia could manage as she was now standing in front of the table.

"Uhhhh Octavia…." Raven was stunned. In her mind she was thinking ohhh shit but she couldn't stop what was about to happen.

Octavia looked around the table now noticing there was a setting for two. Looking back at Raven she knew she had made a mistake at walking over when she felt someone behind her slip into the seat.

"Hey is this your friend." Elliot sat back down motioning to Octavia.

"Uhhhh yeah yeah… Elliot this is Octavia… Octavia this is Elliott." Raven stuttered out.

Octavia turned to see the cute little redhead in glasses. She was currently wearing a sundress that brought out the color of her hazel eyes and she had a smile to die for. She didn't seem like Raven's usual type but who was she to judge. Looking back and forth between the two and then settling her eyes back on Raven her feelings must have been see through, because she saw Raven open her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Do you want to join us." Octavia heard Elliot ask.

"Ohhhh no no thank you though. I was just ummm stopping by to say hi to Raven that is all." Octavia gave a genuine smile at the girl before turning to Raven and shaking her head a little as she walked off.

"Is she okay? Elliot asked Raven.

"Honestly I don't know." Raven looked at Elliot before scanning the room again to see if she could see Octavia. She couldn't see or hear her anywhere so she made the assumption she had just walked out and headed to her apartment it was only like a block away.

"I'm really sorry Elliot can I get a rain check I am going to go and check on her." Raven started to stand up hoping it was going to be okay.

"No worries, text me later maybe will go out." Elliot smiled as she got up and hugged Raven and she was on her way.

Raven dropped some money on the table and took off in the direction of Octavia's house. She was hoping that is where the girl went but she hadn't seen Octavia's car leaving nor did she see the girl even walk out. Two stepping the stairs she pretty sprinted and was slightly out of breath she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard Octavia yell through the door. Raven decided to not talk knowing she might not get a come on it vibe from the girl. Hearing the door unlock and swing open she stood back looking her friend straight in the eyes.

"Can I come in?" Raven spoke with no emotions.

"Ummm are you alone?" Octavia stepped out a little looking around. "What happened to your date?" Octavia asked with no intention of letting them both in.

"It wasn't a date we randomly ran into each other but I left her at the coffee shop." Raven stepped forward almost forcing Octavia to step back and let her in.

"What do you want Raven." Octavia made her way back to the kitchen pouring a glass of wine.

"Isn't it a little early for that." Raven asked gesturing toward the bottle.

"No for the first time ever I actually have a hangover and I'm nursing it." Octavia answered. "What are you here for Raven?" Octavia looked up at her with a serious tone.

"I want to know what the hell is going on?" Raven let her emotions get the best of her almost yelling the words out.

"Nothing is going on Raven." Octavia pushed back every feeling she had in the world at the moment.

"I can't believe you Octavia. Do you really not remember last night? Do you not realize that you tossed a drink in my face in the middle of a crowded bar and repeated some very straight forward words at me." Raven stepped closer now trying to push Octavia to give her something.

"Grrrrr…..Raven you just won't get it." Octavia threw her head back and pretty much stomped in frustration against the counter.

"Were you jealous?" Raven spit out the question before thinking.

Octavia snapped her head back looking dead into Ravens eyes trying to read her. She hadn't been expecting the question she also hadn't noticed how close Raven had got to her. Some how she had made it to the other side of the counter where she was standing. They were only about a foot apart from each other now and she felt her dig her nails into the counter as she looked Raven up and down again for probably the fourth time today.

"Are you checking me out?" Raven got a little bold watching Octavia's eyes travel down her body once again.

"What… no…. I… ughhh" Octavia couldn't speak. Raven was too close to her for her own mind to work. She could just feel the heat burning in her body to just step forward. She couldn't do this just now not yet so she side stepped Raven to get out of the way.

"Raven I am straight and you know this and I have been seeing Lincoln." Octavia spoke now leaning with her back on the door this time across from Raven.

"I know both of these things Octavia I always have, but that is not what I am asking you." Raven followed Octavia but didn't actually move she wanted to step forward but she had a feeling it wouldn't be a smart move at the moment.

"Raven I…" Octavia closed her eyes she couldn't say it. She wanted to but she just couldn't spit the words out that she actually was feeling something for her. She was afraid she didn't want to hurt Raven if it ended up just being a crush or something. She had heard and seen Raven go through the straight girl phase a few times and it hurt a little more each time.

"Octavia" Raven stepped closer to Octavia leaning one hand against the door letting Octavia feel her presence.

"Raven" Octavia whispered."I need you to just leave me alone." Octavia said with the worst tone she has ever come out of her. She felt Raven to close to her body. She could feel the weight of Ravens hand on the door next to her head. With her eyes still closed she knew they were probably less than inches apart now and she wanted to act on instinct and just kiss the girl standing in front of her.

Staring at Octavia with her eyes closed and her head tipped back as she leaned against the wall it had been awhile since she was this close to admire the girl's face and just how gorgeous she was. Scanning down her body taking her time watching Octavia try to keep a steady rhythm with her breathing Raven had a feeling she knew exactly what was going on now but she was going to have to wait it out a little till Octavia would really talk to her.

"Open your eyes Octavia." Raven said with a low voice. She watched Octavia tip her head and peek open her eyes. She watched Octavia's eyes go dark with the close proximity.

"I'll do whatever you want." Raven pushed up off the door following the brunettes demand to leave her alone. "I hope you know that the front you're putting up is starting to break." Raven smiled as she turned hearing Octavia let out a breath.

Octavia watched Raven grab her bag and head for the door. She almost outed herself or maybe she already had with the vibes and reactions Raven was getting out of her. She mentioned a front and that almost meant she was becoming see through with her emotions. Ughhh she was way too close for comfort. She really needed to learn some self control or just spit out what she was feeling, but Raven seem to understand and was willing to be patient she thinks she doesn't know. Watching her open the door Raven stopped and stepped back.

"SHIT" Octavia mumbled did she change her mind on leaving.

"Lincoln it's nice to see you again. I was just on my way out." Raven looked back at Octavia with an odd look. She had no idea what it meant of what she was thinking.

"Hey babe sorry for the unannounced visit I figured you needed a pick me up after last night." Lincoln walked in the apartment with his hands full of food and drinks.

"See you soon O." Raven tipped her head at Octavia and turned to shut the door.

"I'm sooo screwed." Octavia mumbled to herself and she smiled at Lincoln.

* * *

Raven took off down the street heading back to apartment. It was time to actually head home and do some thinking herself. She wasn't sure how she should approach the situation if it ever even got talked about.

 _Buzzz…. Buzzzz…_

Raven looked down at her phone seeing it was Elliot.

 **Elliot:** Hey long time no talk lol you want to watch a movie or something?

Raven stared at the message, reading it a few times.

 **Raven:** Sure come on over in let's say ehhhhh about an hourish. I should be home and cleaned up by then.

Raven figured there was no harm in a hang out or a movie because she did just leave Octavias with Lincoln walking in and who knows what would be going down between them two.

 **Elliot:** No need to get cleaned up I kind of like you dirty. ;)

Raven laughed at the message. She knew there was a reason she liked the girl, but even then after planning some kind of date she still couldn't help but think about Octavia and she made the walk home.

* * *

 **A/N Okay everyone, I want to make it clear I do NOT hate Lincoln. I love him deeply but in this story it's all about Octavia and Raven. I also am keeping Elliot around for now even as just a friend on Raven's side. Let's just say some fun, actions and feelings might be coming out in the next chapter or two. Thanks for reading! xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ughhh guys I feel like this is my worst chapter. I wrote it almost three times and I feel like I didn't get it out right like how I had it planned, but I am throwing this chapter out there it has feelings and maybe a kiss and a lot is approached so that a little more is figured out between the two but yet it's still dangerous ground between two friends. Fair warning I pulled the humor out of this chapter for the sake of the topic but it will come back. Don't be afraid to shoot me with a review on what I could have changed or what should come next. xoxoxo**

* * *

Octavia sat on her couch drinking wine with Lincoln. She loved having him as company he was funny and smart and gorgeous. He was pretty much everything Octavia had ever wanted in a boyfriend. They haven't put a label on what they were but he stayed over often and she could admit the last two weeks she had been at his house a lot. She felt like she was cheating thinking so much about Raven and she didn't want to do that or be that person. She knew she needed to talk to him about what was happening but how does she even approach that when she couldn't even tell Raven or what happens if she pushes him away and nothing happens with Raven. Either way she knew she was questioning her feelings with Raven and she refused to lead either of them on.

"Lincoln I need to talk to you." Octavia was very happy she was on her second glass of wine for the night.

"What's up babe." He glanced at her quickly before looking back at the tv to the movie they were watching.

"I...ummm… I need to talk to you about what we are." Octavia waited to see his reaction.

"What do you mean." Lincoln picked up the remote pausing the tv to turn towards her.

"Like what is this…. what are you we doing here… me and you?" Octavia motioned between them.

"Well I thought we were dating? I guess, why do you feel otherwise?" She could tell Lincoln was confused.

"Lincoln I like you I really do. You are pretty much perfect and anyone would be happy to have you." Octavia was mentally smacking herself for being so confused.

"Okay…." She watched Lincoln pull his feelings in a little not sure what was just about to happen.

"See the thing is Lincoln… I am confused on a few things with my feelings and I just don't want to approach anything too serious and end up hurting you or someone else." Octavia braced for the worst.

"So you like someone else?" Lincoln asked with a tone Octavia hadn't heard before.

"I.. well…. I don't know." Octavia took a drink of her wine. This was more difficult than she expected.

"How do you not know Octavia? You either like someone or you don't?" She felt Lincoln start to get mad.

"I don't know how to explain it Lincoln…. I haven't liked someone like this before like I am confused?" Octavia tried to plead her case.

"You haven't liked someone like this before? I am seriously confused Octavia." Lincoln stood up looking for his jacket.

Octavia started to panic she didn't know what to say like she wanted Lincoln to stay and she liked him but her mind was still set on Raven and it was driving her crazy.

"I think I might like a girl." Octavia spit it out and then she felt her face go into shock. She couldn't believe what she just did. She wasn't even fully capable of admitting it to herself yet and now she was telling Lincoln.

"You think you might like a girl?" Lincoln spoke sitting back down.

"I think… I don't know.. I haven't been able to figure it out or put anything on it. I just don't want to lead anyone on." Octavia put her face in her hands trying to not sound crazy.

"It's Raven isn't it." Lincoln said it like he already knew.

"What…." Octavia's head shot up looking at him.

"It's Raven right? I was around for the bar fight thing and I have seen the way you look at her sometimes." Lincoln didn't sound angry or disappointed .

"Is it really that obvious?" Octavia asked.

"Not before that night, but then again I don't know how long you have been feeling this way." she heard the questioning in his voice.

"It hasn't been long, I am not even sure when it happened but it has and it's confusing because she is my friend and I don't know what to do with any of this." Octavia watched him like a hawk.

"Well O all I can say is I don't want to stop you from feeling for someone else but I also don't want to be your go to when you don't have anyone." Lincoln put a hand on her thigh trying to be reassuring.

"I do like you Lincoln, that has never been a doubt please don't think that. I think that I just need a break to figure this out so that no one gets hurt." Octavia grabbed his hand hoping to reassure him.

"Okay I can give you time and since I am not sure who knows about this if you need to talk I am still around for you." Lincoln smiled at her and she couldn't believe how amazing he was being about this.

"Your amazing." She leaned in giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to head out but don't be afraid to call me." He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

Octavia just sat in the silence tapping her wine glass thinking of what she should do. She wants to tell Raven but she just didn't know how, but then again how do you say that. I might have feelings for you or do you say I am curious but doesn't curious usually just mean straight wanting to fool around.

"Ughhhhhh" Octavia groaned out loud throwing her head back on the couch. Maybe she could text her to just casually talk so that there wasn't the pressure of having her in her face.

 **Octavia:** Raven I'm sorry about everything today. I really want to talk to you I just don't know how.

Raven was sitting on her couch with Elliott's back towards her as she had squeezed between her legs resting against her chest. She knew so far the girls were just friends and they had gone on two dates but nothing had come of it after that. It's not like she would say no to it but things had just fallen off randomly with both of them being busy. She heard her phone beep and she hated being that rude person who checks her phone during a date but technically this wasn't one so she reached to grab her phone and pushed the home key too see Octavia's name. She wasn't sure if she should even open it because she had left the girl with Lincoln earlier so she put her phone down.

Octavia hadn't gotten a response so she poured another glass of wine and turned on the music. She figured if she was going to go crazy with her feelings she might as well do it listening to good music and dance around her living room, when she heard her phone beep she just about hopped her couch to get to her phone. It was Clarke asking about food and a date.

"At least one of us is getting lucky." Octavia mumbled to herself and of course Clarke has to bring up Raven. I guess my advice wasn't good enough even though she knew she was tipsy she probably was no help anyways especially right now with dates and feelings.

Raven heard her phone beep again she glanced at it not being able to read the name from the table. She itched to pick it up again and see if it was Octavia. She hadn't read the message yet and she wasn't sure if she would text again. She knew Octavia had a text message rule on if people didn't reply back you don't text again. Raven gave in and grabbed her phone. This time is was Clarke. She was asking about food and a date and course Octavia. Raven laughed knowing Clarke was going to use her idea after the short conversation between the two of them and that she was in fact a genius when it came to planning dates.

"Everything okay?" She heard Elliot ask probably because Raven had laughed a little.

"Yeah everything is good my friend just needed some date advice." Raven grabbed rubbed her shoulder a little hoping the girl wasn't jealous or anything.

Raven seen the preview of Octavia's message and clicked on it. Her friend was apologizing for what had happened today. Raven really wasn't looking for an apology she was looking for answers, like what was going on with her and did it have anything to do with something she did herself or if it was something about her feelings. After their talk in Octavia's apartment today Raven was almost sure Octavia felt something for her she just wasn't sure what and if it was enough to mean something.

 **Raven:** I'm not looking for an apology O and you know that.

Octavia picked up her phone sitting on her counter it was Raven she finally answered it had been a good 20ish minutes and it pissed her off having to wait. She wasn't good at being a patient person and she wasn't 100% sure on how to even reply to the message as is.

 **Octavia:** What do you want me to say then Raven?

 **Raven:** How about the truth for once.

Octavia: I am being honest Raven I'm confused. I know I was wrong earlier with how I handled things.

 **Raven:** How about the bar then O… explain that to me. Tell me what it meant.

Raven knew she tensed up because she felt Elliott shift away from her a little but she was pissed. She didn't get what could be so hard to say. If Octavia had feelings for her she needed to admit it. If it meant she needed to back off in their friendship she would. I guess the question would be if Octavia said she wanted more would she even want it. She never thought about herself in this situation she just wanted to know why her friend was being so weird.

 **Octavia:** I was drunk Raven. I don't know I spouted off some bullshit in the heat of the moment after our dance and that girl.

 **Raven:** You've already said that Octavia. Text me when you really have something to say. You told me to leave you alone and that is what I am doing.

Octavia read Ravens text and was pissed. She knew arguing with the girl while she was drinking was never going to work. Texting never showed emotion anyways so there was no way Raven was even getting the true feel of her trying to apologize. Raven had also said she would give her time but she wasn't sure how much more time anything would take or how it would change things. She already broke the news to Lincoln she just needed to spit everything else out and maybe it would help things. She was going to see her. Octavia jumped off the counter drinking the last bit of her wine. Raven only lived a few blocks from her so walking would give her some air and she needed to at least make sure the girl knew that she was truly sorry for everything especially the bar night.

Raven never got a text back so maybe Octavia had listened. It would be the first time the girl didn't actually try and fight back. Usually Octavia was the one up for arguing all the time. Not sure what to do or say she sat her phone back down and relaxed pulling Elliott a little closer so they were comfortable again when she heard someone knock on her door.

"You expecting someone?" Elliott asked.

"No not that I know of. One second." Raven hopped up off the couch to look at the peep hole on the door and she didn't see anyone. Jumping when she heard the knock again she opened the door and she got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Octavia." Raven wasn't even sure if the words came out of her mouth.

"Raven we need to talk." Octavia raised her voice stepping forward noticing that Raven didn't budge with opening the door.

"Are you going to let me in?" Octavia asked looking confused.

Feeling the door pull out from behind her she turned a little seeing Elliott standing behind her with her bag and a small smile on her face.

"You don't have to leave." Raven spoke letting the door go.

"It's okay Raven I can tell that you two need to talk more than we need to finish the movie." Elliott stepped up and gave Raven a quick kiss before walking out the door waving at Octavia.

Octavia had no idea what to think. She had once again just barged in on Raven and Elliott for the second time today. She had no right doing so and she felt like an idiot. The world didn't revolve around her and her feelings and yet she was making it be that way.

"Well come on in Octavia" Raven kicked the door open all the way turning her back to the girl.

Octavia didn't want to step in she wanted to run back to her apartment.

"Octavia don't stand outside and try to leave after you just got her to leave." Raven stood in her living room getting a little pissed.

"I didn't get her to leave Raven, I had no idea she was here when I made my choice on coming over." Octavia stepped in the apartment slamming the door.

"So what are you here for then." Raven walked up to her face to face. "Ohhh wait let me guess you are here to tell me you are confused and you don't understand but never tell me what it's about, right?" Raven wasn't moving she wanted an answer now.

"Raven…" Octavia was having a hard time breathing with them being so close all of a sudden.

"Yeah that is what I thought." Raven turned heading for the fridge for a beer she needed something to clear her throat before she was the one throwing something at her friend this time.

"No it isn't what you thought Raven I came here to talk to you. Can I please have one of those." Octavia stepped up to the counter not sure what to do with her hands.

"Sure." Raven took a swig off the beer in her hand and then slid it across the counter to Octavia smiling knowing she had a thing about germs.

"Really…. you think I am going to drink off that after I just watched her kiss you." Octavia pushed the beer back.

"Is that what the problem is Octavia, another girl kissing me." Raven watched her expressions change. "The last time it happened I think…" Raven was cut off.

"I don't like it Raven...is that enough for you right now." Octavia slammed her hand on the counter.

"You don't like what…" Raven leaned forward on the counter.

"I don't… ughhh why are you making this so hard on me." Otavia turned to lean against the counter.

"Hard on you… I probably just lost a potential third date with Elliott because of you. Also I was slightly humiliated in the middle of a bar because of you and the only person who seems to know what is going on is Clarke and I can't make her choose between us Octavia." Raven yelled to her back.

"I lost Lincoln." Octavia spit out feeling a need to defend herself.

"What?" Raven wasn't sure she heard her right.

"I lost Lincoln well I broke it off. Fuck are you really that oblivious right now." Octavia pushed off the counter heading towards the door.

"You are not leaving." Raven charged around the side of the counter pushing herself between Octavia and the door.

"Raven." Octavia pushed her hand out trying to keep some distance between them.

"Octavia just say it." Raven didn't budge. She felt like they were going in circles or rather one step forward and two steps back.

"I had to break things off with Lincoln tonight after you left. Lately I felt as if I wasn't being fair to him so I told him what was going on and he agreed to walk away but he let me know the option will always be open for us." Octavia spoke keeping her head turned so they weren't looking at each other.

"Lately you weren't feeling fair, what does that mean?" Raven asked grabbing her arm trying to get her to look at her. She felt Octavia flinch with the touch.

"Octavia let me in." Raven grabbed her other arm because she could feel Octavia pulling away.

"Raven… you can't touch me." Octavia started to feel weak she could feel the heat coming off Raven and how the her fingers gripped around her arms.

"Octavia talk to me." Raven felt the brunette shiver every time she gripped her arms. She slowly started pulling her closer letting her hands slide up her arms.

"Raven I…. we can't do this" Octavia tried to gesture between them but she was stuck.

"We can't what Octavia…. what are we doing that isn't right?" Raven tugged a little harder causing Octavia to turn and look at her this time.

Octavia looked her in the eyes they were way too close she knew she hadn't told Raven what was going on but she had a feeling she already knew and either she was feeling the tension too or she was just looking for another point to prove.

"This Raven… we can't do this." Octavia said looking looking at the ground feeling herself be pulled in but she hadn't stopped it yet. She liked the feeling of Raven's hands on her and it was clouding her judgment at the moment.

"What is wrong about this." Raven had inched Octavia pretty much into her arms slowly. She leaned in putting a finger under Octavia's chin lifting her face so she could look directly into her eyes with their lips just inches apart. She watched Octavia's eyes drop to her lips before back up to meet her eyes.

Octavia felt her body shiver as she felt Raven touch her face. She couldn't stop her eyes from drifting to her lips. They were so close she probably only had to talk to touch her mouth. She could feel Raven's breathing pick up almost like she was challenging her waiting for her to give approval. She knew Raven and one thing Raven never did was take something that she wasn't allowed. She was never selfish but Octavia couldn't bring it to herself to say yes or no at the moment she just kept staring.

Raven was stuck she wanted to kiss Octavia so bad but she couldn't read the girls expression she couldn't tell if there was approval or denial. She didn't want to overstep but watching Octavia drop her eyes to her lips again she took it as a sign and she leaned in brushing her lips slowly across Octavia's not moving just keeping them inches apart still. Octavia hadn't pulled back but she didn't kiss her back either.

Octavia was in shock. Raven had just kissed her or well she brushed there lips together. She knew she didn't kiss back but she didn't even know if she knew how to breathe at the moment. She wanted to lean forward this time and kiss her back but she didn't budge. She just felt Raven let go of her other arm and slide it around her back pulling her closer. They were flush against each other now. She felt Raven's hand inch up to the back of her neck before she felt Raven lean in again and kiss her a little harder this time.

Raven knew she was crossing dangerous territory but Octavia hadn't moved nor did she say no. When Raven took the chance to pull her closer Octavia hadn't pushed away either. She wasn't sure if she was advancing but when she pulled her in to kiss her again and she finally got her approval as Octavia kissed her back. She felt the girl move her lips as her body shook as if she was nervous. It caused Raven to grip her behind the neck a little tighter trying to reassure her this was okay.

Raven kissing her was making her antsy. She felt her nerves spike as she kissed her back she couldn't bring herself to break the kiss and when she felt Raven pull back a little it almost made her groan in disappointment.

"Tell me what is wrong about this again." Octavia heard her say and she pushed there lips together again.

Feeling Octavia finally kissing her back she got a little lost. She could feel herself getting addicted to her taste already. She leaned back against the door pulling Octavia with her. She didn't want to make her feel like she was being forced. She wanted to deepen the kiss but she was afraid to push her to far. Feeling their bodies pushed together on the door and Octavia's hands finally meeting her hips to keep them together had her breaking their kiss as she slowly started to kiss her way down Octavia's jaw making her way to her neck she could hear the brunette suck in her breath and letting it out in a small moan. She felt Octavia grind her hips into her looking for friction. She was driving the girl nuts and she knew it.

"Raven…" Octavia was going to go crazy. She was feeling to many thing at once. The feeling of Raven kissing down her neck and biting lightly. She knew she had moaned she couldn't stop herself from moving. She had a hold of Raven like she was afraid to lose her. She had let her hands roam a little letting them run down Raven's arms that had her hips gripped tight pulling her down on the girls thigh. She could feel the muscles in her body tensing up and she was dying to let her hands slip under Ravens shirt. Hitting the girls belt buckle had her snapping too just a little. What the hell was she doing she froze bracing to push off of Raven. She felt Raven's grip let her go.

"Are you okay?" Raven had felt Octavia freeze up. He hands stopped moving and she held her breathe. It was a key sign to panic.

"What the fuck." Octavia closed her eyes putting her hands on each side of Ravens head using the door as separation.

"I'm sorry I am such a dick." Octavia said looking away from Raven she couldn't face her. How could she do this…. how did she just let herself slip from saying she didn't ever want to hurt Raven too full on making out with her. Even if she hadn't spit the words out about having feelings for Raven her body just proved it.

"I need to leave." Octavia quickly got off the door.

"Wait Octavia don't go." Raven was the one panicking now as she stepped up trying to hold on to her.

"Please Octavia just wait a second before you run." Raven pleaded again trying to stop her friend. For the first time she felt broken like she had overstepped. She needed to just get her to talk.

"Raven this was a mistake." Octavia pretty much ran from her apartment.

"No it wasn't" Raven whispered. She hated hearing those words. It stopped her in her tracks from trying to chase her down. She had been hurt one too many times by those words and right now she didn't know if she was losing a friend or more then a friend so she just stood in silence trying to figure out what the fuck just happened knowing she didn't regret it.

* * *

 **A/N I know I know not what was expected right but I think I have it going in the right direction. I am still not sure how far I will keep the spin off going. Like I said before maybe till chapter 5 depending on what vibe I get off of it. Thanks a bunch for reading. Don't forget to read the start on Voss Inc. xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Thank you for the great feedback. Early chapter update I actually have a lot more time to write this weekend. Lot's of thinking before the talking but then it's totally worth it. I'm kind of excited to take the story from here and I can't wait to feed into the next chapter from Voss Inc. Be prepared for a little crazy. xoxoxo**

* * *

Raven woke up as clear as day, shockingly after her emotional turmoil from yesterday and all the beer she had downed. She knew that people alway say sleep it off but there was no way in hell it was going to just fade away anytime soon. She had kissed her friend. Someone she could easily consider as her best friend. Between the three of them they had almost grown up together. Clarke and Octavia knew each other a little longer but they had adopted Raven into the group almost immediately after they met. Raven was also the one who has always known her sexuality. She was never afraid to share her love for both men and women even though she stuck with women for the most part but this wasn't just a woman it was Octavia. After kissing her yesterday she wasn't sure how she wasn't going to compare others to her. She needed to talk to her for the sake of there friendship if anything else wasn't meant to be.

 **Raven:** Hey O … I know it's early but I'd really appreciate it if we could sit down and talk maybe over coffee.

Raven wasn't even sure if she would get an answer but either way she had to try. She noticed looking at her phone Elliott had also text her sweet dreams and good morning.

"Ughhhh" Raven pretty much groaned tossing her phone on the counter. She didn't know what she was suppose to do with either girl. She didn't want to cut all ties with Elliot just yet because who knows what Octavia actually wants but once again she didn't want to feel like she was using anyone. She was known for never taking advantage of a situation. Jumping up on her counter she shuffled through her mail when she spotted a magazine with Clarke's face plastered on the front of it kissing Lexa.

"Ohhhhhh shit." is all Raven could get out. She knew for a fact that this was going to cause a giant stir in the pot between everyone. At least the pictures were good Raven scanned the article seeing the other girl maybe Lexa's previous girlfriend name Echo in the magazine as well. She was cute no one could deny that and it just meant Lexa had great taste.

Checking her phone one more time giving the world to see a text from Octavia it was blank. She didn't want to ask Elliot out again just yet so it was time for a shower and maybe hit the gym. Anything to stop her from staring at her door and reliving what had happened yesterday.

* * *

Octavia once again hadn't slept. She thought her dreams before kissing Raven were bad well the ones after the kiss were worse. She was beyond sexually frustrated and what the hell could she do about it. All she had pretty much wanted to do was jump Raven's bones but stopping that yesterday was like pulling the emergency brake on a train it didn't stop fast enough. It was burnt into her mind. Seeing Raven half naked and then feeling their bodies pressed together and hearing Raven's voice go deep and sexy asking her what could possible be wrong with what they were doing.

"Grrrr…." Octavia shivered just thinking about it. She needed to talk to Clarke she needs to just run to her best friend and tell her about how stupid she was yesterday. How it was amazing but then she fucked up. Climbing out of bed she decided to skip a shower because maybe going for a run first and grabbing coffee would help her out. She needed out of her head and what best way to do that was to sweat your life away. Grabbing her phone she seen Raven's name across it. She put it on silent last night when she got home because she was too afraid to check it if it went off. Opening up she seen the message was from this morning about 30min ago. Wow Raven was up early for her usual I never want to rise before noon self. Maybe she was having troubles sleeping as well.

 **Raven:** Hey O … I know it's early but I'd really appreciate it if we could sit down and talk maybe over coffee.

Octavia wanted to answer back badly. She had typed out three different ways to say yes before she locked her phone and gave up. No response was way easier than saying no. Grabbing her running gear and her gym bag she figured she would just shower once she got to the gym after running. Maybe grabbing a few weight machines god knows she needed to stretch her muscles out.

* * *

Raven had already run a few miles on the treadmill. Her legs were screaming for her to stop so she finally jumped off and started to stretch. She needed to work on her core and her arms so she figured she would start that next.

"Hello" Raven turned to see a very cute personal trainer standing behind her.

"Hi" Raven turned around looking to see if she had done something wrong.

"I seen you running. Looks like you were running away from the world." the girl laughed a little.

"Yeah rough night and a few to many beers. Just had to sweat it out." Raven smiled as she started to head towards a pull up bar to work her arms and abs at the same time. Why not kill two birds with one stone.

"Would you like me to show you a few new things on the bar. I use it often and from the looks of it so do you." Raven watched the girl check her out. She totally spaced on the fact that she was in running shorts and her sports bra. She'd left her throw over tank top at the treadmill she had pulled it off when she was dying for air running.

"Don't worry you look great without the tank top." The girl smiled watching Raven look back for her shirt.

"Haha thanks you know I try." Raven lifted her hands and kept on walking. It didn't look like she was going to be losing the girls attention any time soon. She was just thankful she actually had the abs to show off since she lost her shirt.

"So if you stand straight adjusting your shoulders inwards a little.." Raven felt the girl lay a hand on the back and then one on her shoulder. She jumped just a little to the touch.

"Sorry are my hands cold." The girl asked.

"Uhhh yeah but it's okay." Raven mentally cursed herself for letting her be stuck in this position.

"Okay so when you pull up you are going to step like you are actually walking up the bar rather than pulling. You are going to be using every muscle in your core even though your arms will be doing the work." Raven listened to the girl rather than paying attention to the fact that her hands had now moved to her lower back and stomach. She was pushing in on her stomach to flatten out her back she she started to pull up motioning her feet just as the girl said. She could feel muscles tighten it actually was easier than expected but harder on her muscles, she had a feeling she was going to be feeling all of this tomorrow but it was needed. After a few reps she eventually got the girl to walk away. She hadn't minded the company but today her head just wasn't into it.

* * *

Octavia had took the long way running to the gym . She circled around the building a few times making sure she got the best work out she could. She was thankful she got a rec pass when joining the university. Probably the best thing the campus gave away. When she walked into the gym she said hi to her regulars and headed for the showers. Skipping the machines she thought she had already done enough damage to her body for one day. The shower burned she felt the water scalding down her body but it was also like a cleanse as well. All she could think of running was Ravens hands on her. It was like an addicting drug thinking of what the girl could do to her. She already knew how Raven kissed and feeling her lips on her neck just gave her a slight idea of what everything else would feel like. She slammed the off button on the shower. She needed to stop thinking about it all. Changing out of her gym clothes into a simple pay of baggy sweats and a tank top she figured it didn't matter she was going to Clarke's apartment and not leaving. It was her home away from home and that is where she needed to be.

Walking out back into the main room she heard some laughing turning she spotted the one person she was trying to avoid. Raven and she was of course with a girl. Standing and watching for a second she seen the girl was instructing Raven on how to do a run up. Octavia had done a few herself but needed work on her upper body strength before she could do them as Raven was. She watched the girl slid her hand down Ravens abs pushing in on her lower stomach with other other resting way to close to the girls ass. It didn't help that Raven was wearing close to nothing How could anyone not check her out when she was in very tight running shorts and her thighs were to die for. Octavia could see the muscle from where she was standing. Watching Raven pull up on the bar it showed her arm strength that Octavia got know feeling of yesterday. Raven was gentle with her compared to how she could have been. Watching the two girls interact she was furious everything in her body made her want to stomp over to them and rip the girls hands off Raven but she knew she couldn't and she knew she really couldn't after yesterday. Glancing one more time she headed out of the gym quickly but not before her friend and the front desk stopped her.

"Hey isn't this your friend." the girl held up a magazine with Clarke and Lexa on it, and not only were they together they were kissing.

"Ohhh my god." Octavia snatched the magazine.

"Yes yes it is and I am keeping this." Octavia ran with the magazine straight to Clarke's apartment. This was amazing but bad. The publicity was going to go crazy over this and everyone knew how Clarke hated attention. She needed to talk her friend into the fact that this was a good thing. Two stepping the stairs she rounded out to Clarke's apartment in record time.

"OMG Clarke have you seen…." Octavia froze in her tracks. Shit shit shit she mentally cursed herself for never listening to her friends when they said knock. She seen the door open but never expected to see Lexa and Clarke's mother standing in the same room together. Glancing at her best friend she see hurt in her eyes and she was about to kill whoever caused it.

Getting yelled at by Abby Griffin was never fun. It was like being brought back from the dead. She never gave up and she never gave in and no matter the proof either written or slapped in the face she never admitted when she was wrong and right now she was wrong. Hearing her belittle Clarke over the kiss and how it could ruin her chance at being an amazing doctor even hurt Octavia.

Watching how Clarke made Lexa leave of all people and seeing the brunette look just as hurt as Clarke did she knew something was wrong. The story was about to come out for both of them and she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Raven walked back to her apartment slowly. The fresh air was great. She had left the gym with the personal trainers number. I guess her name was Brandi. It was a cute name to fit the girl. No one could miss the fact that the girl had a body but no one was Octavia either. She knew that they still needed to talk but no matter how many times she checked her phone Octavia wasn't going to be there. Raven knew that if Octavia hadn't answered by now it was like a silent no and it sucked. Walking in she grabbed some coffee. It was later in the afternoon then expected. She figured it was about time to grab dinner and maybe grab some company.

 **Raven:** Hey Eli do you want to grab some food and have a night in at my place.

Raven waited hoping she could just let things go for one night. Maybe it's what her and Octavia needed.

 **Elliot:** Hey I'm so sorry any other night I would love too but I am with my parents right now and I don't see myself getting away.

Ughhh Raven tossed her phone seeing as she was probably going to spend the night alone she spotted the magazine on her counter again. Maybe grabbing some food with Clarke would be smart at least she could ask her about Octavia now that they had kissed and Clarke might be able to give her some insight on what was happening. Jumping up she grabbed her things and headed to the girls favorite Chinese restaurant to get some food to go at the same time she shot Clarke a message.

 **Raven:** Hey Clarke I could use someone to talk too. Free food on me for the night?

Raven was happy to see Clarke respond almost immediately

 **Clarke:** Sure come on over who am I to pass down free food.

Raven pretty much jumped for joy and headed to Clarke's apartment. Knowing Clarke never locked her door and she had her hands full she just quickly swung the door open and before she could even speak she seen Octavia sitting on the couch.

All Raven caught was the last part of Octavia's question regarding sharing pizza and the fact that she was starving.

"How about Chinese?" Raven asked waiting for Octavia to be just as shocked as she was.

Octavia turned at the sound of Raven's voice. She thought she was hearing things but she she seen the girl she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Seriously…" Octavia spoke pretty much not even knowing what to say.

"Is Clarke here?" Raven asked putting the food on the counter.

"No she left to go see Lexa, what are you doing here?" Octavia asked in a harsh tone.

"Hey calm down. I asked Clarke if she wanted to have dinner with me and she said yes." Raven tossed her phone at Octavia to show her proof.

Octavia caught the phone seeing not only Clarke's name in the messages but a Brandi person as well. Not trying to be nosey but still curious she clicked the name. It was the girl from the gym. Of course Raven got her number who doesn't fall at her feet for attention. She stopped herself from reading the entire conversation and just clicked out back to Clarke's name. It was true Clarke had said yes to dinner.

"That bitch set us up." Octavia looked up. "She knew I was going to be here all night and she totally set me up." Octavia tossed the phone back.

"Look dinner is free on me and I can leave." Raven watched Octavia's expression after reading the text she seemed pissed and Raven didn't want to cause any more issues for the night.

Octavia looked at Raven she seemed like she was having just as bad day as herself and watching her push the food back on the counter and walk away almost broke Octavia's heart. She needed to realize she wasn't the only one probably struggling with the situation. If anything she was the one being selfish.

Raven made a quicker exit then she could have imagined. She couldn't be in the same room as Octavia right now anyways because she didn't know how well her self control would be. Feeling her arm get grabbed and spun around she slammed into Octavia.

"Raven wait." Octavia shivered at the abrupt contact of there bodies touching.

"I'm being selfish and this between us is crazy but it doesn't mean you have to leave. You are Clarke's friend as well. At least stay and eat since you bought it." Octavia let go Ravens arm. She couldn't touch that had to be rule number one or all the rules were going to fly out the door.

"What?" Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. Octavia was asking her to stay.

"Seriously Rave come on." Octavia bumped her shoulder a little and smiled. It was hitting her all at once seeing Raven look so shocked. She got them both to walk back into the apartment.

"I'm such a bitch." Octavia mumbled under her breath as she shut the door.

"What was that?" Raven asked not hearing everything Octavia had just said.

"Ohhh it's nothing. I guess I am just now realizing how unfair this has all been to you." Octavia kept her tone even.

"Hahahaha sure whatever you say O." Raven had no time for being nice. She was pissed now that she was standing in the same room as Octavia. She decided to try and shut down her feelings for the night and grabbed a seat at Clarke's counter.

"Did you get my favorite." Octavia beamed looking through the bags.

"I got Clarke's favorite since that is who I thought I was eating dinner with." Raven couldn't help but smile a little watching Octavia's eyes light up seeing food.

"That means you got my favorite too because we love the same thing." Octavia spotted her box and pulled it out. Turning to the fridge she grabbed two beers and hopped on top of the counter.

"Beer?" Octavia handed one to Raven.

"Sooo what do you want to talk about Octavia?" Raven questioned. She figured she might as well try.

"I don't know Raven you got a subject on your mind." Octavia tried to play stupid.

"Seriously…." Raven wanted to punch something instead she just downed her beer.

"Ughh can't we just sit and eat and talk about something else for one night." Octavia pleaded.

Raven thought about what Octavia had said and she figured maybe the girl was right. They needed a night of normal to cool off and being in Clarke's apartment made in kind of a neutral zone.

"Sure one night sounds good to me." Raven tipped her head at Octavia. "Could you grab me another one of these." She figured she would make get off the counter rather than herself standing up which would lead to a compromising position between the two.

"How was your day?" Octavia started the small talk conversation.

"It was good I got up and hung around for a bit. I seen this." Raven tapped the magazine.

"Ohhh yeah wait till Clarke tells you the story on that whole thing, on top of it let's just say we all had to see the raging side of Abby Griffin today." Octavia popped the top of the beer handing it to Raven. She felt there fingers touch and she pulled back her hand quickly hoping it wasn't noticeable.

"So is that where Clarke is now?" Raven asked.

"Yeah she went to try and smooth things out with Lexa. I am starting to think everyone had a rough day today." Octavia glanced at Raven who was staring at her.

"Yeah I hit the gym for most of the afternoon. I'd been lazy the last few days and decided to kill my body a little. I think I am going to pay for it tomorrow." Raven rolled her shoulders she could already feel it in her arms.

"I know I seen you." Octavia let it slip before she could stop herself.

"You seen me?" Raven stared at the girl with intent.

"Yeah I went running and figured I'd just shower there and head over here and I seen you." Octavia kept her head down she wasn't sure if she should mention who she seen her with.

"Ohhhh…. well why didn't you say hi?" Raven decided to ask.

"You were with some girl… that's why." Octavia snapped. Shit she thought to herself why did she even have to mention it.

"Ohhhhh…" Raven wasn't sure what to say and of course that one time is when Octavia would see her. "It was just a personal trainer giving me a few tips on my core workout" Raven told the truth but she didn't add the fact that the girl gave her number to her.

"Suuureee I am sure that is all it was Raven." Octavia tapped her heels against the counter. She could feel her anger rising.

"I'm not so sure I've ever had a personal trainer be so hands on Rave?" Octavia questioned her but still refused to look up from her food.

Raven sat in silence on what to say next. She wasn't sure if she should just blow it off or actually start the conversation they needed to have.

"Hmmm well I can't help who wants me and who doesn't O" Raven stood up walking around the counter to toss her food in the trash.

"You know maybe if you wore some clothes at the gym it wouldn't be so bad." Octavia knew this was going no where good.

"Well the last time I checked I was single and she didn't seem to mind." Raven figured it Octavia was going to be jealous she was going to make her admit it.

"Ha yeah go figure." Octavia huffed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Raven leaned on the counter daring Octavia to look at her.

"Did you have to get her number Raven like really do you ever fucking stop." Octavia turned to finally look at her.

"How…..my phone. You looked through my phone." Raven stood up in complete shock.

"It was hard not to miss when you pretty much tossed it in my face." Octavia jumped off the counter trying to get away.

"I didn't toss anything in your face Octavia and if you would have read farther than the introduction text you would have seen it was her who actually gave me her number." Raven started to get mad.

"Yet you decided to text her back your number…" Octavia could feel the jealousy pretty much dripping off of her.

"I'm single Octavia what do you want from me." Finally Raven yelled.

"Can't you just stop…. like don't you get it?" Octavia yelled back.

"Stop what… I am not a fucking mind reader O." Raven told herself to calm down before it became a screaming match.

"I don't like it Raven…. Ughhh I hate seeing other women around you and touching you and god do you have to be so damn hot that they all look." Octavia slammed her hands on the counter.

Raven stood silently but she was smiling. She couldn't help but smirk cause Octavia just called her hot and pretty much admitted to being jealous.

"You think I'm hot?" Raven all but beamed.

Octavia looked up shocked at her confession and hearing what Raven had asked. She also noticed that Raven had a smug smile on her face.

"Don't get all cocky." Octavia couldn't help but laugh because Raven looked like a child who just got candy.

"Answer the question." Raven wanted to hear it.

"Ughhh yes Raven I think you're hot, I mean come on look at you who wouldn't think it." Octavia felt her world of control slipping away.

"Is that what your problem has been lately." Raven slowly started to walk around the counter towards Octavia.

"It's part of it…. " Octavia trailed off watching Raven slowly walk towards her.

"What is the other part O." Raven stopped not wanting to stop her from talking.

"I'm obviously a jealous person for the first time in my life. It sucks." Octavia threw her hands up.

"Annddd…." Raven smiled stepping forward again.

"I told you not to get cocky." Octavia could still see Raven smiling as she was walking towards her.

"Annndddd…." Raven waited again but this time she was standing next to Octavia.

"No touching Raven…." Octavia turned to protect herself with her arms extended.

"I won't touch you." Raven put one hand on each side of Octavia blocking her against the counter but making sure they weren't touching.

"Raven…. ughhhh." Octavia couldn't breath she felt like she was being smothered with sexual tension.

"I'm not touching you Octavia." Raven leaned in letting their faces sit inches apart she looked down at Octavia's lips. She remembered how they tasted and she was dying to kiss her again.

"Is there anything else you have to say Octavia before I kiss you…." Raven smiled when she felt Octavia's hands go up immediately to her hips like she was going to push her away but she didn't.

"I… I…. I think I might have feelings for you." Octavia closed her eyes she couldn't watch Raven look at her lips one more time without losing control of herself.

"I… I… I sort of kind of have feelings for you too O." and with that Raven leaned forward and pushed their lips together. There was no hesitation this time Octavia kissed her back the second there lips touched. She heard Octavia groan as she felt their bodies touch.

Octavia lost her battle. Rule number one went out the door the second she felt Raven's lips hit hers. She couldn't deny it any longer she grabbed Raven by the hips and yanked her forward. The feeling of there bodies touching had her groaning. It was like she was missing something all along and now she was finally getting what she wanted. Feeling Raven swipe her tongue on her bottom lip she pulled back looking into her eyes.

"I'm not touching you." Raven's hands were white from gripping the counter hard. All she could do was kiss Octavia as she felt her hands roam her body. It was the worst torture she ever agreed too. She wanted to deepen the kiss she was almost pleading for it.

"Raven…" Octavia grabbed her face kissing her softly. Feeling the girl struggling with what little control she had left.

"What…" Raven was terrified she was going to get rejected again.

"Stop listening to me…" Raven didn't hesitate hearing what she said she grabbed Octavia by the hips and sat her on the counter taking control of the situation. She groaned when she felt Octavia's hands slid up her shirt a little. Pulling them flush against each other trying again to deepen the kiss again.

Octavia felt like she was high, she knew Raven was dominate but this was a whole different feeling. She had never felt so wanted it was making her lose control over herself. She felt Raven swipe her tongue across her bottom lip again she took the incentive to bite down on her bottom lip hearing Raven moan made her just want her more she tossed out all thinking and kissed back hard letting the kiss deepen she let her tongue explore Raven's mouth feeling there tongues fight for dominance in the kiss she pushed Raven's shirt up feeling her abs she used her nails down them to Raven's pants pulling her closer.

Raven was lost she didn't know what to do she didn't want to rush anything but Octavia had control of everything she lost herself in the feeling of Octavia's lips the way she kissed her with passion like it was there last kiss. Feeling her hands grab her pants she started to pull up Octavia's shirt feeling the girl lift her hands they didn't even hear or feel someone come through the door.

"Ummmm….." Clarke stopped dead in her tracks seeing her best friends making out and about to do god knows what on her counter

Raven was first to turn her head and spot Clarke in the midst of pulling Octavia's shirt off she pulled it back down instead.

"Ughhhhhh…." Octavia pretty much shot dangers at Clarke seeing her smirk.

"You know I can just leave…." Clarke started laughing as she acted like she was going to leave her apartment.

"Actually how about you two leave…." Clarke turned around looking at them again seeing them staring at each other again.

"Clarke remind me to kill you later." Octavia hopped off the counter leaving Raven standing by herself smiling back at Clarke.

* * *

 **A/N Yay finally an admission and well who could stop them from at least kissing again. Let me know what you think... and I should be able to update Voss Inc as well so the next chapter of course is going to play off some flirty, humor and fun. Can't wait for it. xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay everyone I'm a little late but the Womens World Cup had me sucked in yesterday lol but here is the next chapter. It's kind of a filler chapter including another hit of jealousy between the two girls. Trust me they will work it out with a little more time but it will be leading up to this girls night I have planned between the two stories. Enjoy! xoxoxo**

* * *

Octavia wasn't sure what to expect walking out of Clarke's apartment with Raven. She finally admitted her feelings and Raven admitted to having them as well and if they weren't interrupted Octavia could almost guarantee she wouldn't have stopped. She pretty much was so caught up she didn't even hear Clarke walk through the door till Raven stopped kissing her. She was frustrated and not even from the lack of sex but from being so turned on by Raven it was killing her. Just sitting in Clarke's apartment leaning against Raven she swore she could feel the heat radiating into her body from the girl. They had sat and listened to Clarke's crazy story about having to deal with the return of Echo and Lexa's burst of anger. She also had shared the tidbit she found out about Echo supposedly using Lexa for her money and how she walked away only to get chased down by Lexa. They both agreed with Clarke to stick with Lexa because they both liked her and they believed Lexa had mutual feelings as well. Plus it was the first time they had seen Clarke extremely happy since the accident and break up.

Octavia watched Raven shut the door and turn towards her and all she could was smile when she seen Raven look her up and down. She was happy that it wasn't just a one way thing. She didn't know how or when Raven had found her feelings for herself but she planned on finding out just how long it was.

"Sooooo….." Octavia stood waiting for Raven to say something.

"Can I walk you home?" Raven asked not sure where they should go from there.

"Sure but you do know it would be going out of your way by a few blocks right?" Octavia set and even pace for them to walk too.

"Not a problem, I have to be the one making sure you get home safe." Raven laughed knowing what was going to come next.

"Excuse me I can take care of myself. Do you not remember I take kickboxing classes and self defense classes." Octavia turned slightly offended but then she seen Raven smiling.

"Really you just had to go there?" Octavia laughed knowing Raven already knew how to get to her.

"I can't help it you're cute when you get all feisty." Raven blushed looking at the ground while saying it.

"You think I am cute?" Octavia used Raven's words back on her.

"Really Octavia you do know my taste in women and if I remember right I have soooo many of them that want me. I think I proved back there with you on the counter that I think you are cute. I might even think more than that." Raven bumped shoulders with the girl.

"Ughhh you and your fan club of women." Octavia rolled her eyes not even wanting to think of it.

"Yeah which reminds me I should probably check my phone. I think I have a date tomorrow." Raven laughed when she felt her phone get snatched out of her hand.

"I don't think so." Octavia shoved Ravens phone in her pocket.

"You can't just hold my phone hostage Octavia." Raven tried to hide her smile on the fact that Octavia was spilling her jealousy again.

"Yes I can or I can until you figure out this whole fan club of girlfriend thing." Octavia gave her a dead shot stare.

"What would you like me to do?" Raven asked just as serious because it was all new to them she knew a label wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

"I don't know blow them off or something?" Octavia shrugged her shoulders pulling out Ravens phone looking at it.

"Are you going to go out with that Brandi girl?" Octavia asked in a low voice. She wasn't use to being jealous or threatened by another girl.

"I don't know she did ask me to hang out." Raven waited to see what Octavia had to say about it.

"Do you not want me too?" Raven couldn't help but ask when Octavia stayed silent.

"I can't tell you what to do Raven." Octavia tapped on Ravens phone seeing she had text from both Elliot and Brandi.

"Looks like both of your girlfriends want you." Octavia tossed her phone back at Raven.

"I am sure if we look at yours Lincoln is on it." Raven tried to defend herself.

"I called things off with Lincoln. I told you this during whatever that was between us back there." Octavia shot back.

"Octavia you need to give me something. Do I go on a date or not? I'm asking you right now." Raven grabbed her by the shoulder so they were face to face looking at each other.

"Raven I don't…." she was interrupted by her phone going off. She pulled it out seeing it was Lincoln's name she tried to kill the tone and get it back in her pocket but Raven snatched it before she got that far.

"See Lincoln…" Raven held the phone up before tossing it back at her.

"You can't even give me an answer Octavia. I am not asking for a relationship I am just asking for clarification on where and what this is." Raven turned to start walking again.

"He's probably calling to see how things went." Octavia stomped catching up with her friend.

"Suureee whatever you say O." Raven rolled her eyes not even being able to believe how stupid she got by asking if she shouldn't go on a date with some other girl.

"I told him about you Raven don't you remember that." Octavia almost yelled it at her.

"Yeah and if I remember right you said he told you the option with him was still open." Raven stopped again to face her.

"How is it that things go from great with us to bullshit in like a matter of 5 minutes." Raven pulled out her phone to prove a point.

"What are you doing?" Octavia stopped watching Raven go to type something in her phone.

"I'm accepting the date offer so you don't have to worry about it anymore." Raven held up the phone showing what she had typed in.

"No you're not, not with Brandi or Elliot!" Octavia grabbed for the phone but Raven was quicker as she jogged down the stairs hearing Octavia follow her.

"Raven…." Octavia jumped on her back trying to get the phone from her.

"Octavia really…" Raven balanced her weight along with Octavia's on her back letting her phone drop rather than Octavia.

"Yes really Raven…. you are not accepting that date." Octavia pretty much vice gripped her body around Ravens.

"God you are such a pain in my ass." Raven said trying to get Octavia off of her.

"I refuse to let go if you try and pick up that phone Raven." by this time Octavia was laughing feeling Raven try and maneuver out of her grip.

"What are you like a monkey?" Raven couldn't help but laugh now that they were turning in circles fighting each other. Till finally Raven bumped the wall with her back having Octavia drop her grip letting her feet hit the floor.

"Don't do it Raven." Octavia warned her as they both stood about the same length away from the phone.

"It's my phone Octavia." Raven pointed.

"I'll stomp on it." Octavia couldn't help but laugh seeing Ravens face drop in shock.

"Then I won't have a way to talk to you either." Raven cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I know where you live." Octavia shot back.

"I'm picking up my phone. You will be lucky if it's not broke because a new one will be coming out of your pocket." Raven stepped forward watching Octavia take a step forward as well.

"O I'm serious back off." Raven held up her hand like in warning as she stepped forward again.

"Raven I am serious you are not sending that text, there will be no dates between you and Brandi or Elliot." Octavia inched forward each time Raven did.

"Like there will be no dates between you and Lincoln right?" Raven watched her expression as she bent down quickly to grab her phone. She was excited when she picked it up laughing but she was caught off guard when she felt her shirt get pulled in and Octavia crashed her lips against hers.

"Mmmm…" is all Raven could get out feeling Octavia deepen the kiss letting their tongues fight for dominance before she was let go just as quickly as the kiss had started.

"HA…" Octavia waved Ravens phone at her.

"What the hell." Raven looked to her hands and then back at the girl.

"Delete… delete…. delete… " Octavia smiled tossing the phone back at Raven.

"Octavia…." Raven caught the phone on a march after her.

"What Raven I said no dates…." Octavia turned around walking backwards down the street.

"When do we follow your rules, I just asked you…." Raven trailed off watching Octavia smile at her with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"You asked me what…" Octavia stopped almost making them run into each other.

"Are you jealous?" Raven smirked.

"What…" Octavia dropped her expression.

"You're jealous, that totally explains it. You just admitted earlier you don't like being jealous it was a first for you and here you go again getting jealous at me going on a date with another girl." Raven smiled pushing on her shoulder a bit as she walked around her.

"If you go on a date with one of those girls I will just make dinner plans with Lincoln." Octavia spit out watching Raven stop and turn around.

"Ohhh is that how this is going to be?" Raven stepped back towards her gesturing between the two of them.

"Yup." Octavia stood her ground knowing she was completely wrong.

"Why can't you just admit that you don't want me going on a date with someone else." Raven asked.

"It's not about…. look Raven you get enough attention as is and I have to compete with that right now when I don't even know what I want… when I don't even know what you want like how am I supposed to even approach a date with you when you have a thousand options." Octavia stopped when she realized she was rambling and Raven was smiling.

What?" Octavia snapped at her a little.

"Octavia will you go out on a date with me?" Raven smirked watching Octavia's jaw drop and then the girl blushed a little.

"Really Raven…." Octavia couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Really Octavia… I mean if it's a no I could always text one of my other options." Raven pretended to pull out her phone.

"No..I mean.. yes Raven I will go out on a date with you." Octavia smiled pulling the brunette in for a hug before she decided to prove her point on the no dating rule.

"Good luck on those other options because I deleted there numbers." Octavia whispered in Raven's ear before she pulled back from the hug .

"What… you're kidding me right." Raven pulled out her phone flipping through it.

"Next to go are those pictures Raven." Octavia winked as she made her way up the stairs to her own apartment.

"Don't act like you don't have pictures of some dudes up in your phone." Raven chased after her up the stairs meeting her in the doorway.

"I don't they are just of me…. " Octavia trailed off watching Raven's jaw almost drop open.

"Let me see your phone I want proof." Raven smiled holding her hand out.

"Nice try you should work on that swagger." Octavia winked like she was going to shut her door.

Raven put her foot in the doorway stopping it from closing before she grabbed Octavia by the waist pulling her in hard to push their bodies together before she closed the distance between there lips. She could feel Octavia go from shocked to relaxed in seconds. She let her hands drop low grabbing Octavia's ass lifting her up off the ground hearing Octavia moan almost made her weak in the knees she dropped her back down stepping away smiling.

"How's that for swagger." Raven smiled biting her lip as she walked away leaving Octavia in her doorway laughing when she heard the door slam.

* * *

Octavia woke to her phone ringing. She wanted to kill whoever it was for waking her up from a very amazing dream involving Raven and that good night kiss. Reaching for the phone she seen it was her best friend Clarke.

"Hello" Octavia answered.

"Well hello to you to grumpy pants." Clarke laughed into the phone.

Octavia could hear talking in the background along with laughing.

"Who is with you?" Octavia asked sitting up.

"Ohhh it's just Lexa she stayed the night last." Clarke laughed again.

"When the hell did she come over because I know we left late." Octavia rolled over in her bed refusing to get up right away.

"It was after you left and then I had freaking…. it was just after that." Octavia heard the hesitation and cover in Clarke's voice she planned on finding out what that was about.

"Well at least one of us is getting some." Octavia laughed.

"What after seeing you two on my counter I figured." Clarke let the sentence trail off.

"Yeah yeah you figured wrong." Octavia laughed thinking about it.

"Okay well do you want to meet me at the gym in about an hour it's been forever and I could use a good workout." Octavia heard Clarke laugh and then hit something in the background.

"Ewww okay I don't know what is going on right now in the background but yes I will meet you at the gym in an hour." Octavia laughed hanging up on Clarke not even wanting to know what was going on with her best friend but it was great to hear her laughing again.

Octavia flipped through her messages seeing the missed call from Lincoln wondering what it was about she decided she would give him a call later and instead she clicked on Raven to text her.

 **Octavia:** Good morning and fyi you are evil.

She couldn't help but smile when she got an immediate reply.

 **Raven:** Good morning to you as well =) and what did I do to become evil.

 **Octavia:** You can't just kiss me goodnight like that and then leave me.

Raven laughed she had a feeling that's what it was going to be about.

 **Raven:** Well the only way that could have changed is if you let me stay the night.

Octavia rolled her eyes at the reply tapping her phone thinking of what to say when she got another message.

 **Raven:** I can't help it if I'm irresistible.

Raven started laughing as she was getting off the treadmill from the gym. She was the only one who ever hit the gym this early plus she was the only one with classes left till break was over.

 **Octavia:** Well see Raven I guess you will never know about staying the night since you never asked nor did you follow through. ;)

Octavia laughed hoping off her bed to look for her gym clothes when she heard a beep again thinking that it was an even faster reply and her jaw dropped. It was a picture of Raven standing in the gym mirror sweaty and almost naked holding her towel up with a caption saying "Care to join me". Octavia stared at the picture for awhile not even sure how to reply.

 **Octavia:** Once again you are evil.

 **Raven:** Hahahaha

 **Octavia:** Payback is a bitch Raven.

Octavia turned and headed for the shower, even if she was going to sweat her ass off at the gym a cold one was needed now.

* * *

Raven laughed at the back and forth between them and even if payback's were a bitch she was kind of looking forward to whatever Octavia planned on throwing her way. She knew the girl was fit and gorgeous and she could kiss better than any other girl she has kissed before. Seeing a picture of her or even more wouldn't bother Raven at all.

"Hey you." Raven jumped hearing someone behind her in the locker room.

"Ohhh hey Brandi." Raven smiled not sure what to say.

"You never text me back the other night?" Raven heard the girl ask thinking on what to say.

"Yeah I'm sorry just a lot going on with a couple of my friends right now with relationships and stuff." Raven tried to give her best smile she could.

"No worries you can just make it up to me one day." Raven watched the girl walk forward letting her finger run down her arm and then past her giving her a wink.

"Ohhhh my god." Raven sat down thinking to herself as she put her head in her hands.

"Well well well Raven." Clarke laughed leaning against the locker watching what just happened.

"You seen that?" Raven stood up wide eyes thinking Clarke was going to bust her out.

"I did see that. Looks like you got another one on your hands Raven you better watch that swagger you got passing around." Clarke laughed bumping shoulders with her friend.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Raven asked stripping down out of her clothes quickly trying to scramble around her stuff.

"Calm down. It's not like O can expect every girl in the world to leave you alone." Clarke sat down to change.

"Clarke you have no idea how Octavia is when she is jealous. She deleted two numbers out of my phone last night due to me saying I was going to go on a date." Raven smirked thinking about the night before.

"I can't see Octavia being like that." Clarke spoke turning her head to meet Raven's eyes.

"Ohhh trust me Octavia has a side…." Raven got interrupted.

"Octavia what…" Octavia knew she had just walked in on some girl talk.

"Ohhh look who it is." Clarke laughed.

"Yeah it's me… now what were you two talking about?" Octavia asked giving Raven a look over due to the fact that she had less on than before.

"Ohhh nothing special." Raven looked at Octavia smirking as she watched the girl check her out.

"Mmhmm Clarke are you ready to workout or what?" Octavia turned giving Raven a sly look.

"I'm about to shower if you want to join me." Raven smiled at Octavia watching her stop in her tracks to second guess the option.

"Ohh my god please stop." Clarke stood up putting her hands on Octavia's shoulders and pushed her out the door.

"Your loss Octavia." Raven yelled letting the girl know what she was missing out on.

Octavia and Clarke hit the elliptical's going over there usual girl talk. They started off with how Raven and her got into a small argument over the girls in Raven's phone along with all the picture she receives.

"You do realize women are still going to want her right O." Clarke asked feeling the sweat finally start to drip.

"It's not about women wanting her Clarke, it's about how they can't keep there hands off her. Like it drives me nuts watching all these girls just feel her up 24/7" Octavia lifted her hands in the air.

"Well I don't know O I mean you really can't tell her to stop it's not like you are putting a label on anything just yet or are you?" Clarke asked waiting for an answer.

"No no no it's way too early for that but do you think it's wrong of me to ask her to not go on dates until we figure out what this is if it's anything more than sexual attraction." Octavia turned to see if she was being completely irrational.

"No I mean well… see if you two were having sex then I would get it but until then Raven can actually see whoever she wants." Clarke shrugged her shoulders not sure how to help.

"So you and Lexa haven't had sex so would it be okay for her to just I don't know take some girl out on a date maybe even Echo." Octavia decided to use the scenario on Clarke.

"Uhhh fuck no.. that will never happen." Clarke spoke up quickly.

"Okay then I should be good to figure out some kind of ground rules then." Octavia almost wanted to pat herself on the back with her choice when she seen Raven heading out of the showers being stopped by Brandi. The girl used her finger to lift Raven's chin and make her smile. Octavia was pissed like two seconds into their conversation and she didn't even know what was being said. She could just see Brandi touching and laughing trying to entice Raven. From her view she didn't see Raven fully buying into the act and then she watched Brandi jump up into Raven's arms giving her a hug.

"What the fuck…. are you seeing this?" Octavia said out loud stopping her machine.

"Octavia.. you have no idea what got said." Clarke watched the whole thing go down as well thinking that if it was Lexa she probably would have stormed over there by now.

"This is going to stop…." Octavia went to step off the machine when Clarke stopped her.

"You can't do this here in the middle of the gym and plus she is headed this way." both Octavia and Clarke just stood up quietly on their machines letting Brandie walk by with both of them over hearing the girl gush about how cute Raven was and that she couldn't believe they were going to hang out.

"Hang out…. please tell me you just heard that?" Octavia stepped off the machine.

"Octavia once again you don't know anything.." Clarke tried to reason with her friend.

"Clarke I am going to know everything." Octavia huffed heading towards the boxing bag.

"Geez Raven was right about you being a whole different woman when you are jealous." Clarke followed quickly behind her when she felt her phone beep.

"Clarke really…." Octavia started to hit the bag watching her friend stop and smiled at her phone.

"Ohh my god if you are going to smile at commander heart eyes texting you the whole time you are here you can leave." Octavia started to punch the bag even harder getting pissed off thinking about Brandi being all hands on with Raven again.

"Okay Octavia I love you but I have to leave. How about we plan a girls night out or something where we all can hang out even Lexa. I want all of us to actually get to know each other." Clarke pretty much beamed.

"Whatever you say Clarke" Octavia had a image of Brandi's head on the bag as she started to duck left and right hitting the bag at angles now as her friend took off for the locker room.

Octavia kept at the bag for another good 20min when she heard a familiar voice step up behind her.

"Woahhh trying to kill something or someone?" Octavia stopped seeing Lincoln standing in the gym.

"Ughh no just frustrated. Having more problems to solve rather than less." Octavia smiled hitting him in the shoulder.

"Awww I see well I am headed out of here if you want to grab something to eat or some coffee what do you say?" Lincoln smiled at her and even with Raven occupying her mind she needed a distraction for now.

"Sure food sounds great, let me change." Octavia waved jogging back into the locker room.

* * *

Raven smiled at her phone skimming her conversation with Octavia this morning. She couldn't get the girl out of her head lately. She wouldn't have complained at all if Octavia had joined her in the shower at the gym but she knew it would have been a bad idea, hearing her phone beep she hoped it was Octavia but she seen Clarke's name instead.

 **Clarke:** We're going to be planning a girls night out be prepared.

 **Raven:** Okay sweet do you know when, because I have a few things planned.

 **Clarke:** I'll let you know and btw if those plans involve Brandi you better text Octavia first because she overheard about your hang out with the girl and you were correct Octavia jealous is a whole different woman.

 **Raven:** When did this go down?

 **Clarke:** At the gym right after you left. I am surprised Octavia didn't knock her head off.

 **Raven:** Great looks like I will be explaining myself. Thanks for the warning.

 **Clarke:** No problem see you soon.

Raven decided to head out and grab some coffee before she headed to class. She hated that taking engineering meant she had extra classes even on breaks. It sucked be one of like 30 students still having to head on campus. Making her way out of her apartment she headed down the street second guessing if she should walk to Octavia's first but then she decided against it maybe it was time to get her a little room to let her cool off even though she didn't know the story. Brandi had asked her to hang out with some friends at a local bar and to bring a few friends as well so little did she know she planned on asking Octavia first. Hoping maybe it could be like a prerun type of date for them she was actually excited to take the girl out and show her off a little. Turning the corner she heard her phone ring pulling it out it was an unknown number… hmmm Raven didn't know it so she hit deny and looked up to see no other then Octavia and Lincoln walking out the coffee shop. Lincoln had his arm wrapped around Octavia laughing. She told herself not to worry about it but when Lincoln leaned in and kissed Octavia on the side of her head it had Raven pissed. She wanted to confront the girl but she knew better than that she wasn't that type of person. Hearing her phone go off again she seen the same unknown number… she paused before looking up and seeing Octavia turn her head to her obvious ringtone and spot her standing on the corner. She watched the girl stop and turn around like she was going to walk towards her with a guilty face like she just got caught.

"Raven…" Octavia yelled trying to get her attention.

Raven just stood there stuck for a few seconds looking at the unknown number and then back up to Octavia who was now looking at Lincoln saying something before turning back walking towards Raven.

"Octavia don't bother" Raven raised her hand to keep the distance between them glancing back at Lincoln who was just watching.

"Maybe this was a mistake…" Raven watched the hurt flood Octavia's eyes making her stop walking and it killed her. She refused to play the back and forth game with her. It was known she was pissed about Brandi and so she runs off with Lincoln. This wasn't a game especially not when it came to feelings. She knew better than to do the whole straight girl thing.

"Raven I didn't…." Octavia attempted to reach forward to grab Raven's hand and she was cut off again.

"Don't Octavia…. I can't do this with you." Raven turned and walked away not looking back.

Octavia watched Raven storm off the other way and she had no idea what to do. She didn't know if she should chase after her or give her time. She was stuck in place wondering exactly what just happened and then she turned to see Lincoln waiting for her and it clicked.

"Shit..." is all Octavia could say.

* * *

 **A/N I know I know pushing all the jealousy buttons but it's only going to push them forward to work this out. So how will Octavia explain right along with how will Raven explain... is it going to be a back and forth match again or will some one walk away. The girls night out should be interesting... Thanks for all the support and don't forget to review. xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay the set up is done and now time for you to read a section of date night. This chapter and the chapter to Voss Inc are tied back and forth 100% so I made sure to post them together so hopefully it runs smoothly *fingers crossed*. Enjoy. xoxoxo**

* * *

Raven woke up with a smile on her face. She knew that there was bullshit too be figured out but she couldn't help but love the fact that Lexa and her had come up with a plan to bring them all together. It was pretty much perfect even if it starts out as a fight. She just had to cross her fingers Clarke would listen to her and same goes for Octavia with Lexa. Jumping up out of bed she checked her phone knowing there wouldn't be a text from Octavia but she couldn't stop herself from looking either way. She did though have a few from Brandi. She had let the girl know she was kind of talking to someone not even sure why she said it even after seeing Octavia with Lincoln. She knew she should have let her explain but after knowing she was mad and then turning straight to Lincoln to fix the problem she couldn't handle the hurt from it. She heard her phone beep picking it back up.

 **Lexa:** You ready to start this?

Raven laughed knowing Lexa had been dying to see Clarke and she knew that sleeping alone can seriously suck once you are use to having someone next to you. She had experienced it way to many times.

 **Raven:** Yup let's do this.

Raven went to jump in the shower knowing she had packed her things the night before so she was ready to go the second she got the text.

* * *

Octavia woke up with her head pounding for the second time with it being too close together. She hated the fact that she now knew what a hangover felt like and for some reason it always happened when Raven was involed.

"Ughhhh…" Octavia groaned not wanting to even move a muscle.

"Now you're awake?" Clarke spoke sitting in a chair with coffee looking out the window.

"Please tell me last night was just a bad dream." Octavia's could hear the pleading in her own voice.

"I wish I could." Clarke couldn't believe it herself when she woke up. She was thankful she wasn't hung over.

"What are you doing?" Octavia glanced up at her best friend.

"Just thinking. I was drawing but that didn't help." Clarke didn't even move from her spot.

"Drawing didn't help… wow I'm shocked." Octavia sat up knowing that Clarke was hurting. She had finally opened up after Finn and everyone knew it by the way she smiled.

"Yeah I think I am jinxed." Clarke held up her sketch book open to her last sketch and it was of Lexa sleeping.

"Mmmm I totally get it now." Octavia headed out of Clarke's bedroom seeking coffee. She stopped to check her phone seeing an random number on it. Reading it she looked up to see if Clarke had followed her. It was from Lexa and she was asking to meet Octavia for several reasons she needed to explain but to please not mention it to Clarke yet. Octavia was torn she didn't know what to do but for the sake of her best friend being hurt even more she replied with a yes and locked her phone.

"Anyone interesting." Octavia jumped hearing Clarke come out of her room.

"Nope not even one from Raven." Octavia rolled her eyes not even wanting to think about her and Brandi.0

"Yeah I didn't get anything from Lexa either." Clarke spun her phone around in her hand.

"You want to text her don't you." Octavia watched her best friend roll over the thought.

"I just want to know why… like why lead me on, why come and stay the night with me, why just to everything." Octavia could hear the hurt in her best friend's voice she walked over and hugged her. She knew she was going through a lot with Raven and her feelings but it was nothing like Clarke's. They had got on a date and stayed the night with each other. They had shared way more romantic time together even if Octavia felt just as hurt.

"I'm going to hit the gym do you want to join me." Clarke stood up heading to the shower.

"Uhhh no I am good. I am going to head home and crash for a little bit longer. See you later though right?" Octavia asked shoving her shoes on knowing she just agreed to meet Lexa in a little bit.

"Of course. Love you." Octavia heard Clarke shut the door so she grabbed the rest of her stuff and decided to head home for a bit swearing on everything if Lexa didn't have a good excuse she was going to kill her.

Raven was at the gym again of course sweating out the bullshit and drama. She had been at the gym almost every day this week because if it wasn't one thing with Octavia it was another. Hearing her phone go off she grabbed it off her arm band it was from Lexa again.

 **Lexa:** Octavia is in.

Raven was shocked to see that Octavia agreed so quickly but then again knowing Octavia she wanted to know what the hell happened and she was probably planning to kill her either way.

 **Raven:** Watch your back she might try to kill you.

 **Lexa:** Bring the pads and prepared to be punched. Check and check.

Raven laughed reading Lexa's response she could see why everyone loved the girls sense of humor. They had only known each other in greeting but they seemed to work well with the planning department. Smiling now she just had to get Clarke on board and everything would almost be set into place. About to hit run again on the treadmill she felt herself get yanked off it backwards a little. Turning she spotted a very pissed off blonde.

"Clarke heyyy." Raven was a little scared by the unexpected visit.

"Care to explain Raven, because I got all the time in the world." Clarke refused to leave without something.

"I am about to check out here to grab a shower and some food but how about you meet up with me and I promise I will explain everything. I need someone to talk to before I go to Octavia." Raven all but begged.

"Fine but you better have a good fucking explanation Raven cause if not I plan on kicking your dumbass." Clarke shoved her out of the way of the machine.

Raven took it as a note to take off before it got worse. She could tell that Clarke was pissed off and hurt. It had been awhile since she seen that gleam in Clarke's eyes like she wanted to cry. Everyone knew how much she cried in the past for months she just hoped there plan could actually fix some of the crap that went down yesterday. Pulling out her phone she typed in the text she was praying for all morning.

 **Raven:** Clarke is in but extremely pissed off.

 **Lexa:** I figured so but if this goes right she will at least understand and if I am lucky she will give me another chance.

Raven read the text thinking it over. She might have been planning things with Lexa but Clarke was still one her best friends.

 **Raven:** Fair warning I will kick your ass if she walks out of this even more hurt than what she is.

Raven figured it couldn't hurt to put her stake in this too, because if Octavia hated her she knew all three of them would manage to be civil but she didn't want to see Clarke be hurt anymore. It had been enough for one girl to have to deal with. Grabbing her gym bag she headed out to shower at her place this time knowing she had to meet up with Lexa and get things ready for this girls night/date night.

Octavia had got a text from Lexa telling her to meet her at some random condo dining area. She said she had some things to take care of so it was the best place to meet. Octavia wasn't quite liking the fact that Lexa had told her she needed to be dressed half appropriate since they had a dress code. Getting ready looking at her simple black dress that she almost never wore she figured it was semi casual and would work for just a explanation. She didn't want to put too much thought into what she was wearing when she was just meeting Lexa. Now if she was meeting Raven somewhere she would make sure she was drop dead gorgeous to just prove the girl had fucked up. Twisting around in the dress she told herself she couldn't blame Raven for all of it. She had turned to Lincoln after being pissed but it was mostly for comfort and maybe that was wrong but she didn't know who to turn too. Hearing her phone vibrate she seen Clarke's name.

 **Clarke:** Want to grab some pizza and be single best friends for the night.

Octavia laughed at the offer. She couldn't see what would be wrong with it since they both knew they wouldn't be seeing who they actually wanted to spend the night with.

 **Octavia:** I've never had a better offer. I just got to do a couple things first and then I will text you.

Octavia hated lying to Clarke but this was a worthy reason and if anything they would have an even better conversation to discuss tonight besides there broken hearts. Octavia grabbed her bag seeing as she only had about an hour to be at this freaking condo place. She decided she needed to text Lexa for directions and to say she was on her way as she walked out her door.

Raven got ready she made she was looking her best dressed. She needed to impress Octavia once again with her swagger and to prove that she only wanted her and her only. She knew they needed to discuss the other distractions in their life like Brandi and Lincoln and where the ground rules would be set. She hated being in the unknown because she was always sure of herself.

"Pretty damn good." Raven turned to see herself in the mirror. She had loose grey slacks on with a light blue tank top laced in white with a slightly off the shoulder black blouse over the top of it with rolled up sleeves to the elbows. It was probably the girliest she was going to be looking unless she put on a dress which didn't happen often. She went for her hair being tied back so it exposed just enough of of her shoulder tattoo that would be allowed knowing Octavia loved everyone she had on her body. Feeling as she was dressed enough for this condo place Lexa had planned that actually did apply a dress code to their guest in the dining area. It was time to text Clarke and hope she is on board with the dress code.

 **Raven:** Clarke change of plans I have to meet one of my professors at this condo place can you meet me there. Dinner is on me since it's out of your way.

Waiting and waiting waiting Raven jumped seeing Clarke had text back.

 **Clarke:** Really Raven you are lucky I am even saying yes to this but you owe me a damn good explanation. Where is this place.

Raven laughed knowing both girls had to agreed due to wanting answers for each other. Knowing both of them they hadn't said a word and probably had a night in planned already. Now the next speed bump.

 **Raven:** One more thing Clarke, the dining section has a dress code so can you come like semi formal. Like just throw on a dress and give it your best.

Raven was pacing around her apartment it was taking way to long for Clarke to respond this time.

 **Clarke:** You're joking right?

 **Raven:** No I'm not but I promise it will be worth it. Please I really need to talk to someone and you know more about me than anyone.

Raven knew it would be Clarke who gave the most trouble getting on board but she was crossed her fingers using the friend in need card would work.

 **Clarke:** Fine Raven the food better be good for me to change from sweats to a dress.

Raven laughed switching screens to text Lexa letting her know they were a go on everything. Giving herself one more look over she grabbed her bag and headed to the condo's hoping to be able to help set up a few things in each room for the both of them.

Octavia walked into the building seeing that condo's were stacked all the way up the building. She wasn't sure what to say but when someone approached her she had a feeling this was a little too planned out.

"Miss Blake?" a guy walked up to her causing her to shift a little.

"Yes that is me." Octavia smiled at the guy trying to be friendly.

"Come right this way you were expected." the guy gestured towards the elevator.

Octavia got into the elevator with the guy watching him press level 22. That had to be like almost to the top if not the top. She knew Lexa had money but she wasn't sure why it was being spent here of all place and for an explanation regarding Clarke and that bitch Echo.

"Where are we going?" Octavia decided to ask.

"To the penthouse. Miss Voss has requested the top floor." Octavia shrugged curious to what exactly the penthouse looked like.

Hearing the elevator ding she stepped out with the man seeing just two doors on the floor she was assuming one for each side. The man entered one room telling her that she would be greeted soon. Octavia walked in circling the room it was gorgeous. There place was furnished with the finest things. It has a full kitchen and bar. She could see what looked like a master suite in the back. She walked around touching just about everything so she could say she had been in a penthouse before. Walking towards the kitchen she noticed thing were set out for two.

"Hmm I guess the commander goes all even for a good story." Octavia picked up the glass of wine smelling it. It smelled like the one Lincoln was always bringing her making her now wonder the price on the bottle if it was being served her. She walked to the window taking in the view of downtown. She could see as far as the world let her. The sun was now setting and she couldn't help but be shocked at how stunning everything was in the dusk.

Raven had secretly watched Octavia enter the building she was in aww about how natural the girl had looked. She took semi casual to a whole nother level. She knew she couldn't stay long or be spotted so she turned to go back into hiding when she heard the other usher say Miss Griffin. Damn they were both so close in time. I guess Raven couldn't have expected less of the two best friends. Pulling out her phone they were both set.

 **Raven:** Clarke is in the building and headed up to the penthouse.

Raven laughed knowing at the end of all this if it worked out they were still going to get killed for just having planned it.

 **Lexa:** Octavia is waiting for you, and thank you for all your help.

 **Raven:** You're welcome. Fingers crossed for both of us. Here we go.

Raven paced the outside of the door knowing Octavia was on the other side. She was beyond nervous that this was going to fail and Octavia was pretty much going to slap her and walk out even though she deserved to be smacked herself. Opening the door she stepped in to see Octavia staring out the window looking at the city.

"It's about damn time commander. Do you know it's not smart to leave….." Octavia trailed off seeing Raven standing in front of her and not Lexa.

"Hi Octavia." Raven put on her best smile.

"What the fuck…" Octavia looked around trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"That is not how I planned you to answer." Raven walked farther into the penthouse headed for the glass of wine hoping it would ease the tension in the room.

"What is this… did you ask Lexa to help you set this up." Octavia stepped towards the door.

"No no no you can't leave. Please let's just enjoy the dinner and talk. We need to talk Octavia." Raven pleaded heading for the door as well to block it.

"Yes we do need to talk Raven but I didn't expect it to be so soon or let alone like this." Octavia gestured around the room.

"Do you like it?" Raven smiled hoping she had at least got the room right.

"Yes well I mean come on who walk in here and think it's not gorgeous." Octavia stopped looking around again. She spotted a few personal things in the room like her favorite flowers and a couple of movies on the table that everyone knew she had watched about a thousand times. The wine had also made sense now too.

"You added the details to the room." Octavia couldn't hold back her smile pulling out a purple tiger lily lifting it to her nose.

"It matches you perfectly." Raven stepped forward scared Octavia would step back.

"Raven…. I…" Octavia looked down at the flower spinning it in her hand trying to figure out how to explain Lincoln.

"Octavia please let me go first. I have a feeling if you just hear me out a lot of things will be cleared up." Raven reached out grabbing her hand. She felt the heat spread through her body almost instantly. She missed being this close to the brunette. She seen Octavia look up at the touch as well like she had felt it too.

"Okay Raven I will listen but then you have to promise to listen when it's my turn to talk." Octavia made sure her voice was set in stone so that they both got a chance to share and then whatever happened from there would be fine.

"Perfect.. ummm would you like to sit." Raven gestured to the couch trying to figure out why she was so nervous.

"Sure but can I grab a glass of that wine first." Octavia went to walk towards the table before she got stopped.

"No please sit I will grab it for you." Raven turned to grab both glasses as they sat down on the couch.

"Soooo…. " Raven started sipping the wine. "Firstly I want to apologize for how I acted the other day at the coffee shop. I shouldn't have said what I did. I have been hit with those words before and they never feel good.." Raven stopped looking Octavia in the eyes.

"Raven I used those words on you the first night we kissed. I can't expect you to not throw.." Octavia was cut off this time by Ravens finger to her mouth.

"Shhh please just let me say this." Raven was shocked Octavia hadn't slapped her at the gesture and she just shut up.

"I don't want this to be a blow for blow between us. I don't want either of us to fly off the handle with jealousy. I understand it's new to us and there is no label here but I feel like we need some ground rules. I know I don't like Lincoln being around you all the time but I have to understand you have a friendship but seeing his arm around you yesterday and the kiss I was just too hurt to even talk. I don't think it would have hit me as bad but Clarke had kind of warned me about you over hearing Brandi talk about us hanging out and I just figured you were mad at me for that so you went running to Lincoln for comfort rather than to me." Raven was tapping her fingers seeing Octavia had nothing to say.

"So explain Brandi then.." Octavia wanted to smile so badly at what Raven had to say but she still needed to know about the Brandi situation.

"Ughhh…. Brandi likes me she wants more with me…" Raven was cut off quickly.

"Exactly my damn point Raven." Octavia cut in letting jealousy get the best of her again.

"I told her I was seeing someone Octavia damn." Raven stood up this time walking away. She was frustrated and didn't even know how to talk to the girl without her getting mad.

"Octavia I can't do this if you are going to get mad at me all the time." Raven spoke with her back to the girl till she felt herself get turned around.

"You said what…" Octavia couldn't hold back the smile this time.

"I… I… said I was seeing someone." Raven was stunned at how quickly Octavia had reached her and how close they were standing at the moment.

"When we went out last night I was the third wheel. I was going to invite you to go with me as like a pretrial date since I knew she liked me and I wanted to show you off a little. You just didn't give me a chance to talk to you first." Raven continued hoping that spilling her guts was actually helping her.

"Raven I'm sorry." Octavia leaned in kissing her softly. "I'm really really sorry." Octavia placed a few more soft kisses stopping to look at Raven who was between shocked and pleased.

"I don't want Lincoln's hand on you while whatever this is between us is figured out." Raven spit out before even thinking about it.

"Ohhh…" Octavia was shocked to see jealousy in Raven's eyes this time.

"Are you jealous Raven?" Octavia smirked watching the girl think about the question.

"You and him….. ughh there is history and I don't like it." Raven refused to admit jealousy.

"Hahaha I can't believe the famous player of them all Raven is jealous." Octavia slapped her hands on Raven's shoulders trying to hold back her laughter when she felt her body get pulled forward with aggression.

"Feel special Octavia because it's never happened before." Raven leaned in kissing Octavia hard. She missed the feeling of the girls lips on her and the taste she so badly had been craving. She felt Octavia wrap her arms around her neck pulling them even closer. Raven broke the contact to bite Octavia's lip hearing the girl moan.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" Raven asked with Octavia still having her eyes closed.

"No... " Octavia said out of breath.

"What?" Raven stopped from letting her lips roam across Octavia's neck.

"We still have to discuss Elliot." Octavia tried to stay serious but it was hard feeling Raven's lips slowly kiss down her neck and back up towards her ear.

"Who is Elliot?" Raven smirked hearing Octavia start to laugh.

"I'm serious Raven. You have to get these girls under control. I can't handle seeing their hands all over you." Octavia hadn't pulled back enjoying Raven's lips to much.

"Octavia I only want your hands on me." Raven bit down on her collar bone.

"Mmmmm … Raven… is this our place for the night?" Octavia started to pull at Ravens shirt.

"That would depend…" Raven stopped thinking about the plans across the hall and how things might have been going.

"Depend on what…" Octavia pulled back judging Raven's face.

"What did you do!" Octavia pushed her.

"Well see I wasn't the only one who planned all of this." Raven started to laugh seeing Octavia's expression.

"What the hell does that mean Raven." Octavia glared at her.

"So when you came in did you see the other door? Well yeah I made plans to get Clarke here at the same time and I am pretty sure her and Lexa are in that room either kissing like us or throwing shit like I expected from you." Raven smiled hoping telling her right now was the smart idea.

"Raven are you serious." Octavia did pick a pillow up and hit her this time.

"Do you not realize what we watched go down yesterday with Echo and Lexa. That bitch was pretty much cheating on Clarke in front of her face. Clarke was heartbroken this morning and you tricked her. I am going to kick your ass…" Octavia swung the pillow again.

"No no no it was a misunderstanding O. I talked to Lexa she told me the story." Raven said ducking the swings coming her way.

"I don't believe you.." Octavia stomped around the table after her.

"No I'm serious. Can't we just go back to you kissing m?" Raven stopped trying her best to pout but she felt the pillow smack her dead in the face.

"Owweee Octavia geez." Raven checked to see if her lips was bleeding.

"Come here let me kiss it better now." Octavia smirked wrapping her hands around Raven's waist.

"Ohhh so now you want to be nice to me." Raven didn't back down letting Octavia challenge her.

"You deserved to be hit at least once." Octavia slid her hands up under Raven's shirt feeling her muscles flex to her touch.

"So what were you plans to do with me after I either yelled or kissed you." Octavia cocked an eyebrow at her because she seriously needed to feel Raven's hands on her again.

"Mmmm." Raven bit her lip thinking about it as she tugged on Octavia's dress causing it to hike up a little on her thighs.

"Well see Octavia I had a few different plans set out depending on how you reacted but since you haven't really hit me with any of them I guess I just have to do nothing." Raven laughed feeling Octavia's hands stop there venture up her abs and around her waist.

"Raven if you don't…" Octavia felt herself get picked up she immediately wrapped her legs around Raven's waist. Losing all train of thought when she felt Raven kiss her passionately not even waiting to deepen the kiss she just did it.

Raven felt Octavia's legs wrap around her waist feeling the girl tighten her thighs had Raven dying to get her hands under the dress. She had seen Octavia strip down so many times before but nothing like this. Nothing like how she wanted to slowly unzip and have her drop that dress around her ankles. Raven craved to know what was on under it. She walked till she pushed Octavia up against the wall using her weight to keep the girl there as she slid her hands up Octavia's thighs as she dragged her teeth down the girls neck stopping to kiss right above the top of her dress.

"If I don't what Octavia... " Raven pulled back knowing the girl probably couldn't speak.

"Huh… what.." Octavia was out of breathe.

"If I don't want Octavia… you were telling me what." Raven smirked seeing the girl glare at her.

"I changed my mind… " Octavia leaned forward slowly letting her tongue run across Raven's lips.

"You what…." Raven was the one speechless for a minute.

"Raven if you stop…." Octavia felt herself get pulled off the wall headed towards the counter this time she yelped just a little bit at how cold it was against her thighs.

"Shut up Octavia" Raven kissed her with force laying her back on the counter pushing her dress up as she slid her knee in between the girls legs as she climbed up placing slow kissing up Octavia chest biting down and soothing it with her tongue she could feel her rock her hips upwards begging for friction. Raven pulled both of her hands up over her head..

"No touching just enjoy this." Raven smirked kissing Octavia again slowly this time drawing every ounce she could out of the girl.

SLAM….

"Octavia…" Clarke yelled barging into the room.

"CLARKE I swear to god if you don't walk back out of this room I am going to kill you." Octavia felt Raven stop her hand that was currently sitting mid thigh.

"What is with you two and counters?" is all Octavia heard along with Raven slightly laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm sorry everyone for it taking forever for me to update. With the heat over here on the west coast and the holiday weekend I have been slammed with family. Here is the next chapter and next week I should be back to my regular writing schedule. Thanks for sticking with me and I took this one a tiny bit towards some fluff for the two.** **Don't forget to review and give me any feedback on what you want to happen. xoxoxo**

* * *

Octavia was shocked that Raven and Lexa had come up with this brilliant plan. They had duped out both her and Clarke. Then again they both knew that they would want the full story in hurting them so why not be curious and find out. They would alway stick together to matter the situation. Octavia could feel Raven staring at her occasionally it made her nervous but happy. She knew physically they both had an attraction and it was driving them crazy and if it wasn't for Clarke they would have probably already ripped each other's clothes off several times now.

"Do you remember when Octavia thought she was going to show off…" Octavia heard Clarke start a story that was completely uncalled for.

"You shut up." Octavia pointed at her best friend laughing.

"What time, because Octavia shows off every day." Raven started laughing as well seeing Octavia's jaw drop.

"I do not show off." Octavia started to fight her battle.

"Really O everything for you is a competition and it's okay you always come out winning." Octavia watched Clarke answer but turning to stare at Lexa who was by the window. She was happier then she has been in forever and it made Octavia was to jump for joy for her best friend. She could see the connection between the two. She actually could see the love in Lexa's eyes and it made her wonder if Clarke even knew how fast Lexa was falling for her and how far along was her best friend from the same path.

"What are you thinking?" Raven bumped Octavia since they were alone now.

"Just about those two and how amazing it is to see Clarke that happy again." Octavia leaned back letting her head sit in Raven's lap.

"I know I'm happy that this plan worked out for the both of us so well." Raven brushed Octavia's hair back.

"Yeah yeah you guys and your brilliant plan. I hope you know payback will be involved." Octavia smiled feeling the gentle side of Raven.

"Payback huh… what exactly are the details to that." Raven cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Mmmm you'll have to find out." Octavia reached up sliding her hand up Raven's neck to pull her down for a light kiss. She hadn't gotten use to the simple things with Raven yet. She knew they weren't a couple but occasionally Octavia couldn't help herself with the small things.

"I know I'm irresistible you don't have to think so hard about it." Octavia heard Ravens comment and put her hand over her face.

"Next time I am going to smack the confidence out of you." Octavia laughed feeling Raven kiss her palm.

"I'm only here to please you." Raven couldn't help but enjoy the relaxed side of Octavia. It made her feel like maybe this could work. Usually Octavia was so uptight about them being around each other. It could be the wine they all were consuming or maybe because they were in the comfort of company Octavia wasn't afraid of.

"What are you thinking?" Octavia asked watching Raven's expressions change.

"Just…. it's nothing." Raven closed off her feelings a little for the first time she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"That's a lie Raven. This maybe be new between us but I've known you a long time." Octavia leaned up on her elbows to look at Raven better.

"I was just thinking about this all of this." Raven lifted one hand in motion of the room.

"Is that it?" Octavia knew there was more too it.

"Why are you being so nosey." Raven smiled pushing Octavia back down on her lap letting her fingers run through the brunette's hair.

"Why are you dodging the question?" Octavia asked in a low voice. Feeling Raven's hands run through her hair and massage her scalp had her almost in a trance.

"I'm not dodging I just don't want to ruin this moment." Raven decided that would be the best way to hopefully end the questioning.

"Mmmm don't think I am going to forget about that." Octavia made note to find out what Raven was thinking.

"No worries it just means you will keep coming back to me." Raven winked at her.

"Wine wine wine." Octavia turned seeing Clarke sitting across from them again. She was holding out her glass to Lexa.

"How did you get her whipped." Raven asked Clarke gesturing to Lexa.

"I kissed her." they all laughed watching Lexa glare at Clarke.

"Just as bad as Raven over here with her confidence." Octavia pointed between the girls.

"You like my confidence, how do you think I got your attention." Raven smiled watching Clarke and Lexa go silent waiting for Octavia's response.

"You're going to think confidence when kick your ass." Octavia laughed leaning up locking her arms around Raven's neck.

"We both know you can't beat me up." Raven laughed standing up with Octavia still hooked around her.

"I might not be able to but I can sure try." Octavia wrapped her legs around Raven now making it more difficult for her to walk.

"This is going to end badly for you." Raven had to use like every ounce of leg muscle she needed to hold Octavia up.

"Where are they going?" Octavia tipped her head back watching Lexa take Clarke outside.

"Probably away from your monkey ass." Raven was still managing to hold both there weight.

"Mmmm is this your way of showing me you can hold out?" Octavia started to laugh.

"No this is my way of proving this was a bad idea for you." Raven managed to loosen Octavia's grip and she dropped her on the ground.

"'Ouch you asshole." Octavia rolled over climbing to her feet.

"You asked for it." Raven laughed hoping the couch.

"You don't just win that easy." Octavia ran and jumped directly on Raven's back clinging to her again.

"What the hell." Once again Raven was balancing both their weight.

"Show me your strength miss confident." Octavia leaned down whispering in her ear. She felt Raven shiver and it made her smile.

"So that is how it's going to be. You lower my defenses by teasing me." Raven shook off the desire she felt building in her body.

"Nope just playing fair." Octavia was actually enjoying the piggy back ride around the penthouse. She hadn't seen all the rooms and now she was pretty much getting a tour on the sake of Raven's strength.

"So how often do you work out Raven seems like you're slacking a bit?" Octavia couldn't help but stick it to Raven feeling her ass droop a little.

"Well I worked out at the gym with Brandi." Raven felt herself get hit in the back of the head.

"Pshhh Brandi, you do know I take kickboxing classes right. Please don't make me use it." Octavia smiled with the threat.

"Prove it to me?" Raven challenged Octavia.

"Are you serious. Put me down." Octavia shoved but Raven didn't let her grip go.

"What you can't kickbox now I thought you were going to prove something to me." Raven bent over letting Octavia slid up near her head.

"Mmmm Raven I just need you to put me down." Octavia kissing the back of Raven's neck letting her fingers play along her shoulders. She felt her ass get dropped quick but it was just to be yanked against Raven's strong body.

"You're really just asking for it." Raven leaned down this time grabbing Octavia by the ass forcing her to wrap her legs around her waist.

"If that's all I have to do to get you like this, I'll do it every time." Octavia leaned in kissing Raven slightly. She could feel Raven lean into the kiss hard like she wanted more. The sparks between them were so different than anyone she had ever been with. She felt like she was going to burst every time she felt Raven's lips touch hers.

"Mmm time to get off." Raven dropped Octavia because she knew there friends were outside and if Octavia kept teasing her that way she wasn't going stop no matter who walked in. Her frustration was tipping over the edge with each touch.

"That is something I have yet to do with you." Octavia laughed at Raven's use a words and the girl didn't even get it.

"You really can't stand that I haven't you…" Raven stopped getting smacked in the face with a pillow.

"Don't you dare." Octavia laughed hopping over to the other side of the couch.

"This is going to be war." Raven picked the pillow back up hopping the couch to catch Octavia but she ran the other way.

"Looks like you're losing that stamina again." Octavia smiled watching Raven's smirk.

"Mmhmm you won't be thinking that when your out of breath." Raven tossed the pillow hitting Octavia in the side.

"I think you're all talk and no play Raven." Octavia hopped on the couch standing on it now grinning ear to ear.

"Really now.." Raven circled the chair heading towards Octavia when she stopped getting hit in the head with the pillow again.

"Haha you got to be quicker." Octavia screamed running off the couch when Raven charged her.

"When I get a hold of you I promise you will regret it." Raven picked up the pillow standing on the opposite side of a chaise that Octavia was trying to hide behind.

"Pshhh regret what?" Octavia teased while ducking every now and then.

"Ohhh you know.." Raven jumped side to side making Octavia run the wrong way and she ran right into Raven's arms knocking them both down with her screaming with the fall.

"You cheated." Octavia tried to push herself up.

"No I think I won." Raven bit her lip feeling Octavia's body against hers. She let her hands roam down the girls side gripping her ass.

"Oh see I think this is the first time I've been in control." Octavia smirked feeling Raven adjust underneath her. She'd never really thought of controlling Raven and she wasn't sure if she wanted to but the feeling she was having right now knowing she could tease the girl made her smile.

"Don't get cocky." Raven felt Octavia push her hips down on her.

"Never I'm just following your rules Raven." Octavia smiled sliding her knee between Raven's legs. Watching the girl close her eyes made her want to continue.

"What rules are those?" Raven kept her eyes shut trying to keep hold on to what sanity she had left feeling Octavia hover over her.

"The Raven rules. You know I am so confident I can get any girl I want." Octavia leaned down kissing Raven slowly and passionately. She liked the sound of Raven moaning into her mouth.

"I only want you." Raven spit out without even thinking. She felt Octavia go tense and she cursed herself for being so blunt randomly. Thinking of something to do to throw them both off she grabbed Octavia's sides hearing her immediately screech from being ticklish and she flipped them so she was now on top.

"Distractions O you got to stay on your game." Raven smiled seeing as Octavia still hadn't lost the same expression.

"Do you mean it?" Octavia couldn't just let it go.

"Octavia….." Raven groaned rolling over laying on the floor next to her not sure what to say.

"Raven…" Octavia just mimicked the same tone debating on if she should have even asked.

"I don't want." Raven was cut short.

"Do you hear that….. ohhhhh hell no she doesn't" Octavia jumped up sneaking out onto the balcony to see Lexa and Clarke in a very compromising position.

"Mmhmm should have figured." Octavia plopped down in the chair just waiting for Clarke to realize she was busted. She couldn't stop herself from laughing seeing Lexa smirk at her and Clarke mention something about being quiet before Clarke finally spotted Octavia.

"Hahahaha payback is a bitch Clarke" Octavia ran and totally pulled a cannon ball into the pool next to them.

Raven sat in the penthouse for a few minutes longer. She pretty much dodged Octavia's question and then she pretty much ran out of the room. It had nothing to do with what she said not being true it was just she didn't want to scare her away by thinking too far ahead. Hearing the splash and laughing outside she decided it was time to join them.

"What am I missing out here?" Raven went sauntering out onto the balcony seeing Clarke trying to climb out of the pool only for Lexa to pull her back in and Octavia leaning against the back edge of the pool soaking wet glaring at her. It sent chills down her body seeing the looks she was giving her.

Octavia was laughing at Clarke and Lexa being so cute but she couldn't keep her eyes off Raven standing outside the pool. What she had said had shocked her and scared her a little at the same time. She knew what she wanted but for someone reason it always seemed like it was a joke for Raven just another girl. Raven had proved she liked her but liking someone never meant wanting to be with that someone seriously. Raven wasn't known for anything long term she had her player ways even though she was serious she never stuck it out longer than six months but hearing her say she only wants her had her in an unknown state and laughing it off was the easiest thing to do for now.

"Ewwww I'm getting out now." Octavia was brought too by her best friends comment regarding getting wet in the pool and now in the swimming way. She all but jumped out of the pool and ran off because she loved her best friend but that was by far the last thing she wanted to here.

"Octavia really…" Raven chased after her laughing.

"What Raven." Octavia pulled off her shirt she was soaked and she wanted to wipe her brain clean of a few things so she picked up a glass of wine and downed it

"Are you okay?" Raven all but started to drool seeing Octavia take off her shirt while she was still dripping wet. Why did the girl have to always do something to turn her on. It was driving her crazy especially when she was trying to be serious.

"I'm great Raven and about to be even better." She grabbed the bottle pouring another glass looking back the brunette standing in the doorway dying to figure out what she was thinking.

"No you're not." Raven marched forward grabbing the wine glass from her drinking it herself.

"Wow that was a first." Octavia laughed at Raven's face.

"Ughhh I knew there was a reason you only sip that shit." Raven forced herself not to heave.

"Trying to prove a point?" Octavia cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No I just…." Raven stopped watching Lexa and Clarke run through the penthouse half naked and out the door.

"I'm never letting that go." Octavia busted up laughing.

"Mmm yeah that just happened." Raven nodded watching Octavia laugh.

"Let's change." Octavia grabbed Raven's hand and dragged them into the room.

"Wait do we even have anything to wear besides what we changed into earlier?" Octavia looked around in the room.

"Yes Lexa had the people fill the closets with stuff that might fit us." Raven started opening doors.

"Are you serious." Octavia asked walking into the bathroom taking off her pants standing now is just her bra and boyshorts.

"Yeah I think so but I've never seen so many damn closets and doors in a room." Raven turned finally opening up the right one.

"I knew I loved that girl for a reason." Octavia walked out of the bathroom not even thinking just knowing she was cold.

"I knew there was a reason I loved her too" Raven smirked watching Octavia walk towards her. She bit her lip checking out Octavia's toned body. Looks like she wasn't the only one who took to the gym hard. It was weird sometimes she knew she always had a crush on Octavia but seeing her now after kissing her made it so different.

"Stop being a perv and change. I have an idea for us." Octavia smiled throwing on some sweats and a hoodie.

"Dress warm." Octavia added leaving Raven to think to herself in the bedroom. She was a little stressed but still happy they were enjoying each others company. She figured they would talk another day about what got said and for tonight just live in the moment.

"Okay I am ready what are we doing." Raven stepped out in almost the same outfit Octavia had on. Looks like Lexa had figured everything needed to be comfortable after the initial talk.

"I need this, this and you." Octavia grabbed the bottle of wine a blanket and Raven's hand.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked getting dragged out onto the balcony.

"Hush just trust me." Octavia put the stuff down on the table and grabbing one of the couches and pulling it to the end of the balcony.

"You do know that won't soften the fall if you go over with it right?" Raven couldn't figure out what she was doing.

"Raven time for you to shut up and get over here with me." Octavia grabbed the blanket and sat down on the couch and patted the couch.

"Whatever you say boss." Raven hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to Octavia.

"Scoot this way so you can get under the blanket with me." Octavia opened her arms forcing Raven to squeeze in between her legs and the blanket wrapped around both of them.

"This is different." Raven laughed at herself she wasn't use to being the little spoon or having someone wrap their arms around her it was always the other way around.

"What is?" Octavia settled down and started looking up at the stars.

"This me being the little spoon. I'm usually the one holding girls." Raven admitted it sadly she wasn't sure how it was going to come out.

"Everyone needs a little loving too Ray." Octavia took a drink off the bottle happy that she could do something different than others.

"That's true for others just not me." Raven took the bottle from Octavia taking a sip. She was never much of a wine drinker but it was pretty good.

"Stop talking and look up." Octavia pointed at all the stars they could see being on the top of the building. It drowned out the lights and was amazing.

"What am I looking at?" Raven looked up confused.

"The stars dork sheesh." Octavia tapped her on the head.

"Ohhhh.." Raven started seeing each star come to light. She had never just sat and looked up.

"Haven't you ever done this before?" Octavia asked sinking a little and wrapping her arms tighter around Raven so both of them could lean back comfortably.

"Actually I haven't… this ummm isn't the type of thing girls usually want to do with me." Raven noticed she was most definitely living up to that player label.

"Really now and what is it you usually do Raven?" Octavia knew the answer but she could also feel how shy the girl was getting underneath her and it was cute.

"Mmm well haven't you seen my body most just want too…" Raven felt Octavia pinch her side.

"Ouch jerk…" Raven jerked a little looking to the side at Octavia.

"I don't need any details." Octavia laughed seeing Raven scrunch her face up.

"You asked and I was just being honest." Raven smiled seeing the jealousy in Octavia's face suddenly appear.

'Mmhmm I did but now I am revoking your privilege to talk about other women tonight." Octavia looked back at her so they were staring at each other.

"You're cute when you're jealous." Octavia leaned forward giving her a slow kiss.

"You're irresistible when you kiss me like that." Octavia said when she still had her eyes closed.

"Did I just hear you right, can you repeat it." Raven turned in Octavia's lap and kissed her again but this time with a little more force.

"Mmmmm I don't think I know what you're talking about." Octavia smiled knowing she just boosted Raven's ego times ten.

"Suuuureeee you don't." Raven searched Octavia's face. She wanted to talk to her about earlier but she wasn't sure if it was smart so she just laid her head back down on the girls shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" Octavia had seen Raven looking at her like she wanted to say something.

"Nothing just the usual." Raven was staring up at the sky.

"The usual… what does that mean?" Octavia started to draw circles on Raven's palm hoping to keep her relaxed.

"Do you know where any of the star constellations are like the big dipper and stuff?" Raven asked dropping the topic in general.

"I do but I won't point them out unless you talk to me." Octavia had a feeling Raven wanted to talk about earlier and she wasn't sure if either of them were ready for that conversation.

'Show me one please." Raven just wanted them to stop talking and look at the sky together.

"Do you want to talk about earlier Raven?" Octavia decided to just flat out ask her.

"Do you want to talk about earlier Octavia?" Raven tipped her head to side watching Octavia think it over.

"You can't answer a question with a question." Octavia smiled seeing Raven smile.

"Yes I can and I just did." Raven took advantage of where she was and followed the same pattern Octavia was drawing on her hand and did the same to Octavia's thigh.

"That isn't playing fair." Octavia immediately felt the burn against her skin where Raven started touching.

"Tell me where the stars are." Raven tipped her head back and looked up continuing to draw.

"Right there is orion's belt." Octavia pointed up for Raven to see.

"Over here is Leo it looks like a lions head." Octavia pointed a different way.

"There is the big dipper it's part of the ursa major." Octavia got lost in looking up.

"How do you know all of this?" Raven got curious watching Octavia.

'I got stuck with an astronomy class our freshman year and part of the test were to be able to come out and find star constellations." Octavia smiled looking up for others.

"Ohhh and here I just thought you were smart." Raven winched as she felt Octavia's elbow push down on her.

"I am smart jerk, have you seen my grades and academic record." Octavia was proud of her schooling. She had put her soccer scholarship to good use making sure she was getting the best out of it she could.

"Nope but I've seen you dance." Raven couldn't help but laugh hearing Octavia blow out air.

"You are going to come to one of our home soccer games when we're off break so you can see how I got to pick whatever school I wanted and of course I followed Clarke." Octavia had to admit there were a few other schools she could have gone to with better names but she wanted to be with her best friend.

"Ohhh I don't mind that at all." Raven wiggled her eyebrows knowing soccer games were like gay central at certain schools.

"You are going to be coming for me not the other girls don't forget that." Octavia heard the excitement in Raven's voice and decided eventually she was going to have to shut that down. Especially having Raven at a soccer game she could see her teammates already.

"I can't help it if the other girls want me." Raven felt Octavia tense a little and she loved teasing the girl. If Octavia could remember her words from earlier she would know her eyes would only be watching her.

"Will just have to wait and see how that goes." Octavia thought maybe warning a few of her friends who she knew were bisexual and would probably jump Raven the second they saw her. Raven gave off that I'm sexy and like women vibe. Octavia had seen it just ooze off her before in the clubs and around girls even the straight ones and she was perfect proof.

"Stop thinking so much O." Raven could almost hear her brain going in circles.

"It's just…. I'm not thinking. I'm just looking for more stars." Octavia tipped her head back quickly hoping to sale it.

"Do you remember what I said to you earlier tonight." Raven took the leap because she knew Octavia was started to question things again.

"How could I forget." Octavia answered honestly because even with the wine it had been on her mind all night.

"I don't want to ruin this but how about you don't forget those words when you start to think of other women around me." Raven couldn't bring herself to repeat it again but she wanted to reassure Octavia some how.

"Is that your way of saying you actually meant it." Octavia felt her heartbeat speed up she wasn't sure if Raven had just said it or let it slip but she now realized she wanted it to be true.

"It's my way of telling you that others might want me but I only want one person right now.' Raven was trying to word everything around just saying it again.

"Right now… as in temporary or at least until you get what you want?" Octavia felt the wine push her attitude.

"No no no dammit." Raven turned she could tell her words were coming off wrong when she felt Octavia tense and her tone became bitchy really quick.

"Raven I don't want to.." Octavia was cut off feeling Raven's lips crash onto hers. The kiss was passionate and deep. Octavia felt Ravens hands pulling her in closer. She heard herself moan when Raven broke the kiss for air but then just shifted and kissed her again with just as much heat.

"Octavia I want you to listen to me." Raven could tell she had shut up the girl for a second and cleared her attitude.

"Okay…" Octavia managed to get out with her eyes still closed and her hands up Raven's sweatshirt some how. She didn't even remember doing it because she was so caught up in the kiss.

"I only want you." Raven sucked in air as she said it again. She wanted Octavia to know it but she didn't want anything back not right now.

"Raven.." Octavia felt a finger push against her lips.

"Shhh no more talking for the night." Raven smiled seeing Octavia still dazed but a little confused as well.

Octavia felt Raven snuggle down against her and sigh. She could feel the girls body relax almost instantly. It was nice feeling her weight on top of her. She had never been in the position before she had never wrapped her arms around someone and felt them almost melt into her. She couldn't help but smile thinking of what Raven had said. She said it again and she knew it was true but Raven didn't let her say anything about her feelings back. I guess she didn't want it to be a confession for both of them. She heard a small sound from Raven looking down she seen the girl was fast asleep and slightly snoring. Octavia laughed a little hoping not to wake her but she planned on never letting that go either. Resting her head back she stared out into the sky looking for more stars until she felt her eyes start to close. She couldn't have thought of a better way to spend the night.

* * *

 **A/N I know these two drip sexy because I love them that way but I wanted to give them a little fluff and maybe a real date coming up soon to prove it's not just sex even though I am sure the sex will come soon as well. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and sorry again for the long wait. Let me know what you think. xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okkayyyy this was by far the longest chapter I have ever written but I had a lot to get out and I was 50/50 on putting the last scene into this chapter or the next but because of the seriously long wait I did it anyways. Sooo here it is fair warning a lot just happened.**

 **Chapter is rated M. Please if you do not approve then wait and skip to the next one. **

**Thank you don't forget to review. xoxoxo**

* * *

Octavia woke up feeling something breaking her ribs she wanted to groan but looking down seeing Raven curled up in a ball on top of her made her smile. She looked more innocent then anything. Raven looking anything but strong was shocking. They both were still out on the balcony and the sun was shining. Octavia needed to stretch and try to figure out how Raven managed to turn on her opposite side staying on the couch and her as well blew her away but now with the move the girls elbow was killing her. Her arm was up wrapped around her neck and Octavia could feel the muscle in her body pushing against her. Squished really wasn't the word for what she was at the moment but it was so new to see Raven not guarded that she didn't want to wake her up but she had no choice.

"Raven." Octavia pushed her hair out of her face sliding her fingers down the side of her neck.

"No" Octavia laughed hearing Raven refuse everything.

"Raven your elbow is killing me." Octavia pushed her hips up trying to shift the girl off of her.

"No." Raven wrapped herself around Octavia pushing her face into Octavia's neck.

"Raven why are you so difficult getting up." Octavia couldn't help but smile a little feeling the girl wrap her whole body around her like she was never letting go.

"That's because you wake up way too damn early." Raven pushed farther against Octavia's neck so she could kiss her lightly.

"So that is how you prefer to wake up?" Octavia was cursing herself that it only took one touch of Raven's lips to make her hands run up the back of Raven's shirt. It was a natural reaction she couldn't keep her hands off the girl even when she was half sleeping with a innocent kiss.

"I prefer to keep on waking up with you." Raven let her fingers slide up the front of Octavia's shirt. She could feel the girl take a deep breath like she was struggling with her control and she loved it.

"Did you sleep well?" Octavia bit her lip letting her eyes close while Raven's hands kept roaming.

"Best I've slept in a really long time." Raven pushed herself up even more on her knees to gain better access to Octavia who was obviously enjoying it more than talking.

"I could say differently." Octavia smiled thinking of Raven snoring last night and how she was so innocent like this morning.

"What do you mean?" Raven let her lips brush with Octavia's she was dying to kiss the girl but she was curious to what she was talking about as well.

"You innocent when you sleep but you also snore." Octavia started to laugh when she felt Raven freeze above her so she grabbed the girl by the neck and crashed their lips together. She felt Raven hesitate before she started to kiss her back. She missed feeling the way Raven's lips worked against hers and the tug on her lip letting Raven deepen the kiss.

"Mmmm I do…. not...snore…." Raven said in between kissing Octavia. She was addicted to how she tasted. She knew that Octavia had a weakness to biting her bottom lip and it let Raven deepen the kiss every time. She wanted to kiss and suck every part of her just to find all the places that made her talk, and moan and grab the sheets.

"Yes you.." Octavia lost her words feeling Raven bite down on her neck. She let her hands grab Ravens ass sliding up to her hips that were now bare. Her sweats were riding down and it let Octavia run her fingers across Ravens lower stomach sliding them under her waistband playing with it.

"Tell me what you want?" Raven felt her body shiver feeling Octavia's hands on her hips. Her hands were way too close to where she would like them to be. She could feel the girl pull on her waistband and use her nails up her abs. It was close to driving her crazy. She'd been more then ready to give Octavia anything she wanted all she had to do was ask .

"No you tell me what you want." Octavia let her fingers slide down the front of Ravens sweats. She could feel Raven bite down on her hard as if she was trying to hide a moan.

"That's not telling me anything Raven." Octavia let her fingers play on the girls inner thigh. She could feel Raven's thighs tighten as she rolled her hips down into Octavia's hand.

"I want you." Raven used her weight to sit on Octavia's hand so she couldn't move it anymore or she might actually give in to her own needs and let Octavia have her way with her. She wrapped her hands around the back of Octavia's neck pulling her forward to kiss her again this time not asking for any permission just kissing her with every ounce of passion she had.

 _Knock Knock_

"If that's Clarke she's going to die." Octavia said feeling Raven pull back from the kiss.

"Clarke never knocks." Raven listened.

 _Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" Octavia yelled.

"You can't just ask that question can you. What if they want us out." Raven whispered.

"Room service." They both heard a guy yell from the other side of the door.

"Ohhh shit get up that means food." Octavia all but bumped Raven off of her lap.

"Are you serious right now?" Raven caught her balance watching the brunette jump the couch and head for the door.

"Hey you never pass up free food." Octavia smiled swinging the door open.

"Room service." The guy smiled with two huge selections behind him.

"Ohhh do I get to choose one." Octavia glanced over all the food with her mouth drooling already.

"No ma'am this is all for you per Miss Voss." the man started wheeling in one of the carts.

"I am starting to love that woman." Octavia smiled like a child watching another cart get pushed in.

"I can't believe you." Raven laughed plopping down into a chair.

"What?" Octavia shrugged her shoulders watching the guy leave.

"Thank you." Raven yelled since Octavia managed to forget.

"You just dumped my ass on the ground for food." Raven looked at both carts noticing the food did look amazing.

"What I need to refuel for when I get my hands on you later." Octavia wiggled her eyebrows picking up some fruit and hopping on the counter.

"Do you ever eat at a table?" Raven asked watching Octavia cross her legs up on the counter getting comfy.

"I like to be able to see everything." Octavia waved her hand over the food.

"You are ridiculously crazy but cute." Raven decided to join her.

"Ummm mine." Octavia tapped Raven's hand keeping her away from the food.

"You cannot eat all of this." Raven stood her ground.

"Want to bet." Octavia laughed finally letting Raven get some food.

"What are you doing today." Raven asked grabbing some fruit and a breakfast wrap.

"Do you always eat healthy?" Octavia watched the girls selection as she shoved a cookie in her mouth.

"Have you seen my abs it requires protein and vegetables." Raven lifted her shirt proving a point.

"Mmm I don't mind seeing them but feeling them is a whole different story." Octavia checked out Raven while she turned to sit back down.

"I have to leave soon I need to go register for a new class at the university and then hit the gym." Raven looked up watching Octavia stare at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Raven looked around near here trying to figure out what Octavia was looking at.

"Do you have to hit the gym every day?" Octavia asked thinking about Brandi but not saying a word.

"I try to if not twice a day. It's a good way to think and clear my head." Raven skipped over the true meaning of the question.

"Got it so you don't want to spend the day hanging out?" Octavia thought she would ask just in case as she picked apart a cinnamon roll.

"Mmmm I would love to but like I said I have to register for that class and I'll be lucky if I even get in." Raven thought about what Octavia had asked and she decided maybe after her sign up she would skip the gym and surprise Octavia.

"Ohhh okay well maybe I'll catch up with Clarke today." Octavia tried to kill the disappointment out of her voice.

"Maybe we all should plan a movie night or go out dancing again?" Raven suggested trying to think of another group hang out for them since last night went so well.

"I'm sure we could figure that out if we could drag you away from the gym." Octavia realized there was some sting behind her words.

"I've never seen you complain about my workouts before." Raven stood to stand in front of Octavia.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror because if you haven't you should look again." Octavia didn't mind the workout she just didn't like the company that went with it. She knew way too well that telling someone you are seeing someone doesn't mean the flirting or touching stops.

"I take pride in my body what can I say and of course I need to make sure I can keep up with you." Raven wrapped her arms around the girls waist pulling her close.

"True you are lacking in your stamina. I might actually run some circles around you." Octavia laughed leaning down to kiss the grumpy face Raven gave her.

"Sorry miss star soccer player, I focused on other areas in my life." Raven nipped at Octavia's lips wishing she didn't have to leave.

"Yeah yeah we all know you took up the after school activities of women." Octavia bit her lip hoping she didn't just offend Raven.

"Mmhmm jealous much?" Raven laughed seeing Octavia's eyes go dark.

"Me… never I can't say I am innocent either." Octavia tried to laugh it off at the fact Raven didn't deny it.

"What really… you were sleeping with women after school too?" Raven pushed back grabbing her heart acting hurt.

"Ohhh shut up." Octavia picked up a piece of fruit and tossed it at her.

"Ohhh I'm down to play that way." Raven stepped up grabbing Octavia off the counter forcing her to wrap her legs around her waist.

"This was not the way I was meaning shut up." Octavia put her finger up to Raven's lips dragging it down before she leaned down to kissing her.

"Mmm I don't see you complaining, and by the way this is why I workout every day." Raven bounced up and down proving her point in holding them both up.

"Ohhh geez I get it okay." Octavia rolled her eyes trying to wiggle her way off Raven.

"Nope." Raven tightened her grip on the girl in her arms.

"Raven come on we need to…" Octavia was cut off hearing her cellphone ring.

"Saved by the bell." Raven dropped her tapping her in the ass while laughing at her own use of the words.

"So are you leaving?" Octavia picked up her phone seeing she had three missed calls from Lincoln and a few text as well. She wasn't sure what the emergency was but she didn't want to address it at the moment so she just flipped her phone over and walked away.

"Yeah I need to shower first though and then I will take off and hit my apartment on the way to get a few things." Raven watched Octavia's face before she flipped over the phone not even unlocking it. The flip of the phone was like the cardinal sin that all people did when they were hiding something but she tried not to think of it that way with Octavia.

"Ohhhh well that sucks." Octavia hopped back up on the counter grabbing some food. She was the one jealous all the time and yet the person she was last dating was on her phone every day and she wasn't sure how Raven could put up with it.

"It's okay I promise to see you later if you know what I mean." Raven kissed Octavia and headed towards the shower. She stopped at the end table where Octavia's phone was and she told herself not to turn it over but she did anyways. It was Lincoln he had called her a couple a times and there were several text from him. Flipping it back over she left the room wondering what it was about but was too afraid to ask.

"Uhhh huh you better." Octavia turned to watch Raven take off her shirt heading for the shower. She wasn't sure what exactly Raven was talking about but she planned on making sure it was something good.

* * *

Raven left the penthouse on a more colder note. She had talked to Octavia about hanging out later possibly and she didn't ask about Lincoln or admit to flipping her phone. She felt like she just invaded her privacy and that is something she never does. She had felt a few new things with Octavia and one was hope. She felt like maybe she wasn't the player everyone thought she was or maybe she was. Commitment had always been a problem of hers not because she didn't want to be in a relationship she just always got bored when it became easy. She wasn't a very jealous person either even after dating bisexual girls and getting hurt. She never put that stereotype on them she knew it wasn't fair nor was it always true but with Octavia never being with a girl it had her on edge a little.

"Excuse me?" Raven snapped out of her own thoughts turning to see who was talking to her.

"Can you tell me where the main office is or where I would register?" Raven could tell the girl was checking her out but she couldn't figure out how she knew her. Her face was beyond familiar.

"Sure I can walk you that way." Raven smiled trying to be nice.

"Thanks I guess not everyone in this city is rude." the girl laughed following closely.

"I'm guessing your new?" Raven asked still looking at the girl trying to place her.

"Yeah well sort of. I've been here before but now I am finally settling in and figured I might as well take up some classes while I'm at it." Raven listened to the girl trying to think of what else to say.

"What are you looking to take as in classes I mean?" Raven couldn't help herself the girl was attractive but something seemed off with her.

"Music, I love to dance so I am hoping to expand from that area maybe with something to do with journalism and the history of music." Raven nodded her head giving her approval of choice. She loved music and to dance.

"What classes are you taking?" Raven stared at her still trying to place her face.

"Ohhh I am taking engineering. Right now I am hoping I can get into this advanced computer specialist class. The professor doesn't let a lot of people in because of the work load but I hope he will give me a chance." Raven smiled hoping everything she said turned up true she really did need the class on her resume.

"Smarty pants but it's okay geeks are hot." Raven watched the girl smile and wink at her.

"Well here is the main office. If you walk in and go to the left I am sure they will be able to give you the course selection." Raven smiled opening the door for the girl.

"Thank you ohh and what was your name." Raven laughed at little feeling rude.

"My name is Raven and what is yours?" Raven held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Raven, I'm Echo." Raven felt her own jaw drop. That is how the face was familiar the magazine. She couldn't believe she didn't make the connection especially lately with hearing Clarke bitch about her trying to win Lexa back.

"Are you okay?" Raven snapped out of it hearing the girl.

"Yes sorry well it was nice to meet you I have to get going." Raven put on her best smile watching the girl wink at her and head into the office.

Holy fucking shit Raven walked down the hall as fast as she could. She had to call Clarke because from what she just learned Echo was enrolling into their school and that was going to be a whole world of hell in itself. She knew the campus was big and they would all be in different areas but hearing already how Echo had sought out Clarke at her apartment this just meant she was going to rub her presence in her face all the time. Walking with her cellphone in her hand trying to think of the best way to go about telling Clarke either with a text to save her ear or calling her for the moral support she was about to need she ran into someone.

"Raven." the man spoke to her.

"Ohhh Professor Kane I am so sorry." Raven felt like an idiot the one person she needed to impress she just ran into being caught up in drama.

"Do you plan on signing up for my class with your cellphone Raven?" she watched him smile at her and she couldn't tell if it was a joke or disappointment.

"No sir but I plan on proving myself if you let me into your…" Raven shut her mouth hearing him speak again.

"Make sure you put that thing away when you sit in my class or I will break it and let you try and put it back together. Do we agree?" she heard him laugh but she couldn't get past the fact that he said when you sit in my class.

"You…. I…. does that mean I got in. Wait I haven't signed up yet. How do you" Raven didn't know what to say she was so excited.

"I keep my eye on the ones who do best, keep that in mind Raven." she watched him walk away laughing at her. It has to be because she was in shock at what he just said.

"He knows me." Raven said out loud.

"He freaking knows me." Raven jumped in the air with a fist pump. She all but ran down the hall scribbling her name on the application sheet just for the sake of it needing to be there. She now had a very good reason to celebrate and she planned on doing so but that was after she broke the news to Clarke.

* * *

Octavia and Clarke sat sweating to the point of some people probably thought they had already taken a shower. Octavia figured she not only needed to box the frustration out of her but to also break a couple of faces that wouldn't leave her mind.

"How do you do that all the time." Clarke was out of breath and her hands hurt from hitting the bag.

"You get use to it eventually but that guy even kicked my ass today." Octavia looked back at the instructor wondering why he wasn't training people rather the being in this fancy hotel.

"Well I am glad it wasn't just me because I have a feeling tomorrow I am going to feel like I got hit by a bus." Clarke laughed drinking some more water.

 _Ring ring ring…_

Octavia picked up her phone again seeing it was Lincoln. She forgot to call him back after Raven had left so she figured now was a good time to see what was so important. She wasn't sure what could be so important but she felt like an asshole ignoring his calls so put her phone on silent and she text him so she didn't have to walk away from Clarke at the moment.

 **Octavia:** Hey what's up, sorry about missing your calls.

Octavia waited figuring the response would be quick and it was.

 **Lincoln:** A few times. I've been calling you since last night along with texting you.

 **Octavia:** Sorry I was with Raven and Clarke.

 **Lincoln:** Why couldn't you just say that?

 **Octavia:** I was busy we were having a girls night. What was so important.

 **Lincoln:** I ran into a old friend of mine at Voss Inc last night and he was talking to me about how his wife is a scout for the women's pro team here in the city. I mentioned you playing for the university and he invited us to dinner with his wife if you are interested.

Octavia all but screamed hopping up off the bench freaking out. She could believe what she had just read. She knew her dreams of playing pro were like one in a million because of how good so many girls were but Lincoln just said that a scout was willing to have dinner with them.

"What the hell O." Clarke lifted her head off the bench where she was laying half dead.

"You are never going to believe this." Octavia climbed on top of Clarke.

"What and oh my god you weigh a ton." Clarke groaned feeling her best friend sit on her.

"Lincoln called and text me last night and I missed everything but I finally answered and he said he ran into an old friend of his and that guys wife was a pro soccer scout and he invited us to dinner." Octavia all but screamed at the end of it. She was so excited she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Are you kidding me?" Clarke opened her eyes up seeing the hope her best friends eyes.

"No Clarke it's true look." Octavia shoved her phone into Clarke's hands as she jumped up and started doing her own little dance.

"O this is freaking amazing do you know what this could mean." Clarke jumped up off the bench to jump around with her best friend.

"It means I could have a chance to play in front of a scout and if I am good enough she might consider me for a pro team." Octavia jumped on her best friend feeling them both crash backwards into the door.

"Ouch shit." Clarke rubbed her head laughing.

"You have a hard fucking head Clarke." Octavia rubbed her eye.

"You might have a black eye from that." Clarke laughed seeing her best friend squint.

"I will kick your ass if I end up with a black eye and I have to go to a dinner with a scout." Octavia pulled them both up to there feet.

"Sorry not sorry." Clarke laughed ducking Octavia's swing.

"You only got away because I am blind in one eye right now." Octavia looked in the mirror gauging the damage.

"Just say a soccer ball hit you." Clarke shrugged thinking it was a good excuse but she didn't have one for her bruised head.

"You just asking for it aren't you." Octavia threw a magazine at Clarke.

"Really O I did not need a reminder about her." Clarke turned the magazine around showing Echo's face.

"Sorry not sorry." Octavia felt the magazine hit her in the back of the head causing both of them to laugh.

 _SLAM_

Octavia and Clarke both jumped hearing the door slam open only to see Raven rush in.

"You scared the shit out of me." Octavia shoved Raven back into the door.

"I like it rough but not right this second." Raven smiled but turned to Clarke.

'If it's about this I already know." Clarke held up the magazine to Ravens face.

"What the hell is this?" Raven looked over the magazine showing Echo and Raven pretty much in each others arms walking down the stairs and the big words dumped across Clarke and Echo.

"That isn't what this is about." Octavia turned around looking at both of her friends.

"No this might be worse." Raven tossed the magazine reminding herself to read the article later to see if anything about what Echo said today was in there.

"What could be worse then my face on a magazine again." Clarke threw her hands up.

'Wait why are you two sitting in this personal dressing room thing." Raven looked around thinking the room was like half her apartments size.

"That isn't the point Raven you can't bust in here telling me something but not telling me something." Clarke stood.

"I met Echo today." Raven spit it out.

"WHAT." Octavia and Clarke said it together.

"Where… why… what..?" Clarke started to ramble.

"Well see I was at the university signing up for this class which I soooo got in OMG…" Raven started to ramble herself.

"The story geez." Octavia hit her.

"Ohhh right well I was the university and this girl approached me asking me for directions to the main office. She was nice and familiar so I decided to walk her to the main office. I couldn't figure out who she was so I started to question her nicely and she might have took it as flirting but either way she flirted with me a little and told me she was going to major in music and journalism because she likes to dance. So once we got to the office I was rude and didn't introduce myself so she asked me my name and so I said that I was Raven and she said her name was ECHO." Raven stopped her story seeing both girls with different expressions.

"She flirted with you…." Octavia spit out.

"She's going to school with us.." Clarke spit out.

"Ummm yes to both." Raven shrugged trying to focus more on Clarke rather than Octavia's death stare.

"Ughhh I have to go talk to Lexa. Guys can I catch you later." Clarke stood up without a response and headed out of the room.

"Shit I knew that wasn't going to go over well." Raven sat down on the bench.

"Go over well with who her or me?" Octavia was still standing glaring at Raven for what had got said in the story.

 _Ring ring ring…_

Raven jumped feeling Octavia's phone go off next to her. Picking it up she seen Lincoln's name and picture flash on the screen. She stared at it for a minute wondering how many times this one equaled today.

"It's Lincoln." Raven stood handing the phone to Octavia.

"Ohhh shit maybe this is about the dinner were having." Octavia snatched up the phone before seeing she missed the call.

"Dinner?" Raven questioned what Octavia had just said.

"Yes you are never going to believe this. He has a friend who's wife is a scout for pro soccer and were going to have dinner so she can meet me and maybe she will come watch me play." Octavia jumped up and down.

"Right so you and Lincoln... are going.. together?" Raven stood wanting to be happy for Octavia but for some reason she felt like this was all backwards. She got the death stare for Echo and yet she is suppose to sit and be understanding about her going to dinner with Lincoln.

"Yeah I would have no other way of meeting this woman if it wasn't for him." Octavia stopped seeing the expression on Raven's face.

"Is that why he blew up your phone last night and this morning?" Raven busted herself out.

"How… did you look at my phone." Octavia stopped putting her phone down stepping towards Raven.

"It's hard not to look at someone's phone when they flip it over like they have something to hide." Raven stepped back from Octavia.

"Raven I don't have anything to hide." Octavia stepped forward.

"You just gave me the death look O for Echo someone I have no control over but you have control over your friendship or whatever you might have going on with Lincoln." Raven could feel herself getting mad.

"Raven it's not like that and you know it." Octavia grabbed her hands trying to make her understand.

"I don't know what I know anymore O but let's just say I can be your friend too just like Lincoln." Raven went to turn to leave but she was stopped.

"No." Octavia put a hand to the door stopping Raven from leaving. She refused to let her walk out after last night and then today everything changes.

"Octavia let me out." Raven stood facing the door.

"No because we're not done here, please turn around." Octavia pleaded with the brunette.

"What?" Raven turned around and leaned against the door.

"Don't shut me out, not after last night." Octavia stepped closer so their bodies were flush together.

"Octavia you told me no Brandi or Elliott and I listened to you and not because I feel like I need to not have a friendship with them but because I wanted to focus on what we have here. I would never ask you to cut out…" Raven felt Octavia's lips touch hers.

"Raven I want you to listen to me." Octavia leaned in and kissed her. She needed to prove she had nothing to hide that all she wanted was her. She felt Raven's hands come to hips pulling her closer. She put her hands on each side of Ravens face and deepened the kiss with everything she had. She heard Raven moan causing her to drop her hands pushing them up under her shirt. Octavia felt herself groan when she felt Raven had nothing on under her sweatshirt but her sports bra. She could feel Ravens nipples get hard the second she ran her fingers over them. Pushing the sweatshirt over the top of her head Octavia slammed Raven into the door harder kissing her down her neck using her teeth to leave every mark in words that she couldn't say.

"Octavia we're in a …" Raven felt Octavia bite down on her lip.

"I don't want to wait anymore Raven." Octavia felt Raven switch their positions pushing her against the door. She moaned into Raven's kiss when she felt the girls fingers pull on her waist band.

"I need to know." Raven spoke into Octavia's mouth. Feeling their breath mix she wanted Octavia so bad but she needed to know. She needed to know this wasn't just a one time thing it was more.

"Raven I want you, I want to feel you, I want to taste you, I want all of you." Octavia whispered it in her ear.

Raven had heard enough. She kissed Octavia hard biting her lip leaving it to bleed just a little she worked her way up her jaw dragging her teeth along the way. She nipped at her ear before whispering back to her.

"I hope you're prepared for me to fuck you." Raven smiled hearing Octavia take a deep breath pushing the lock button on the door.

Raven started a trail down Octavia neck nipping, licking and sucking. She felt and heard the girl react with each touch. She pulled down her workout tank top letting her tongue circle one nipple as she used her fingers to tease the other one. She felt Octavia grab her hair pulling her head forward till Ravens mouth was sucking and nipping her nipple. She trailed off taking the other one in her mouth circling her tongue on it hearing Octavia moan and push back against the door to hold herself up.

"Raven now." Octavia could barely breath. Feeling Raven's tongue and lips suck and tease her nipples had her wet already. She could feel how turned on she was without even being touched. She needed to feel her she wanted to feel her and it was killing her that she was taking her sweet time.

Raven smiled listening to Octavia all but beg to be touched. It's exactly how she wanted her hot and wet and waiting.

"What Octavia." Raven could help but tease her because every time she talked she stopped.

"No I said now not stop." Octavia groaned at the separation of Raven's lips from her body.

Raven continued her journey down kissing Octavia's tone stomach running her tongue down each muscle and her nails followed the same path. She could feel Octavia push her hips out off the door when she kissed all the way across her waist line pulling her shorts down lower and lower with each kiss till her shorts were on the floor. She pressed her hand against Octavia's stomach as she bit down sucking hard to make sure she left marks exactly where someone else might see them. She ventured lower feeling Octavia start to beg as she licked up the inside of her thigh she used her thumb to push up into Octavia boyshorts feeling how soaked she was

"Hmmm someone's wet." Raven smiled up at Octavia who bucked her hips moaning at the touch. Raven rubbed her fingers again over her boyshorts before licking them letting Octavia feel how close her tongue really was to tasting her.

"Raven if you don't…" Octavia was cut off feeling her boyshorts get pulled down and Ravens breathe blowing exactly where she was aching to be touched. She grabbed the back of Ravens head pulling it forward she felt Raven's tongue slide inside her. She all but screamed feeling Raven start to push her tongue in and out of her circling it feeling Raven slide up sucking on her clit before flicking it with her tongue a few times.

"God you taste good." Raven hummed against Octavia she felt the girl shiver at the sound of her voice. She kissed her way back down letting her warm breathe hit every sensitive part on Octavia before she felt the girl grab her hair again and push mouth down on her. Raven slid her tongue in again enjoying the taste of how sweet she was feeling Octavia grind her hips into her. Feeling her body start to shake she knew she was close she started to suck on her clit again nipping and biting at it before pulling away. She climbed back up hearing Octavia whimper from the break of contact. She kissed her letting Octavia taste herself she heard the girl moan biting down on her lip.

"See you taste amazing." Raven pulled Octavia with her forcing her to step out of her clothes to straddling her on the bench.

"Open your eyes." Raven forced Octavia to look at her as she kissed her sliding her tongue over Octavia's lips she took her two fingers sliding them down her own pants knowing she was soaked just tasting Octavia she took them back out and pulled Octavia up sliding her wet two fingers over the girls clit again making her head fall back she was panting with her thighs tightening.

"Please Raven I need to feel you." Octavia opened her eyes again looking at her pleading with her.

"I want to feel you inside me." Octavia grabbed Raven's hand forcing her to push two fingers inside of her. Octavia leaned in kissing Raven hard as she started to pull herself on and off Raven's fingers. Grinding her hips down into her as she fought for rhythm and dominance in the kiss. She could feel Raven losing herself in the sensation of Octavia riding her fingers.

"Fuck Octavia." Raven could feel Octavia push down on her harder and harder. The girl was dripping wet down her hand and with each push down she pushed her hips up. She could feel Octavia shake and tighten her thighs again getting closer and closer to that edge. She was biting her lip knowing she was going to get off on her own without even being touched just the feeling of Octavia riding the fuck out of her hand had pushed her over the edge. It was the first time Raven had any girl take the initiative in what she wanted with Raven. She felt like she wasn't in control but she was and it was driving her crazy.

"Raven I can't.." Octavia buried her head into Raven's neck biting down hard feeling Raven shake under her she knew they both were close. She felt Raven grab her hip pushing into her harder and harder and she felt her body give in she shattered losing control of everything. The orgasm rocked through her body she could feel Raven still rolling her hips up into her slowly letting her come down down from everything her legs were weak she leaned in and kissed Raven letting her tongue slid into her mouth soft and sweet.

"Let me please." Octavia whispered to her sliding her hand down between them knowing Raven was close if not already there but she wanted to feel how wet she made the girl.

"You don't have too." Raven tried to protest until she felt Octavia's fingers slide up her feeling how wet she was. She let her head lean back as Octavia's lips roamed her neck sucking down hard and biting while her fingers went to work.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one excited." Octavia smiled seeing Raven close her eyes as she picked up her pace. The girl was so wet her fingers just slid around her clit and every time Raven lifted her hips up she could feel herself get turned on even more from the pressure. She felt Ravens body start to shake she leaned back in kissing her again letting her tongue flick over her lips.

"Cum for me." Octavia whispered into her mouth before feeling Raven fall apart against her fingers. It was the best thing she ever felt knowing she could make Raven lose her control.

"Fuck fuck fuck.." Raven mumbled feeling Octavia leave light kisses down her neck before coming back up to look at her.

"You are amazing." Octavia smiled looking at Raven who was obviously looking smug but pleased as well.

"You are loud…" Raven jumped being caught off guard.

 _Knock knock….._

Octavia covered Raven's mouth before she could say anything else.

"Yes." Octavia tried to catch her breath enough to get words out.

"Is everything fine in there miss?" a woman from the other side asked.

"Yes Ma'am I will be out in one second." Octavia felt Raven bite down on her finger making her turn around and glare at her.

"Take your time." the woman added before walking away.

"Take our time hmmm." Raven winked.

"Really already…" Octavia laughed seeing Raven lean forward to kiss her.

"No matter how much I want to say yes to that we need to get out of here come on." Octavia jumped up searching for her clothes as she tossed Ravens shirt at her.

"I kind of like my view." Raven watched Octavia bed over putting her shorts back on.

"Get up woman." Octavia swung the door open walking out seeing as there were people actually around and she wasn't sure just how loud they were. She turned back to see Raven walk out in just her sweats and sports bra carrying her sweatshirt with a more than visible bite mark on her shoulder.

"You ready?" Raven stopped holding her hand out for Octavia to grab.

"I can't believe you sometimes." Octavia laughed watching people stare as she grabbed her hand letting Raven lead the way to the door.

"Now this is the best walk a shame I've ever had" both girls busted up laughing hearing Ravens words as they pretty much ran out the front doors of the hotel knowing everyone was watching.

* * *

 **A/N Yes yes Echo plans on joining the university... how is that going to mix things up. Also Lincoln and Octavia going to dinner together will it just be platonic or not and on who's side? Finally the M rated scene for these two I know it was about time and I seriously thought about the traditional route with the M rated scene but something just didn't fit right with it for these two so I went with the sexually frustrated side but you never know for them in the future. Once again this was my second M rated scene... (be nice) but I'm getting a little more comfortable with it I think. Either way don't forget to review and let me know what you think. xoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ughhh sorry everyone I had some writers block with this chapter. I swear I deleted it and wrote it about three times and even though I am not 100% happy with it I decided to update with it anyways. I'll cross my fingers for a good effort since this was my first real struggle on a chapter.**

 **Readers:** **Please take note this chapter is M rated. If you prefer not to read M rated just give me a couple days and I will have a regular chapter up soon.**

 **Two songs mixed into this chapter are - Meet me in the Middle and Kinda, Sometimes, Maybe by Jessie Ware. Listen to them if you want to get a better taste of what is happening.**

 **Thanks everyone for your support. Don't forget to review. xoxoxo**

* * *

Raven woke up flat down on her stomach in bed with a huge smile on her face. Lifting the pillow off her head some she seen her alarm clock it was only late evening and yet she was waking up for the second time in the day. Rolling over she felt the spot next to her was warm. After her and Octavia had finally given into their sexual frustration in the hotel they had some way stumbled their way back to Ravens apartment and started all over again. Raven reached over again feeling the bed warm she needed to know it wasn't just a dream. Propping up on her elbows she opened her eyes again seeing no Octavia but she heard the shower shut off and figured the girl had helped herself so she laid back down thinking over it again. Octavia was gorgeous and Raven couldn't help but feel a little smug because she got to kiss the girl of her dreams and repeatedly touch, kiss, bite and to finally hear the girl give in and say her name.

"Someone looks smug." Raven smiled hearing Octavia.

"Never just amazingly satisfied." It was true for never being with a girl before Octavia did a hell of a good job. She was either a quick learned of just a seriously closeted lesbian.

"Mmmm I am glad to hear that." Octavia climbed across the bed to straddle Raven looking down at her sleepy but adorable face.

"I am glad you stayed." Raven opened her eyes. She had to admit she was a little afraid falling asleep that Octavia would get up and leave but she didn't.

"Why would I miss the chance to wake up to this." Octavia leaned down kissing Raven. The girl had addicting lips it's all she wanted to do every time she seen her.

"Mmmm but I woke up without you." Raven pouted.

"Well since you were snoring I figured I'd let you sleep a little longer." Octavia laughed seeing Raven roll her eyes.

"I do not…" Raven was cut off with Octavia's lips again but this time the kiss was passionate and deep.

"I could do that forever." Octavia bit her lip at what she said seeing Raven still with her eyes closed but she was smiling.

"I'm not complaining but your hair is wet." Raven jumped feeling Octavia ring her hair out over the top of her face.

"How does that feel." Octavia tied up her hair making sure all the water was out of it.

"Ummm well let's just say I'm probably wet in more ways than one." Raven smirked seeing desire blaze through Octavia's eyes.

"Hmmm really now. Mind if I…" Octavia started to pull down the blankets to get a view of Raven who she knew was still naked.

"I think it's about time I take a cold shower." Raven waiting to see what Octavia had to say about that.

"I'm sure we could both shower later." Octavia lifted an eyebrow for the challenge.

"Mmhmm we could but were not." Raven laughed seeing Octavia pout.

"Whhhyyy not?" Octavia got a little worried about Raven slightly turning her down.

"Because I just might have some plans for us and in order for us to even get close to that I cannot let you seduce me into the shower and then back into bed." Raven tapped Octavia on the nose before pushing them both up off the bed.

"How am I supposed to keep my hands off when you get up like that." Octavia checked out Raven's ass as she walk into the bathroom with nothing on. Her hands itched to touch the girl but she seen Raven give her the look to stay put.

"It won't take me long no worries." Raven winked shutting the door.

"Ughhhh." Octavia stood up heading into Raven's living room. She knew the girl was hot but she was also starting to drive her crazy. She had never been so attracted to someone to the point of never wanting to let them leave bed. She needed to get herself under control. Searching around she browsed a couple pieces of paper on the counter not thinking it would matter. She flipped open a piece of mail that was a congratulations, so she kept on reading and noticing it was an acceptance letter to Raven to an engineering school outside of the city. She felt her heart drop just a little bit. She started to wonder why Raven hadn't mentioned it to her or Clarke. Shoving it back under the other papers she sat down on the couch hearing the shower shut off she figured she wouldn't mention it now because it wasn't any of her business.

"Having fun out here?" Raven walked out into the living room in some sweats and a tank top.

"It's been awhile since I have seen you wearing so many clothes." Octavia laughed trying to push the acceptance letter out of her mind.

'I got dressed just for you." Raven winked.

"So what are these plans you have for us?" Octavia kicked back on the couch getting comfy.

"What do you want to do?" Raven grabbed a beer out of the fridge looking back because Octavia was quiet.

"That's a loaded question and you know it." Octavia laughed.

"Okay for real though get into some comfy clothes and walk with me I want to show you something." Raven took another drink of her beer knowing Octavia was going to laugh at her for what they were about to do.

"Does this work?" Raven turned to see Octavia standing in her sweats and a hoodie.

"It looks fantastic because it's mine." Raven smiled.

"Not what I meant," Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Yes that should do, come on let's go." Raven grabbed her wallet as they headed out the door.

"Where are we going dressed like this?" Octavia thought to herself she never usually walks outside like this.

"No worries just enjoy the walk." Raven started walking backwards looking at Octavia.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Octavia lifted an eyebrow at Raven she knew the girl was up to something.

"Shhhh don't worry about it and we have a couple blocks to go." Raven started to jog circles around Octavia.

"Seriously Raven I think you had a decent workout today." Octavia reached out grabbing her hand to stop her.

"I had an excellent workout today." Raven winked as she turned around seeing their destination.

"I'm glad I could help you with that." Octavia said looking around. She had never been down in this area of the city. It always seems a little scary so she wasn't sure why they were walking this way.

"Come on we're here." Raven looked both ways and grabbed Octavia's hand to drag her across the street.

"Ummm we're going in there?" Octavia looked up at the sign not even sure if she wanted to ask.

"It's The Stone." Raven stopped seeing the unknown look in her eyes.

"I promise it's okay." Raven held out her hand waiting for Octavia.

"If I die in here Raven I swear I will come back and haunt you." Octavia grabbed Raven's hand and stepped into the building. She was amazed. It was like she stepped into another world. The place was full of games everywhere, everything from pinball machines, skeeball, air hockey, racing games and video games. It was never her type of thing but the way the place was mapped out was amazing. She even spotted food, ice cream and a beer lounge.

"What do you think?" Raven had been watching Octavia take it all in. She seen the girl smile so she was hoping it was a good thing.

'Why do people not know about this place." Octavia looked back at Raven who was obviously excited like a child.

"Ohhh they do just not the same people you hang out with." Raven seen the glare come from the brunette making her smile.

"So what are we going to do?" Octavia felt Raven let go of her hand to get out her wallet for the quarter machine. She missed the warmth already but she wasn't going to admit it.

"I'm going to kick your ass at every game in here." Raven glanced over her shoulder watching Octavia think about it. She knew the girl was competitive so she knew she would take the challenge.

"Ohhh you're on. I don't know how to work half of these machines but trust me I will own your ass by the end of the night." Octavia stood up tall looking for a machine to play.

"That's exactly why I brought you here." Raven laughed handing a bunch of quarters to Octavia as then both headed to a machine.

Beep beep beep….

Octavia stopped her hunt for a machine hearing her phone go off. It was Clarke so she opened it up just in case.

 **Clarke:** Hey I just wanted to let you know that I am okay. A lot went down but I'll explain in person.

 **Octavia:** Okay do I need to come over?

 **Clarke:** No I am still with Lexa. I'm probably staying here tonight but I'll let you know when I'm home.

 **Octavia:** Okay text me if you need me. xoxoxo

Octavia put her phone away looking up to see Raven waiting for her. Clarke's message was a little weird but with the magazine and Echo and Lexa who knows what it could have been about.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked seeing Octavia's odd expression.

'Yeah it was Clarke, it was a weird message but she is with Lexa so I know she is safe." Octavia brushed it off bumping Raven making her drop some quarters.

"Game on." Octavia laughed running to a racing machine.

"This is what you choose for us." Raven stopped double checking Octavia's choice.

"Ummm yes I love speed and were racing." Octavia got into the seat adjusting it to her height and touching all the buttons and pedals.

"Alright here we go." Raven watched Octavia spin the wheel looking for a car and of course she picked the pink one but she also picked a manual which kind of surprised Raven. Maybe there was something she didn't know about the girl after all.

"Hahahahaha…." Raven watched Octavia laugh jumping around the room she couldn't help but smile at how cute the girl was.

"How does it feel to get your ass kicked Raven." Octavia circled her.

"Explain it to me again on how you know how to race and drive a stick shift?" Raven stopped knowing she just got played.

"Well you know hmmm I have this brother named Bellamy and let's just say him and his friends taught me a little something about racing." Octavia stepped up and gave Raven a quick kiss.

"You totally duped me. That is cheating." Raven stopped Octavia from walking around her.

"Mmmm maybe." Octavia leaned in and kissed Raven again pulling back and biting her lip a little.

"I can play that game." Raven leaned in to kiss the brunette again but she felt Octavia pull away.

"Come on cry baby we got quarters to spend." Octavia went walking down the aisles looking for another game to play.

Raven watched Octavia walk around the games looking at each one in debates on what to spend her quarters on. Raven couldn't help but admire the way her own sweats sat a little low on the girls hips and the hoodie had hiked up a little from racing. Trailing a little ways behind her because she got lost in wondering if Octavia was wearing anything on under her clothes.

"Hey you." Raven stopped feeling her arm get bumped.

"Ohhh hi." Raven smiled not sure what to say or think at the fact that Elliot was standing directly in front of her and she had lost Octavia somewhere in the games.

"How are you, it's been awhile." Raven tensed a little feeling Elliot step up and hug her.

"I'm doing really good. How are you?" Raven glanced behind her and around a little trying to spot Octavia but she had no luck.

"I've been good but it would be better if I heard from you every now and then." Raven knew Elliot was flirting with her and she couldn't help but smile at it.

Octavia realized she lost Raven at some point looking through the games. Backtracking she heard Raven laugh so she walked around the corner and spotted no other than Elliot and Raven and maybe another girl who looked disinterested in the conversation. Octavia sat and watched for a few minutes debating on how she wanted to approach the situation. She had to admit seeing Raven look around the room every other second was cute because she knew she was looking for her but seeing the way Elliot touched and looked at Raven was a given for what exactly the girl wanted. Walking over to the group of girls Octavia decided it was time to not be a jealous bitch for once.

"Hey babe sorry I lost you." Octavia walked up wrapping her arms around Raven's waist.

"Ohhh hey I was wondering where you went." Raven felt her body tense to Octavia's random words and touch before she forced herself to relax.

"Octavia this is Elliot and Elliot this is Octavia. I believe you two have met briefly." Raven introduced the girls again even though everyone knew how they knew each other. Elliot had been with Raven the night Octavia came pounding on her door.

"Hi I do remember you. It's nice seeing you again." Octavia let go of Raven to shake Elliot's hand.

"So you two are dating now?" both girls heard Elliot ask the question they both didn't have an answer too.

"Ummmm well… "Octavia paused trying to think of what to say.

"Yeah I mean we are taking it slow." Raven smiled hoping what she had just said was true.

"Well that is really good. I am happy for you Raven." Octavia watched Elliot smile at Raven a little disappointed but still reaching out to grab her hand and let it hang. Octavia felt her body tense she wanted to tell the girl to back the hell up but feeling Raven bump her a little snapped her out of it.

"Thank you. It was really good to see you." Raven smiled letting Elliot's hand drop.

'Don't be a stranger Rae." Octavia watched the girl smile and wink at Raven as she was walking away.

"Mmhmm don't be a stranger Rae." Octavia mimicked the girls voice while shaking her head once she knew they were alone.

"Babe?" Raven smiled watching Octavia stop.

"She was all over you so I had to come over here and you know make myself known." Octavia smiled telling herself she did a great job.

"Ohhh I know babe…." Raven made fun of the brunette.

"Ohhh stop at least I didn't stomp over here and punch the bitch." Octavia let her true feelings slip for a second.

"Hahaha well babe… can I have this next game?" Raven gestured towards air hockey.

"Well of course Rae." Octavia laughed at them both cracking jokes.

"You're never going to beat me at this." Raven dropped some quarters into the machine being thankful that the mood wasn't killed by the other girls appearance and she was still a little in shock by Octavia's use of the word babe.

"Let's test you luck." Octavia smiled knowing she was totally going to kick Raven's ass at everything they played.

"You're seriously cheating again." Raven was distracted with the way Octavia pulled up her hoodie showing her skin and winking at her.

"Never you are just a poor loser." Octavia laughed scoring again on Raven.

"Yes that makes it 7 and look who won again."Octavia stopped to adjust her clothing knowing she totally cheated but it was worthy.

"How about we shoot some things?" Raven asked stepping up to a machine you stepped into with curtains on each side.

"Jurassic park with spiders umm sure." Octavia laughed getting into the booth next to Raven.

"Okay you ready." they both picked up the guns starting to shoot things when the popped up on the screen. Some how Octavia managed to stay alive longer than Raven, she decided it as time for a little payback she put the gun down sitting back and letting her hand slid over Octavia's thigh.

"Uhhh what are you doing?" Octavia tensed feeling Raven's hand on her thigh.

"Nothing I am watching you play." Raven smirked letting her hand slide a little further towards Octavia's inner thigh. She could feel the girl squeeze her legs together to try and stop her fingers from going any further.

"Raven seriously you are going to make me die." Octavia clenched her teeth not wanting to lose the game but fighting the urge to drop the gun and say fuck it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Raven leaned into the brunette this time kissing the side of her neck letting her fingers push between Octavia's thighs.

"Okay okay I'm dead I give up." Octavia dropped the gun turning towards Raven bringing her in for a hard kiss she felt Raven laugh before she started to kiss her back.

"You do realize that was cheating right?" Octavia murmured to Raven between kissing her.

"Payback is a bitch O." Raven kissed her quickly before jumping out of the booth.

A couple hours later they had killed all the machines with about every quarter possible and some how Octavia came out on top with who won the most. They had shared some fries at the bar between the game breaks and both had a few beers enjoying the casual night out. Octavia tried her hardest to get Raven into the photo booth but she wasn't successful so she told herself she would find a way to get her in a picture later on. She found it weird that she'd never done this before. Not once had she been out in sweats in a dive arcade place drinking a beer with a beautiful girl. Like she was pulling a day for all her first.

"What are you thinking?" Raven had watched Octavia roll things around in her head while sipping on her beer.

"About how this is a day of first for me." Octavia leaned on her hand smiling at Raven.

"Hmmm well I am glad I can give you a glimpse into the unknown side of me." Raven held up her beer in a toast to herself getting lost in the girls eyes. She was gorgeous being completely natural and she made a note to herself to make sure Octavia knew it every day.

"What are you thinking?" Octavia watched Raven look her over a few times.

"That you are beautiful and how we should get some ice cream." Raven laughed jumping up but not before leaning down to kiss Octavia on the forehead.

"Flavor?" Raven tilted up Octavia's chin to kiss her one more time.

"Mmmm anything I like it all." Octavia said licking her lips.

"Okay well how about we get it to go." Raven had a feeling with the couple of beers it was about time for them to both head out.

"Sound good to me." Octavia stood up and laced her fingers with Raven's.

Walking home they both laughed and joked about the night and how Octavia managed to beat Raven at just about every game. Raven didn't know how it happened but it did. She didn't care too much just the fact that they were having a great time together made it all worth it. Making there way to the apartment Octavia decided to jump on Raven's back.

"Carry me pleeeaseee my feet hurt." Octavia pleaded eating her ice cream cone.

"Your feet hurt, you didn't do anything?" Raven shifted Octavia weight on her back before she started up the stairs.

"Yeah huh I had to shift so much kicking your ass racing." Octavia started laughing till she felt Raven drop her ass.

"You jerk." Octavia jumped catching her ice cream.

"Mmhmm says the person who keeps rubbing it in." Raven shoved her keys in the door pushing it open.

"Finally freedom." Octavia ran into the apartment and jumped over the back of the couch to relax shoving the rest of the cone in her mouth.

"So I have a question for you?" Raven wasn't sure how to ask the question. It was a super simple one but it meant a lot to her.

"Okay go ahead." Octavia sat up attempting to hang upside down.

"What are you doing." Raven laughed watching Octavia manage a partial hand stand off the side of her couch.

"Making you laugh." Octavia smiled.

"Soooo is that your question." Octavia put her feet down just looking at Raven now.

"No… umm will you stay the night with me?" Raven asked in a low voice she wanted to say Octavia would say yes but there was a chance it could have been a no.

"Mmmmm maybe….on one condition." Octavia was trying to hide her smile the best she could.

"What is that?" Raven felt her body jump hearing that maybe could be a yes.

"You get your ass over here and lay with me on this couch." Octavia laughed seeing Raven's eyes light up.

"Ohhh that I can do." Raven walked to the couch jumping over the back to land on Octavia.

"Ohhh my god you weigh a ton Raven." Octavia crunched herself up in a ball under the girl was dying laughing on top of her.

"You said get my ass over here so here it is." Raven rolled over rubbing her ass on Octavia when she felt the girls hands slide under her hoodie causing her to stop moving.

"Sooo is it just me who wore nothing on under these or did we match." Octavia let her fingers play across Ravens abs feeling her suck in her breath.

"You know I was watching you earlier wondering the exact same thing." Raven turned over laying on top of the brunette feeling her hands now roam up her back.

"You know I could find out on my own." Octavia smiled watching Raven bite her lip like she was thinking about something.

"Mmm how about I show you." Raven pushed herself up pulling Octavia with her heading into the bedroom.

"Sit." Raven shoved Octavia on the bed while turning around to hook her phone into the docking station for music. Hearing the smooth music come out she knew this was going to go well for her but horrible for Octavia.

"Ummm what is…." Octavia shut up staring at Raven's back watching her start to sway her hips to the song.

"Mmm what was that?" Raven slowly made her way towards Octavia listening to the beat of the music letting her body follow it.

"What sonnng is this?" Octavia didn't know the song nor did she care but hearing it and watching Raven was already driving her crazy and the girl wasn't even touching her yet.

"Meet me in the middle." Raven sang the words to her as she slowly lifted the front of her hoodie enough for brunette to see her abs.

"Mmm." Octavia took that as a chance to move.

"Sit." Raven let her hoodie drop back down smirking at how fast Octavia sat back down not moving.

"Tell me something… that…could change my mind." Raven kept singing standing in front of Octavia lifting her hoodie again watching the girl swallow the lump in her throat she slowly turned around pulling it up over her head she let it drop to the floor.

"But I'm dying just to find out." Raven swayed her hips slowly bending over in front of Octavia before letting her body drop into a full squat and back up.

"Raven…" Octavia was speechless feeling Raven's hands work their way up her thighs as she slowly grinding her ass on her. She wanted to move her hands but nothing seemed to move at all.

"Shhhhh…" Raven turned facing Octavia putting a finger to her lips as she moved her legs over Octavia slowly straddling her as she started to roll her hips she let her fingers play in the brunette's hair pulling her head back a little with every roll she made. She could feel Octavia try to lift her hips but she just continued to use her weight to keep her in place leaning forward she almost gave into brushing her lips against Octavia's.

"What took you so long to come back around." Raven started singing again letting her body do the work as she backed up off Octavia and grabbed her sweats slowly pulling them down a little and then back up to the music as she turned back around again letting her hands go up into her hair lifting it and letting it fall down her back.

"Could you proooveeee me wrong?" Raven walked back towards Octavia grabbing her hands and putting them on her hips as she rocked them back and forth while inching her sweats down with each movement.

Octavia felt her mouth go dry. Raven was seriously stripping slowly while dancing in front of her and all she could do was watch. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to do anything till she felt her hands hit Ravens hip and she watched as the girl used her hands and hips to slowly lower her sweats. Octavia could see the seam of Raven's boyshorts she felt the girl pull her hands off turning around before replacing them while lowering her ass right down into Octavia's lap still swaying to the music as the song changed to something just as sexy

"Kinda…. sometimes…. maybe.." Raven sang letting her body mold back against Octavia's feeling the girl grip her hips letting her hands slip under her sweats as they both started to move to the music. She was giving in and letting Octavia win because she was dying to feel the girls touch again. Standing them both up she lifted her hands again giving Octavia full access to her body as she threw her head back enjoying the music and the feeling.

Octavia stood looking at Raven's muscular back and shoulders stand out against her sports bra. She kept her hands on the girls hips as they both kept dancing Octavia let her fingers run around the front of her stomach before sliding them down the front of her sweats. She felt Raven stiffen for a second in her dancing before she pick the beat back up again.

"No, cause Jamie and Johnny and Jack keep me warm." Raven kept singing as she let Octavia slide her sweats down for her as she then stepped out of them.

"Kinda… sometimes… maybe…" Octavia heard Raven whisper in her ear after pulling off her hoodie. Little did Raven know Octavia wasn't wasn't wearing anything on under hers. She watched the girls eyes go dark with desire before she stepped up biting her lip.

"You're so damn sexy." Octavia turned them both pushing Raven back onto the bed letting herself fall with her.

"You are so beautiful." Raven whispered as she flipped them almost the second they hit the bed.

"No it's my turn to enjoy this." Octavia pushed Raven back onto the bed as she straddled her letting her nails run down the front of the girls body. Seeing Raven squirm a little made Octavia smile because she knew the girl was use to being in control .

"Relax…" Octavia leaned down whispering into Raven's mouth as she kissed her. She let her tongue roll over Raven's letting them both explore and draw out the passion between each other. It never occurred to Octavia how much she liked controlling the pace till Raven. Letting her lips kiss down the brunette's jaw and back up to bite her earlobe. She could feel Raven's breathing start to get heavy as she used her teeth down her neck before making her way back to her lips.

"I want you." Raven spoke between each kiss enjoying the mix off ice cream and beer on the girls lips.

"You have me." Octavia answered the question pushing her knee up between Raven's thigh before pushing her hips down into the girl.

"Not what I meant." Raven groaned feeling the pressure of Octavia's hips then being replaced by her lips and tongue down her stomach. She could feel Octavia slowly slide her fingers under her boyshorts as she made her way down lower and lower.

"You don't always get your way." Octavia whispered as she bit down on Raven's hip leaving a mark she heard the girl moan above her. She felt Raven's hand come down grabbing her hair as she started to push her hips up feeling how close Octavia's mouth was to where she wanted it to be. She used her thumb to push into the brunette's boyshorts feeling how wet she was.

"I guess you were right about being wet earlier." Octavia smiled hearing Raven grunt with frustration as she pulled her boyshorts down tossing them on the floor she spread Raven's legs. Sliding back up in between them she started to bite and suck on the girls thighs feeling her squeeze them tighter.

Raven was going to die she could feel the tip of Octavia's tongue teasing her but not giving her the release she wanted. She pushed her hips up feeling her tongue better she kept her pace up before she couldn't help but moan out Octavia's name feeling the girl finally slide her tongue deep inside her before sucking on her clit.

"Thank god." Octavia heard Raven push out a breath and she kept moving her hips with her tongue. Being her first time between a girls legs she felt happy feeling how Raven reacted even if she was just following what Raven had done earlier.

"Octavia fuck…" Raven trailed off feeling two fingers push inside of her. She wasn't use to being so turned on so quickly but Octavia had learned quick on where to push and tease. She felt the girls fingers working inside her as she climbed back up to kiss her. Raven could taste herself moaning into the brunette's mouth when she felt Octavia slide her thumb over her clit.

"Mmm Raven…" Octavia couldn't help but moan herself feeling Raven finally make use of her own hands over her body. She could feel her nails up her back as Raven started to push her hips up getting closer to her orgasm. She felt Raven's legs start to shake as she pushed her fingers upwards into the girl. Leaning down teasing the girl with her tongue she whispered.

"Just cum Raven." she smiled hearing Raven moan before letting go and grabbing onto her hips keeping them pushed together she let the brunette ride out her orgasm keeping her fingers inside her.

"You are so not straight." Raven felt Octavia laugh into her neck where she had leaned down still laying small light kisses up her neck.

"Well see I met this girl and for some reason I can't get enough of her." Octavia looked down into Raven's eyes watching her smile.

"Hmmm and what might her name be?" Raven pulled Octavia down kissing her as she rolled her over.

"I forget but I am sure you could remind me." Octavia bit down on Raven's lip when felt the girls hands already wandering down where she wanted them to be.

"Were about to find out." Raven smiled knowing exactly how to make Octavia scream and it wasn't going to be the only time tonight.

* * *

 **A/N Just a day between the two. I figured it was about time it was all about them and no one else. I did toss in the acceptance letter and will find out a little more about that soon. As for Octavia she is obviously showing her feelings more and more and Raven has been playing off her vibes. A small twist is coming soon though so be prepared it will effect both stories. Please review and of course any ideas or suggestions feel free to give them to me. Thank you xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Awww everyone I feel so bad for not getting update on both stories quickly lately. I promise to do better. For some reason I have hit some writers block so I am trying to feed myself into the story better. Hopefully this chapter is worthy for everyone. It has a little bit of everything but we about to get serious on both sides. Don't forget to review if you want and hit me up with some ideas too. xoxoxo**

* * *

Raven woke up on fire attempting to toss the blankets off of her she heard Octavia moan causing Raven to freeze. The girl was laying on top of her in just a t shirt that at some point she must have climbed out of bed and found. Pulling on the blanket obviously caused her to be cold because she tugged them back up on her as she snuggled down into Raven's body. Raven smiled but seriously needed air.

"O I need air." Raven whispered in the girls ear rubbing her hands up the girls back hoping she would wake up some.

"Hmm." Octavia mumbled not listening to a word Raven had said.

"O seriously I need air or I am going to die." Raven pleaded trying to push the heater of a brunette off of her.

"Raven stop." Octavia climbed back on the brunette gripping her.

"Octavia I need you to roll off of me." Raven grabbed her ass forcing them to roll.

"Ughhh when have you ever woke up early for anything." Octavia grumbled grabbing the covers to snuggle up into a ball with them.

Raven stood watching Octavia be the grumpy one finally in the morning. Usually it was herself that was always throwing pillows at people complaining of them waking up to early. Drinking some water she grabbed from the bathroom she seen Octavia peak open an eye at her.

"Are you just going to stand there or get back into bed with me?" Octavia closed her eyes again humming to herself when she felt Raven's weight hit the bed next to her.

"Raven." Octavia screeched feeling Raven's cold hands wrap around her body.

"What?" Raven smirked knowing exactly what she did.

"You hands are freaking cold." Octavia rolled around trying to find warmth again.

"Come here." Raven grabbed Octavia and pulled her close.

"Ohhh my god, what did you do take a cold shower." Octavia squealed trying to scrunch her body up.

"I was hot and now I am cold warm me up babe." Raven fake cried.

"Mmm babe. I like it when you say that." Octavia scooted closer trying to share her body heat even when Raven seemed to be stealing every ounce of it.

"I figured I could talk you back over here with that word." Raven smiled feeling Octavia's legs tangle there legs together.

"Ohhh that is all it was about?" Octavia lifted her head giving the brunette a glare.

"Never I just wanted you close to me." Raven plastered on a grin.

"Well I just want pancakes." Octavia smiled into Raven's neck.

"How is it you can eat so much and not gain a pound." Raven slid her hands over Octavia's body proving a point.

"I could say the same for you." Octavia propped up on her elbows to look at the brunette. .

"Nooo see I workout on a daily bases and you well you eat pizza and do kickboxing and just stay fit. I don't get it." Raven shrugged.

"You eat pizza." Octavia protested.

"Yup I eat one piece and you can eat a whole pizza to yourself." Raven laughed watching Octavia think about it.

"I am just gifted." Octavia laughed rolling over feeling Raven start to tickle her.

"Pancakes that is all you want is just pancakes." Raven questioned Octavia.

"No no no I want pancakes and you." Octavia screamed squirming around trying to get her words out.

"Okay I guess I can settle for that." Raven smiled pushing her foot into Octavia's ass to push her off the bed.

"What the hell Raven." Octavia now laid on the ground all wrapped up in the blankets.

"I thought you said you wanted pancakes?" Raven laid on the bed laughing.

"Yeah I said that but why did you push me off the damn bed." Octavia climbed up standing next to the bed.

"You got to go cook them." Raven tried to keep a serious face but completely failed.

"You're an asshole." Octavia stepped up onto the bed dropping down with all her weight on top of Raven.

"Ughhhhh, O I think you broke a rib or two." Raven huffed out her breath.

"Awwww poor baby." Octavia laughed rolling around to lay her head on Raven's stomach feeling the girl gasp so she pushed her head down into her stomach again

"Okay okay pancakes it is." Raven rolled out of the bed leaning over to give Octavia a quick kiss before ripping the blankets off of her heading into the living room.

"Those were mine Raven." Octavia screamed feeling all her warmth get pulled away leaving her mostly naked on the bed.

Raven stood in the kitchen wrapped in the blanket pulling out everything she needed to start the pancakes when she heard Octavia come stomping out of the room looking for her.

"Excuse me." Octavia stood in the doorway looking at Raven dig through the refrigerator.

"Yes." Raven couldn't help but smirk because of her tone.

"Do you think I could have the blankets back?" Octavia tapped her foot hoping her nice routine would give her what she wants.

"Mmm nope I have to stay warm if I am going to cook." Raven pulled out the eggs and some buttermilk.

"How are you going to cook with that wrapped around you?" Octavia snapped out.

"I'm talented just sit down and watch." Raven started pulling out a bowl and mixer watching the brunette curl up in a chair in front of her.

Octavia watched Raven start to put things together cracking the eggs and mixing the oil and buttermilk in all while managing to hold the blanket. How she did it Octavia didn't know but once again sitting next to the counter she seen the pile of mail and the same envelop the acceptance letter was in. Not sure what to do she picked up the mail and acted like she was flipping through it trying to see if Raven was going to react but she just kept on cooking and humming to herself. Octavia separated out the mail till she just held onto the one letter spinning it around debating on if she should speak up or not. She knew it would be defying all her own rules about barging in on others privacy but she was afraid of losing Raven already especially when things just started to become more. Tapping the letter she turned it around seeing the label.

"What's this?" Is all Octavia managed to blurt out as she held up the letter showing the front label.

'What is what?" Raven didn't turn around in the effort to not burn their breakfast.

"You got a letter in the mail." Octavia didn't want to say the name she wanted to gauge the reaction from Raven.

"Huh.." Raven glanced over her shoulder freezing for a split second before turning back around she hoped Octavia didn't catch it but knowing her she did.

Octavia seen the hesitation she knew it hit some kind of cord with the brunette. She watched as she straightened her back standing tall before she spoke.

"It's a letter for a advanced program." Raven almost coughed it out almost under her breathe.

"Hmmm…" Octavia tapped in on the counter again seeing the Raven crack her neck like she was trying to loosen up.

"I am assuming you read it?" Raven had a feeling she knew why she got asked in the first place.

"I may have." Octavia wasn't going to lie with Raven right out asking her.

"And?" Raven hadn't told anyone she got accepted. She wasn't even sure if she was going to take the course. She signed up for it just in case she didn't make it into the program at school.

"I'm just curious why you haven't shared it with me… and Clarke me and Clarke." Octavia tried to cover not making it about herself.

"Honestly I don't know if I will accept it or not now that I have the class I wanted at the university. It was kind of a back up plan I guess." Raven shrugged her shoulders flipping off some more of the pancakes.

"Yet you still didn't think to share it with us. It's a pretty big deal yeah know." Octavia pulled the paper back out reading the outstanding review they gave Raven in it.

"I know but why go over something when you don't know if you still want it." Raven never thought about it being a secret till now.

"Okay." Octavia slipped it back in the envelop decided it was time to kill the conversation.

"Are you mad at me for it." Raven turned the burner off turning around to face the brunette.

"No." Octavia knew she was mad but part of her was hurting at the thought of Raven leaving.

"You're being short with me O." Raven leaned on the counter in front of her.

"Is breakfast ready?" Octavia asked sitting tall in the chair to see over Raven.

"You're not getting any food till you talk to me." Raven blocked the view of the pancakes behind her.

"That isn't fair." Octavia pouted and she was happy she got to wear a sad face for a second.

"Talk to me please." Raven pleaded.

"I'm not mad Raven. I guess it was just expected when I read it." Octavia looked at the counter waiting for the next question.

"When did you read it?" Raven realized Octavia knew more then she was letting on.

"I read it yesterday while you were in the shower. I didn't mean to break the privacy thing I don't know I was just fiddling around with things waiting for you and I pulled it out and read it." Octavia felt guilty now that she said it out loud.

"And you didn't say anything to me yesterday?" Raven lifted an eyebrow at the brunette.

'No it's not my business." Octavia pushed the letter back at Raven.

"It kind of is your business though now." Raven tapped her fingers knowing that this might be a let down if Octavia shuts her down.

"What do you mean?" Octavia stared at Raven.

"I mean if this or us works then it would have to be a mutual decision on if I go." Raven kept tapping the letter getting nervous.

"I would never stop you from doing something to better yourself Raven." Octavia wasn't sure what else to say.

"Do you want me to go?" Raven spit out the question knowing it was going to be a love or hate answer.

"I ummm… I would be sad." Octavia wasn't sure how much she was willing to give away even though she knew deep down she didn't want Raven to go nor did she want to hold back with her anymore.

"Is that all?" Raven couldn't hate the answer. Knowing Octavia would miss her meant something but it still just be a friendship answer.

"No not really but it's not something I can actually say Raven." Octavia was trying to figure out what to say.

"What do you mean?"Raven walked around the counter to sit next to her.

"Do you have to be so damn persistent?" Octavia turned to face her seeing her smile.

"It is kind of how I got you." Raven watched her roll her eyes.

"No Raven I wouldn't want you to go, but I can't stop you nor ask you to not go." Octavia felt slightly defeated but happy that she spit it out.

"Ohhhhh someone caaaresssss." Raven smiled feeling herself get shoved off the stool.

'Do you have to be such a asshole." Octavia smiled watching Raven walk back up to her.

"It's why you love me." Raven stopped dead in her tracks seeing Octavia's eyes go wide as she replayed what she just said in her head.

"Ummmm…" Octavia felt Raven's hands fall off her shoulders stepping back she could tell Raven was trying to think of something to say.

"Ray it's okay I get what you meant." Octavia stepped up taking the girls hands trying to make her understand that it was okay.

"O I swear.." Raven started to stutter because she was realizing on her side of things it was true. She knew she had fallen for Octavia and she just put it into perspective.

"Raven." Octavia snapped seeing the girl lost in her own mind.

"Yes." Raven looked at the girl in front of her noticing she wasn't scared.

"Did you hear what I said, it's okay I know how you meant it." Octavia grabbed Raven by the face kissing her lightly to make her pay attention.

"I got it." Raven felt Octavia's lips immediately bringing her back to the ground.

"It's okay I promise." Octavia couldn't figure out why Raven was so out of it after she said it.

"I got it." Raven smiled at her knowing she needed to focus and she could think about the rest later.

"Are you sure?" Octavia kissed her again.

"Mmhmm let's eat breakfast." Raven walked back around the counter grabbing the pancakes and digging out the butter and syrup. She already knew how Octavia liked her food they had eaten pancakes way too many times being hungover.

"You got me down eh." Octavia laughed when the plate was pushed in front of her perfected to how she liked it.

"Yes I pay attention." Raven winked at Octavia seeing her blush.

"Sooo with it being like two days away from break being over do you want to maybe pull a group hang out or something." Octavia spoke between shoving pancakes in her mouth.

"I can't today I have to hit the shop for a few hours and then the gym or maybe just you." Raven watched Octavia almost choke on her food.

"Funny but what are you doing in the shop." Octavia got curious because she never really had been in the science or engineering side of the school.

"I got a couple projects I need to work on that is all." Raven thought about her main one that she needed to figure out in order to get anywhere close to the grade she wanted.

"Can I go with or do I get to see them?" Octavia felt weird trying to push herself in Raven's life she usually never cared with the people she dated, making her feel a little shallow now.

"Mmmm maybe one day will see." Raven wasn't sure why she didn't just say yes.

"Hmmm so this gym thing?" Octavia laughed seeing Raven lookup with desire in her eyes.

Octavia grabbed Raven by the tank top pulling her in for another kiss. She was attempting to say goodbye to head over to Clarke but it wasn't working yet. Either she kissed Raven again or Raven pulled her back for another kiss.

"Mmm okay last one." Octavia smiled pulling back from Raven opening the door.

"No one more." Raven grabbed Octavia by the arm turning her back around to wrap her arms around her kissing her deep with passion. She was addicted to the girls taste she could tell it was going to suck not seeing her for a couple hours even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Hmm that felt like two or three." Octavia bit her lip looking into Raven's eyes.

"I can make it two or three if you come back in here." Raven started to tug on Octavia's belt loops.

"You have to go to the shop and I have to hunt Clarke down for not answering her phone but if you want I can wait till you shower and we can leave together." Octavia tried to meet the brunette halfway because she was so close to giving in and spending the day in Raven's bed.

"Mmmm I guess that could work if you get back in here." Raven tugged on Octavia's pants again feeling her give and step back through the door. Taking it as a yes Raven kicked the door closed and backed her up against it.

"Raven I said for you to take a shower." Octavia felt herself hum into Raven's kiss the second there lips touched.

"I said two or three." Raven kissed Octavia again feeling the girls hands slid across her hips trying to pull them closer. Raven pushed her knee between Octavia's legs watching Octavia bit her lip and close her eyes. She knew the girl was struggling with giving in to her.

Octavia opened her eyes seeing Raven smiling at her. She could see the smugness in her face. She couldn't help but find her confidence sexy. It was driving her nuts and if she didn't stop it now they both would fail with there plans for the day.

"Hands off." Octavia pushed her hands out against Raven's shoulders.

"That was only two." Raven pouted.

"Two is a enough it doesn't have to be three." Octavia felt her heart race a little seeing the sad face on Raven's face.

"Three." Raven pushed forward.

"You are so damn adorable." Octavia laughed seeing Raven's pout turn into a smile knowing she got her way. Octavia let her arms go weak feeling the brunette take advantaged of the new space immediately pushing Octavia back up against the door starting with kissing her neck. Octavia bit her lip knowing this was a bad idea but it felt so damn good.

Raven could feel Octavia pull on her clothes making her smile into every kiss she laid up her neck. She bit down a little above her collarbone hearing Octavia groan knowing it was going to leave a mark before she made her way up the girls lips. She leaned in letting Octavia pull forward looking for the contact she darted her tongue out to roll it around Octavia's lips seeing the girl open her eyes in a challenge. Raven smirked biting the girls bottom lip before sucking on it feeling Octavia pull on her neck she let there lips crash against each other. Neither of them hesitated to deepen the kiss it always seemed new every time she kissed her. She felt both of them explore the kiss letting it linger with the sweet taste between the two of them. Raven pulled back seeing Octavia out of breath with her eyes still closed gripping Raven's clothing she leaned in to whisper into Octavia's ear.

"That's three." Raven smiled pushing back to break the contact.

Octavia opened her eyes at the immediate lack of heat the second Raven pulled back to walk away. She watched the girl head to the bathroom for a shower glancing over she shoulder once to smirk at her. Octavia knew she just reeled her in on purpose.

"Octavia please get a hold of yourself." Octavia looked into the air like she was praying to god for some kind of break in the control Raven had over her.

* * *

Raven was headed up the stairs following Octavia who like sprinted them to Clarke's apartment she figured why not both of them say hi to blondie since they all hadn't been together recently.

 _Knock knock_

Octavia knocked on the door a few times getting no answer she yelled.

"Clarke I know you are in there. Get off the sexy commander and open the door." Octavia didn't care who heard her.

"Sexy huh?" Raven commented listening to Octavia throw a fit against the door as she leaned back on the railing watching her.

"I know she is in there." Octavia tapped the door thinking of what to do.

"You want me to get you in?" Raven watched the light in Octavia's eyes.

"Could you?" Octavia questioned.

"Please are you really doubting me right now after everything I've proved to you lately." Raven smirked thinking about the two of them in bed.

"Ohhh please don't.." Octavia bumped her purposely taking her miss the keyhole.

"Do you want in or no." Raven stopped glaring up at the brunette.

"Pretty pretty please." Octavia watched Raven stare and then concentrate again not taking the bait.

"Okay you're in." Octavia barged through the door searching and finding that Clarke wasn't infact home.

"Looks like you are out of luck O. Doesn't seem like she has been here all night or day." Raven picked up the mail that was tossed through the slot.

"Well she isn't answering her phone so I am going to plant my ass here till she shows up." Octavia turned to Raven.

"Okay so I will catch you later then." Raven stepped up kissing her quickly.

"That's it?" Octavia cocked an eyebrow at her.

"We agreed to just three and I just gave you four." Raven winked walking out the door.

"Kiss my ass Raven." Octavia yelled at the door hearing the girl yell later made her laugh out loud.

* * *

Octavia sat on Clarke's bed preparing for the whole story. She wanted girl time but because Lexa was taking her out on some special date she was going to make it short and quick while Clarke changed.

"So what do you want to talk about." Clarke started to strip off her clothes not thinking about anything Octavia was about to see.

"Ummmm…" Octavia hummed out loud seeing more than a few teeth mark on Clarke's body that were in places that no one could try and deny sex.

"What?" Clarke knew she was slightly rushed not sure if they had a time frame for this date.

"What are these." Octavia stood up yanking at Clarke's bra and pointing at her hips and thighs.

"Shit." Clarke laughed looking down not realizing that Lexa did leave a pretty blazing trail down her body last night.

"You so got laid." Octavia watched Clarke blush.

"Ohhhhh my GOD the commander did it." Octavia ran to the door yelling out a thank you to Lexa sitting on the couch.

"Get your ass back in here." Clarke jumped yanking Octavia back into her room slamming the door.

"Ohhhhhh I am going to shout it to the world." Octavia picked up her phone to shoot a few text at Raven.

"Shut up O. It's not like you and Raven haven't been going at it lately." Clarke turned not hearing anything come out of her best friend to just seeing her sitting smug on Clarke's bed.

"Exactly see I'm right." Clarke tossed her shirt at her.

"What can I say the girl has fantastic hands and god if you only knew what she…" Octavia felt a pillow hit her head.

"That is enough I am so not interested in the details about you and Raven fucking." Clarke laughed seeing Octavia fall back on her bed.

"Clarke I am sooo screwed though." Octavia whined.

"Why?" Clarke tugged on some jeans searching for a shirt to get dirty in.

"One she got an acceptance letter to an out of the city program and two she busted out the L word this morning but not in that exact context." Octavia threw her hands over her face.

"WHAT?" Clarke stopped dead in her tracks looking at her best friend.

"Seeeee why I said we need girl time." Octavia threw the pillow back at Clarke trying to prove a point.

"Okay okay I have to go with Lexa on this date. She has it planned and I have no idea what we are doing besides getting dirty." Clarke tied her hair up in the mirror hoping she didn't look like a total train wreck compared to Lexa always looking perfect.

"Ohhh getting dirty." Octavia wiggled her eyebrows checking out her best friend.

"Shut up O. So when we get back let's make plans for all of us to hit our favorite bar and just have a few drinks. So they we can have girl time and let them two twiddle their thumbs over us deal?" Clarke turned around in the mirror for one more check.

"Clarke you look gorgeous stop worrying about it. Just the look on that girls face proves she has it bad for you. I would be surprised if you get hit with a ring soon." Octavia turned heading for the door she could see Clarke's stunned face in the mirror.

Octavia walked out the door spotting Lexa with Clarke's sketchbook in hand. Seeing the girl flip it shut and put it down made Octavia proud. Clarke had finally found someone who wasn't trying to tear her down but really trying to pick her back up and she respected privacy. Hearing Clarke walk out on her conversation with Lexa she decided to make an exit and to make sure that she scheduled there night out together the four of them.

* * *

Raven shuffled down the stairs from Clarke's apartment spotting a car that looked familiar like she had seen it around but she couldn't tell who was in it so she kept walking. Looking back a few times to see if the car stayed in the parking lot and it did. Brushing it off she jogged to the university she really did need to put some time into her project on top of now thinking about what she should do regarding the extra program she applied for. She knew she was accepted but she never thought about leaving for 6 months would bother her friends but now that she was kind of pretty much with Octavia she figured it needed to be taken into more consideration because it would mean leaving her as a girlfriend. She knew Octavia said she wouldn't ask her not to go because it could help her with her future but because she got into this new class it might not be needed.

"Closed." hmm Raven thought to herself on why the shop was closed and how she couldn't get in. Circling around the building to check the other door she felt her cell phone blast out.

 _Ring ring ring…_

It was the same unknown number got a couple of days ago. She never picked it up but it was like the fourth time the number has come up so she decided to answer it this time.

"Hello" Raven picked up waiting to hear something but no one spoke,

"Hellloooo" Raven said into the phone and she could hear someone start to breathe but they never said anything.

"I can hear you breathing so would you like to tell me who this is?" Raven got mad with no reply so she hung up the phone thinking it was the wrong number.

"Jerk." Raven shoved her phone back in her pocket hearing a text this time.

 **Octavia:** Clarke got laid OMG

Raven about dropped her phone laughing at the fact that Octavia was that happy about Clarke finally having sex.

 **Raven:** Did you mention yourself?

Octavia seen Raven's text and laughed because little did she know she text Clarke the second they walked out of the hotel the other day.

 **Octavia:** Umm year I text her when we left the hotel.

Raven smirked thinking about how Octavia obviously couldn't wait to tell Clarke.

 **Raven:** I'm glad it was good enough to share so quickly.

Octavia smiled thinking about how smug Raven had to look at the moment.

 **Octavia:** Well I mean I shared about you but I was mainly just bragging about myself and it being the first time.

Raven huffed seeing the text and made note to get payback for that one.

 **Raven:** Shop seems to be closed but I have no idea why. So I am just going to grab some food and head to the gym.

Raven started to shove her phone back in her pocket when it beeped again.

 **Octavia:** When I leave here can I join you? Maybe kickboxing round one?

Octavia was hoping Raven would take the bait she was looking forward to kicking the girls ass.

 **Raven:** Deal babe ;)

Raven knew Octavia would give into her smile when she added the wink face but Raven couldn't help but love making the girl smile. Seeing the same unknown number pop up on her phone she started to get mad.

"Who is this?" Raven yelled into the phone she didn't hear anything.

"Hello come on stop fucking around and just say who you are?" Raven looked back at the phone seeing the call was still connected when she heard the breathing again. It seemed creepy so she hung up the phone and looked around wondering if she should be worried or not she decided a quick run to the gym would hurt.

* * *

Stomping down the stairs she spotted a car in the parking lot that seemed to always be around. If anything she realized all of them have probably seen the car. Thinking about the times Clarke has had a run in with a certain girl they all hated she figured she would take the long way down the back stairs to see if she could spot who was driving the car. Low and behold hitting the bottom step she spotted Echo in the car watching Clarke's apartment so she decided it was time for another warning.

 _Tap tap ….._

Octavia smirked seeing the girl jump not realizing someone was watching her as well.

"Hey bitch." Octavia kept her smug confidence.

"What do you want?" Echo all but shouted out the window knowing she was busted.

"Umm well I thought I warned you before not to come near my best friend or her girlfriend and yet here you are sitting her parking lot stalking them." Octavia flexed her arms over the window

"So you think there is something you can do about that?" Echo laughed in Octavia's face.

"Trust me I plan too." Octavia knew she could get in trouble but she didn't care reaching in and unlocked the door swinging it open before yanking Echo out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing…. you can't" Octavia heard the thud and seen Echo lose her breathe a little.

"I warned you and now I am warning you one more time before you actually do lose a few pieces of that pretty little smile of yours." Octavia figured instead of punching her right out this time for being a bitch and flirting with Raven she would just give her a pretty tap on the face before she actually turned in black and blue.

"I could send you to jail for this." she felt Echo pretty much spit at her back.

"I dare you." Octavia flipped the girl off and trotted down the street towards the gym laughing to herself. She just hoped that if she really was going to jail that Lexa would some how bail her out. If anything it was worth it because the bitch needed to get a clue that there was no breaking up Clarke and Lexa and if it happened then Octavia knew she would have a vengeance out on the girl anyways more than what she already did.

* * *

Raven had already put in a good five miles on the treadmill so she decided to slow it down and just lift a little since it had been awhile since she actually hit the weights. Half way across the room she spotted Octavia on the mats sparing. Wondering why the girl didn't come straight in and find her she headed that way grabbing a towel to wipe her sweat she spotted that it was Octavia and LIncoln fighting each other. She watched the girl with her quicker and sudden movements compared to Lincoln's power. She felt herself get a little jealous seeing Lincoln swing out and getting a good grip on the girl for a headlock before seeing Octavia elbow him in the gut to duck out of it. She had never been a full on die hard person for kickboxing but she grabbed some gloves walking in smiling.

"Look who it is?" Raven smiled seeing Octavia spring to attention smiling.

"Finally geez." Octavia smiled when she spotted Raven. She had seen her with her headphones in running her life away so she didn't want to interrupt her just yet. Not paying attention for just a second she felt her legs get swept out from under her causing her to land directly on her back face up.

"What the fuck Lincoln." Octavia groaned on the mat.

"No distractions remember." Raven watched him take off his gloves laughing as he walked towards her.

"That should help her not kick your ass as hard." Lincoln whispered in Raven's ear as he walked by.

"What did he say to you?" Octavia watched Raven smile at whatever Lincoln said.

"Nothing he just wished me luck." Raven leaned down to help Octavia up.

"I don't believe you." Octavia batted Ravens hand away getting up on her own.

"I missed you." Raven said watching Octavia blush and smile hard.

"Awwwwww." Octavia jumped wrapping her hands around Raven's neck giving her a quick kiss.

'I missed you too." Octavia said between kissing Raven a few more times.

"You're such a sweetheart." Octavia leaned back dabbing her gloves to Ravens.

"You're such a girl." Raven dabbed her gloves back watching them both step into a fight stance.

Octavia smirked knowing Raven wasn't trained as well as she was so she was going to take advantage of that but she knew Raven had way more power than her so she swiftly kicked out her leg testing Raven's agility. Watching the girl side step her and swing coming inches away from her own head she nodded seeing that maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

Raven laughed seeing Octavia test her skills. She made her first punch be a warning that she was going to go down easy at all. Circling each other Raven decided to step up jabbing at Octavia's gloves seeing if she could find the girls weakness but she didn't give. Stepping up a little more she threw a left, right, left only to have Octavia block each one and lay one into her ribs. Raven hopped back wiggling a little feeling the brunt force of the brunettes swing. Nodding her head she gave Octavia some credit back.

"Is that all you got?" Raven challenged Octavia knowing she wouldn't be able to say no eventually.

"I don't want to hurt you." Octavia winked seeing Raven glare.

Octavia circled Raven again knowing now that the brunette knew more than she was letting on. She threw a few jabs at Raven seeing her block each one and side step her. Octavia noticed Raven always lead with her left showing her strength was in her right hand so she pivoted throwing her jabs to Raven's right blocking her power play as she swept her leg out to take Raven down but the brunette must have seen her eyes because she took the hit jumping to keep her balance but not before swinging Octavia felt the hit knocking her back a little.

"You sure you never boxed before?" Octavia lifted her shoulder rotating it a little.

"Who said I never boxed?" Raven winked.

Raven was debating on how to take out Octavia. Once again it was agility vs power. Octavia was way quicker than her but if she could get one good hit in then it would put her down. She watched the girl study her feet and hands making her plan to move between the quick jabs and a couple of rights and kicks. Raven circled seeing her chance she threw left, right, right. Seeing Octavia take the hit she threw a quick left as she blocked an ducked Octavia's punch. Feeling the moment flow she tossed another left leading Octavia into her another left and seeing the brunette step up for a block expecting the same noted path Raven ducked sweeping her leg out kicking Octavia's feet out from underneath her. Hearing the thud she knew she had laid her out flat.

"Are you okay?" Raven laughed leaning over Octavia.

"How the hell?" Octavia glared at Raven.

"I never said I couldn't box you just assumed. Also you need to stop focusing on patterns and study body movement." Raven dropped her hand pulling Octavia up off the ground.

"You're such a cheater." Octavia stretched her back feeling the hit from both Lincoln and Raven.

"I didn't cheat I just out did you." Raven dabbed Octavia's gloves ready to fight again.

"Yes she out did you." Octavia snapped her head to the side seeing Lincoln laughing.

"You shut up." Octavia pointed at Lincoln feeling a jab hit her other glove.

"No distractions." Raven laughed at Octavia's pissed off face.

"You do realize payback is a bitch right." Octavia tapped her gloves together. She started to circle stepping side to side throwing a few jabs. She knew she needed to use her speed so she started mixing up her foot working throwing a left, left, right. She dodged Raven's punches with a duck blocking with her gloves she dropped sweeping her foot out Raven cleared the jump again. Regaining balance she tapped out her gloves on Raven's watching the girls eyes she seen the same move coming so this time she jumped and delivered the hard punch to Raven's chest following it with a kick hearing the thud. She felt pleased seeing Raven flat on her back.

"Fuck my life." Octavia bent over hearing Raven cuss.

"What was that?" Octavia laughed seeing Raven pull her glove off grabbing her shoulder.

"I thought you said you didn't box for power. That was one hell of a punch O." Raven looked up at the smirk on the brunette's face.

"No power I just out did you." Octavia loved using Raven's words against her.

"No distractions." Raven smiled.

"What?" Octavia straighten trying to figure it out.

'No distractions O." Raven laughed crossing her feet she tripped up Octavia making her fall on top of her.

"Shit." Octavia put her hands out feeling the fall.

"I like the view." Raven laughed pretty much staring into Octavia's chest.

"Don't be a perv." Octavia laughed seeing Raven wiggle her eyes.

"Ohhh I hurt you beat me up." Raven tossed her body back down on the ground acting hurt.

"What are you doing." Octavia propped herself up to start to stand.

"I'm hurt do you want to kiss it better?" Raven pouted on the ground.

"Get your ass up and maybe I'll do just that." Octavia held her hand out to pick up Raven since they both silently decided there boxing match was over till they got back to Raven's for the night.

* * *

 **A/N Okay a little fluff, a little serious,the first L word and a mysterious caller? In which who do we think that is? Any guesses? Are we ready for the team up and then back to school. Also Octavia has just gotten started with Echo. Be prepared for a cat fight. =) Don't forget to review and give me some ideas where to head with this. Thanks for the support everyone. xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay writing a little quicker YAY but this chapter is one of those long repeat narration chapters of personal thoughts and angst. It's a lot of bumping heads, anger, emotions, doubts and just a roller coaster in general. Bare with me on this one everyone you will soon come to understand. Also another cross over character. Thank you for the support and don't forget to review and give me any tips, ideas or just to say hi. xoxoxo**

* * *

Octavia stood in Raven's bathroom staring in the mirror. Once again she staying the night at Raven's. She can't even think of the last time she had sat down and had a beer in her own apartment. Actually she can't remember when she has ever stayed over at someone's apartment so much. She was an independent kind of girl and yet she was enjoying having the constant company. Wiping off the mirror to see herself she could see a few marks that were fading on her body from Raven. Running her fingers over them she smiled. It was weird in her mind at how normal it felt and how good it felt but yet it wasn't even a couple of weeks back she was fighting for Lincoln's attention which she got pretty quickly. Yet it took her awhile to even be able to spit out that she might actually life Raven, her long time childhood friend pretty much. Something about the girls confidence and how she carried herself was so attractive. It was like no matter what she got hit with she was still Raven. Octavia had remembered a few times where she felt like giving up on school and soccer because things became hard but never Raven. It was a first for her on so many levels and that scared her just a little.

 _Tap tap_

"Are you ever coming out of my bathroom or are you hiding?" Raven smiled hearing Octavia mumble under her breath.

Swinging open the door she seen Raven bite her lip and look her up and down. She was currently wearing a pair of Raven's sweats and her tank top. Just seeing the way the girl always looked at her with so much belief and desire made her stomach do flips.

"I need to go to my apartment at some point in my life again." Octavia laughed walking out of the bathroom.

"Why is that?" Raven felt a little puzzled.

"Umm because I live there and I pay for it annnddd my clothes are there." Octavia opened Raven's fridge grabbing a beer.

"Okay well we can switch it up and stay at your apartment for awhile I don't mind." Raven hopped up on her counter looking at the back of brunette wondering what brought on the topic.

"This is your last one." Octavia tipped the beer back chugging half of it.

"Alright I'll go get some more." Raven jumped off the counter grabbing her wallet. The corner store was only like two blocks over and they actually carried her favorite beer.

"I wasn't meaning you half to go now." Octavia grabbed Raven's arm who already turned to walk out the door.

"It's okay I wouldn't mind having one myself. It won't take me long." Raven smiled leaning forward to give Octavia a quick kiss before walking out the door.

Raven felt the cold air in her face checking her watch seeing it as it was almost midnight. She was thankful the store stayed open till 2am. She seen Octavia's face when she first stepped out of the shower. It was confusion with a little bit of doubt. She wasn't sure what the brunette was thinking or if she did something wrong to bring it on. Hearing Octavia mention her own apartment and leaving kind of stung. She had started getting use to the brunette staying at her apartment and in her bed every night. It was true Octavia did need to go home. They needed that bit of separation to see if it was all strong enough to hold but she would never admit it or make Octavia leave.

 _Buzz buzz_

Raven jumped a little forgetting her phone was in her jacket pocket. Reaching into it she seen a text from Octavia. Opening up she laughed a little.

 **Octavia:** Can you get ice cream too?

 **Raven:** Yes, anything else boss?

 **Octavia:** Mmmm something edible. That isn't all the vegetables and fruits in your refrigerator.

Shaking her head she thought about how much hadn't been cooking lately. She was so use to being on the healthy side and making sure she watched her intake but with Octavia around all the girl wanted to do was eat and it wasn't anything healthy. How she pulled it off with her figure blew Raven's mind. Walking into the store she seen it was empty. Smiling at the regular guy behind the counter she headed for the ice cream.

 _Ding_

Turning around Raven spotted a guy with a hoodie over his head walk in and head back to the beer section. Staring at him a little too long she turned back around grabbing the ice cream and then a few frozen pizza's and some cereal. She figured Octavia could survive on this till she went back home. Heading towards the beer the guy was already up at the counter waiting to pay. She stepped up behind him. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling she knew him. Watching him tip his head at the manager and walked out of the store she shrugged.

"Hello a little more than the normal tonight." the manager smiled at her.

"Yeah I got company and she doesn't like fruit." Raven laughed waiting for him to ring her up.

"Okay $28.15." Raven heard him swiping her card and entering her pin.

"Did you know the guy in front of me?" Raven couldn't stop herself from asking.

"He just started to become a regular a couple weeks ago." the manager pushed her bags at her.

"Okay thank you." Raven grabbed her stuff heading out of the store. She wasn't sure why it was bothering her but for some reason it didn't feel right.

Walking back to her apartment she seen the same odd car she had seen around last week parked up the street. Knowing she couldn't just walk right up to it she just eye the plates trying to memorize them to make sure she wasn't seeing things the next time it came around. Standing in front of her door she kneed it to make a knocking noise since her hands were full.

"What took you so long?" Octavia ripped open the door.

"How did you know it was me." Raven jaw dropped thinking about how the girl didn't even ask who it was.

"Who else would it be. One of your fan club members." Octavia rolled her eyes thinking about the girls who flocked Raven.

"Wow it's been awhile since I heard that one come out of your mouth." Raven shoved the beer into the fridge along with a few things in the freezer. Just taking a beer with her.

"Well we both know it's the truth." Octavia plopped down on the couch seeing that Clarke had text her. She really did need a full on girls night with her best friend before she started to doubt every change in her life she just made.

"Are you okay?" Raven took a drink of her beer leaning against the counter watching Octavia text someone.

"Clarke wants us to have brunch with her tomorrow. It seems important." Octavia tapped her phone thinking about the cryptic message.

"Okay that works. I'm free for the most part tomorrow." Raven walked to the couch sitting on the opposite end from Octavia.

"Don't forget we have girls night tomorrow." Octavia smiled tucking her legs under her body looking at Raven who seemed to be thinking.

"What's wrong?" Octavia could tell Raven was contemplating something.

"Hmmm." Raven looked up at the brunette staring dead at her.

"I said what's wrong?" Octavia didn't move she wasn't sure what Raven was thinking.

"Nothing. Are you okay." Raven pushed back the thoughts of the guy and the car to focus on Octavia.

"You've asked that twice now." Octavia knew she was being a little standoffish but she wasn't use to being so close to someone so quickly and mentioning leaving Raven hadn't really protested it.

"You've dodged the question twice." Raven lifted an eyebrow now knowing something was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong." Octavia bit her lip trying to hide her emotions.

"Sure." Raven stood up sitting her beer on the counter heading for her bedroom. She didn't want to argue or push Octavia so she was just going to drop the subject. Pulling her sweatshirt over her head and tossing it in her closet along with her sweats she slid into her bed. She could hear Octavia get up and throw away her beer before grabbing another one. She heard her sit back down the couch. It hurt to think that she was possibly going to sleep on the couch and leave her in her bed alone.

Octavia cursed herself for being such a bitch. She watched Raven roll her eyes at her answer before heading to her bedroom. She could hear the girl get into her bed and yet she grabbed herself another beer and sat back on the couch rather than following her. Raven had done nothing wrong she knew she was just letting her insecurities get to her. Not many people knew she actually had them but then again she hadn't let to many people in minus Clarke. Even though Raven and her had been friends forever Octavia never leaned on Raven like she did Clarke. It was just one of those bonds the two had. Tapping the beer bottle she stuck her head on her knees. She wasn't sure why she was all of a sudden trying to ruin things. She knew she had a bad habit of pushing people away but the difference was Raven wasn't fighting for her. She was thrown off at the fact that Raven didn't get in her face or argue with her like any of the guys in her past would. Raven was confident enough to not have to argue she just let Octavia figure it out on her own. Finishing off her beer she stood up and headed to the of Raven's bedroom. Peeking in she could see the girl was flat down on her stomach completely passed out. It made her smile leaning her head against the door frame she wondered how she got so lucky but was being so stupid. Not going back to the couch she she slipped off her sweats and climbed into bed next to Raven. She didn't want to wake the girl up but the second she laid back she felt Raven reach out pulling her closer so she could curl up next to her. Laying her head down on the same pillow as Raven she let her eyes close.

 _Buzzzz buzzzzz_

Raven felt her eyes snap open at the sound. Grabbing her phone she seen it was her 5am alarm to wake up for her usual run. Clicking the silent button she tossed it back down. She could feel Octavia wrapped around her and it made her smile that the girl came to bed last night rather than sleeping on the couch. She was still a little mad though regarding whatever had Octavia putting a wall up. She figured the run wouldn't hurt if anything she could blow off some steam. Sliding out of the bed she looked back to see Octavia still asleep. Grabbing a pair of shorts and hoodie she headed towards the front door finding her iPod she attached it to her arm and slipped on her fitbit. Closing the door quietly behind her she decided to stretch and do some warm ups on her apartment stairs first. She missed the cool breeze in the morning feeling it sting her lungs she she pressed play shoving her headphones in her ears when she felt someone bump past her. Stopping her usual jumping routine before running she seen Octavia about 15 feet ahead of her jogging a steady pace now she took off to catch up with her. Getting closer she seen once again Octavia had her clothes on and her own headphones in. The girl must carry them in her purse. Not sure if she should stop her or maybe this was good for the both of them.

Octavia had felt Raven get out of the bed without saying a word to her. She knew she needed to explain herself but since she knew Raven was headed out for a run to probably clear her head she figured she would do the same. She felt the brunette catch up to her quickly after she purposely bumped past her and they both were experienced runners so the pace was set a little high for both of them since Octavia knew she was competitive and Raven had no problem pushing her. They hit the basic trails in the park both pushing each other both using their agility and balance to weave through the park and around each other. A few times she felt and seen both of them slip but only to step back up and beat the other on the rebound. Rounding the corners to the main park benches she felt Raven start to sprint pushing her to sprint as well. She could feel the cold air pushing in her lungs and the burn in her thighs as Raven edged more and more on her. Watching Raven hurdle the bench like it was nothing she let herself skid to a stop. Ripping out her headphones she watched Raven slow down and jog back towards her.

"What the hell was that?" Octavia pointed at the bench.

"What." Raven pulled her headphones out bending down to catch her breath.

"The bench! What was that?" Octavia sat down feeling a little winded and thinking to herself that soccer practice was going to kill her.

"I jumped it." Raven shrugged her shoulders holding back a smirk.

"You fucking leaped it not jumped it Raven." Octavia turned around watching Raven stretch out her legs on the ground like an expert.

"Ohhh right I guess you didn't know I run track and field like you play soccer." Raven laughed this time watching Octavia's jaw drop.

'No you don't." Octavia shoved the brunette on her ass.

"Really O. Do you think I just kicked your ass in that last sprint and over the bench like it was nothing." Raven knew that her and Octavia were friends but mainly because Clarke was the glue between the two of them.

"How did I not know this." Octavia threw her hands up laying down on the bench.

"We have a lot to learn about each other Octavia." Raven spoke the truth watching the girl close her eyes.

"I was a bitch last night." Octavia decided both of them half dead from a couple mile race was clearing their heads enough.

"Yeah you were." Raven wasn't going to sugar coat it.

"Gee thanks." Octavia turned her head seeing Raven now stretching out her quads so she didn't cramp up.

"Care to explain?" Raven kept shifting letting her body embrace the burn she just put it through.

"You scare me." Octavia looked back up at the sky seeing the orange tints hit blue as the sun was rising.

"What?" Raven stopped hearing the words Octavia just mumbled.

"You scare me Raven. I have this routine I do where I hook up with someone and I know it could work and I know it's great and then I start feeling like I am going to fuck it up so I fuck it up anyways." Octavia turned back looking at Raven who had a blank face.

"I'm not trying to lock you down O. Nothing about this has to be permanent. I don't want you to feel like you have to sabotage this because we've spent the last week together." Raven felt the slight burn in her heart saying what she just did because she knew she would see red if she watched Octavia with another person.

Octavia watched the emotions slid off Raven's face as she continued to stretch. She knew part of what Raven had just said was to protect herself. Now they both were all of a sudden putting walls up between them.

"That's not what I want." Octavia reached out grabbing Ravens arm.

"Then what do you want Octavia. I've seen you date guys. Shit I've watched you date guys. You act like you are blind to the fact that I have had a crush on you for years but you were my friend and you are Clarke's friend and who am I to blow that up for needs or wants or to just be selfish." Raven stood up walking away she needed space all of a sudden when she felt herself get shoved she turned around.

"What the hell O." Raven threw her arms up in the air when Octavia went to shove her again she side stepped her.

"You can't just say that shit Raven." Octavia turned with red in her eyes. She wanted to smack Raven for just admitting she had liked her for years and Octavia never seen it.

'Why not? It's the truth and you are sitting over here like this is just a damn fling for me. How many rounds do you want to go Octavia. We do this same push and pull fight ever other day because you can't just trust me to not be the player when really it's you who has the issues." Raven knew she was being harsh but she was tired of fighting and proving herself.

"I'm not the one sleeping with a different girl every night." Octavia stopped in her tracks seeing Raven stiffen.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Raven bit her lip trying to grasp a hold on her anger.

"Tell me it's not true Raven?" Octavia stood her ground.

"You really don't know me at all if you think I'm that easy." Raven turn running her hands over her face before she took off in a jog leaving the brunette behind her. She couldn't face her at the moment. She couldn't believe that this whole time Octavia thought that every girl who wanted her or came on to her that she just took them home for the fun of it. Yeah she had a reputation of being a player because of all the dates and the girls but never the sex. She never let herself be that easy she more self respect than that especially after being cheated on.

Raven walked into her apartment slamming her door only to hear it swing back open. She decided it was time to head to the shower because she knew they had brunch to be to and she knew she was going to have to play nice.

"Raven stop." Octavia marched after her.

"No Octavia you stop. I'm going to shower and were going to go to brunch like the whole entire world is happy and fun and then I want you to get your stuff and leave my apartment." Raven had lost all control on her temper. She knew it the second she watched Octavia step back and blink a few times like she was trying not to cry.

"Okay if that is what you want." Octavia didn't know what to do with her hands so she turned to grab her bag and things making sure she had everything ready. She heard her phone beep picking it up she seen it was Clarke.

"Fun and happy." Octavia mumbled to herself as she typed out a lie to her best friend that she was going to have to explain later.

Hearing the shower turn on she stood in the mirror straightening herself because she didn't plan on showering till later. She just wanted to get this over with and then leave because it's what Raven wanted. It was the first time she hurt and pain in her chest. She was always the one dishing it out and finally someone was smacking her in the face with it. It wasn't even about the being hurt they've both felt that but hearing the anger in Raven's voice scared her. She was for once afraid that maybe she did truly fuck up this time. She pushed someone hard enough that they weren't willing to fight for her and that was scary.

* * *

Almost an hour later Raven could still feel her body shaking from being mad. They both slid into a booth across from Clarke plastering on a smile. She knew Clarke was going to be pissed at her later on for acting like everything was fine between the two of them. She didn't want to ruin Clarke's day because of them fighting. She didn't even know if they were fighting if anything Raven was over it. She was tired of arguing, she was tired of proving herself and she was definitely tired of defending herself.

"Hey Clarke." Octavia hopped in the booth seeing her best friend jump as she turned around.

"Fuck Octavia." Raven couldn't stop herself from smiling seeing Clarke jump.

"What?" Octavia slid over glancing at Raven to see if she was going to sit next to her and she did.

"You ordered without us?" Raven pouted waving down a waitress she recognized.

"No someone ordered it for me, which is why we are here to talk." Clarke pushed the cup to the side she didn't trust the contents of it.

"What do you mean?" Octavia tapped the table trying to figure out what was going on without being slightly jealous of the way the girl was looking at Raven. .

"Last night after our date." Clarke was cut off by both the girls.

"Ohhh the commander." Raven laughed being slightly caught off guard with her and Octavia being in sync.

"Clarke seriously what is wrong?" Octavia straightened up seeing her best friend wasn't joking.

"Last night when we got back to my apartment there was a red rose and note left on my door." Raven watched Clarke pause thinking over something.

"It read xoxo just like this cup." Clarke turned it for both of them to read.

"That bitch! I told her to leave you two alone." Octavia slapped the table suddenly.

"You what?" Clarke and Raven both said in sync.

"Oops I forgot to mention that huh…" Octavia cursed herself for being so caught up lately especially after this morning.

"Explain now." Raven listening to Clarke as both of them waited to hear the story.

"Yesterday leaving your apartment I seen this car parked outside and I've seen it around a few times lately so I took the back way down and I seen that it was that bitch sitting in the car watching your apartment." Octavia tapped her fingers in debates on if she mentions the next part.

"That bitch?" Raven spoke up not positive on who Octavia seen.

"Echo." this time it was Clarke and Octavia to be in sync.

"Well when I spotted her I confronted her and kind of threatened her again buuuut I actually pulled her out of her car this time doing so." Octavia shrugged her shoulders thinking it was still worth it.

"Octavia." Clarke shoved her across the table making Raven laugh on the inside a little.

"What the bitch deserved it." Octavia shoved Clarke back.

"Good job babe." Raven rubbed Octavia's back feeling her stiffen it caught both of them off guard.

"You should have told me." Clarke tapped the table bring them both to attention.

"I forgot and you went on a date and we well we went kickboxing." Octavia tried to justify herself smiling thinking about yesterday and how it was better than this morning.

"It doesn't really fit though." Raven pointed to the cup.

"How so?" Clarke asked a little confused.

"I mean xoxo isn't that meant as hugs and kisses. Like why would Echo say that to you?" Raven had both girls thinking.

"Maybe she is trying to make Lexa think you have someone else." Octavia looked at Clarke seeing the blonde think it over.

"I am not sure but I have a feeling it's only going to get worse once we go back tomorrow." Raven remembered Echo was going to start classes with them now.

"What does Lexa think?" Octavia watched the light in best friends eyes shine.

"She agrees with Raven but I still think it's Echo like who else could possible want to fuck with me." Octavia seen her best friend get frustrated and it hurt her.

"Hmmm I don't know but your face has been on a few magazines lately." Octavia decided to drop the rest of the bad news.

"True but still seems personal. Especially if they know where she lives." Raven shrugged thinking it over trying to not pay attention to the close contact that brunette was pushing on her at the moment.

"I swear I have been the only one blind to all of this." they both watched Clarke tip her head back obviously thinking of the struggle it would be with Lexa's popularity.

"I've seen some weird cars around though lately and I keep getting this weird number calling me ." Raven decided she might as well share.

"What?" Octavia snapped her head on the brunette not knowing anything about this.

"It's true it's the same number every time but when I call it back no one picks up but when I say hello a few times I could just hear someone breathing and then I hang up." Raven looked at Octavia shocked face and then to Clarke who once again was thinking.

"So why are you just now sharing this?" Octavia shook her head to Clarke snapping on Raven.

"I just picked it up for the first time yesterday. I mean come on we all get weird numbers I didn't think anything of it till now. Especially after the whole weird car shit." Raven realized how stupid she was to not mention it but with Octavia being around her judgement was slightly clouded.

"Okay well all of us need to be on alert. I am pretty sure this is all Echo but I want you two to be safe please." Clarke pleaded with both of them.

"Of course." Raven smiled grabbing her hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"Where is Lexa?" Octavia got curious noticing she wasn't with them.

"She has business to attend to I guess. I am sure it had to do with all of this last night since I was grouchy over it but I think she is worried." Raven smirked thinking that it wasn't just her and Octavia having issues at least both couples were on edge with all the new things in there lives.

"Mmhmm well you tell the commander we said hi." Octavia winked at Clarke who then jumped hearing her cellphone go off.

"Shit." Clarke rolled her eyes.

'Who is it?" Raven asked getting worried thinking about her phone call.

"It's my mother. I have been dodging her calls since she barged in my apartment that day." Clarke gave a forgiving look to both of them.

"It's okay don't forget about girls night tonight. I will text you the details." Octavia smiled blowing a kiss at Clarke before tapping Raven's thigh for both of the to slid out of the booth.

Walking out of the coffee shop passing the window she laughed at her best friend dropping her head back rolling her eyes listening to her mother. Feeling Raven stop from walking next to her as they got out of view from the window.

"You act well." Octavia spoke stopping seeing Raven looking at the sidewalk.

"Well I obviously know how to fool everyone including you." Raven felt her anger coming back.

'Raven can we please sit down and talk about this." Octavia stepped up seeing Raven step back lifting her hand.

"No no I think it's about time we stop talking O. Let's give this some time." Raven tossed her keys at Octavia knew she was being over dramatic but she couldn't see past her anger just yet.

"What is this?" Octavia held up the keys.

"Go ahead and grab your stuff. You can just leave the keys on the counter." Raven turned to walk in the other direction.

"You're not coming with me?" Octavia couldn't believe what was happening.

"No but text me the time were all suppose to meet tonight please." Raven kept on walking without turning around to see the girl's face.

Octavia walked back to Raven's apartment in silence she didn't even want to let her mind think. She checked her phone a couple of times knowing it hadn't buzzed but just maybe there would be something from Raven on it. Making her way up the steps she slid the key into Raven's apartment door feeling the tears she refused to let fall start falling. Punching the door she shoved it open.

"Fuck." Octavia slammed the door trying to figure out why the hell she was so fucked up on the inside. When she was the one who pushed people away when she had no history of anything being bad. Raven was the one who got cheated on they all knew the story even though they never spoke about it. Grabbing her things to at least give Raven one thing she wanted she looked down refusing to take off the sweatshirt she was wearing at the moment. Maybe it would hold her over till they could figure this out if Raven even wanted that. Placing the key on the counter she made sure the door was unlocked she walked out shutting it behind her before leaning back against it telling herself to breath. Gathering her strength together she ran down the steps and headed down the street to her apartment feeling the tears fall from her eyes again she didn't stop them this time she just let herself cry.

Raven watched from down the street as Octavia left her apartment. She had been faster than Octavia to her apartment knowing a short cut. She seen Octavia punch her door it made her want to run up the stairs and kiss her knuckles telling her was going to be okay but if they wanted to make this work then Raven knew it was going to have to be the hard way. She watched her run down the stairs with her bag over her shoulder wiping her tears. Raven never wanted to make her cry but then again she had cried herself walking away from the coffee shop. She had never felt so defeated in her life. She needed to pull herself together for tonight. They all were going out and Raven figured maybe it was what all of them needed. It was time for them to go back to there regular group the way they use to be when it was all fun and games. When they enjoyed each others company and got drunk. Raven figured it was a night for that as she walked across the street to her apartment.

 _Honk honk…_

"You don't look so happy cutie." Raven turned hearing the familiar voice seeing it was Echo.

"What are you doing here?" Raven watched the girl smile.

"I was passing by and spotted you. I mean how could someone pass you up." Echo bit her lip looking at Raven. The girl looked like she had been crying. Even with Lexa on the mind she couldn't deny the fact that Raven was hot.

"Haha okay I guess I can believe that." Raven smirked figuring it wouldn't hurt to be nice to the girl for Clarke's sake.

"You want to grab something to eat." Echo waved the girl into her car.

Raven thought about how this was going to be the worst idea possible but maybe getting to know Echo a little better might actually help her friends but also kill her relationship with Octavia.

"Looking like this?" Raven gestured to her outfit which was obviously something she just tossed on for the brunch.

"Come on who are you trying to impress? Me?" Echo laughed watching Raven glare at her.

"I promise just food and I will drop you back off here." Echo threw her hands up acting innocent knowing she won seeing Raven walk towards the car.

"Just food that's it." Raven leaned on the car looking in the window. The car was new she could tell by the smell and that fact that it looked like it had never been touched.

"Do you approve." Echo watched Raven look over her car.

"It's okay." Raven nodded hearing Echo laugh at her assessment knowing the car was beyond okay.

"So are you in?" Echo asked waiting to see if Raven was going to get in the car.

"Sure why not." Raven stood looking around for anyone who might actually see her get in Echo's car and she spotted no one so she opened the door and hopped in the car.

"Only took you a year to think it over." Echo released the brake burning out in the car laughing at Raven who grabbed the oh shit handle.

Gustus watched from a far seeing Clarke's friend get into Echo's car. He had been tailing the girl who circled around the area looking for Clarke and Lexa but he never expected her to stop by Raven's. He noted Echo knew her way around the neighborhood like she had been driving it for years. Sitting back in his car he wrote in his note book all the facts and time of what was happening so he could report back to Lexa. Looking up he spotted the same car he seen the other night pass by Raven's. So far he had only seen the car circle Clarke's apartment and this was a first for him to see it at Raven's. Making note of it again he searched for any sign of who was in the car but you couldn't see anything through the tint. Even searching the plates he had come up with nothing no specific facts pointing to was driving it. Putting on his seat belt he headed back to the bar he needed to talk to Lexa now about what had just happened.

* * *

 **A/N Okay don't kill me for the repeat in the coffee shop and there little spat but it had to happen in order to fit the next part in. Especially letting Echo get her fingers in on both stories. With her testing the waters it just means a little more feisty Octavia and Clarke. Also on top of it all the mystery person might be coming to light. Also Gustus ughh who could not love that guy! Let me know what you guys think. I'm still writing today so hopefully were on the move. Don't forget to review. Thaannnkkk you! xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Here we go everyone. This is going to be a mix of the day after and a week ahead. So tiny time jump just to get past the dialog in the previous chapter on Voss Inc. Let's see how well the girls are handling things. Let's see how well both of them are holding up and how easy it will be for them to fall back together. Kind of a filler chapter but basically putting some emotions on the ground. Please review and thank you for your support. xoxoxo**

* * *

Octavia woke up scrunched on Clarke's couch not even sure how she made it back to her best friend's place. Checking the time on her phone it was literally only 3am and it felt like she had slept a year. Running her hands over her face she could still feel the heat and puffiness from crying. She couldn't believe what had happened at their girls night. It was suppose to be all of them having fun in which she knew her and Raven were fighting but she never thought it was going to end up at the extent it did. Shockingly she must have absorbed most of the alcohol with ice cream of something because sitting up she didn't feel sick or still drunk. Looking around the apartment she couldn't tell if anyone was even in the apartment with her. Everything was dark and quiet. Sneaking up off the couch she tripped over one of her shoes.

"Shit." Octavia grabbed her foot cursing at herself.

"Is there a reason why you are awake?" Octavia jumped hearing Lexa behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Octavia looked her just a little pissed about the situation and how Lexa knew about Raven and Echo but never said anything. She didn't know the whole story yet since she passed out but she planned on finding out.

"I got Raven home and then came here to wait for you two." Lexa eyed Octavia trying to gauge if she was still drunk or not.

"Where is Clarke?" Octavia peaked over the brunette's shoulder.

"She is in bed, do you want to go back to sleep?" Lexa tapped the door open gesturing her to the bed.

"I'm not getting in the bed with the two of you. Noooo way." Octavia threw her hand up at Lexa.

"I can sleep on the couch. Come lay down." Lexa stepped out of the room to switch places with her.

"I think I just want to go home." Octavia stood in debates on what to do.

"Would you like me to drive you?" Lexa looked at the brunette watching her think it over.

"Would you please?" Octavia told herself she just needed some alone time to think about everything.

"Sure if that is what you want." Octavia watched Lexa grab her keys walking back into the bedroom where she assumed she was telling Clarke what she was doing.

Walking down the stairs and to Lexa's jeep they both were silent. Octavia let Lexa open the door for her it must have been something she was accustomed to doing along with how lucky her best friend was to have someone like her. Sitting in the jeep she watched Lexa turn down the stereo volume and turn up the heat. She had a feeling a conversation was about to start.

"Do you want to talk." Octavia rolled her eyes knowing Lexa was going to ask that.

"Not really." Octavia tried to bite her tongue and not be rude.

"I know you have questions for me Octavia. You can either ask them now or hear from Clarke later on." Lexa could feel the anger start to radiate off the brunette sitting next to her.

"How long did you know?" Octavia snapped out.

"Know what?" Lexa wasn't sure what part she was referring too.

"That they had lunch together." Octavia turned in the seat to stare at Lexa.

"Maybe a couple hours like three tops." Lexa tried to think of what time she left Clarke's apartment.

"That's it?" Octavia was trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes." Lexa said nothing more.

"How did you know?" Octavia knew this was going to be the important question.

"I have someone tailing Clarke. This person who works for me also keeps me informed on where Echo usually is. They happen to run into her as her and Raven were talking yesterday." Lexa started to pray that she got to talk to Clarke first before all of this came out.

"Really now, does Clarke know this?" Octavia had a feeling Lexa was going to be dead here soon.

"No she doesn't know yet." Lexa glanced at Octavia seeing no emotion on her face.

"What else does this person know?" Octavia held up quote fingers being curious.

"I asked him to follow Echo at first trying to figure out what she was up too. Then I had him switch his tail to Clarke due to the rose and note left on her door. There seems to be a mysterious car following her or I should say all of you." Lexa watched Octavia shiver.

"Okay so we have a stalker and yet you don't know who it is?" Octavia closed her eyes thinking of any strange moments that had happened recently.

"Not yet but I plan to." Lexa pulled the jeep to a stop at Octavia's apartments.

"Are you going to tell Clarke what you just told me?" Octavia wasn't sure what Lexa was going to say.

"Yes I plan on telling her once she wakes up. We obviously need to talk about a few things." Lexa thought back to what Echo had said regarding her and Raven.

"I'm not going to tell you the story because that is Clarke's place but if you are referring to the thing between her and Raven and Finn. You should definitely let her talk first so that you know the truth before she kills you." Octavia patted Lexa on the shoulder thanking her for the ride before hopping out and running to her apartment thinking of someone following her slightly scared her even if she knew self defense.

Raven laid in her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about everything that had gone down. She couldn't sleep even with the alcohol in her system and she was almost positive it was because Octavia wasn't next to her. She was alone and her mind wouldn't shut off going play by play hour after hour of what happened. Seeing the hurt in Octavia's eyes she knew she had a lot of explaining to do especially regarding the trust between the two of them if that was even possible now. Seeing the shock and hurt on Clarke's face due to her words hit her even harder. She knew everything between them in the past with Finn was never Clarke's fault. They both had got played and the fact that she questioned that tonight regarding Clarke's roll in it and how she watched her friend fall apart so badly after everything went down should have enforced that even more but yet she had snapped at the blonde hearing Echo's words. Thinking about Echo she wondered exactly how the girl knew so much about all three of them and their past. Something wasn't right there and that was her main reasoning for accepting the lunch invite was to find out who the girl really was but she never expected Echo to show up at the bar and blast it out in front of everyone.

 _"How could you?" Octavia threw her hands up at Raven standing next to the bar._

 _"How could I what Octavia, have lunch with someone?" Raven stood face to face with the girl._

 _"No just someone Raven. It's her the fucking bitch causing so much problems in our lives especially Clarke's." Octavia pointed at Echo._

 _'Did you once think about Clarke just once." Octavia closed her eyes knowing she was starting to hit a whole nother level of anger._

 _"This is not about Clarke, Octavia." Raven stepped into her line of view again._

 _"No it's about us and our obviously fucked up relationship." Octavia pointed between the two of them._

 _"Ohhh so now we have a relationship? Last time I checked I fucked everyone who flirted with me." Raven threw a low blow._

 _"Ohhh that's how it's going to be? So how was Echo then? Is she better in bed then me?" Octavia knew they both were starting to play dirty but the alcohol made her not care._

 _"Wow really O?" Raven turned around for a second tapping the bar hoping she didn't punch it._

 _"What? I mean you are the one holding up to your reputation. I mean at least mine doesn't involve sleeping around." Octavia watched Raven turn back around to stare her down._

 _"No see because you are emotionless. That is why you don't have to worry about it. You rip people's hearts out and stomp on them before any attachment is needed and then you run being hurt free." Raven stepped up pretty much spitting the words into Octavia's face. She watched the girl blink back tears hearing her. She seen the anger leave her face replacing it with hurt and tears. She hesitated for a second wanting to take back her words. She knew it was wrong and yet she said it anyways. She let herself fly off the wall._

 _"Is that what you think I did to you? You think my reasoning behind what started our fight is because I already know I have your heart and now it's my turn to stomp on it like everyone else has? Raven the reason the fight started is because I am afraid that you have.." Octavia felt herself get dragged by Clarke cutting off her words finally letting the tears flow down her face not being able to hold back her feelings anymore. She just watched Raven's cold stare at her not even seeing the girl she was obviously falling for._

 _Raven heard and felt Lexa grab her arm. Trying to split her up from Octavia. She could see the disgust in Clarke's eyes staring at her over the situation. She watched Octavia turn her back for a second trying to stop herself from crying._

 _"No I'm good." Raven thew Lexa off of her taking a few steps back from the exit of the bar. She then watched Clarke turn to her again like she was going to swing she actually started to embrace the fact that she was going to get hit by her friend. She could heard Clarke yell at her but she hesitated with her response because her eyes were stuck on Octavia and watching the girl cry because of her._

 _"Last I checked it shouldn't be me you're worried about Clarke." Raven watched both of her friends jaws drop at her words and Lexa stiffen next to her before she turned and headed back to stand by Echo with her back to everyone._

 _"Fuck this" Raven heard from behind her knowing Octavia had just took off from the bar and wasn't coming back._

Raven sat up in her bed after playing it all back in her mind again for like the 20th time. What did she even mean by it all besides the fact that she wanted to start a fight. She wanted to piss people off because she was hurting. She wanted people to feel her pain because she was actually afraid her words were true about Octavia ripping her heart out. Standing up to walk to the bathroom she punched the door a few times till she could her hand burn. Why was she so fucking stupid. Knowing that tomorrow was there first day back on campus she wasn't sure she could even put a foot in front of her friends yet.

 _*One week later*_

Octavia stood near the gym with a couple of her friends off the soccer team. They were all laughing talking about how they were going to be dying having to run again. It had been almost a week since the fight between all of them at the bar and usually she never sees any of her friends in passing and she had been thankful for that. Turning around she spotted the dance team walking out of the gym before them and of course the first person she sees is Echo talking and laughing with some girl she didn't recognize. Turning back around she didn't want or have time for a confrontation on campus grounds. She didn't even know where Raven had went that night. Lexa said that she brought Raven back to her place but since Echo has obviously been there who knows what it actually meant or what could've been happening all week. She also hadn't spoke to Raven since that night on top of the fact that she told Clarke to not talk about her she didn't want to know anything at all.

"Heyyyy." Octavia heard Echo all but shout at the top her lungs causing her to turn around for the sake of it and she spotted Raven walking out of one of the locker rooms in the hallway. It looked like maybe she had hit the campus gym which wasn't usual. Biting her lip she watched Raven look up causing her to catch eyes with the brunette. Once again holding back her tears she turned her back on both of them not even wanting to see the interaction between them. She couldn't and refused to acknowledge it or Raven still.

"Let's go kick some ass." Octavia wiped at her eyes feeling one of her friends tap her on the butt as a cue to get her ass running. Taking a deep breath she threw herself pretty much into the game and on the field. It was only a practice game between the girls but Octavia played like she was trying to win. She felt her muscles burn and the sweat drip down her back.

"Calm down there Blake." She heard one of her team mates laugh as she sprinted pushing herself with some quick footwork she turned using her power to slam the ball past her own teammate playing goalie.

"Geez you keep playing like that and we might be heading to the championship this year." Octavia laughed grabbing some water before bending over and heaving after trying to swallow it. She could feel the sickness in her stomach from seeing Raven today and from pushing herself. Raising her hand to her coach she stepped off the field laying down on the bleachers closing her eyes for a minute. She needed the world to stop spinning and to catch her breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Octavia jumped before recognizing the voice to be her best friend.

"Not really." Octavia peaked up looking at Clarke who was smiling down at her.

"You don't have a choice O." Clarke pushed her leg off the bleacher causing her to almost fall on her ass.

"Ughhhh." Octavia pushed herself up watching her teammates run the field.

"Talk." Clarke nudged her shoulder this time.

"I seen Raven today." Octavia spit out feeling her body shiver just saying her name.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Clarke bit her lip knowing the answer but she had spoken to Raven and no they weren't on perfect terms but still she hated seeing her friends like this.

"How about not." Octavia rolled her eyes hearing Clarke say it again for probably the 100th time in a few days.

"O you guys have to talk eventually. I spoke to her and…" Octavia cut Clarke off by putting her hand over the blondes mouth.

"I said I do not want to talk about her." Octavia watched Clarke's eyes go dark like she was pissed off.

"Well you are not going to have a choice Octavia because were all coming to your game tomorrow. Just a fair warning." Clarke stood up and walked away feeling her best friend glare at her from behind.

"Fucking great." Octavia threw her hands over her eyes laying back down on the bench.

* * *

Raven had barely seen Octavia since that night. Usually walking down the hall she never had to duck the girl or hide so she wasn't killed because they didn't have any of the same classes but walking out of the locker room today seeing her made Raven's heart stop. Watching the girls eyes gloss over as she scanned from herself to Echo and back almost made her sick. Yes Echo and her and been around each other but not purposely. They had a few classes in the same wing but nothing overly special and she had tried to make it a point that they didn't hang out alone again because of what happened. She admitted to herself that Echo was sideways and twisted but she hadn't cut off all communication for Clarke's purpose even if no one knew it. She had spoken with Clarke and apologized for everything and even Clarke had said sorry back even though there wasn't really a good reason. Clarke had told her Octavia didn't want to see her and she couldn't blame the brunette for that but she wished that she could just explain herself at the least. She knew they both had their faults in the argument and the whole day but it still killed her seeing the hurt in the girls eyes. It haunted her at night.

"You going tomorrow?" Raven snapped out of her thinking hearing Echo.

"What?" Raven turned to look at the girl who she was currently not paying attention too.

"The first soccer game are you going tomorrow?" Echo knew Raven was thinking about Octavia since she spotted her in the hallway.

"Yeah Clarke asked me to join her and Lexa." Raven watched Echo roll her eyes.

"Oh yay for blondie." Echo shut her mouth knowing she was never going to get anywhere with Raven if she bad talked Clarke.

"Let's not." it was Raven's turn to roll her eyes hearing the disgust in Echo's voice.

"Sorry." Echo started to walk with Raven. No one knew she was just trying to weasel her way into the group to get back on Lexa's good side. Using Raven wasn't a good or bad thing because the girl was hot but Lexa was who she was meant to be with for the rest of her life. Using Raven to make Lexa jealous had worked in the bar so she thought. So she planned on exploiting it even after her altercation with Clarke. If she could be friendly they might all let there guard down but in the mean time Raven was a great distraction.

"Are you going to be there tomorrow?" Raven watched Echo like she was thinking over something or even planning something.

"Yes we will be dancing at halftime, maybe you can come say hi to the team with me" Echo smiled at Raven thinking about maybe tomorrow could be just another step into the circle.

"Will see how things go." Raven smiled before stopping at her next class hugging the girl and watching her walk away.

"You know you're still wrong right." Raven turned to see Clarke coming down the hallway from the field glaring at her.

"I have my reasons." Raven stopped knowing she was going to be late to class any minute.

"Sure whatever you say Raven." Clarke stopped trying to give her friend a partial smile even though just seeing Echo anywhere near her friends made her want to punch the girl again.

"Clarke please." Raven didn't want to argue about it again.

"You know she seen you two right." Clarke was slightly pissed because she thought that Raven and Echo weren't hanging out anymore.

"Yeah I noticed that." Raven tried to push the hurt face Octavia had given her out of her mind.

"Start thinking with your heart Raven before you lose something that is actually good for you." Clarke started to walk away from her.

"You know this isn't all my fault right, she won't even talk to me." Raven snapped just a little.

"Ohhh you're right Raven it isn't all your fault but you are the only one fucking with the enemy. Actually you are the only one who has left their apartment and went out. You are the only one who has smiled at another girl maybe even several of them. Actually you are the only one who doesn't seemed to be suffering out of the situation, so please next time save your attitude." Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend before walking away thinking about how oblivious the girl was regarding Octavia's feelings for her.

* * *

Octavia walked out of the locker room in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. Her gym bag was thrown over her shoulder causing her to be off balance as she tried to run a towel through her hair. It was dripping wet from her shower after soccer practice. It was her last class of the day but she didn't want to make the walk home being completely sweaty or soaked. Stopping flip her hair over rubbing the towel over it one more time before pulling it up she felt her gym bag get lifted off her shoulder causing her tumble a little twisting her head to the side recognizing the shoes she knew immediately Raven was standing next to her. She felt her heart jump into her throat as she quickly tired her hair up and standing again trying not to be as stiff as she felt. She didn't speak a word just looked at the brunette who was looking back at her. Octavia almost thought her eyes looked sad like she was missing something. They weren't as bright as what she remembered them being. Not really wanting to talk she reached for her bag that was currently in Raven's hand watching the brunette step backwards.

"Really?" Octavia spit out without thinking.

"Can we talk?" Raven tried her hardest to not smirk at Octavia rolling her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood." Octavia reached for her bag again only to have Raven step back one more time.

"Raven seriously." Octavia could see the humor in the brunette's eyes and it pissed her off even more.

"If you don't want to talk can we at least walk." Raven gestured forward putting Octavia's gym bag on her shoulder.

"Maybe I don't want to do that either." Octavia stomped her foot seeing Raven start to walk forward without her but not leaving her bag.

Raven felt Octavia stomp after her till they were walking slightly side by side with Octavia just a few steps ahead of her. She knew the girls schedule and they both were done with classes today. She never expected to see her or talk to her but she happened to be walking by seeing Octavia struggle with her bag so she took it as an opportunity to see if they could talk.

"How have you been?" Raven knew it was a stupid question but she needed to start somewhere. Watching Octavia throw her a look over her shoulder pretty much told her there wasn't going to be any talking on this walk.

"I've been okay. You know class and working out as usual. I even added a track and field class to my schedule." Raven walked watching Octavia soak in the information but she still didn't talk.

"I talk to Lexa and Clarke a few times. Things seem to be doing okay for them right now even after everything." Raven kept her eyes on Octavia seeing her shrug a little.

Octavia had been listening to Raven talk about the last couple of days that they had not spoken. It had been about a week that felt like a year. She didn't acknowledge anything the girl said and she made sure to hide her smile when Raven cracked a joke or said something funny. It hurt not being able to talk back but she really had nothing to say to her at the moment. Seeing as they were already through the courtyard and at the street entrance she knew this is where they usually split off because there apartments were in the opposite directions. Walking across the street she stopped holding her arm out for her gym bag. She watched Raven hide a small smirk and walk past her in the direction of her apartment.

"You don't live this way." Octavia watched her stop in her tracks to her actually speaking.

"I'm enjoying the weather." Raven said still walking slowly towards Octavia's apartment.

Octavia mumbled under her breath looking at Raven from behind. She wanted to run and jump on her back so they both would fall laughing on the ground as usual. Everything in her body told her to just give in and talk to the girl but her pain of her words wouldn't let her. It was like an internal struggle between her heart and mind. Stomping back up next to Raven again they walked in silence.

"I'm going to be at the game tomorrow." Raven started talking again once Octavia was next to her. She smiled at the brunette kicking a rock keeping it in front of her perfectly like a soccer ball.

"I am sure you plan on handing them there ass on the field." Raven was trying her hardest to get the girl to bite at anything.

"If you need some help I am sure a certain blonde we know can help out." Raven watched Octavia crack a smile at that comment. It was regarding to that night when Clarke punched Echo. She felt like maybe it was a step in the right direction. They were getting closer to Octavia's apartment so Raven slowed her pace a little more knowing that the brunette felt it but she didn't complain.

"I have two weeks to make a decision on if I want to take that class outside of the city." Raven watched Octavia stop for a second slightly turning towards her before continuing to walk.

"I would be gone for a couple of months if I say yes to it." Raven watched Octavia slip again and she wondered if she would finally speak but she didn't. Hitting her stairs she gestured for Octavia to walk first as she followed. Watching Octavia slip her key into the first lock unlocking it she watched the girl put a key into the lock above it. It was new and made her question things even more.

"What is that for?" Raven couldn't help but ask.

"Don't worry about it." Octavia turned holding out her hand for her bag watching Raven eye the lock and then search her face for anything. She stared right back at her feeling the surge of emotions in her body with them being so close and just looking at each other. She watched Raven step closer to her almost as close as she could get before placing the strap in her hand but not letting go yet. She felt her eyes go wide watching Raven glance down at her lips. She needed to get away now she needed to step back and shut the door but her body was froze feeling the desire radiate off both of them.

"Octavia." Raven's hands were itching to reach up and touch the girl. She hadn't let the bag go yet knowing if she did Octavia was going to slam the door in her face. She wanted to kiss her so bad and they were so close she could smell Octavia's shampoo from her recent shower and she almost closed her eyes taking it in.

"Raven let go." Octavia couldn't say anything else she just had to demand the statement.

"Octavia can I come in?" Raven blurted out before even thinking about it. She knew she was going to get rejected but for some reason she just needed to hear the tone of her rejection to see if they still had a chance.

"Uhh ummm…" Octavia was confused by the question. It was the last thing she expected Raven to ask her and for some reason she couldn't find it in herself to just shut it down.

"It's okay don't answer that." Raven smiled just being happy that Octavia didn't say no. Reaching up tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear she watched the girl slightly closer her eyes to the touch.

'Thank you for the conversation." Octavia snapped opened her eyes feeling the loss of contact. She seen Raven smirk just a little before letting go of the bag turning to walk away. Standing in the doorway she wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. She just wanted to see Raven turn around once more just for a second.

"You're welcome." Octavia spoke quietly watching Raven freeze. She seen the girl glance over her shoulder and with that being enough she smiled turning to close her door. She leaned back up against it cover her eyes with her hands. She gave in just a little. She let Raven get a little to close a little too soon. Hearing that the brunette could be gone for a couple of months almost made her want to run back out the door and hug her but she was still pissed and she was hurt and she couldn't unhear the words Raven used on her. She did know now that Clarke was right they eventually needed to sit down and talk.

* * *

Raven made her way back to her apartment. The sun was just starting to set she wished that she got to sit and watch it with Octavia but she knew it was too soon. They both were hurt and still in that grey area of what they had. She was curious about the second lock though. No one had mentioned it to her about anything in the last week. If something had happened or if it was for safety she figured at least Clarke would have mentioned it. It sucked being on the outside a little. She knew why but even then she figured someone would have said something if it involved Octavia getting hurt. Walking up her steps she figured she would reach out to Clarke and see the blonde had to say about it.

 **Raven:** Hey Clarke so I got a question for you.

Raven opened her door shutting it behind her she walked to her refrigerator to grab a beer hearing her phone beep

 **Clarke:** What's up?

 **Raven:** I walked Octavia home today. What is with the second lock on her door, you never mentioned it?

Raven sat down on her couch wondering if Clarke hadn't said something for a reason or if Octavia said not too but what could be the reasoning behind it.

 **Clarke:** Wait you walked Octavia home today? How the hell did that happen?

Raven rolled her eyes knowing that was coming before the answer to the actual question.

 **Raven:** Let's just say I didn't give her much of a choice and she didn't really talk to me but I talked to her the whole way and she didn't run away so I guess that is a little improvement towards us being friends again. Now to the real question what is with the lock?

 **Clarke:** Wow Raven I am shocked you stepped up and took the first step. I guess I do need to yell at you more often. The lock is because of what Lexa has been following and with Octavia being home alone lately she needed that security measure for her own mind.

 **Raven:** What is Lexa following. Why have I not heard about this?

 **Clarke:** Well Raven you kind of went on a 48 hour bender when we were figuring everything out. Not much I can change about you being drunk and stupid. Lexa was informed of some more things regarding that creeper guy and the car. I can fill you in tomorrow on the details.

Raven sat her beer bottle down thinking about the two days she spent drunk off her ass trying to kill the words and look in Octavia's eyes from her mind. Just thinking about it now hearing Octavia yell at her about them fighting doesn't mean she should run to another girl. It was when she was suppose to be running back to her so they could talk it out and that's how couples work and stay together. Octavia had admitted to being insecure and yet Raven didn't hear it or see it. Raven wasn't sure if that is exactly what she did but she knew getting into the car with Echo was going to bite her in the ass and it did the second Echo blurted it out purposely in the bar. Tapping the counter she shoved her phone back in her pocket grabbing her keys she decided to walk back to Octavia's. Hoping it wasn't a bad idea she had to at least try.

 _Knock Knock…._

Octavia sat on her couch watching Netflix with ice cream. Hearing the knock at her door she jumped a little she checked the time not sure who it would be she got up ninja style heading to the peak hole on the door. She had been paranoid lately being alone due to Lexa telling her about the guy following them around. He had been spotted more than once near Clarke's building and hers. Lexa had been staying with her since then and Octavia added the lock because she just needed knowing she was safe. Looking outside she saw Raven standing at her door. She sighed not wanting to fight with the girl anymore.

"What do you want." Octavia leaned her forehead against the door knowing Raven could hear her on the other side.

"Please just give me one minute and if you want to slam the door in my face I'll let you do it. I will even do it for you." Raven pleaded just wanting her to open the door for a second. Hearing the locks click she watched the door crack open with Octavia leaning on it. It took her breath away seeing the girl in a pair of sweats and one of her t shirts she wasn't sure how the brunette ended up with it but it made her heart skip a beat thinking of her wearing it at night.

"What Raven?" Octavia watched the girl take a deep breathe like she was preparing herself for something.

"Can I help you with this?" Raven reached up tapping the lock not sure if that was even going to make sense.

"What, my lock works just fine." Octavia wanted to shut the door but she could tell Raven wasn't done talking and she was confused.

"No ughhh how do I say this…. " Raven started to tap her hand on the frame of the door.

"Raven focus." Octavia snapped at her realizing she was actually talking to her rather than shutting her out.

"Security. The lock that is what it's for right? Can you just let me be that for you tonight. No strings attached I will even sleep on the couch but just one night let me do something for you." Raven rambled it all out at once.

Octavia was shocked. With Raven knowing just a tiny bit of why the lock was there meant she had asked Clarke or Lexa. She hated admitting she was a little afraid even if the creepy guy had never approached any of them. She was always independent and strong but once Lexa had told her the car was parked outside her apartment several times she just needed it along with the mace she bought. Lincoln had offered to come stay with her for awhile if it helped her but she shot down the offer just wanting to be by herself. She wanted to go back to it just being her and that's all she needed to worry about at the moment.

"What" Octavia wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to swing the door open and let Raven in because getting a full night of sleep sounded amazing but even with her emotions saying she wanted to be alone she knew all it would take was one touch and her and Raven would end up in bed together.

"Please we don't even have to talk Octavia. I just want to be here for you." Raven took the risk and stepped forward with them almost flush in the doorway she watched the brunette look over her face staring her down like a challenge. Like she wasn't going to say yes unless Raven just did it anyways. Stepping forward even closer now she watched Octavia tip back onto her heels but still gripping the door shut.

"One night and this isn't for me it's for you." Octavia walked away from the door heading into her apartment hearing Raven shut the door and lock both locks. She took her seat back on the couch wrapped in a blanket to eat her ice cream. Glancing over her shoulder she watched Raven take her shoes off and then her jacket dropping her keys in her usual spot. It made Octavia blink back her tears because it was so normal but it wasn't. Feeling her walk around the couch she took a deep breath in wondering why the hell she just let the girl into her apartment.

Raven walked over to the opposite side of the couch and sat on the ground leaning against it. She didn't dare sit on the couch she wanted to leave Octavia as comfortable as possible since the impossible just happened and she was sitting in the brunette's apartment watching her eat ice cream out of the container. She smiled looking down hoping Octavia didn't see her because she was adorable all wrapped up with her hair a mess watching Scandal and gasping the new or crazy things that happened on the show.

"You can stop staring." Octavia had felt Raven's eyes on her for over the past 30 minutes of them sitting in silence and it was making her blood boil wanting the girl to touch her.

"Sorry." Raven realized she was caught taking her eyes off the girl she looked down at her hands. She decided to look around the apartment noticing almost everything was based around the couch like that is where she had been sleeping lately making her wonder if it was because of what Lexa had said or if it was because sleeping in the bed alone was hard enough.

Octavia watched Raven check out her apartment making her own judgments on what she had been doing the last week. Knowing she hadn't been in her bed because sleeping in any bed alone was too hard for her. Deciding tonight would be night one she stood up heading towards the kitchen to put her ice cream away. She opened the closet door near her hallway and walked back towards Raven tossing the blanket at her as a signal to that she was most definitely sleeping on the couch and no where near her bed.

"Thank you." Raven had been watching Octavia walk around the whole time but trying to make it not noticeable.

'You're welcome." Octavia turned around heading into her bedroom she shut the door. It was pitch black in her room and she hated it already. Wanting to be able to sleep a little bit she figured it wouldn't hurt pulling her door open and leaving it half way open she walked over to her bed stripping herself of her clothes and climbing in looking out the door to the TV light where she could see Raven moving around to get comfortable on the couch.

"Sweet dreams." Raven had watched Octavia open the door back up leaving it half way open like she didn't want to sleep alone but not with her as well. She would take anything she could get at the moment. Grabbing the blanket she adjusted so she could see into the bedroom watching Octavia lay down curling into a ball.

Octavia had heard Raven say sweet dreams. Thinking it over she closed her eyes repeating it knowing at least for one night she could sleep. Finally let herself drift off knowing Raven was in the other room watching over her and it was the first time she felt better in a week.

* * *

 **A/N Okay so can you really deny true feelings? I guess that is where these two are at. They knew what they had before they obviously let their past get in the way which happens to most of us. The question is can they fix it and is Octavia letting Raven back in to quickly. It Raven looking to get Octavia back to quickly. Are they both running off desire rather then addressing the issues. Who knows but there is going to be a little fluff coming but another hiccup just comes along with it. Please review and thank you to everyone who is still reading Voss Inc and this story. I appreciate it. xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sometimes everyone needs a fresh start and little bit of fluff. I won't lie I loved writing this chapter even though it was a little shorter then my usual but something about it made me smile. Probably the refresh button on the couple. Let me know what you think and I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads both stories it's amazing knowing I've made it this far. xoxoxo**

* * *

Raven quietly crept back into Octavia's apartment with coffee a doughnut and the latest magazine with Clarke and Lexa plastered on the front of it. She knew the brunette loved both and would get a kick out of the magazine as always. When she had woken up she seen that Octavia was still passed out sprawled all over her bed. It made her want to crawl in next to her but she knew both of them were not ready for that emotionally. She was lucky Octavia had even let her in last night and she figures it was just because she needed real sleep. Biting her lip looking at the girl one last night she placed everything on the counter and wrote Octavia a quick note.

 _Octavia,_

 _I hope the much needed rest and this helps start your day on amazing. Finally like you said it's time to show me what soccer means to you. Kick some ass and hopefully I will see you after the game._

 _Raven_

Raven looked it over hoping it wasn't to short of personal. She wasn't sure how or what to say to someone who you hurt and might hate you. Figuring that was the best it was going to get she quietly walked back out of the apartment hoping she didn't wake her and hoping deep down she got to see her again tonight. Heading down the stairs she spotted Lexa's jeep in the parking lot. Seeing both Lexa and Clarke jump out of the jeep she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hey guys." Raven slowly walked up to them.

"You're still here?" Clarke raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah I brought her back some coffee and a doughnut but she is totally passed out. Ohhh I also added the latest addition of Clarke Griffin front page layout.

"Ughhh front page nothing." Clarke rolled her eyes thinking of her and Lexa's stunt yesterday and how she should have known better.

"We picked up a few things yesterday for you two." Lexa finally spoke handing a bag to Raven.

"What is it?" Rave looked into the bag.

"It's some mace and a expandable baton. You should also look into adding another lock to your door as well." Clarke spoke in a serious tone.

"Is it really that bad?" Raven asked watching both of their faces.

"Who ever it is seems to be focused on you and Clarke." Lexa kept her stoic look.

"Okay I will go take care of that now." Raven nodded to both of them.

"I am just going to run this upstairs and then I'll meet you in the jeep." Raven watched Clarke tell Lexa before giving her a quick kiss and she was gone up the stairs.

"You two seem to be on good terms." Rave smiled at Lexa who watched Clarke all the way.

"We are but trust me she hasn't forgotten about the tail." Lexa bit her lip thinking about it.

"Is that how you knew about Echo?" Raven got curious.

"Yeah Gustus has been following her a little along with the mystery car." Lexa looked at Raven with an apologetic look.

"I just want to say thank you for getting me out of the bar and home the other night. You didn't have to and I know you did it for Clarke." Raven held her hand out to shake Lexa's.

"I consider you my friend as well Raven not just for Clarke's sake. You've helped me a few times with Clarke I was just returning the favor. I do hope you can figure things out with Octavia though. You both deserve to be happy and Clarke could really use her threesome group back." Lexa laughed thinking of the term.

"You mean foursome now? I don't see her getting rid of you any time soon." Raven turned as they both watched Clarke sneak back out of Octavia's apartment.

"I hope not." Lexa smiled at Clarke who made her way back to them.

"So we will see you later right? Do you want to catch a ride with us to the game?" Clarke looked at Raven hoping she would get a yes knowing that meant Octavia had to see Raven at some point.

"Sure just text me. I only have one class today and then I will be free." Raven smiled at both of them before they headed in the opposite direction.

"Raven how about we give you a ride home." Lexa stopped waving the girl over to her jeep.

"Shotgun." Raven laughed hearing Clarke spout something off as she jogged back over to the jeep hopping into the back of it.

* * *

Octavia rolled over in bed and then rolled again feeling each side and remembering it wouldn't be warm. Raven hadn't stayed in bed with her last night but on the couch. Sitting up she looked out her door and Raven wasn't to be seen. Checking the clock she realized it was almost noon. She couldn't believe how long she slept but then again it was needed more than anyone actually knew. Walking into her kitchen to make coffee she spotted two separate notes and items on her counter. One was from Raven telling her to kick ass at the soccer game tonight and how she hoped she would see her tonight along with a coffee and a doughnut. The coffee was still warm so she must have left recently. On the bottom of Raven's note was a PS note from Clarke saying Raven was cute and adorable for bringing her coffee and food.

"Ohhhh Griffin." Octavia mumbled out loud sipping her coffee which of course was her exact order.

Sitting down on the stool she dug through the bag pulling out some mace and a expandable baton. A little confused she looked at the note from Clarke.

 _O_

 _Here are a few items to ease your mind just like the rest of us. Thank Lexa later on and will ALL see you later tonight that is including Raven. Ohhh and don't pay attention to that magazine Raven left you either._

 _Love you, Griffin_

Octavia couldn't help but laugh at Lexa and how she is taking charge of their protection. It didn't hurt though to have both in her house because lately she had been a little more jumpy just knowing someone was following them. Spotting the magazine under the bag Clarke had left on the counter she pulled it out while sipping her coffee some more.

"The Real Deal?" Octavia smiled seeing Clarke and Lexa front and center kissing on a magazine again. She knew this one was done more purposely because there was also a photo of Lexa spinning her best friend around. The expression of love on Lexa's face was captured perfectly seeing Clarke with her head tossed backwards laughing. She was going to have to have a girls talk with her best friend regarding those three little words. Looking back over to Raven's note she ran her fingers over Raven's name. She missed the brunette but she hadn't been able to erase the words from her mind every time she looked at her. Letting her stay over last night was really soon but it was a very good argument she put up plus being in Raven's presence made her relax better. Either way at some point she figured what they had was worth talking about. Finishing off the doughnut and bring her coffee with her she turned on her music before heading into her bathroom to start a bath. It was time to soak her body before getting she needed to get ready for the meeting, warms ups and then eventually the game.

* * *

Raven walked out of class thanking her professor for the tips and the extra credit. She made note of the fact that he asked about her advanced class she applied for. He told her it was a great opportunity and he would wave her schedule till she got back if needed. Leaving everyone behind for a couple months didn't seem so bad but still hadn't made up her mind yet. She figured she would give it a few more days before she needed to make a choice. They had given her a two week deadline so it was something she had to address eventually.

"Hey Raven where you headed to?" Raven jumped a little seeing Echo pop up out of no where.

"I'm headed home to get things together for tonight's game." Raven smiled at Echo still on her way towards the courtyard.

"So am I going to see you later? Echo bumped Raven trying to get the girl to smile.

"Yeah you might if you are going to be at the game like you said. I will be around with Clarke and Lexa." Raven smiled at Echo trying to be nice.

"Good I can't wait to see everyone." Echo added her friends into the mix hoping it would make her look a little better. They had stopped walking and Echo finally glanced in the direction of where Raven's attention was. Of course Octavia had just stepped on campus dressed her warm ups heading right there way.

"Uh huh." Raven turned away from Echo some to watching Octavia head straight towards them.

"Hi." Raven smiled at Octavia who stopped in front of her and Echo.

"Hey." Octavia smiled a little before glancing over giving the death stare to Echo who had on a friendly face but was planted as close to Raven's side as she could get.

"Where are you headed?" Raven asked stepping a little closer to Octavia and away from Echo.

"I have to head in for the game day meeting but I just wanted to say thank you for last night and this morning." Octavia smiled before starting to walk away.

"Can I walk you to the locker room?" Raven turned to watch Octavia glance back at her.

"No it's okay don't forget you've got company." Octavia smirked at Echo as she headed towards the locker rooms.

"That was a little awkward" Echo watched Raven turn around and look at her.

"It's okay no worries, but hey I got to head out if I want to be ready by the time Clarke and Lexa pick me up." Raven stiffened a little feeling Echo reach up and hug her.

"Okay see you later Rae." Echo winked and headed back towards the gym as well. She needed to pay a visit to Octavia since she just found out they might have spent the night together.

* * *

Octavia stood in the locker room getting ready. She had her earphones in jamming out to her music as her pregame ritual. She still had some time before the meeting but she liked being early and able to stretch to the full max so she didn't get hurt. It was there first game and she had to admit she was nervous. She lived and breathed soccer but before every game she had some doubts on her talent even when she knew she was the best player on the field. Jumping slightly hearing the slam of a locker behind her she turned to spot the one person who disgust her.

"Oh long time to see Octavia." Echo forced a smile leaning back against the lockers.

"What do you want?" Octavia took a deep breath so she didn't punch the girl just like Clarke did.

"So you and Raven again?" Echo needed to know if she needed to change her plans on how to get Lexa back.

"There is no Raven and I." Octavia felt her heart break just a little speaking the words.

"So why the comment about last night?" Echo decided to be straight to the point.

"That is non of your damn business and if you want to know so badly go ask Raven." Octavia shoved her headphone back in her ear to ignore the girl again only to feel it get ripped out again.

"Keep your distance Octavia." Echo watched Octavia's jaw clench.

"If I wanted her you'd be gone in a second so watch who you threaten Echo. I am worse then Clarke so consider yourself lucky it wasn't me punching you that night." Octavia grabbed Echo's hand taking her headphone back and shoving it in her ear again. She knew she couldn't fight she didn't want anything to stop her from playing so she tried her best to ignore the fact that she wanted to lay the girl out flat. She watched the girl smirk and walk away and it just pissed Octavia off even more. She planned on talking to Clarke about it so that maybe Lexa or someone could get the girl off her back at least during soccer hours so she didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Raven stood in the mirror circling a couple of times. She was nervous to watch Octavia play she was also nervous to see the girl again. She finally got a few words out of her and if it wasn't for Echo she might have gotten more.

"Echo." Raven mumbled to herself trying to figure out what she was going to do with the girl. Since they had been hanging out Echo had seemed to lose some interest in Lexa which helped Clarke but it was killing her chances with Octavia.

Giving herself another look over she approved of her tan ripped skinny jeans off setting the outfit with her black boots. She choose a slim grey and white flannel that she rolled up to her elbows with a black vest over the top of it. Hanging from her neck was her mechanic symbol she never took off. It represented everything she was. The outfit fit her well but she planned on asking Clarke for her opinion probably one of the first times ever. Hearing a knock at her door she stepped out of her bedroom to see a envelope that was slipped under her door. Picking up as she opened the door she seen Clarke hop into her apartment.

"You ready?" Clarke smiled checking Raven out thinking she might have dressed up for someone tonight, giving the fact that it was just a soccer game.

'Did you put this under my door?" Raven held up the envelope.

"Nope wasn't me." Clarke snatched the envelope listening to Raven talk about her outfit. Glancing up she nodded and smiled at her friend because she was stressing over her appearance.

"Seriously Clarke I need your help. I want to talk to Octavia and maybe but slowly get back to where we were, but I have Echo all over me and for the time being I am okay with it because it's keeping her away from you and Lexa." Raven waited for Clarke's reaction.

"You what?" Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you that part." Raven gave a half smile shrugging.

"Raven NO… you can't give away your happiness to keep that crazy bitch away from me. Trust me I have handled her once I can do it again." Clarke all but yelled it at her friend struggling to get the envelope open.

"I'm sorry I just want everyone to be happy and it seemed like the half decent thing to do at the time with Octavia being mad at me but now that she is talking to me again." Raven stopped seeing Clarke's facial expression she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Raven we have a problem." Clarke wanted to rip apart the picture she was holding. It was of her and Raven holding hands sitting on the park bench the other day talking. The message on the bottom read xoxo just like everything else. She turned it around to show Raven seeing her face go about as white as it could get.

"Shit." is all Raven managed to get out while snatching the picture from Clarke.

"That was the other day like freaking a couple of days ago Raven. Who the hell took it why is it all about us?" Clarke started to pace thinking it over.

"I don't know Clarke but let's go. We will give this to Lexa and whatever we do let's not mention this to Octavia tonight she needs to focus." Raven grabbed Clarke's arm as they pretty much ran down the stairs to Lexa's jeep together.

"You're telling me this was under your door?" Lexa looked at the picture now knowing why the girls jumped into her jeep like they were late.

"Yes in an envelope but I must have not heard anything I was too busy trying to look like this." Raven looked down wondering how she didn't hear it get shoved under her door.

"You look good." Lexa admired what Raven was wearing till she felt herself get smacked seeing Clarke laugh giving her the look.

"I'll text Gustus and tell him to meet us at the school and pass this off. Maybe there are fingerprints or something on it even though we've all touched it now." Lexa slipped it into her glove box.

"Let's try and have a good time tonight. I don't want to think about that photo or anything like that. I am going to support my best friends soccer dreams and that is all that matters." Clarke shoved her seat belt on huffing hoping to keep the other girls happiness in check for tonight.

* * *

Octavia sat on the grass stretching. She was the first one in the locker room and the first one on the field every game day. She loved the smell of the field the grass under her body. Something about the crisp air and the lights shining down on the field made her smile. This is who she was it's what she did best it's why she had a choice in any university she wanted. Leaning back stretching out her quads she let her hands run over the grass pushing her fingers into the mud. This was her therapy it was her way of getting out of her mind and thinking of nothing but quick feet a soccer ball and the net. It's all her eyes needed to focus on.

"Are you Octavia Blake?" Octavia snapped out of her thoughts looking behind her to see a tall slender strawberry blonde woman standing next to the fence.

"Yes that is me." Octavia got up from her stretching position to turn towards the woman.

"Hi I am Courtney. I'm friends with Lincoln he mentioned you being best in the university league." Octavia could see the girl size her up.

"I wouldn't say I am the best but I play with a group of exceptional women who make me better." Octavia smiled at Lincoln's words of her but she never wanted to take away the limelight from any of her teammates she needed them to be who she was on the field.

"That is an impressive answer." Octavia watched the woman smile at her.

"I might be a star on the field to some or even their favorite." Octavia smirked watching the woman laugh.

"Okay I just wanted to introduce myself and warn you that a few of us will be in the stands watching tonight." Octavia felt her heart skip a couple of beats hearing that scouts were going to be watching her game.

"Well then it's going to be my pleasure winning tonight for you guys." Octavia shook the woman's hand before watching her walk away.

Octavia spun around in a circle throwing her hands in the air and she stomped around and did a crazy dance till she heard someone clear their throat causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Happy dance?" Octavia turned to see her whole team standing and watching her.

"I have some news for everyone come here." Octavia let everyone circle around her in a huddle.

"I have a friend of a friend who called in some scouts for the cities pro soccer team and they are going to be here watching tonight's game." Octavia seen most of the girls smile.

"They are here for you though aren't they?" one girl asked Octavia.

"They know who I am but that doesn't mean they won't notice any of you guys as well. Let's get stretching and play our asses off tonight girls." Octavia threw a high five at a bunch of her players as they all started doing drills.

* * *

Raven followed Lexa and Clarke onto the bleachers they were a little early but they wanted a good seat to the game. Raven was shocked at how many people turned out for the game compared to the small crowd they got occasionally on the track and field team. She seen some younger girls maybe freshman or high school girls sporting Octavia's number. It was cute that she already had a fan base not even being a senior yet. Looking around across the field she seen Octavia. She had her headphones in playing with a soccer ball. She watched the girl focus on the ball using her quick footwork to spin it around like she was dodging defenders. It was different seeing her in this element. It was the serious and focused Octavia compared to wild crazy passionate one.

"I'm assuming you've never see her play?" Clarke watched Raven's face.

"No I mean I know you always show up to these to support her but I've always been here for the women." Raven laughed watching Clarke roll her eyes.

'Well how about you only focus on one woman tonight." Clarke watched Raven smile at Octavia she was obviously whipped at the moment.

"Sounds perfect to me." Raven winked at Clarke knowing Octavia was going to shine tonight.

Raven kept her eyes on Octavia the whole time she felt people move between them behind them in front of them but she couldn't look away from the brunette. She watched her sprint and slow down before weaving between her team mates. It was a consistent movement but looked natural to her. It was obvious she had been playing for years making Raven wonder why she never sat and paid attention before. Feeling someone sit down a little too close to her she turned to see who it was.

"I'm happy you made it." Echo smiled at Raven.

"I wouldn't have missed it." Raven smiled back feeling Clarke pinch her on the other side.

"So are you going to come down and say hi to the team?" Echo asked wrapping her arm around Raven.

"I'm sorry but that seat is taken." Clarke leaned forward butting into the conversation.

"I don't think anyone was talking to you." Echo leaned around glaring at Clarke.

"I've shut you up once would you like it to happen again." Clarke heard a few people laugh around them.

"Let's walk." Raven stood up pushing Echo out of the seat.

"Raven." Clarke clenched her teeth.

"I'll be right back I promise." Raven smiled pointing to Octavia on the field.

* * *

Octavia stood with her foot on the ball she glanced up into the bleachers finally searching for her friends when she spotted Clarke jumping up and down like a child waving at her and Lexa laughing at Clarke. She smiled and waved back. She couldn't help but search around them looking for Raven but not spotting the girl. Rolling her shoulders she tried to shrug off the feeling of the girl not showing up.

"Dang who's the babe?" Octavia laughed feeling her friend bump her in the direction of what she was talking about.

"Where?" Octavia went to kick the ball up letting it drop when she spotted Raven walking towards them.

"Yeah her." Octavia bit her lip trying not to smile at her friends opinion of Raven as she looked her up and down. The girl was drop dead gorgeous and the smile she was wearing as she looked at her made Octavia shiver.

"That is Raven Reyes." Octavia bumped her friend back as they both watched seeing another one of her teammates walk up to Raven to say hi. Octavia knew this would happen if Raven made an appearance around her team, she knew more than half of them were bisexual and how could anyone not see Raven drip sexy. Raven smiled at the girl saying hello but she couldn't help but blush a little watching Raven keep glancing towards her during the conversation.

"Do you two know each other?" Octavia heard her teammate ask.

"Yeah we're friends. She's really good friends with my best friend we all grew up together." Octavia said turning to her teammate trying to not make it obvious that she wanted to talk to the girl.

"Mmhmm just friends?" Octavia's rolled her eyes as her friend trying not to acknowledge the comment.

"Yes just friends." Octavia knew it was written otherwise on her face.

"So you don't mind if I stick around to say hi since she is headed for us." Octavia shoved her friend laughing giving her the hint to get moving as she looked back down focusing on the ball in front of her.

"You're amazing." Raven stopped in front of Octavia looking down a little to meet the girls face.

"I haven't even started playing yet." Octavia finally looked up to meet Raven's eyes.

"You don't have to it just shows." Raven watched Octavia blush just a little causing her to smile.

"Well just wait till you see me play." Octavia said it proudly with confidence behind her words.

"Yeah wait till you see her play." Octavia rolled her eyes at her teammate who poked her head over her shoulder talking to Raven.

"Hmmm is that so." Raven smirked at Octavia seeing the girl get a little embarrassed.

"Welcome to my team." Octavia lifted her hands trying to hold back her laugh looking around at the few girls staring them down.

"Seems to me like you're the focus on the field." Raven couldn't help but see what Octavia was seeing.

"No no I think that is you standing in front of an extremely out soccer team." Octavia finally noticed how relaxed they both were talking and it made her stiffen a little bit on how she totally forgot about her being mad for a moment.

"Well I am only here for one person." Raven winked at Octavia.

"Really and who might that be?" Octavia couldn't help but ask even if she had an idea on what Raven was going to say.

"My lips are sealed." Raven smirked patting the sticker on her vest with Octavia's name and jersey number.

"Wow" Octavia busted out laughing seeing Raven wearing her sticker and how adorable the girl was standing on the field. Just about every women even the straight girls were checking them out now.

"Don't worry I'll try not to scream your name too loud." Raven bit her lip as she stepped away from the brunette seeing her jaw drop as she turned to watch her.

"Did she just leave the Octavia Blake speechless." Octavia's friend walked up behind her as they both watched Raven head towards the dance team.

"I umm yeah that just happened." Octavia couldn't help but glare at the girls from the dance team all shake Raven's hand and flirt. She could pretty much see the girls blush from the distance and she couldn't help but see Echo be all preppy and happy talking to Raven as well.

"Who's the bimbo?" Octavia smiled hearing her teammate.

"Ohhh she's just a part of Raven's fan club." Octavia watched Raven continue to look her way even with Echo holding on to her arm.

"Well it seems to me Raven only has eyes for one girl on this field." Octavia felt her friend bump her shoulder. Octavia knew better then to get involved but she figured for the sake of the game she'd have a little fun stealing the ball from her teammate she booted it directly at the dance team hearing a bunch of them scream and dodge the ball.

"Oops" Octavia laughed hearing her team mate yell as she jumped on her back of the girl watching Echo turn to give them the death glare and Raven just stood there smiling.

"Game on bitch." Octavia whispered before they both turned running back to join the rest of the girls running drills.

* * *

Raven left the dance team walking back across the field to head to the bleachers the game was about to start and she needed to get back to her seat. She couldn't stop herself from heading directly back to Octavia who was jumping up and down like she was pumped and ready to play.

"Good luck." Raven spoke bumping past the girl before glancing over her shoulder to see Octavia smiling.

For the last two days Raven couldn't help but have her hopes up just a little with being able to at least gain some friendship back with Octavia. The girl had been talking to her even if it was forced because they were in public but she also let her stay the night even if it was on the couch. Walking past the concession stands she grabbed three beers for herself and her friends. She was thankful most people were already sitting down so it wasn't that busy. Turning around waiting for the guy behind the counter to secure the beers in a carrier she spotted a guy standing a few levels down leaning against the wall. He looked to be staring at her but she couldn't tell due to his baseball cap. He looked really familiar she couldn't keep her eyes off him trying to place how she knew the guy till it almost smacked her in the face. It was Finn or it looked like Finn she started to step out of line to head that way.

"Miss your beers." Raven stopped looking back at the guy smiling because she lost her train of thought with the guy.

"Thank you." Raven picked up the drink carrier turning to look for the guy and he was gone. She felt a cold shiver down her back thinking about if it was really Finn. It couldn't be because she hadn't seen the guy for almost two years. She was seeing things she had to be. Shaking it off she sprinting up the stairs squeezing through the crowd to get to her seat next to Clarke and Lexa.

"It's about time." Clarke looked at Raven seeing concern on her face.

"Sorry I got distracted." Raven smiled at Clarke and Lexa trying to shake off the fact that she thought she just seen Finn.

"Mmhmm we seen you out there flirting your way through all the girls just to get to Octavia." Clarke bumped her shoulder taking a sip of the beer.

"I did not have to flirt my way through any women sorry." Raven laughed at both of them.

"Ummm I disagree. Women don't even flock to me like that." Lexa spoke up shocking Raven just a little at her opinion.

"You both need to stop seeing things." Raven bit her lip thinking about the guy again.

"What is on your mind?" Clarke leaned in whispering to Raven knowing something was wrong.

"I thought I seen someone but there is no way." Raven spoke it almost to herself as much as she was saying it to Clarke.

"Who was it?" Clarke glanced between them announcing the team out on to the field.

"Don't worry about it will talk later. Let's focus on Octavia it's why we're here." Raven sipped her beer looking back to the field with her friends hearing them announce Octavia's name as the crowd erupted with cheering. Raven watched Octavia wave to the crowd running out on to the field she seen the girl spot all of them and without making it overly obvious she watched Octavia catch her gaze giving her a small wink. If Raven couldn't have been anymore happier she just turned speechless as well.

"Awwww." Raven heard Clarke tease her the second Octavia turned around.

"Shut up Griffin." all three of them laughed sitting down as the game started.

* * *

 **A/N I couldn't help but make the chapter a little fluffy. So they haven't talk talked but the small cute flirtation is setting in. So who is ready for a small redo on these two. Also Raven thinks she seen Finn and if so why is he back and what does he want with Raven and Clarke. What's the plan... hmmm it's about to bust open here soon. Expect a little more jealousy to flare through both stories. Let me know what you think? Thank you again. xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay time for a little more fun before that dreaded "talk" comes around but I will have to say this one was hard for me not on writing it but where to start and stop it. I decided to make it a two chapter part so the next part will be a follow up from this one. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for all the support. xoxoxo**

* * *

Octavia stood in the middle of the field catching her breath. The referee just blew the whistle on the game and they had won. She had played her ass off and she knew it. She had scored three goals and one assist and she could feel her teammates hoist her up in the air cheering Blake. Finally coming back to reality she pumped her fist in the air and cheered with everyone. She had just played one of the best games of her life with scouts watching her. It finally hit her like she was sitting in the air cheering with everyone knowing she might have just sold her chance at playing pro soccer. Tapping her friends she hopped off letting them continue to cheer she started to head towards the bleachers trying to find her friends. Spotting Clarke she practically sprinted the last energy she had in her.

"Hey bitch." Octavia picked her best friend up and swung her around. Clarke had been the one person in her life even over her parents who supported her choice in playing soccer. She believed in her every time she put soccer first over other things in her life. Hearing Clarke gush about the scout watching her the whole game jumping around on her made every struggle and every practice and every set back worth it.

"Commander thank you for showing up." Octavia gave her a quick hug wondering what was wrong with her. She could see some tension between her and Clarke and she wasn't sure why.

Octavia smiled hearing Clarke say Raven's name before nudging her forward so they were face to face. She could see the emotions on Raven's face she could see that the girl standing in front of her was proud of her even if it was the first game she'd ever watched her play. The smile on Raven's face made Octavia blush a little while glancing down for a second.

"So what do you think?" Octavia gestured around to the stadium asking what Raven thought about the whole idea of a-+- soccer game and the sport.

"I think you are unbelievable." Raven watched Octavia's jaw drop for just a second before she recovered.

"I wasn't exactly talking about myself but I would have to agree." Octavia laughed seeing Raven shake her head just a little.

"I can't believe you and Clarke never made me come to one of these before." Raven tried to figure out why she had never see Octavia play.

"I'm not sure I guess it's just been one of those things Clarke and I celebrate together. She has been that one person who has supported this dream of mine." Octavia bit her lip hoping that it didn't offend Raven.

"Well I would love to be a second person who supports this dream of yours." Raven watched Octavia's eyes light up.

"I wouldn't mind being a third." Raven turned around seeing a strawberry blonde woman smiling at Octavia.

"Hi Courtney it's really good to see you again." Octavia stepped up shaking the woman's hand trying not to be nervous.

"Miss Blake you are very impressive on the field." Raven watched Octavia she could tell the girl was nervous.

"Thank you that means a lot to me." Octavia smiled at the woman and then slightly to Raven.

"You have great leadership skills and you strive not only for yourself to be good but for your teammates as well. I just wanted to let you know that I will be going back to my team with a positive report." Octavia bit her lip she wanted to scream and jump around but she had to keep her calm.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Octavia bounced on her tippy toes.

"I hope to be talking to you soon Miss Blake." Octavia reached forward again shaking Courtney's hand and then watching the woman shake Ravens hand before leaving.

"Oh my god. Did you hear that." Octavia turned to Raven.

"I did just hear that and congratulations." Raven stepped in to hug Octavia.

"Ahhhhhhh" Octavia screamed and spun around before jumping on Raven.

"Okay this works too." Raven laughed with Octavia wrapped around her as the girl screamed some more.

"I did it and I did it goooddd." Octavia pushed back too see Raven smiling but slightly speechless.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I just got excited." Octavia laughed wiggling a little so Raven could let her go but Raven just bit her lip and held on for a little while longer before letting her slide down. Octavia could feel Raven's hard toned body it made her shiver just a little realizing they were completely flushed together. It had been over a week since they had even touched and now she was directly in front of her eyes searching each others. Octavia watched Raven's eyes glance down at her lips she sucked in a breath telling herself not to lean forward and kiss the girl but she was tempted she could see Raven was contemplating it as well.

"Damn O you going to get that or am I?" Octavia bit her lip shaking her head. She wanted to kill her teammates for obvious reasons but she couldn't not laugh at the comment.

"Out, very out teammates right." Raven laughed at Octavia who was trying to hold in her laugh. She hadn't let go yet because it felt good to have the brunette in her arms but she loosened up due to not wanting to overstep.

Octavia felt both of them get pushed as one of her teammates wrapped arms around both of them forcing them to walk. It had taken a little pressure off both of them regarding finding a conversation after what had just happened. The looks between them were pushing boundaries that she wasn't sure if she was ready for yet.

"Raven right?" Octavia listened to her teammate talk to the brunette.

"Yup the one and only." Raven laughed not sure what was going on.

"So you seem to have a way with the ladies." Octavia coughed a little on the water she had started to drink.

"Ummm well I guess that is based off opinion." Raven smiled at the girl who was currently walking Octavia and her off the field.

"Okay okay I feel you. So are you single?" Octavia felt herself halt just a little in her tracks not sure what Raven's answer was going to be

"You okay O." Raven and the girl looked at Octavia who seemed to have stopped walking for a second.

"Ohh yeah I'm good. We're good." Octavia hid her curiosity.

"So are you single?" Raven looked at the girl and she could hear a few of the others behind her go quiet like they were trying to listen as well.

"Umm.." Raven heard Octavia speak up.

"What's with the third degree?" Octavia wasn't sure if she stopped Raven from answering for her sake or for the fact that she knew half the girls on the team were dying to hear her say single.

"I'm not gay I don't even swing that way but I will admit she's got some swag and some of the ladies on the team have their eye on your friend over here O so I'm trying to help some girls out." Raven laughed hearing the girl explain to Octavia why she was being questioned.

"Well I'm flattered." Raven spoke up so everyone could hear.

"So you are single." Octavia turned her head away from Raven trying to figure out a way to drop the conversation.

"Ohhh she's single ladies but I plan on getting my hands on that first." Raven watched Echo wink at her walking through the crowd with one of her friends.

"Never going to happen." they both heard a couple of the girls yell back at Echo.

"Damnnn it's like that though." Octavia gripped the bottle in her hand listening to all the girls whisper trying her hardest not to peg Echo in the back of the head with it.

"Now that it's established do you have a thing for soccer players." Raven had been watching Octavia since Echo had butted into the conversation. She didn't want any issues especially since the brunette just started talking to her.

"I like certain soccer players but in general I like all women it's just a matter of who catches my eye." Raven answered trying to get Octavia to pay attention again.

"Boom okay ladies she likes soccer players it's the best I could get out of her for you." Octavia rolled her eyes at the conversation feeling her teammate let them go.

Raven laughed at how bold Octavia's teammate was especially after saying she was single and liked soccer players. She had been the bait check on Raven's status and she knew it. Falling back in line with Octavia she nudged the girl trying to get her to look at her again.

"Sorry about them." Octavia finally looked up trying to not glare at her teammates.

"It's okay I know how good I look." Raven laughed feeling Octavia shove her.

"Hey O, so I was curious to if you are coming to have a drink with us?" Octavia looked up seeing one of her friends give her a shy smile before focusing back on Raven for the actual answer.

"Uh well it sounds fun but I grabbed a ride with some friends and I don't know what they have planned yet." Raven answered honestly.

"Well if you want you can call your friends and then just grab a ride with me." Octavia let her jaw drop just a little listening to her teammate.

"If she decides to come she can ride with me." Raven turned to see Octavia speak up giving the girl a look that could kill.

"Great I hope you decide to come." Octavia watched the girl lift her eyebrow giving Raven another look over before walking away.

"You weren't kidding about your team. I should have started hanging around the field more often" Raven laughed watching the girl walk away.

"I can't even believe them." Octavia shook her head looking around for the next girl who might want to approach Raven.

"So is that what you're doing? Going out to a drink with the team?" Raven was curious because she was trying to see if there was a chance at them hanging out a little longer.

"Yeah after every game win or lose we all change and head to the bar down the street and grab a beer." Octavia wondered if Raven was actually going to join them.

"Was the invitation real coming from you or if I say yes do I really have to get a ride with that girl." Raven watched Octavia snap her head up looking at her.

"You are not riding with her if you go." Octavia laughed seeing Raven's hands go up in the air like she was innocent.

"So is that a yes?" Raven waited watching Octavia think it over.

Octavia wanted to say yes she wanted to be around Raven. The last 24 hours had been good with them being around each other and talking some more and it had been light and easy and she wasn't sure if she test the waters with more or not. Walking past she spotted Lexa but she was by herself turning around they ran into Clarke.

"Hey we just saw Lexa I was wondering where you were." Octavia smiled at her best friend noticing that something just happened.

"Are you okay." Raven stopped Clarke both of them knowing she was pissed.

"Good one Clarke." Octavia heard Echo's comment as she bumped through all of them with some guy and then she listened to her best friend make her exit from them as well.

"If that has anything to do with your little friend she is going to lose her teeth like Finn did." Octavia flipped her bottle in the air looking in the direction of Echo but speaking to Raven.

"Odd you mention him I swear I thought I saw him today." Raven let it slip.

"What?" Octavia stopped grabbing Raven's arm.

"Yeah before I got back to my seat from seeing you but there is no way it was him. Well all know he would be stupid to come back around us." Raven shook it off putting a smile back on her face.

"He'd be more than stupid but I don't mind putting someone on the ground right next to him." Octavia tried to not sound as enthusiastic as she was because she knew Raven had been hanging out with Echo.

"I have a feeling a few people on this team might think the same." Raven laughed a little seeing Octavia smirk.

"What can I say I lead a great team." Octavia knew most of them didn't approve of Echo but not because of Raven but because of how she had been running the dance team like they were better than the soccer team.

"After tonight I couldn't agree more." Raven watched Octavia think it over.

"What about before tonight?" Octavia scrunched her face up looking at Raven.

"You never seemed to be too big on leading if I remember right." Raven bit the inside of her cheek knowing she was going to pay for what she just said.

"Pshhh you asshole." Octavia laughed shoving Raven full force this time but Raven was quick enough to grab her arms pulling them together again.

"You can always prove me wrong." Raven winked before letting her go again.

Octavia was a little speechless on how flirtatious Raven had been with her. It was almost like they had taken a few steps back to just being friends again but with different intentions because she didn't think the sexual tension was ever going to go away.

"If you remember right geez you act like it's been months." Octavia shook her head.

"It feels like it." Raven glanced at Octavia who was looking at her now.

"Raven Raven I got another question for you." Octavia's same teammate came back throwing her arm over her shoulder again.

"I swear she was the star of the game tonight." Octavia laughed pointing at Raven feeling her friend wrap her arm around her as well.

"Do you feel my love now O." Raven watched the girl laugh at Octavia.

"Okay hit me with the question." Raven looked around trying to see who the question was coming from.

"So I had a talk with the girls and we all want you to come hang out with us tonight but you see that girl right there, she said she plans on proving Echo wrong and that she thinks Echo has never had you." Octavia went silent wondering exactly where her teammate was going with the question.

"I didn't hear a question though?" Raven kept walking waiting for it.

"Please tell me you are not sleeping with the enemy girl." Raven looked at Octavia who was once again focused on her. She wondered exactly who's question it was all of a sudden.

"No I'm not sleeping with the enemy." Raven heard the girl sigh causing her to laugh.

"Have you slept with the enemy?" Raven and the girl both turned to see Octavia who looked slightly shocked by her own question as well.

Raven stopped walking watching both girls stop as well looking at her. She wasn't sure if the question was really a question or a partial accusation. She hadn't been with anyone or even touched another girl since Octavia. She might have been pissed and drunk but that didn't result in her sleeping with someone.

"No I've never slept with her." Raven looked directly into Octavia's eyes not caring if the other girl seen the gaze between the two of them.

"Good glad to know we don't have to kick your ass to the curb." Raven didn't flinch feeling Octavia's teammate hit her on the arm she just kept staring at the brunette until she watched Octavia look away.

Octavia dropped her gaze with Raven. She wasn't sure why she just asked that question but some part of her was dying to know what the brunette had been doing since they stopped spending so much time together and she wanted to know if anything Echo had been tossing around was true.

"I should find Clarke." Raven spoke up thinking that maybe it wasn't to smart to push for more time around Octavia. Splitting off from the main group Raven headed towards a side door that she knew would lead to the smaller courtyards it was usually easier to get out of the school that way. Pushing through the door first was Octavia. Raven hadn't noticed she followed her probably due to her quick exit.

"Hey guys." Octavia and Raven walked into the courtyard seeing their friends thinking maybe they should walk back out seeing Clarke red in the face like she was mad but ready to cry and Lexa shaking her hand out.

"Perfect timing Octavia do you think you can give Clarke and Raven a ride home." Raven watched Lexa turn around winching a little trying to hide the pain in her face.

"Ummm sure if it's needed." Octavia looked between Clarke and Lexa trying to grasp what had just happened and if it had to do with Echo she was going to kill the bitch.

Octavia watched her best friend fight off her girlfriend from leaving without her. She had never seen Clarke fight so hard for something to the point of stealing Lexa's keys. It was obvious they were missing whatever happened but it looked like no matter the results Clarke wasn't leaving with anyone but Lexa and Clarke storming out with Lexa following her was pretty much the stamp of approval.

"Well I hope that ends better than what it just looked like in here." Octavia didn't know what to say.

"I have faith in them, they will work it out." Raven walked away thinking about what she had just seen and nodded to herself seeing how Clarke refused to let Lexa go. That is how it was suppose to be that is how she hoped to be with someone.

"Where are you going?" Octavia jogged a little to catch up to Raven.

"I'm heading home. Why do you want a goodbye hug?" Raven laughed seeing Octavia flip her off.

"No I thought…" Octavia was trying to think of something to say.

"Thought what?" Raven asked still heading towards the parking lot. She was happy that her walk wouldn't be too long since it looked like Clarke was leaving with Lexa only.

"I thought you were grabbing a drink with us?" Octavia watched Raven give her a shocked look before smiling.

"With you or with us, because I think your friend is more than willing to still give me a ride." Raven pointed towards the small crowd of the team still left at the university.

"Pshhh she's probably waiting around for you right now." Octavia rolled her eyes at Raven.

"Let's go find out." Raven turned to head that way before she felt her arm get hooked.

"Ha let's not. How about we stop at my place let me change and then we will let all of them pine over you again." Octavia had a bad feeling about bringing Raven back to her place but she told herself as long as they kept their distance from each other everything would be okay.

"Okay I can do that I need to freshen up anyways having all these girls after me." Raven grabbed her arm after she felt Octavia punch her.

"Ohhh I'm sorry did that hurt?" Octavia acted surprised but she actually hit Raven almost as hard as she could.

"That is going to leave a bruise" Raven rubbed her shoulder knowing that there was probably more than just the comment behind the punch and she deserved it.

"Sorry not sorry." Octavia laughed beeping her keys so they could get into her car. She watched Raven pick up her step so she could open the door for her and it made her blush a little.

"Thank you." Octavia got into the driver seat waiting for Raven to get in she bit her lip to hide her smile.

They sat in silence for a few minutes on the drive. Raven was thankful it was only a few minute drive all together because she had no idea what to say and Octavia wasn't speaking either. Pulling up to Octavia's apartment both them were still silent. Raven knew this was entering dangerous grounds because this could be when they actually talk and hash out there words or it will still be carefree.

"It should only take me a few minutes." Octavia finally spoke pushing open her apartment door. They had just been in here together so it should be just as simple.

"No worries I got all the time in the world." Raven went and sat on the couch.

"Don't you need to freshen up for the ladies? Octavia laughed walking into her bedroom hearing Raven get up and follow her.

"I don't know I mean what do you think?" Raven stood in the doorway waiting for Octavia to turn and look at her because she asked purposely.

"I'm sure the girls will approve no matter what." Octavia avoided the question but felt Raven walk up behind her in the mirror. The mirror on the side of her wall easily fit both of them. She watched Raven lean forward and check her make up. The girl didn't wear a lot but it was always something they looked at. Octavia watched her straightened her clothes and unbuttoned her flannel down one more showing just a little more skin than Octavia wanted to see along with anyone else. Turning around she pulled her shirt off and walked into her closet.

Raven had been watching Octavia's eyes look her over and the second she unbuttoned her flannel down one more she watched the girls eye shine with desire but it was a kick in the gut watching her walk away pulling off her shirt. Raven could see the muscles down Octavia's back and it made her mouth go dry.

"Is this a ten minute put together or a 25 minute put together?" Raven asked standing in the mirror still looking at herself.

"It's a ten minute put together." Octavia walked back out of her closet with a basic pair of blue jeans and a loose black tank top and flip flops. She wasn't trying to prove anything to anyone tonight and she was already walking in with Raven so even as friends that made a big enough statement as is. Walking to the mirror she grabbed a clip and tossed her hair up letting a few pieces fall down and nodded.

"You ready?" Octavia looked at Raven who was staring.

"Raven?" Octavia raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Umm yeah sorry let's go." Raven coughed at little. She was blown away by how gorgeous Octavia was just standing naturally in front of her. She didn't even need to try and she was stunning and Raven wondered how people looked at herself rather than Octavia. Thinking about it though she remember that most of the girls on the team probably didn't even know Octavia had been with her. They hadn't really did the public thing and I am sure most of them knew Octavia was with Lincoln so it made Raven wonder exactly what her team did know.

The car ride over was silent again. Octavia of course couldn't start a convo for the life of her. It must have just been the closeness being just inches from each other was hard enough. She wanted to reach over and grab her hand but she knew it wasn't smart.

"I've never been here." Raven leaned forward looking at the bar they pulled up too.

"Yeah it's the opposite way we all usually travel, more of those little dive bars with great food. Plus the tolerate the whole team coming in." Octavia laughed with both of them walking through the doors.

"Heyyyyy you made it." Octavia's teammate came running back up to Raven.

"I did thanks to Octavia." Raven smiled looking at the brunette.

"So what lady is buying you a beer first." Octavia watched Raven look around at the bar completely unsure on what to say.

"That would be me." Octavia grabbed Raven's hand heading towards the bar.

"O you're killing the girls vibes up in here." Raven laughed a little at the girl.

"Are you sure she isn't gay?" Raven whispered standing at the bar.

"Her and her boyfriend have been together since high school." Octavia laughed.

"Well then who the hell is she trying to hook me up with?" Raven looked around seeing a few of the girls staring at them. She couldn't tell if it was because of how close they were or for other reasons.

"Well I can tell you those three are definitely bisexual. They hit on me the first day I walked onto the field." Octavia laughed thinking about it as she turned around to face everyone in there own little worlds talking.

"Mehh the middle one is really the only cute one but I could see why they tried." Raven bit her lip feeling Octavia stare at her why she took a drink of her beer.

"What about her?" Raven nodded to one of the girls at the pool table.

Octavia seen the girl watching them as she was playing pool. She looked like someone who would be Raven's type and she hated even thinking about it. The girl was actually gay the only one on the team that she knew never had a boyfriend before. She kind of had the same reputation as Raven.

"She's gay and probably the only one here who is your type if you want me to be honest." Octavia shrugged knowing she couldn't stop Raven from doing anything even if it killed her.

"I would have to disagree with that." Raven watched the girl stare them down before taking her shot.

"Pshh I think I know my team better then you." Octavia laughed looking at Raven who was staring at her.

"Whatever you say Octavia." Raven bit her tongue not going to share her thoughts unless she was asked.

"Here you go." Raven and Octavia turned around seeing two shots of what looked like tequila sitting behind them.

"I didn't order that." Octavia shook her head at Raven who clearly didn't order it either.

"I ordered it." Raven turned around to see the girl who was playing pool in front of them.

"Ohhh well thank you." Octavia spoke up so the girl would look at her and not just Raven.

"No problem. Cheers." The girl held up her own glass as the other two did as well with all of them knocking back the shot.

"Whew it's been awhile since I've had tequila." Octavia shook her head knowing she hadn't been on her game if that just made her stomach roll.

"Yeah that was a little stiff." Raven stuck her shot glass back on the bar before feeling the girl push up against her obviously invading her bubble to do the same.

"Octavia you should start bringing your friends around more often." Octavia felt herself cringe with the word friend but she smiled anyways.

"I'm Mel by the way and if you need anything just add it to my tab." Raven thanked the girl watching her walk away.

"Well friend do you want a drink?" Raven laughed watching Octavia glare at the girl walking away.

"Remind me why I brought you again." Octavia seen Raven laughing.

"Umm because I just got you a free drink." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"I should have known this would be a bad idea." Octavia chugged the rest of her beer shaking her head at the fact that like half her team had just thrown themselves at Raven.

Hearing someone put some money in the jukebox it caused the crowd to pick up even more while Raven and Octavia sat at the bar just people watching drinking beer. Octavia spotted the girl headed back there way again.

"Incoming." Raven heard Octavia say it before she seen it. She was actually enjoying just hanging out even if was silent between her and Octavia. Something about just being around the girl made her happy.

"Hey do you want to dance." Raven was shocked at the question she didn't know what to say. She was here to be with Octavia not to dance and flirt with the other girls. Turning her head she looked at Octavia who was obviously not going to say a word.

"Umm can I get a rain check I am catching up with O." Raven smiled.

"Aww come on. Octavia tell your friend you don't mind at all. I will even promise to not keep her away for very long." Raven watched the girl plead with Octavia who was obviously not please you couldn't see it on her face but her jaw clenched was more then enough for Raven to know.

"Sure Raven is a big girl I am sure she can handle herself." Octavia smiled winking at Raven who was obviously shocked.

Octavia watched the girl grab Raven's hand almost dragging her to the dance floor. She also seen Raven glance over her shoulder looking at her a few times trying to figure out what was going on. Octavia tapped the bar for another beer while she watched the girl pull Raven in closer to her. She had to admit Raven kept her distance as much as she could but the girl was persistent in pulling her closer. She watched the girl turn around grabbing Ravens hands to let them roam over her hips as she started to sway them into Raven. She even seen the girl turn her head sideways to whisper something to her and it made Octavia jealous immediately. She didn't know what got said but seeing Raven smile was enough to make her sit her beer down.

"Damn your girls got moves." Octavia felt her friend walk up behind her. The exact same one who had kicked the ball at Echo.

"After seeing you two on the field I figured that would be you not Mel." Octavia took a drink of her beer wondering why it wasn't her.

"What can I say were just friends." Octavia turned to her friend trying to put the image out of her mind.

"Nice try O but these girls around us might be oblivious to the way she looks at you because they want her but I am not stupid." Octavia listened to her friend looking back at the girl grind up on Raven she had her hands almost anywhere and anywhere she could get them.

"Also there is nothing wrong with being bisexual Octavia." Octavia felt her friend give her a pat on the shoulder making sure she got the hint. Octavia watched the girl slid down Raven's body before coming back up pretty much face to face with her and that was about the time she sat her beer down and headed to the dance floor.

"Excuse me but can I cut in." Octavia stuck her hand between the two of them making the girl step back from Raven's face.

"Sure I guess." Raven watched the girl smile but you could tell she wasn't pleased at all.

"Hi." Raven stood in front of Octavia not sure what to do until she felt the brunette wrap her arms around her bringing her close. Raven naturally stuck her hands on her hips letting them both start to sway with the beat.

"Hi" Octavia smiled at Raven who looked nervous for some reason. Biting her lip she forgot how natural it felt to be in her arms. She let her hand slid down Raven's neck watching the girl suck in her breath. Stepping back a little she lifted her hands in the air letting her clip loose so her hair fell down her back before she started to slowly circle Raven letting her hands roams the girls body. She could feel Raven's muscles twitch with every touch as she ended back up in front of Raven pulling her flush up against her back as she started to grind back into her. Feeling Raven grip her hands she almost moaned as their bodies fell into sync. Octavia forgot about the crowd and just let herself enjoy the fact that she could feel Raven's hands and her body and her breath on her neck and she could even hear Raven sing the lyrics to Anywhere by 112 to her.

"I love the way your body feels… on top of … so take your time." Raven sang to Octavia feeling the the brunette tip her head slightly giving Raven a little more access to it as if she was tempting her to kiss her. Raven wanted to so badly but she knew right now they were just dancing. She wasn't happy hearing the song come to an end as Octavia turned around to look her in the eyes.

"I wanna talk back to her, to make love to her… I wanna hear you scream my name." Octavia listened to Raven whisper the last part of the song over to her again before taking a small step back breaking the contact between the two of them.

Raven could feel everyone staring. She wasn't sure what any of them thought she just knew that her eyes were hooked on Octavia's she could see the desire in them and before she knew it Octavia stepped up connecting their lips. It was a slow and passionate kiss, feeling Octavia brush her lips over hers and then again slightly biting on her bottom lip forcing Raven to pull her in harder making the kiss last as long as it could before they were both out of breath from it. Once they broke apart Raven could hear a few of the girls hoot and holler in the background for them.

"Daamnnnn O that's how you get it done." Octavia snapped too she was lost in Raven's eyes but couldn't stop herself from smiling hearing the girls. Grabbing Raven's hand she walked off the dance floor heading towards the door stopping next to her friend thanking her for the words of encouragement. She knew Raven and her were no where near being perfect or things being figured out but it was about time she spoke up for something she wanted since everyone else seemed to be interested as well.

"Sorry ladies but she's all mine." Octavia blew a kiss in the direction of Mel and the other two girls who had been after Raven all night before grabbing Raven's hand pushing them both through the exit door laughing as they stumbled into the parking lot.

* * *

 **A/N YaY so Octavia is coming out of her shell a little on being bisexual and obviously kissing Raven in front of her team has to mean something. I couldn't help but have the girls hit on Raven everyone I mean come on what is not sexy about Raven Reyes but I still tried to keep it light with a little fluff. Please review. xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey everyone sorry for the delay I landed myself in the hospital due to my kidneys but I am back out and on recovery mode so I can start writing again. I hope you all are still around to read. This chapter is a little bit of a filler chapter along with some emotions and some understanding between the two. Thanks for all the support. xoxoxo**

* * *

Raven was still laughing along with Octavia as they walked through the parking lot headed towards Octavia's car. She was still holding on the brunette's hand as well because Octavia hadn't tried to let go she didn't either. She was shocked at the events that just happened especially because Octavia had kissed her in front of a whole entire bar of people she knew and had to see like every day for the next year. It wasn't expected but she wasn't complaining either she just hoped it wasn't for show due to the other girls wanting her attention.

"Soooo" Raven bit her lip breaking the silence between the two of them minus the laughing.

"Sooo I guess that wasn't expected was it?" Octavia watched Raven from the corner of her eye try to hide her smile.

"No it wasn't but I am not complaining." Raven swung their hands in the air hoping to keep the conversation light.

"Well I am glad that you're not complaining or that might have been a big mess in there." Octavia looked at their hands as Raven was enjoying the mood.

"Well I mean you did just save me from a pack of hungry wolves." Raven laughed thinking about Octavia's teammates.

"Yeah you know I don't even think I was prepared for how blunt they all seemed to be with you." Octavia shook her head thinking about it.

"Well I mean I get why because look at me." Raven smirked seeing Octavia glare at her.

"Don't let it go to your head it's big enough as is." Octavia watched Raven think it over.

"My head is not big." Raven scrunched her face up.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can sing?" Octavia let go of Raven's hand to find her keys.

"Nope because I usually don't sing unless I'm joking around." Raven locked her hands together missing the feeling of Octavia's already.

"So you were just joking with me in there." Octavia knew Raven wasn't but she couldn't help but give the girl some shit.

"That's a loaded question and I am not sure you can handle the answer." Raven smirked trying to challenge Octavia.

"Really now?" Octavia knew exactly what Raven was doing so she pulled her keys out stepping forward face to face with Raven.

"Uh huh." Raven could feel her hands itching to touch Octavia. She had stepped completely into her bubble and it was becoming harder to resist her especially after the kiss.

"What's the answer." Octavia stared into Raven's eyes waiting for her to say something.

"We can do it anywhere." Raven whispered apart of the song running her tongue across her lips seeing Octavia bite her lip as she thought over the answer.

"Get in the car Raven." Octavia broke the eye contact trying to catch her breath when she felt Raven reach around her for the door handle pressing up against her back.

"Let me help you with that." Raven smiled knowing she had just gotten to Octavia along with killing her own frustration.

"Raven." Octavia pushed the door closed turning around. Raven had just gotten to her and she wasn't sure why she didn't just end it but now having Raven's hand on the car and her body slightly pushed up against her. Octavia had to put her hands against Raven trying to keep distance between the two of them.

"What Octavia?" Raven could feel the heat coming off both of them as she stepped even closer to the brunette who was now pushed up against the car. Octavia's hands pushing against made her made her want to groan at the touch because it had been so long feeling her.

"You're pushing buttons and you know it." Octavia spit the truth out watching Raven look down to her lips and back to her eyes. She swore Raven was trying to smother her with her presence being so close. She could now feel them pretty much flush with the car and there bodies except for Octavia's hands still trying to hold some ground on the situation.

"It's just…. I'm sorry." Raven stopped herself from leaning in. She wanted to tell Octavia how much she missed her and how hard it's been sleeping without her but she didn't want to push her luck. She wasn't even sure if Octavia was ready for the conversation. Pushing off the car she put space between her and Octavia letting them both breath.

"Don't." Octavia shook her head feeling Raven give them space and no matter what her brain was screaming at her at the moment it was only her heart she was hearing. She grabbed the front of Raven's shirt pulling her back so they face to face again. Looking down at Raven's lips she lost her sense of control again and pulled her in crashing their lips together. She moaned immediately when she felt Raven's hands slid down to grip her hips pushing them both harder into the car. Her world was spinning feeling Raven's hands roam her body tugging up on her shirt sliding her fingertips across her stomach and jean line. She wasn't even sure if she had control of her own body still grasping onto Raven's shirt keeping her close she felt Raven nip at her bottom lip asking permission to deepen the kiss as she felt Raven slide her thigh between hers pulling her down hard she heard herself gasp at the sudden friction between her legs before Raven took advantage of it kissing her deep taking her breath away and she then felt Raven slow down as they both let their tongues do the talking. It was a sudden change of pace feeling Raven draw out the kiss like they'd never kissed before feeling her grind her hips slowly into her Octavia heard Raven groan out like she torturing herself as well.

"Octavia." Raven broke the kiss placing slow burning ones across the brunette's jaw feeling her tip her head while finally loosening her grip on her shirt she felt Octavia's hands slide down her back and back up breathing heavy as Raven let her lips nip and suck as she grinded into Octavia again feeling her dig her nails in pulling on her.

"I've missed you." Raven whispered in Octavia's ear feeling the girl shake her head in agreement.

"I've missed you too." Octavia pulled Raven back kissing her again. She felt the tears start to slide down her cheeks she didn't want to cry but she couldn't stop herself. Her mind hadn't let go of what Raven had said to her and what had happened between them but her heart was dying for Raven. She needed her back she needed this feeling again.

"Why are you crying please don't cry." Raven brought her hands up to cup Octavia's face seeing the girl start to cry broke her heart. She didn't know what she did wrong.

"I can't help it." Octavia shook her head trying to pull herself together as Raven wiped her tears.

"Did I do something wrong. I didn't mean to push you." Octavia heard Raven panic for a second so she kissed her again silencing her till she could talk.

"You didn't do anything wrong Raven. It's just this, it's us and what I feel with you I don't understand." Octavia bit her lip taking a deep breath getting a grip on herself.

"What do I need to do to make you understand it Octavia." Raven bent down a little trying to catch Octavia's eyes.

"I've never been the emotional wreck of a person but with you I lose my head and my world just spins and I don't know how to control anything and control is what I do." Octavia laughed at herself wiping her own tears again seeing Raven standing in front of her unsure of what to do.

"I can't tell if that is a good thing or a bad thing." Raven couldn't tell if she was about to get shut down or if she was going to get kissed again. Octavia's words were scary there didn't seem to be a grey area at all.

"You hurt me Raven and I haven't let that happen in a long time." Octavia watched Raven's face drown in emotions. She could see the pain written in her face and she could tell she had been blaming everything on herself.

"I don't want you to hurt and I don't want to hurt you or be the reason you are hurting." Raven grabbed Octavia's hands kissing them before letting them go again. She had a feeling this might be the end and she wasn't sure if she should just walk away now without hearing what Octavia had to say or to just shut up and listen.

Octavia wasn't lost in her own mind. She could tell they both were struggling at the moment and seeing Raven hold back her own tears was making her want to cry again. She hated being so emotional she had always been that strong independent person and now she was standing in a parking lot crying because of a horrible fight they had.

"You are not the only one to blame Raven." Octavia reached out and grabbed the brunette's hand.

"I was so cold to you though Octavia. Like I know we both said harsh things but I crossed a line that night in the bar and maybe it's because I was so hurt of your opinion of me." Raven shuffled her feet a little thinking about it.

"What you said cut me down to the core Raven. What you said to Clarke hurt her just as bad. I don't know what got into you that night but I know deep down that isn't you." Octavia watched Raven blink back her own tears.

"I was hurt. I felt like my heart got ripped out again like it did back in the day with Finn. Your opinion matters to me Octavia. What you think of me matters. The fact that you think I go home with every woman that wants me that I let every person possible touch me just killed me." Raven turned around trying to control her emotions.

"Look at me." Octavia reach other touching Raven's shoulder.

"I was wrong I won't deny that. I shouldn't have said the things I said to you or to Clarke, but I don't want to lose this wither Octavia. I want you in my life even if that means we have to just be friends." Raven finally turned around hoping she found some composure.

"Is that what you want Raven is to be my friend?" Octavia wasn't sure how to feel about the word.

"I want to be able to look at you and see you smile again. I want to be able to wash away that look of fear and uncertainty when you see me. I want to see that light shine in your eyes and the smile tug on your lips when I crack a joke. I want so many things with you Octavia but the one thing I need is for you to trust me." Raven picked up Octavia's hands squeezing them tight hoping she was getting somewhere with her confession.

"Raven I was trying. I was trying probably in a shitty way of push and pull with you when it comes to trusting, but what you did with Echo and turning your back on me trust isn't going to come easy even though deep down I know you." Octavia pulled Raven in a little closer so she could make sure Raven was understanding.

"Can we just try again. I don't mean like go back to where we were but can we at least start as friends again. I know Clarke wants us to be able to get along and I know there is a lot to resolve but I do miss being able to hang out with everyone." Raven knew it was true but she wasn't sure how to be just friends with Octavia but she would try because she had done it for so long before.

"Raven we will always be friends as for getting back what we had you obviously know I still feel things for you because this conversation wouldn't be happening right now if it I didn't. I just can't tell you where or if it will go so where just yet." Octavia was honest she didn't know where they would end up but she knew she wanted Raven in her life.

"I can handle that. I just miss being near you and I miss seeing you smile at me." Raven slid her fingers under the brunette's chin lifting it up to look at her.

"I miss being near you too." Octavia smiled trying to hold back her tears again.

"Do you want to leave now?" Raven laughed a little noticing they were still standing alone in the parking lot.

"Yeah sure let's go." Octavia pushed herself up off the car trying to pull herself together when she felt Raven wrap her arms around her and hug her tight.

"Thank you for at least listening to me." Raven knew she had never been this sensitive to things but for some reason hurting Octavia was something that broke through her shell and she never wanted to feel the way she had been after knowing what she did to the girl.

"Thank you for not being such a dick anymore." Octavia hugged her back feeling her laugh.

"I will try my hardest to never be a dick to you or Clarke every again. You two are my best friend it was like hell not having you around." Raven pulled away before opening the door for Octavia.

"I wouldn't put me on the same level of friendship with Clarke unless you plan on sleeping with her too." Octavia smirked seeing Raven's face go blank.

"I only have the hots for one of my friends trust me she's more then enough woman for me." Raven winked shutting the door on Octavia before getting in the passenger side.

Octavia debated on where to go. She wasn't sure if she should be dropping Raven off at her apartment or bringing her back to her place or if they should be driving to Raven's place. Nothing was close to being perfect with them but they were at least on even ground now due to the fact that they had spoke some about what happened and she knew Raven was truly sorry for the things that she had said. It was given that she had been suffering over the situation just as much as herself but maybe in a different way. Octavia bit her lip and turned her blinker on heading for her apartment. She could feel Raven's gaze on her all of sudden wondering exactly what was happening or where they were going.

"If you are going to kill me and dump my body?" Raven spoke up looking at Octavia wondering why they were not heading to her apartment.

"No I am going home." Octavia bit her lip wondering what the next question was going to be.

"Home as in your apartment?" Raven knew it was a stupid question but she still had to ask.

"Duh where else would my home be?" Octavia glanced at her and smiled.

"What about my home unless I'm sleeping in the car or walking home which I don't mind doing." Raven was confused on what Octavia wanted her to say.

"I figured you stayed the night before it wouldn't hurt having the company again. Plus I'm beat." Octavia looked at Raven for any kind of expression.

"Okay your couch is actually more comfortable than some would think." Raven hide her happiness because she was actually thrilled Octavia was going to let her stay with her again.

"I've passed out on it enough the last week to have to agree with you, but then again I have great taste." Octavia knew Raven would catch her words as they pulled up to her apartment.

"Why have you been sleeping on your couch." Raven was curious.

"Just with everything going on with this person following us and it's hard to sleep alone sometimes." Octavia wanted to say it was hard to sleep alone without her but she didn't want to seem that desperate.

"I haven't slept at all since that night. It's difficult sleeping by yourself when you are use to someone being in bed next to you." Raven had a feeling it's what Octavia wanted to say but she just didn't get it out. Watching the girl smile while unlocking the locks on her door kind of confirmed it too.

"Do you want a beer." Octavia tossed her stuff down on the table heading towards the fridge.

"No thanks I've had enough for the night." Raven told herself she wouldn't drink like she was before so she had been cutting herself off with a limit.

"Are you okay?" Octavia was a little shocked at the turn down for a beer.

"Yeah I just had a rough couple of days this week and I put myself on a limit for now." Raven was honest smiling at Octavia.

"I heard about that." Octavia wasn't sure if it was something Raven wanted to talk about.

"It was stupid but let's just say Clarke whipped my ass into shape." Raven smiled at Octavia while taking off her shoes getting comfortable on the couch.

Octavia sat on her chair eyeballing the brunette on her couch. She had to admit she could see why the girls on her team were all over her tonight. Raven looked good and she knew it wasn't just the alcohol in her system making her check her out.

"You're staring." Raven smirked seeing Octavia check her out.

"Why did you get all fancy tonight?" Octavia was curious if she dressed up for a reason.

"This isn't fancy." Raven tugged on her clothes.

"Mmm for a university soccer game it is. You look like you are about to hit the club." Octavia bit her lip thinking about it.

"Maybe I like looking good." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You look good no matter what you do." Octavia blurted it out before she thought about it.

"Ohhh really now?" Raven could feel herself blush just a little.

"Mmhmm." Octavia rolled her eyes knowing it went straight to the brunettes head.

"I was hoping you approved of me tonight." Raven admitted it. She purposely made sure she looked a little above normal hoping to catch Octavia's attention.

"So all that is for me?" Octavia eyed her again.

"I mean if you want it." Raven smirked again seeing Octavia check her out.

"Well your game worked because I noticed." Octavia winked before standing up to put her empty beer bottle away before heading into her bedroom.

Raven watched Octavia get up putting her bottle away before heading to her bedroom. Her bedroom door was open and Raven couldn't help but watch Octavia pull her shirt off exposing the muscles down her back. She had a feeling the brunette was purposely teasing her and it was working but she knew better than to act on it. Hearing her walk back towards the door she turned her head like she hadn't been staring.

"Do you need some clothes or anything?" Octavia said standing in the doorway not just in a tank top and boyshorts. She didn't care to cover anything because Raven had seen it all anyways.

"Umm a pair of shorts would be nice." Raven got up off the couch unzipping her pants to pull them off while Octavia grabbed her some clothes.

"Come here." Raven heard Octavia yell from her bedroom so she headed that way.

"These should do." Octavia pulled a pair of Raven's basketball shorts of out of drawer that she managed to steal one night at her house.

"Where did you get these." Raven slipped them on noticing right away they were hers.

"Ohhh I don't know your house one night." Octavia laughed climbing into bed.

"Thank you." Raven smiled turning around to walk towards the door.

"Come here." Octavia wasn't sure if it was going to be a mistake letting Raven sleep in the bed with her but she figured they both knew how to be adults.

"What?" Raven was confused standing in the doorway.

"Come on, there is enough room for you in my bed as well." Octavia patted the bed smiling.

"Are you sure?" Raven stepped into the bedroom double checking.

"Yes I am sure come on." Octavia laughed seeing how cautious Raven was being.

Raven climbed into the bed next to Octavia laying flat on her back she wanted so badly to cuddle the brunette next to her but she decided being this close was as good as it was going to get and she was more than happy with that.

"Good night Raven." Octavia whispered hearing her breathing finally steady out next to her.

"Sweet dreams Octavia." Raven let her eyes clothes feeling the warmth of the girls body next to her.

* * *

Raven had woken early to the sun shining in her eyes. Stretching she felt something heavy on her chest. Peeking an eye open she froze seeing some how Octavia had made her way across the bed and was not wrapped around her head on her chest and arm stretched across her stomach. Smiling to herself she stared at the brunette sleeping. She seemed relaxed and happy. It had been the first night she had actually slept decent too and maybe it was just being in the bed with Octavia or maybe they had cuddled up sooner than what she knew. Brushing her hair back she felt Octavia stir she didn't want to wake her up but she also didn't want to keep her hands off her. She could feel Octavia's fingers grip her side instinctively as they both shifted. She wasn't sure how awake Octavia was but she had to bite back her own groan feeling Octavia's hands start to roam her body as she inched her way up till her face was buried into the crook of her neck.

"Mmmm" Octavia mumbled letting herself melt back down into Raven.

"O you should wake up." Raven kind of shook her because the skin on skin contact was lighting a fire in her she wasn't going to be able to control much longer.

"Raven shut up." Octavia murmured it into the brunette's ear making her shiver.

Raven rolled her eyes laying still again. She could feel Octavia finger tips drawing small circles across her stomach before gripping her hip. She could pretty much hear Octavia's approval every time she sucked in a breath or her abs tightened to the touch.

"You're teasing me on purpose." Raven finally whispered knowing Octavia was well aware of what she was doing.

"I was just testing your self control." Octavia laughed into Raven's neck.

"Well you are doing a damn fine job at pushing my buttons." Raven bit her lip keeping her hands to herself.

"You are doing a good job as well." Octavia patted Raven's stomach before rolling off the girl because she wasn't sure if she was going to keep her own control if she kept teasing Raven.

"That doesn't mean you had to move." Raven rolled on her side looking at Octavia who still had her eyes closed passed out on her back.

"You are not the only one who has to mind there self control." Octavia smiled knowing Raven was looking at her.

"At least we can say that will never change." Raven smirked watching Octavia peek her eyes open.

"I am assuming that smug look on your face will never change either." Octavia raised an eyebrow watching Raven think it over.

"Not when you're causing the look." Raven nudged Octavia in the bed.

"How is it so obvious to me now." Octavia looked over at Raven now.

"What?" Raven wasn't sure what she was referring too.

"The attraction between us and from you. Like I never seen it before but looking at you sometimes and feeling what I feel knowing how you are looking at me like I don't get how I missed it." Octavia leaned up on her elbow now so they were both facing each other.

"I had my ways of hiding it. I wasn't as see through then as I am now I guess." Raven shrugged not sure of why Octavia hadn't seen it sooner.

"Why did you never say anything?" Octavia was curious.

"You were my friend. You Clarke's friend. I was lucky enough just to have you two and that you both befriended me. I wasn't going to push that line knowing you were into dudes." Raven never thought in a lifetime that Octavia would have looked twice at her.

"I mean I would never deny the fact that you're hot Raven. You know I admitted that in the past but you never seemed interested even when I said it." Octavia thought it over.

"True but I mean usually we were all drunk in a bar with people when you said it. I just assumed it was the alcohol talking and you usually had some guy on you." Raven stared at Octavia wondering where all the questions were coming from.

"So us dancing never got to you?" Octavia thought of the countless of times they had danced overly friendly with each other.

"Of course it got to me but I wasn't going to admit that and make things awkward." Raven couldn't count the times where Octavia had teased her dancing to the point that she had to fake need a drink to get away from her.

"When did you realize it all?" Raven countered with a question.

"I already told you that." Octavia tried to not switch the subject to herself.

"No for real tell me again then." Raven wanted to hear her say it.

"I don't know to be honest I guess I've always noticed you but seeing you at Voss Inc that night dancing with Clarke and that freaking girl I guess my feelings busted to the top hence the drink in your face." Octavia laughed a little drawing circles on the bed between them.

"Yes that drink. You know I still can't believe you did that." Raven shook her head thinking back to that night.

"You deserved it." Octavia tried to defend herself still.

"I did not. You were being hot and cold with me for a few days and then you randomly toss a drink in my face when a girl kisses me." Raven slid her hand over Octavia's letting her fingers play across her knuckles.

"Okay maybe you didn't deserve the drink but kissing the girl in front of me was a slap in the face." Octavia rolled her eyes.

"You were with Lincoln. How do you think I felt seeing you check me out while dancing with him." Raven tapped Octavia's hand.

"I didn't know what to do with myself. I wanted you and I had thought about it and had dreams about it and the alcohol. You had me all messed up." Octavia babbled it all together.

"Ohhh really now. I had you all messed up huh?" Raven bit her lip sliding her hand under Octavia's lacing their fingers together.

"Yes I will admit it I was all over the place because of you." Octavia met Raven's eyes seeing the girls shine with humor.

"Well I'm not complaining. You can throw a drink in my face every night if it means you are crazy about me." Raven winked at Octavia watching the girl blush.

"I don't think I need the drink anymore." Octavia bit her lip looking down at Raven's. She wanted to lean forward and kiss the girl so bad but they were in her bed and half dressed and she knew exactly where they would end up and she wasn't sure if they should take that step just yet.

"What are you thinking?" Raven watched Octavia look her over but she hadn't said anything.

"I want to kiss you." Octavia blurted it out.

"Then why don't you kiss me?" Raven asked looking at Octavia lips then back to her eyes.

"Because were in bed and half dressed and I don't trust it just being a kiss between us." Octavia smiled seeing Raven think it over.

"Good point but I want to kiss you too." Raven leaned forward brushing her lips slightly across Octavia's feeling the girl grip her hand a little tighter.

"See just a kiss." Raven said pulling back seeing Octavia's eyes were still closed.

"Just a kiss that was like a tease of a kiss." Octavia couldn't help but laugh at Raven for what she said.

"Well you were worried it would go farther so I granted your wish." Raven raised an eyebrow up at Octavia waiting to see her answer.

"Good point." Octavia used Raven's words against her and leaned in capturing the brunette's lips. She felt the heat spread over her body hearing Raven hum into the kiss. It was passionate and slow. They were both savoring every second of it allowing there lips to graze each others nipping sucking tasting each other like it was the first time kissing. Octavia finally pulled back realizing they both had pretty much kissed the breath out of each other.

"That's just a kiss." Octavia bit her lip seeing Raven open her eyes like she was still dazed.

"Mmhmm I'm going to need a very cold shower now thank you very much." Raven opened her eyes seeing Octavia looking completely smug so she used all her self control and rolled over off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Octavia watched Raven get out of her bed not hiding the fact that she was in just shorts and a bra.

"I am following your wishes and letting it be just a kiss, for now." Raven pulled her hair up watching Octavia throw herself back on the bed.

Octavia wanted to smile at the fact that once again it wasn't Raven pushing anything on them. It had always been her with the self control and even though Octavia was dying to feel the girls hands on her she knew them taking everything slow for right now was smart. They both needed to learn how to trust each other and not because of other women or men in their lives but for the simple fact of communication and feelings. Especially if they wanted this to work.

"You are so much better at this than me." Octavia shook her head climbing out of the bed.

"It has nothing to do with me not wanting you. Trust me I'd love to throw you back on the bed and rip your clothes off and have my way with you." Raven watched Octavia's jaw drop at her words.

"You just had to go there." Octavia closed her eyes walking into her bathroom.

'You asked for it." Raven laughed pulling on a hoodie she took out of Octavia's closet figuring she would just give it back to her later.

"Stealing my clothes?" Octavia stood in her bathroom doorway brushing her teeth.

"You can take it off me later." Raven winked purposely teasing Octavia now.

"Seriously Raven we both can push buttons but were not in my bed having sex at the moment due to us starting over remember." Octavia air quoted starting over.

"I know but it doesn't stop my mind from." Raven heard Octavia shut the bathroom door causing her to bust up laughing.

Raven made her way into the living room gather everything she had with her from last night. She couldn't help but smile thinking of last night and this morning. She was thankful Octavia hadn't thrown her ass to the curb and she planned on showing the girl she didn't have any reason to doubt her or not trust her with anything. Checking her pockets for her phone she couldn't seem to figure out where she left it so she started looking around Octavia's apartment knowing she didn't really go to many places so she headed back into the bedroom seeing Octavia standing with her phone in her hand.

"Looks like you were missed." Octavia tipped her head to the side tossing Raven's phone to her. She didn't purposely look at the phone but once it started to flash and vibrate she figured she'd at least give it to Raven just in case it was important and of course it wasn't.

"By you I hope." Raven smiled not sure what the comment was about till she turned her phone over seeing that she had 2 missed calls from Echo and three text from the girl as well.

"Maybe by me but most definitely by Echo." Octavia bit her tongue knowing Raven just stayed the night with her and the feelings they shared told her not to let it get to her.

"Let's see what she wants." Raven knew she needed to prove a point so she unlocked her phone reading the text first. They were the typical how are you and what are you up too. So she hit the redial button on the phone and put it on speaker so Octavia could hear.

Octavia wasn't' sure what to say about Raven's actions. She just told herself not to overreact and she wasn't but standing in her closet changing she listened to Raven and Echo's conversation. She knew Raven put it on speaker phone for a reason. She could hear Echo get all cute and funny when she thought the phone call was actually about her till Raven bluntly admitted where she was and who she was with. Echo tone changed completely to the point where you could actually feel the venom coming through her words it made Octavia laugh. She bit her lip hearing Echo ask Raven out for dinner later on and she waited listening for the response. It made her smile hearing Raven say she was hoping to plan something with her tonight and that maybe they could just catch coffee or something. Octavia didn't even like the thought of coffee but she couldn't pick and choose who Raven decided to hang out with even if she wanted to punch the girl in the face. Hearing Raven end the phone call she headed back into her bedroom.

"Settled?" Raven lifted her hand up in the air seeing Octavia smile.

"You do know that wasn't necessary right?" Octavia wanted to make sure Raven knew that wasn't something she needed to do. It was on Octavia to try and come to terms with others wanting Raven.

"I know but I figured since were taking things slow and starting over I would at least clear some air where Echo is involved." Raven stepped up to Octavia tugging up the zipper to her jacket.

"Well thank you for my sanity's sake and for her sake since she might have been on my hit list for losing some teeth." Octavia watched Raven laugh before feeling the girl lean forward putting there foreheads together.

"I don't want anyone but you." Raven whispered seeing the desire light in Octavia's eyes.

"Raven." Octavia gripped Raven's hands that were still holding the zipper to her jacket.

"Let's go. I need to shower and at least hit the gym after all that damn bar food from last night and then maybe we can plan something for later. I did kind of just blow of Echo in hopes of being able to see you tonight." Raven turned heading back into the living room grabbing her things.

Octavia stood in her bedroom for a split second thinking of what Raven had just said to her. It wasn't the first time she had heard it but the way Raven had said it this time for some reason hit her harder. Shaking it off she told herself that taking it slow was going to be harder than expected especially with how easy Raven seemed to be handling it. If they were going to be hanging out tonight it was going to need to be a group thing because Octavia was going to make sure they weren't alone for long periods of time due to the fact that her own self control my falter.

"Okay let's go so I can drop your dirty ass off at your place." Octavia laughed seeing Raven scrunch her face up.

"You do know that I just slept with you right." Raven laughed this time seeing Octavia think about it.

"I'll make sure I come home and shower as well." Octavia smiled.

"Pshhh I am not dirty thank you very much." Raven tugged on the hoodie not complaining one bit that it smelt like Octavia.

"Come on stinky." Octavia shut the door behind them laughing as Raven grabbed her hand and they headed for her car. Maybe it was going to be a little easier after all getting them back to where they were.

* * *

 **A/N Okay so they got some frustration out regarding there feelings now with a little fluff. Now were off to double date time with of course Voss Inc just to give them some fun along with the introduction of Finn with everyone's opinion. Please Review and thanks for all the support. xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N YaY okay I'm catching up. Okay everyone so this chapter has some tension in it along with a confession. I liked writing this and what happens. Will get to see the point of view regarding Finn from these two. Also some fluff is involved were getting a little deep. Will see what you think! Thanks for all the support. xoxo**

* * *

Raven stood in her apartment pacing waiting for Octavia to show up. They were all going midnight bowling and for some reason she was nervous. The fact that Octavia had made it a double date with Clarke and Lexa made her wonder if Octavia was nervous as well. The day had been great her and Octavia had taken a few steps forward in there getting to know each other slowly this time. She knew before it was like a heated sexual attraction tug with both of them. They had pretty much thrown themselves as each other once they both know it was mutual. It was never expected and Raven never thought she would have a chance with the girl. Now though the sexual attraction was stronger and it was killing both of them to take it slow but Raven wanted to make sure that Octavia knew she was in this for more than just sex. Her past had screwed her over already even if she wasn't sleeping with every girl who hit on her it was known she was liked by several and Octavia had never been a jealous person but for some reason they both brought it out in each other.

 _Knock Knock_

Raven jumped hearing her door she pretty much ran to it after giving herself a quick look over in the mirror. She stuck to basic jeans loose jeans this time with a black and purple tight fitted tank top and a jacket. She knew they would be bowling so comfy and cool was the best way to go. She tied her hair up in a messy bun looking like her casual swag she was content.

"Hey." Raven swung the door open taking in Octavia. She was gorgeous. Showing off her legs she wore shaved blue shorts with a black and green loose tank top and a off the shoulder sweatshirt at the moment. Her hair was down and curly with a small hint of makeup on. Taking a gulp she smiled looking back up at Octavia who had a eyebrow raised at her.

"What took you so long to answer the door." Octavia wanted to laugh seeing Raven complete and obviously check her out.

"Sorry I figured you would just walk in." Raven knew it wasn't true and that she had been checking her outfit out making sure she was confident in it.

"Ohh well I didn't know what to expect so I knocked." Octavia walked into Raven's apartment and of course it was clean to the point of being OCD minus her little engineering contraption she seemed to be working on at her word bench.

"Want a beer?" Raven couldn't shake off the feeling of being nervous.

"Sure crack one for me." Octavia hopped up on the stool knowing she came over early even if it was a bad idea to be alone with Raven but she wanted to see her.

"What do you want I got Modelo, Blue Moon, Shock Top, and the new summer honey in angry orchard." Raven turned looking at Octavia think it over.

"Umm just give me my favorite." Octavia tested Raven a little to see if she actually knew.

"Raven grabbed a Shock Top out of the fridge knowing that raspberry wheat was her favorite.

"Smart woman." Octavia grabbed the beer with a smile on her face.

"I pay more attention than you think." Raven winked at her grabbing a blue moon out of the fridge along with an orange slice.

"So what is that thing you got there?" Octavia pointed to the work bench seeing some odd robot looking thing.

"That oh it's a submission project for a class. I'm trying to get my chance to show my work to an engineering company and your first step is to prove that you are smart enough." Raven laughed looking at her project she was hoping it was enough.

"So what is this one about." Octavia got up not realizing how much Raven had to draw and map out the design. She could see the the water tanks and guns on the drawings but nothing else she could interpret. She seen that Raven had been redrawing the figure several times like she wasn't satisfied with her work.

"I"m hoping to make a robot or attachment to help firefighters. Safety first when fighting a fire and if we can get the material correct we might be able to make something stand ground for them so they can be at a further distance. This is actually more than a starter project it's been something on my mind for awhile I just can't get the design down right." Raven walked up behind Octavia who was currently running her fingers over her drawings.

"What is this?" Octavia pointed at a sketch that didn't fit anything on the bench.

"That is a personal project I am working on." Raven forgot that her sketches for what she was making Octavia was on the bench as well.

"I never realized how much you had to draw when doing this." Octavia ran her fingers over the other mappings before spotting the letter to the course Raven would have to leave town for. She didn't want to ask about it again but seeing it made her heart hurt a little.

"It's one of the reasons Clarke and I bonded that summer being in the same drawing class." Raven had met Clarke first before being introduced to Octavia.

"Makes sense with the prodigy Griffin." Octavia laughed thinking about how talented her best friend was at so many things.

"You got us both beat in the soccer department." Raven was dying to reach out and touch the girl in front of her.

"True but then again I have always been the sporty girly girl." Octavia turned around not realizing how close Raven was too her.

"I think you are beautiful." Raven spoke looking into Octavia's eyes.

"Smooth talker." Octavia cracked a smile knowing she was blushing.

"I only speak the truth." Raven tipped her chin up before leaning in to give her a light kiss. She wanted so much more but just knowing Octavia wasn't going to reject her made the butterflies in her stomach come to life.

"Mmhmm this I know." Octavia took a swig of her beer trying to cool herself down after the kiss.

"So I have a question for you." Raven stepped back giving them both room. Walking to the counter she hopped up on it dreading rejection.

"What might that be." Octavia stayed where she was checking Raven out. You could see the muscles in Raven's arms now that she had taken her jacket off. She was sure if the girl stood up you might even be able to see the outline of her abs because Octavia knew for a fact Raven had to be working out harder to burn off the frustration because that is all she had been doing.

"May I take you out on a real date." Raven spit it out and then quickly took a swig of her beer waiting for Octavia to answer. She watched the girl snap out of whatever her thoughts were hearing the question.

"What?" Octavia spoke before thinking.

"You don't have to answer right now I just." Raven got nervous again she started to mumble before Octavia cut her off.

"Yes." Octavia smiled seeing Raven play with her beer because she was nervous.

"Are you sure?" Raven held back her smile waiting for the confirmation.

"Yes I am sure Raven." Octavia walked up the brunette squeezing herself between her legs and tugging on her shirt pulling her down into a kiss. It has to have been the cutest thing she had ever been asked. It had always been just a typical were going to hang out thing in her past when she dated guys but this was the first time she had been actually asked out on a date.

"I don't want you to worry about anything. I have it planned." Raven smiled into the kiss before pressing her lips to Octavia's again savoring the taste.

"Planned huh? Must have been confident with the answer." Octavia joked seeing Raven blush this time.

"Well you know me and all this swag I tend to be a wanted woman. We can even ask your teammates." Raven laughed seeing Octavia roll her eyes.

"Yeah go ahead but trust me I am positive they all know you're mine now." Octavia slid her hand up Raven's thigh proving her point when she seen Raven's eyes go dark and she bit her lip.

"Hmmm okay point proven." Raven wanted to groan feeling Octavia's hand make it's way up her thigh but she also couldn't keep the smile off her face hearing Octavia saying she was hers.

"That is what I thought." Octavia smacked Raven's thigh turning to walk away before she felt herself get pulled back her body smashing into Raven's. She hadn't even heard Raven get off the counter but they were face to face and the brunette's arms were wrapped around her tight keeping their bodies flush. Octavia could see and feel the emotions coming off Raven.

"When the time is right. I plan on proving that every inch of you is mine as well." Raven smirked hearing Octavia suck in a breath before she let her go walking back to finish off her beer before throwing it away.

"You ready?" Raven asked nonchalantly like she hadn't just proven her point to Octavia as well.

Octavia could feel her heart racing. Raven just flipped the tables on her a little too quickly and every inch of her body was now craving the brunette. Knowing that Raven wanted her that badly had her weak in the knees and knowing she was the one to initiate the taking it slow was the worse revenge she ever put on herself.

"Yup I'm ready." Octavia snapped out of it smiling as she headed for the door she needed the cool air to calm her nerves.

"By the way you look fantastic tonight." Raven decided it was time to show Octavia just how stunning she was and how much she really deserved.

* * *

Octavia was standing on their lane waiting for Raven to come back with their bowling shoes. They had been at the alley for nearly a half an hour waiting for Clarke and Lexa. Octavia knew exactly why they were late and she was texting Clarke a storm about doing the dirty and being late to their double date. She also couldn't help but enjoy the view I mean staring at Raven's ass while she leaned on the counter talking to the guy about god knows what was never a bad thing. She also couldn't help how cute Raven was every now and again glancing back at her like she was the only one standing in the room. Looking away for a minute she lost Raven until she spotted her walking with Clarke and Lexa towards their lane. Octavia shook her head watching Lexa and Raven exchange a little hand shake thing like they were best friends now.

 _One hour later…._

"You're doing it wrong." Raven watched Octavia prepare to throw her ball and could see that she wasn't going to get anything near a strike.

"Oh my god don't critique me." Octavia glared at Raven who had been eyeballing her game all night. She straighten her thumb up with the middle arrow of the line secretly crossing her toes in her head that she could hit this.

"STRIKE BITCHES" Octavia jumped up and down having no idea how she did it but she watched Raven bust up laughing at her because she was doing her own little happy dance in front of everyone.

"Come here." Raven picked up Octavia and spun her around in a circle now caring who could see them she sat the brunette back down before kissing her.

"Mmm what was that for?" Octavia for once didn't feel like she needed to look around and worry about who could see them.

"It was just because." Raven brought her hand up cupping the side of Octavia's face watching her eyes close for just a second. Raven knew she had fallen for Octavia before but now she had no doubts in her heart that this was the person she wanted to be with.

"Well just so you know you can do that just because anytime you want." Octavia had finally come to terms with the fact that she wanted Raven as more than just a fling and she didn't care who knew it. She wasn't going to be afraid of what other thought of her because she was falling for Raven and it felt like the best thing she's ever opened herself up too.

"What are you thinking?" Raven watched Octavia thinking something over. She was hoping even after Octavia comment she hadn't pushed a little too far.

"That I am not afraid to be with you anymore. I don't care who can see us or who might judge me. This feels too right to deny it." Octavia knew she was opening up even more to Raven and she didn't care if it was in the middle of a bowling alley.

Raven didn't know what to say so she just leaned in and kissed Octavia hoping to prove every current word she was at loss for into the kiss. Hearing Octavia hum in approval she believe she got her point across before she heard some cough and make a slight gagging noise behind them.

"Shut up commander" Octavia spoke up hearing Lexa laugh behind them.

"Clarke does a wonderful job doing that." Lexa heard Clarke start laughing behind her.

"God we must be the poster children for pervy but sappy couples or something." Octavia laughed throwing her hands up to hunt Clarke out who randomly disappeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK." Octavia couldn't believe her eyes. She was standing not even a foot from Clarke who was now talking to Finn of all people and it didn't seem to be a pissed off conversation or a first one either.

Raven heard the commotion come from behind her. Looking at Lexa she could see the shock and worry on her face. She watched the brunette pretty much jump the chairs and head towards Octavia and Clarke who were in a heated argument so it seemed. Actually all she could hear was Octavia yelling at Clarke so she decided to join them and find out what the hell had just happened and that is when she saw him. She didn't know what to say or do she was currently standing about five feet from Finn Shaw the boy she fell in love with when she was so young. The boy she thought she would grow up and marry and have a family with. The boy she found out had been cheating on her for months with no one other than Clarke. She would never regret having Clarke in her life but she did regret trusting so blindly but she was young and it was her first relationship, her first everything.

"Clarke" is all Raven managed to get out hearing her and Octavia go back and forth with Lexa trying to to keep everyone calm. The next thing she knew between talking and not even knowing if what she was saying was correct she watched all them look at her.

"I thought I saw him the other day at the game. I guess I now know I wasn't seeing things and it was actually him." Raven spit it out.

Octavia turned hearing what Raven had said. She remember the girl mentioning it that night walking off the field and now she knew both of them were going crazy because Raven did really see Finn and Octavia really thought this day would never happen again. The fact that Clarke had known pissed her off beyond belief. The shit they all suffered through back then with Clarke's dad unexpectedly passing away and how Clarke had been roughed up and her having to watch her best friend go through that. She also had to stand and help Raven get over what Finn had done to her while Clarke moved on with him and then the cheating scandal with Finn. Just everything around that boys name was trouble and here he was all over again standing in their lives causing a huge ass mess again.

"Don't you dare keep stuff from us again Clarke." Octavia pretty much spit her words at her best friend.

"Octavia listen to me. I didn't keep it from you I just found out and I didn't want to jump to conclusions on top of the fact that you two were working on things and it was in the middle of the night when Lexa figured anything out." Raven listened to Clarke plead with Octavia on why she hadn't said anything.

"Fine but I still don't like it. I don't want him around either of you two or I swear to god he will lose his teeth again." Octavia looked around for Finn wanting to threaten him to his face.

"No punching people." Raven grabbed Octavia's hand trying to calm her down a little because the last thing they needed was the cops being called on them.

Raven watched Clarke and Lexa walk off going to find Finn to hopefully figure some of the bullshit out. She felt like her world was collapsing around her again because of Finn once again. She didn't realize she had started to pace when she felt Octavia stop her and wrap her arms around her.

"It's going to be okay." Octavia hugged Raven tight knowing this had to be hard.

"I know and like every part of me doesn't care about him anymore but I never thought I would have to face him again after everything." Raven was being honest she didn't have one ounce of feeling for the boy anymore besides a lingering dislike for how much of a liar he was.

"I believe you but he was your first and he did break your heart." Octavia leaned back knowing when her and her first boyfriend broke up it was hell and she still had unknown feelings for the boy. Your first just always stuck with you a little.

"I can't believe Clarke knew." Raven looked at Octavia knowing they both couldn't be mad at Clarke.

"Don't get me started, I plan on giving her a piece of my mind." Octavia wanted to smack her best friend right along with Lexa.

"Don't be mad at her." Raven tried to talk some sense into Octavia.

"I'm not but I am. I just don't get why she could keep such a thing from us." Octavia replayed Clarke's words in her head.

"They both obviously just found out." Raven knew it had only been a little over a day since all of this must have happened.

"True but still like the second he showed his face we should of known Raven. Look at what he did to both of you. He destroyed every part of your life and then Clarke's. He is like a leech who sucks the life out of people leaving a tornado destruction path afterwards." Octavia was the one who was pacing now.

"Wow." Raven laughed a little hearing Octavia description of Finn and how accurate it actually was before she noticed Octavia had stomped off heading in the direction Clarke and Lexa had gone.

Raven chased after Octavia seemed to be at a full walking sprint because by the time she caught up with her Octavia was already in the bar going off on Finn again. She heard Finn mention her and Octavia relationship along with any relationship Octavia had previously had with men. She couldn't handle hearing them all fight anymore especially since Octavia was ready to swing at Finn all over again.

"STOP" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs pretty much knowing others were looking at her but she had caused a pause in the fight before she watched Clarke shove Finn and then Gustus stepped up and grabbed him pretty much dragging him out of the bar against his will.

"Can we all please calm down and sit down for a moment" Octavia listened to Clarke all but beg for them to listen to her.

"I just want to leave." Raven gave Clarke a look saying sorry but she just couldn't handle it all at the moment.

"If she is leaving then so am I." Octavia finally threw up her hands so Lexa would let her go.

"Guys please give me ten minutes." Raven listened but just couldn't she needed to breath.

"Maybe tomorrow Clarke but I need time to think. I need away from all of this." Raven turned quickly to head out of the bowling alley.

"Clarke you will be hearing from me." Octavia threw her best friend a dirty look which she knew was probably not necessary but she was pissed.

"Raven wait." Octavia caught up with the brunette who had made her way out of the bar and into the arcade some how heading for the side exit door.

"Octavia I think I need to be alone." Raven took a deep breath once she had shoved through the door.

"No I am not leaving you. Not after all of this and not because you feel you need to push me away Raven." Octavia grabbed Raven forcing her to face her.

"Why does it still hurt." Raven was confused on why any of it was bothering her at all.

"He was your first Raven and the first to break your heart. No matter what you do he's always going to have that that." Octavia leaned down making Raven look her in the eyes now.

"It's not fair though. None of this effects him and yet I can still feel that small stab in my heart from what happened so long ago." Raven started walking towards Octavia car because she everything in her wanted to run she needed to move.

"Raven it's okay to have feelings. Your emotions are allowed to be seen. Acting like any of this doesn't hurt to some small extent would be a lie." Octavia caught up with Raven once again matching her stride.

"I just need air O. I feel like I can't breath." Raven was begging her body to not have a panic attack.

"Come on I know just the place for us to go." Octavia opened the door to her car letting Raven get in hoping her idea was going to help the girl

Raven closed her eyes in the car as Octavia drove. She wasn't sure where they were going but she just trusted Octavia to bring her some where that might help her. Anything honestly would help her if she knew she was far away from the situation that just had happened. Feeling the car come to a stop she realized they had pulled up behind the women's pro soccer field.

"What are we doing here." Raven looked at Octavia confused.

"Come on I got a surprise for you." Octavia jumped out of the car hoping her friend wouldn't mind she had someone with her this time.

"I don't understand." Raven took Octavia's hand as the girl started to drag her towards a back entrance.

"Heeyyyy buddy." Octavia knocked on the window to the field seeing the one and only security guard she was friends with.

"How are you today Mrs. Blake." Raven listened to the old man address Octavia by her last name and they seemed to be friends.

"I hope you could give me a little time. Kind of had a bad night and you know how this clears my mind and cheers me up." Octavia smiled at the guy knowing he had a small weak spot for her.

"Of course anything for you. Just don't forget me when it's you playing on that field." Octavia laughed at the guy and patted him on the shoulder hearing the door buzz next to them she turned leading Raven through the doors and down the stairs to the field.

"Octavia." Raven looked around not realizing how big the pro field and stadium was. It was like they were standing in a giant dome with every light shining down on them. Standing in the spotlight. This is exactly how it would feel for Octavia playing one day.

"Come on Raven just trust me." Octavia tugged her hand some more making the girl walk with her towards the center of the field.

"Okay what are we doing in the middle of the field." Raven looked around confused.

"Lay down." Octavia went to sit down.

"Okay I love to get a little freaky in some random places but we are not having sex on this field Octavia." Raven shook her head at Octavia was already sitting on the ground.

"Shut up and sit down Raven." Octavia yanked her down to the ground.

"This has got to be the most craziest shit I've ever done." Raven wanted to laugh but she was still unsure.

"We're not having sex geez." Octavia laughed shoving Raven to lay down on her back before she lifted her hand in the air giving her friend a thumbs up.

 **BOOM**

Raven jumped watching the lights on the field start to whine before each section shut down leaving the whole entire field pitch black.

"If you plan on killing me you could have done it in a better way." Raven looked around barely being able to make out Octavia's shadow but she felt her lay down next to her so they were side by side.

"Raven look up." Octavia rolled her eyes even though Raven couldn't see her and then she heard it. The sound of Raven in shock.

"Wow." Raven looked up and you could pretty much see every star in the sky. Nothing around them with lights stopped the sky from lighting up. It was amazing and probably the most she had ever seen since they lived in the city.

"I'm glad you think so." Octavia reached down lacing her fingers with Raven letting the brunette soak in the fact that this was the best view of the sky and no one knew about it.

"How did you learn about this." Raven was curious.

"I come here all the time when I need to think or get out of my head. It's like my safe haven being on the field. My whole life is soccer and I can leave the world behind with all the problems and bullshit the second I step on the field. So I started coming here to just lay in the grass and then I got caught by the security guard but I explained it to him and he understood so he just let me in now." Octavia laughed a little bit.

"How did you learn about the stars though with the lights off." Raven looked over at Octavia with her eyes adjusting now she could see the brunette was looking at her too.

"I came here one night bawling my eyes out and he walked me out to the field with a flashlight talking to me about how everything will get better and he gave me the story about how him and his wife use to come out here before she passed away and he raised his thumb in the air and just like that the lights clicked off and he told me to never feel alone there is a whole other world out there and I have been hooked every sense." Octavia watched Raven take in her story about the one place that makes her world at ease.

"Why did you bring me here." Raven asked wondering why Octavia would give up her happy place her place of being.

"You said you needed to breath and to be free and what better place to do it by looking up into the sky and seeing all the stars wondering what could be up there." Octavia turned her head away looking up at all the stars.

"So you are willing to share all of this with me." Raven was still looking at Octavia.

"Yes I want to share everything with you Raven." Octavia kept her eyes on the sky because she could feel Raven staring at her and she wasn't sure what to think.

"You remember that class I got accepted too." Raven looked up at the stars now.

"Yes." Octavia took in a deep breath not sure if she wanted to have this conversation.

"I called them the other day and let them know I had to turn down their offer but that I greatly appreciated the opportunity." Raven knew exactly why she did it.

"Why did you do that Raven. You said it was a once in a lifetime class." Octavia was stunned. She prepared herself for Raven to leave and she knew it would kill her but it was only for a few months.

"I called and told them that I couldn't accept it because I had fallen in love with this crazy, beautiful, intelligent, spontaneous, talented girl and I just couldn't manage leaving her side." Raven smiled thinking of the guy on the other end telling her she was beyond lucky to find a love like that.

Octavia had no idea what to say. She had just listened to Raven and her reason why she turned down the class of a lifetime. The reason was her. She also just said she had fallen in love with her and Octavia could feel the butterflies rolling around in her stomach and she swore her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She smiled feeling Raven squeeze her hand.

"Did you know that crazy, beautiful, intelligent, spontaneous, talented girl loves you too." Octavia said it. She was shocked hearing it come out of her own mouth but she said it and she didn't regret it because she knew in her heart it was the truth.

Raven listened to the words leave Octavia's mouth. She wanted to roll around on the field and scream because Octavia had just told her she loved her too. It had to be a dream. It was all to real she wanted to pinch herself to prove it to be true.

"Can you say it one more time." Raven smiled because she wanted to hear it again.

"I love you Raven." Octavia laughed hearing Raven suck in a breath and blow it out extremely loud.

"Can you pinch me now." Raven started to laugh right along with Octavia.

"No I can't pinch you Raven but come here." Octavia leaned up capturing Raven's lips feeling the girl grip the back of her neck as the kiss was sweet and loving. It was like a kiss the sealed the deal. A kiss that proved both of their words to be true.

"This seems to be our thing." Raven whispered between each kiss Octavia gave her.

"What?" Octavia kissed Raven one more time before leaning down looking at the brunette.

"Looking at the stars. Like the night in the penthouse when you proved you were a smarty pants to me." Raven smirked hearing Octavia grunt at her.

"Do I need to label off everything you just called me." Octavia knew she would never let that long sentence down.

"No because you prove each and every one of them to me every day." Raven watched Octavia look down at her again.

"You really are a smooth talker Raven Reyes." Octavia ran her finger down Raven's lips wondering how she had missed all of this between them.

"I told you before Octavia I only speak the truth." Raven felt Octavia's hand start to roam her body it made her shiver.

"I missed this." Octavia let her hands start to remember every inch of Raven. It felt like it had been months since they took the time to feel each other.

"You missed feeling me up." Raven raised an eyebrow not even sure if Octavia could see her.

"No smartass. I missed just being with you. Sitting with you and talking to you and who couldn't miss your attitude." Octavia hadn't fully realized the impact Raven had put on her life till this moment between them.

"Octavia I told you I only want you and I don't plan on ever letting what we have go." Raven knew it was the truth. She never planned on letting anyone or anything get in between them again.

"So we're really doing this?" Octavia was curious if this was it.

"Yes we're doing this and I am still taking you on a date." Raven tugged on Octavia so she would lay down next to her.

"Okay so let's see how smart you are." Octavia looked up once again looking for all the star constellations.

"This is not my area of expertise." Raven laughed having no clue because all she seen was a black sky and white dots.

"Looks like I have a few things to teach you." Octavia bit her lip hearing Raven cough a little as she slid her hand up Raven's shirt.

"So where is the big dipper." Raven tried to clear her mind feeling Octavia's hand roam over her bare skin.

"If you look right there seeing those four stars creating a soup ladle and then the handle goes this way." Octavia pointed not moving her other hand that still lay on Raven's stomach.

"Mmhmm I think I see that." Raven was trying her hardest to concentrate on Octavia words.

"Raven." Octavia leaned up not caring about the stars anymore.

"Octavia." Raven repeated Octavia's tone which was dripping with sexual tension.

"Shhhh." Octavia leaned down again crushing her lips to Raven's. She wanted everything and she wanted it now.

"I know I told you I love you but I still want to take things slow. I want us to build up from what we have. I want to show you who I am and what this can mean long term for us." Raven was trying to talk while Octavia was flooding her senses.

"Also I'm still not having sex with you on this field." Raven laughed feeling Octavia's hands stop.

"You really know how to ruin a moment." Octavia started laughing herself. She didn't care where they were but Raven was right just because they admitted to their feelings doesn't mean the world was perfect they still had things to address and to slow their world down but for now it was pretty damn good.

* * *

 **A/N Eeekkkk okay I did it I let them share the LOVE word. Now I know a few of you are going to be like OMG taking it slow and then BAM I love you but we all know their feelings were there they now just have to work on being a couple. An OUT couple at that. Also we got some tension between the girls and Clarke and of course Finn being a partial jerk as always and Octavia ready to fight. Next the two stories get a BOOM. Please review and thank you all for sticking with me. xoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Okay several reasons why this had a delay in update but these two are back. This is kind of a filler chapter getting the story caught back up so I decided to fill it up with fluff and a little Raven Reyes talent. Plus I felt it was time these two get to just be them. I hope you enjoy and as always thanks for all the support. xoxoxo**

 **NOTE - This chapter is rated M**

 **Songs - Powerful by Major Lazer feat Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley and Street Sweeper by JMSN**

* * *

Raven sat on Octavia's bed thinking over everything that had happened. She had watched Finn walk back into their lives and then turn around and walk out destroying them all over again. The fact that Clarke had known hurt but now that she was a little clear headed she kind of understood why she hadn't said a word to her or Octavia. She had cried and sat in Octavia's shower for awhile without the brunette bothering her or even asking her if she was okay. It was almost like Octavia knew how she felt and she wasn't going to push. She had finally realized how over Finn she really was. Seeing him brought back her heartbreak but she finally understood she loved him but not as much as she knew what love was now. The feelings she had for Octavia stood for so much more. She had told Octavia she loved her with each and every fiber in her body and she knew even if they didn't work out she would love the girl forever.

"My mechanic." Octavia walked into her bedroom seeing Raven sitting on the bed. It was obvious she was thinking an Octavia wasn't' sure if she should ask yet if she was okay.

"My mechanic huh?" Raven teased seeing the brunette check her out. It was one thing she loved about Octavia. She had come to accept the fact that she didn't have to be worried about showing her affection. She was allowed to love anyone she wants.

"Yup all mine." Octavia laid down on the bed looking into Raven's eyes and she could see the love. It was beyond obvious now.

"What time is it?" Raven looked around for a clock .

"It's late but I wasn't sure if you were tired." Octavia seen it was already past 2am and she wasn't sure what time they had got back from the field or even when they left the bowling alley.

"Why don't you come up here." Raven patted Octavia's bed wanting the brunette to come lay with her.

"I should probably shower." Octavia went to get off the bed but she felt Raven pull her back.

"I think I can manage you being stinky." Raven laughed hearing Octavia scoff at her.

"I am not stinky." Octavia elbowed Raven wondering if she actually smelt like grass.

"Then lay with me." Raven watched Octavia stand up on her bed while she stripped the rest of her clothes off.

"You are a tease." Raven smiled when Octavia crawled under the covers with her.

"I never said I wasn't." Octavia laughed wrapping herself around Raven.

"Thank you." Raven whispered hoping Octavia heard it.

"You're welcome." Octavia smiled knowing Raven was thanking her for everything she had helped her with tonight.

* * *

Octavia sat on her couch it was mid afternoon and Raven had already left to go to the gym and Octavia had decided to be lazy and not go. She just wasn't up for anything knowing her and Clarke were kind of on bad terms. She had left her best friend at the bowling alley after the argument. She knew it didn't mean to much because they couldn't live without each other that is just how it was. She had gotten the text from her in the morning and she was tempted to meet the girl for lunch both her and Raven but she didn't think they would. Raven seemed to be coming to terms with the small argument more than her. Octavia wasn't even sure if she was mad at Clarke or if it was just the fact that Finn was back and she knew it was going to end bad.

 **Raven:** I'm here sweating by myself.

Octavia laughed seeing a picture of Raven pop up on her phone. The girl was obviously on the treadmill.

 **Octavia:** Don't trip and fall.

Raven looked down at her treadmill thinking about what Octavia had said she dialed down her speed just a little. Falling on a treadmill had to be more embarrassing than anything especially if she was taking pictures of herself for Octavia.

 **Raven:** Speed dialed down just for you.

Octavia rolled her eyes. She oddly wishes she had gone with her now just for the simple fact of making fun of her.

 **Octavia:** I'm hungry.

 **Raven:** What is new?

Raven stopped the treadmill jumping off thinking about food herself. She hadn't eaten anything after leaving Octavia's apartment.

 **Raven:** Want to meet me for lunch?

 **Octavia:** Want to come home for lunch?

Raven smiled seeing Octavia use the word home. That was a first even if she was referring to her own apartment and didn't realize it.

 **Raven:** What do you want I can pick it up on the way.

 **Octavia:** Just you.

Raven knew if anyone was looking at her at the moment with her cheesy grin she would be busted. Picking up her gym bag she knew she wasn't going home for lunch but just for Octavia.

* * *

"Explain to me why it took so long for this to happen." Octavia laid off the side of her bed looking at Raven who stood in the doorway looking completely smug.

"What the quicky? From the sounds of it I did fantastic." Raven couldn't help but think Octavia was cute hanging off the side of her bed barely dressed.

"No us pshhh." Octavia flipped off Raven seeing her smirk.

"Oh my bad." Raven blew a kiss at the brunette still looking at her upside down off the bed.

"This and us and you could have made the advancement a long time ago." Octavia wasn't sure if Raven could actually see her lift and eyebrow when laying upside down.

"Really and how would I explain that one?" Raven laughed watching Octavia scrunch up her face.

"Okay maybe you have a point but you still could have made it known you had the hots for me." Octavia smiled seeing Raven walk her way.

"Where would be the fun in that. I would have lost out on sooo many dances and drinks and looks because you are such a flirtatious woman when you're drunk." Raven watched Octavia think it over.

"We did dance a lot all of us actually. I can remember a few times though seeing you dance with Clarke and it always made me wonder about you two." Octavia thought it over.

"We've only hooked up like twice I think." Raven tried her hardest to hold a serious face.

"Get the fuck out really." Octavia rolled over on her bed seeing Raven bust out laughing.

"No we haven't which actually kind of surprises me since we went home drunk together so much." Raven watched Octavia glare at her.

"You and Clarke would have ruined you and me." Octavia knew it was true because her and Clarke agreed to never share.

"What she isn't allowed to think I am sexy?" Raven stood up circling trying to prove her point.

"Ohhh no she thinks it. She has said it to me but you two don't mix well." Octavia bit her lip seeing Raven turn around in front of her.

"I know that look." Raven pointed to Octavia laughing at the girls never ending sex drive.

"Maybe you shouldn't be a tease." Octavia pushed up off the bed.

"Maybe you should feed me." Raven pouted thinking about how she had skipped breakfast and lunch now.

"I thought I just did." Octavia laughed walking past Raven whose jaw had dropped just a little.

"You're a perv." Raven walked out of the bedroom after Octavia smiling.

"I want pizza." Octavia jumped up on her counter thinking about how she should probably find some real clothes.

"You always want pizza." Raven rolled her eyes because she wanted real food.

"What is wrong with pizza?" Octavia looked Raven up and down since she was just standing in her bra and sweats she had grabbed from somewhere.

"It's all you eat and I don't understand how you stay fit." Raven pointed at Octavia like trying to prove her point.

"You eat pizza and look at you." Octavia waved her hand at Raven smiling.

"You're stubborn. How about I cook for us tonight." Raven stepped up giving Octavia a quick kiss.

"You know how to cook?" Octavia looked at Raven with all seriousness.

"Really I can't believe you. Yes I know how to cook and I will prove it to you." Raven smacked Octavia's thighs before heading back to the bedroom she needed to go to the store if actually planned on cooking.

"Where are you going?" Octavia yelled from her kitchen.

"To the store. Where else would I be going?" Raven dug out one of her hoodies to throw on.

"Home" Octavia said under her breath as she shook her head hearing Raven throw her some attitude.

"I thought you said this was home earlier." Raven walked out laughing because she caught Octavia in her little tantrum mode.

"Mmm you caught that huh?" Octavia felt herself blush. She hadn't realized it till after she text it to Raven.

"Hard to miss." Raven wrapped herself around Octavia leaning on the counter.

"Do you have any kind of food you want or don't want." Raven stared at Octavia watching the girl think so hard about food was cute.

"Pizza." Octavia busted up laughing at Raven pushed away from her.

"Fine I will surprise you." Raven grabbed her things headed for the door.

"Wait." Octavia jumped off the counter running towards Raven.

"What?" Raven was shocked just a little when Octavia yanked her forward crushing their lips together. The heat that spread over her body the second Octavia touched her was the kind you just never get use too.

"Don't forget to grab beer." Octavia whispered on the brunette's lips before she smiled tapping her on the cheek before walking away knowing she just pulled one over on the brunette.

"Tease such a damn tease." Raven grinned slamming the door slightly behind her hearing Octavia laugh on the inside.

Raven walked to the store. The best thing about all of them living so close to campus was the fact that everything else was close as well. Sometimes she wasn't even sure why she had a car. The night was a little on the cold side but she didn't mind the walk. Octavia had told her she loved her last night and for some reason it was all she could think of. She wanted to say it a million times to the girl but she didn't want to scare her away. She felt lucky just getting another chance or to be able to say it all together. She didn't expect them to end up together so quickly let alone rebound after what happened but it seemed like the week and a few days apart showed them both a lot about themselves.

"Hello." Raven smiled to the guy behind the counter. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the guy recognized her now.

"Hey." Raven waved as she started wandering through the store looking for what seemed fit to cook for both of them tonight. She didn't want to go all out but she wanted to at least prove she could cook to the brunette. Looking around she figured she could throw together some stir fry and maybe some deep fried shells. They could easily just eat it or make it into a baja taco or something. She herself wasn't big on any red meat so she grabbed some chicken instead along with lean turkey. Heading down the next aisle she started picking out her fresh veggies.

"Hey you." Raven looked up seeing Echo. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. It was about time the girl got set straight on who she was with.

"Hi Echo." Raven tried her hardest to not sound rude.

"Orange and yellow peppers go best with both of those." Echo watched Raven sort through the vegetables looking for the freshest ones. It was obvious she was cooking for someone.

"Thank you it's not my first time cooking though." Raven smiled hoping maybe Echo would get the clue.

"You inviting me over?." Echo smiled knowing it wasn't true.

"You know for a fact that I am with Octavia." Raven stood up putting the rest of her veggies in the cart looking dead serious at the girl.

"I never said it like a date Raven." Echo had a feeling that her and Octavia had gotten back together but even knowing so Raven had really been the only person to be nice to her.

"Echo when do you not mean something like that." Raven pushed the cart leaning on it heading towards the spices.

"Raven have you ever thought maybe I just wanted to be friends with you?" Echo followed behind the brunette grabbing a few things to make it seem like she was actually shopping at that she didn't just happen to see Raven walk into the store.

"Maybe at one time Echo but after everything I can't seem to imagine there's not being an ulterior motive behind every move you make." Raven bit her lip thinking about how true it was because she had it happen to her. .

"Whatever you want to think Raven." Echo smacked the girl on the ass lightly before skipping to the cashier paying for her energy drink.

Raven stood looking at her. She didn't expect the smack of the ass nor did she feel it was appropriate. It wasn't the first time it's happened but coming from Echo it was known more as a problem causer. Shaking her head she grabbed a case of beer for herself and then one for Octavia sense they switched off on what beer they liked plus it would match their food well.

"Something more than pizza this time?" Raven laughed at the guy behind the counter as he rung her up.

"Yeah I decided it was time to prove my cooking skills." Raven actually hoped what she planned Octavia would like it.

"I'm sure you will do great." Raven grabbed her things smiling at the guy before heading out.

Octavia decided to clean things up a little. Her apartment wasn't a mess but for the last week she had been so it was time to change that now that her and Raven had finally found each other again. She had taken that step and told Raven that she loved her. She had known it for awhile but saying it out loud was always a different story. It didn't seem odd to her even though she had never said it so quickly before. It just felt right. Hearing someone knock on her door she was a little confused because Raven usually just walks in unless her hands were full. Running to the door yanking it open she seen someone she never expected to see.

"Finn." Octavia's jaw dropped just a little seeing the boy standing on the other side of her door.

"Octavia." Octavia watched his smug smile.

"What do you want?" Octavia tapped the side of the door knowing she wasn't letting him in.

"I'm looking for Raven." Octavia laughed out loud. Like she was really going to let that happen.

"Sorry she isn't here." Octavia smiled because at least this time it was true.

"Please Octavia I just need to speak with her." Octavia for some reason could see some truth behind his words.

"Well if I had my way that would never happen, but she really isn't here." Octavia pushed the door open proving her point.

"Cat fight." Octavia rolled her eyes at the comment. At least she knew he hasn't grown up.

"Not even close and if it was it would be none of your business." Octavia smiled trying to play nice.

"Too bad I might have enjoyed it but I'll still enjoy my night of fights." Octavia raised an eyebrow at him trying to figure out what his comment actually meant.

"It was great to see you Octavia, please tell Raven I stopped by." Octavia shook her head watching him walk away. She hoped for Raven's sake they didn't bump into each other randomly.

Octavia grabbed her phone thinking of warning Raven when she heard her door swing open she jumped.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Raven watched Octavia grab her chest like she was scared.

"Well that depends on if you are Finn." Octavia wasn't going to lie about it.

"He was here?" Raven used her foot to shut the before heading to the counter to place the groceries down.

"Yup and he was looking for you." Octavia could see the wheels spinning in Raven's head.

"Wonder why?" Raven was curious even though she didn't want to see Finn.

"I don't know but I am glad you weren't here for once." Octavia walked up helping Raven with the bags.

"Well you had a visitor I had one as well." Raven waited for it.

"Who?" Octavia stopped looking at Raven and wondering who it might be.

"Echo, she just randomly walked into the store after me." Raven could feel the glare on her.

"What did she want?" Octavia grabbed a beer opening it up.

"Ohhh to see if she was getting an invite to dinner and to smack my ass." Raven laughed hearing Octavia choke on her beer.

"You're joking right?" Octavia felt like she was just given another reason to punch the girl.

"Nope but she did pull the whole maybe I just want to be your friend thing." Raven turned grabbing Octavia's beer taking a drink of it. She could see the jealousy written on the girls face.

"You do know I don't want anything to do with her right." Raven stepped up pulling Octavia into her.

"I know that but it doesn't mean she doesn't want you." Octavia took the beer back taking a drink of it.

"Well she's not going to be getting anywhere." Raven leaned in quickly kissing the girl to prove her point.

"Bitch better not or she has something coming to her." Octavia stepped back before her and Raven ended up in bed again. Something about the way Raven kissed her made her want to lose control if she even had any with the girl.

"Okay whatever you say scrappy." Raven laughed seeing Octavia glare at her.

"I'm going to shower please don't starve me in the mean time." Raven shook her heading hearing Octavia head for her bedroom.

It shouldn't be cute to see Octavia be a little possessive about her because she didn't want anyone but her but she couldn't help but smile a little because it just meant the girl wanted her just as much. Grabbing out a pan she turned the heat up on the stove and started chopping the chicken up. She couldn't believe the brunette doubted her skills and if she didn't like what she came up with to cook she would just order the girl some pizza. Adding some spices she looked around seeing Octavia Iphone jack she decided music wouldn't hurt either. Picking up her phone she plugged it in searching for something to listen too. Hitting shuffle on her favorite playlist she settled on some Major Lazer. It was one of her favorite songs at the time being.

"Ohhh my my my what you do to me." Raven started to sing and dance to the music.

Octavia shut the shower off and she could hear the music playing. Tipping her head she figured it would be Raven to play music the girl was always dancing or singing. She had to admit whatever Raven was cooking smelled amazing. It had been awhile since she had cooked. With her schedule or being at Clarke's she usually ate on the run. Grabbing some sweats and a loose tank top she made her way back into the living room. She still needed to dry her hair wrapping a towel around her hair she tip toed only to see Raven at her stove dancing around while adding what looked like fresh vegetables to whatever she had in the pan. She had to stop herself from laughing at the brunette. She was dancing and singing into her spoon on occasion spinning around between the counters. It seemed like Raven already knew the song by heart and she couldn't help but wish she had her phone to record her.

"You put your body on top of mine, every time that you lift me up." Raven tossed some more spices into her stir fry before looking around for her shells she jumped spotting Octavia sitting on the back of the couch towel drying her hair looking completely amused.

"Spying on me." Raven popped a pepper in her mouth smiling at Octavia because she knew she was busted.

"Nope you didn't hear me come out and who am I to interrupt you." Octavia laughed seeing Raven roll her eyes.

"Well I know you like to watch." Raven winked at Octavia who's jaw dropped.

"Okay maybe back then I paid some attention to you dancing but now I have the real thing." Octavia walked over to Raven to spy on what she was cooking.

"Hey hey stay back this is a secret recipe." Raven pointed stopping Octavia in her tracks while she kept dancing and singing into the spoon.

"Maybe I was coming over here for you." Octavia squeezed her hair in the towel watching Raven think it over while dancing.

"I'll meet you halfway." Raven turned seeing Octavia laugh at her.

"That is what I thought." Octavia pulled Raven in seeing the girl whine a little about her hair being wet but she made up for it when she brushed her lips across Raven's. She heard the girl sigh a little before pulling them closer together feeling the kiss turn to burning passion she felt Raven slid her tongue over her lips wanting to deepen the kiss and Octavia didn't hesitate. The kiss went from sweet to searing in just a matter of seconds. Octavia could feel Raven start to tug at her shirt making her pull back.

"Food." Octavia smiled seeing Raven with her eyes still closed.

"Huh." Raven was lost for a moment. Octavia had sucked her in making her forget what she was doing.

"Don't burn the food." Octavia pointed to the stove.

"Shit." Raven turned around grabbed the pan taking it off the burner.

"Sorry not sorry." Octavia shrugged watched Raven shake her head at her.

"That is exactly why you are not allowed in the kitchen with me." Raven pointed as she pulled a different pan on placing some oil in it. She was still trying to shake of the desire flowing through her body.

"Mmhmm so is that your way of telling me I can do whatever I want as long as I am not in the kitchen." Octavia teased lifting her shirt watching Raven pause again.

"Stop it." Raven changed the heat in the pan laying down the shell to deep fry it just enough for some crisp.

"Okay okay whatever you say boss." Octavia held her hands up claiming innocence.

"Do you want just a stir fry or a taco with this?" Raven asked watching Octavia spy the food.

"Surprise me." Octavia headed back towards her bedroom to dry her hair some before just throwing it up. They weren't planning on going anywhere anyways.

Raven started humming again now that Octavia stopped distracting her. Hiding a few thing she bought at the store she pulled out a few small candles and some flowers she snuck past the brunette carrying everything in. It wasn't a big deal but because she was finally cooking for the girl she figured she'd add a couple extra things. Setting the plates up at Octavia's table she put the chicken and veggie stir fry on one side along with the lean turkey she grounded up with some peppers on the other side with some fresh salsa and a few other dips to add to everything. She couldn't remember seeing Octavia eat anything other than pizza and bar food so she was at lost for what to actually add to the table. Turning the music down just a little and shuffling the playlist she patted herself on the back thinking for a quick dinner set up she did good.

"I have to admit whatever it is you cooked does smell amazing." Octavia walked out stopping in her tracks seeing Raven leaning against her counter waiting for her. There were a few small candles lit and some flowers in a vase on her table. She was stunned she had idea what to say.

"I hope you like it." Raven smiled walking up to the girl wrapping her arms around her waist with them both looking at the table.

"I love it." Octavia knew she was grinning like ear to ear. She had been romanced before and for some reason this hit her heart so much more.

"Let's eat." Raven knew Octavia's lack of words meant she did a pretty damn good job at surprising the girl.

"Come here." Octavia grabbed Raven by the shirt bringing her into a hug. She stood there just holding on to the brunette she hadn't felt more emotional in a while but for some reason the small gesture coming from Raven meant so much more to her. She didn't let go hearing the song switch she just slowly started to sway with Raven in her arms. She felt the brunette bring her hands up her back pulling them closer as Octavia buried her face into the brunette's neck and let herself relax.

"Street sweeper baby, I love you like crazy." Raven took control of the beat whispering the lyrics to Octavia.

"Forget the maybe, because you're my type of lady." Raven kept singing hearing Octavia sigh just a little hearing the words to the song.

"I like this song." Octavia whispered back loving the feeling of Raven lips being so closer to her neck. She could feel the heat coming off the girl.

"I'll make sure to play it more often." Raven smiled leaning back seeing the love in Octavia's eyes.

"You're such a sweetheart." Octavia watched Raven scrunch her face up.

"Shhhh don't repeat that to anyone." Raven laughed seeing Octavia roll her eyes.

"Can I call sweetie pie." Octavia laughed this time feeling Raven stop dancing.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." Raven shook her head hearing Octavia still laughing.

"Okay sweet pie." Octavia sat down on the other side of her table watching Raven glare at her.

"You have a choice of anything you want." Raven pointed to each side of the table grabbing her own selections she eyed Octavia picking out her own food and was satisfied that it was at least something she was willing to eat.

Octavia had to admit Raven could cook and if this was going to be her usual she would give up pizza any day of the week. She even could give Raven the fact of making sure the beer set well with the food. She could see the slightly cocky smile on Raven's face every time she moaned at how good the food really was.

"I'm assuming you approve." Raven sat back taking a drink of her beer.

"Why have you been holding out on me?" Octavia bit her lip eyeing Raven who seemed to be loving every second of it.

"You only like pizza remember." Raven laughed seeing Octavia glare at her.

"Okay well you are hired." Octavia smiled picking up her beer she made her way to straddle Raven in her own chair.

"Well if this is what I get every time I cook I am not complaining." Raven leaned back a little checking out Octavia who was drinking her beer getting comfy on top of her.

"So what is for dessert?" Octavia felt Raven slide her hand up one of her thighs not even listening to the question.

"Hmmm?" Raven wasn't listening one bit with Octavia straddling her and a beer in her other hand her night was pretty much made with the picture in front of her.

"I asked what is for dessert?" Octavia smiled putting a finger under Raven's chin making her look at her.

"Ohhh I figured I'd leave that up to you." Raven smiled gripping Octavia's hip digging her thumb in she loved feeling how just her touch could effect that brunette.

"I'd love to figure that out." Octavia sat her beer down leaning down placing a soft kiss on Raven's shoulder and then up to her neck where she bit down a little before sucking. She could hear Raven's breathing start to pick up.

"Everything about today was perfect." Octavia whispered into Raven's ear before continuing her journey kissing along Raven's jaw making her way to the brunette's lips. She hovered letting Raven feel her breath before teasing the girl with her tongue running it across her lips before biting down on her lower lip. She watched Raven's eyes go dark with desire. She slid her hand up Raven's neck into her hair pulling her head back a little she leaned down kissing Raven slowly not letting the girl get a grasp on anything. She deepened the kiss immediately moaning a little finally feeling Raven's hands slide up her back. Breaking the kiss for just a second she let Raven push her shirt up over her head before crushing their lips back together she wasn't letting the brunette get the upper hand tonight.

"Octavia." Raven hummed feeling the girl assault her neck between kissing and biting her emotions were flooded. She lost almost all her control realizing Octavia had nothing on underneath her shirt. Her hands tried to roam but Octavia had her pinned. She groaned when she felt Octavia grind her hips down into her making her tighten her grip on her hips pulling her down harder each time. Finally catching her breath for a second she grabbed Octavia and picked her up feeling the girl wrap her legs around her waist she headed for the bedroom.

"Not this time." Octavia wiggled out of the girls grip standing in front of her. She slowly started to lift Raven's shirt taking her clothes off in between each kiss she exposed Raven further allowing her to take in the girls body once again. Running her fingers down every inch of the brunette's stomach watching her muscles flinch under her touch. She bent down sliding Raven's sweats off next before pushing her back down on the bed straddling her again.

"I've been waiting to do this all night." Octavia spoke watching Raven bit her own lip she shifted pushing one of her thighs between Raven's legs feeling the girl tighten her thighs immediately at the friction. Octavia let her lips wander down Raven's collarbone nipping and sucking making her way down over Raven's nipple circling it with her tongue she felt Raven's hand grip her hip suddenly as she moaned. Smiling a little she repeated the same motion licking and sucking down hard on Raven's other nipple before letting her hand roam down between Raven's thighs she felt the girl gasp the second she felt her fingers run across her.

"Octavia I need you." Raven was cut off feeling Octavia kiss her hard before grinding her hips down into her letting her fingers start to circle her clit. She bucked her hips trying to get as much friction she could feeling Octavia tease her. Lifting her hands Octavia's waist she left them drift up her stomach using each finger to tease her nipples she heard the brunette gasp for a second stopping her fingers between her legs.

"Don't touch." Octavia warned Raven by pulling her fingers away for a second hearing Raven almost whine at the loss of contact. She felt her hands journey back down to her hips pulling them both together hard. Octavia didn't mind the friction it was driving her crazy but she knew she had Raven hanging on a thin line when she slid her fingers deep inside the brunette she was soaked and it made Octavia bit her own lip before leaning down whispering in her ear.

"Dessert is my pleasure." Raven shuddered feeling Octavia's breath on her neck with her fingers pushing in and out of her. She couldn't stop herself from gripping the sheets because Octavia have threatened her but she was losing her mind having nothing to touch and because she was so close to shattering under the girls touch she gave in sliding her hand between them she felt how wet Octavia was and it sent her over the edge she felt her own legs shake and Octavia gasp at Raven's sudden touch. She pumped her hips letting Octavia's fingers still work in and out of her before pushing Octavia up just enough for her to let two fingers slide deep into the girl. She felt Octavia tighten around her fingers as the sudden change in pace.

"Mmmmm." Octavia leaned back feeling Raven's fingers inside of her. She brought her fingers up to her mouth sucking off every inch of Raven before she leaned down kissing the girl hard letting her taste herself as she started to rock her hips forward feeling the brunette's fingers slide in and out of her. Everything about Raven drove her crazy and the feeling of her fingers and her thumb circling her clit on occasion throwing her off rhythm with each shock wave of pleasure she was giving her had her leaning back running her own hands up her body moaning the girls name below her she felt Raven lean up biting down on her neck causing her lose control as she tumbled into an orgasm she wasn't able to control. She felt her body shake over and over as Raven kept circling her thumb over her clit slowly letting her come down off her orgasm she pushed the brunette back down resting on top of her.

"If that is dessert I will cook for you every night." Raven heard Octavia laugh on top of her just a little. They were both out of breath and Raven could feel Octavia relax down completely on her.

"You should definitely start cooking more often." Octavia whispered shifting her thigh between Raven's thighs again she heard the girl groan again.

"Hmmm someone is still in the mood." Octavia propped herself up looking down at Raven who had that look on her face like she planned on taking control from her.

"For you it's never ending." Raven flipped their positions leaning back on her knees she took in Octavia's body. It was perfect in every way on it's own. She couldn't get enough of the girl and knowing the brunette was willing to give all of herself to her made it even more irresistible.

"You're beautiful." Raven leaned down kissing Octavia's lips slowly this time with all the passion she had in her.

"Mmmm Raven I want you." Octavia let her nails run up the girls back feeling Raven's tongue slide up her neck before nipping at her ear.

"I'm yours." Raven kissed Octavia again feeling both of them sink into the kiss and just the kiss. If it was all she could give her she told herself she would show her with each kiss how much it was true.

 ** _Beep beep_**

"Please tell me that not a cellphone." Raven pulled back seeing Octavia's cell phone light up on the night stand.

"Ughhhhhh…" Octavia was temped to let it go but it was late and no one ever really text her this late so she picked up her phone.

"Who is it?" Raven sat up straddling Octavia. She seen her face scrunch and then concern flooded her face.

"It's Clarke and it says 911 to Lexa's place." Octavia tapped Raven to get up off of her. She grabbed the first hoodie she could find along with some jeans heading for the living room.

"Do you want me to come with you" Raven followed her out of her bedroom disregarding any need for clothes.

"No stay here. I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Octavia hunted around for her keys terrified something bad had happened to Clarke and they had left things on bad terms.

"Here go." Raven handed her the keys to her car since Octavia couldn't find hers.

"I'll be back. I love you." Octavia kissed her quickly not thinking twice about anything else but getting out the door and to Lexa's as fast as she could. Something was wrong with Clarke and it scared her to death not knowing what or why or who but she told herself it was going to be okay the whole car ride over because her best friend was strong and because she was on her way to help her.

* * *

 **A/N Okay got a little more then just fluff out of the night but I couldn't help it. I missed these two and writing them together so I gave in. Now that we're back on track everything is going to be falling into place. Also this was not their date night. That is still coming up this was just the break up and make up part kind of extended. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks everyone. xoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Okay so this is a catch up chapter but still has some cute fluffy moments and also a little group fun at the end. Now that I have everyone back on the same page were going to head into a information area for both stories. A few things are going to come to light and be settled and partially solved. Of course I won't make it boring though. Promise. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget if you have any suggestions hit me with I always love fitting things in. Thanks for the support. xoxoxo**

* * *

Octavia crept back into her apartment. She didn't hear Raven or any noise for the fact. Walking into the kitchen she put the girls keys back down on the table. She had drove Raven's car back before she got into the car Gustus had arranged for her to talk to Lexa. They had double teamed the brunette but they didn't have a choice. After Clarke's horrible breakdown and then Lexa being a stubborn ass they both needed to be smacked in Octavia's opinion. She had dropped Clarke off at home to cry herself to sleep and then she had put a target on Lexa's back to go and fix it.

"I thought I had issues." Octavia whispered to herself. Looking around she couldn't even tell if Raven was still in her apartment. She really had no way of leaving but it was so quiet it felt creepy. Opening her bedroom door she couldn't help but smile. Raven was passed out on her bed pretty much stretched across the whole thing hugging a pillow. Standing in the doorway she stared for a few minutes. Looking at what her and Raven had just went through she knew Clarke and Lexa would work it out. They just had too. Walking in she stripped off her jeans and pulled her hoodie back off dropping them both to the ground she walked up to the bed and sat down on it. She pushed Raven's hair out of her face looking and the brunette sleeping. She was gorgeous and sexy and she totally had swag like she always claimed. Octavia smiled knowing she would never admit to that.

"Are you going to just keep touching me and staring at me or maybe sleep." Raven cracked her eyes open seeing Octavia smiling at her. She had felt the girl sit down on the bed.

"Shhh sweetie pie." Octavia heard Raven grunt and it caused her to laugh.

"That is not allowed." Raven rolled over laying on her back down. She had to admit Octavia had a pretty damn comfortable bed.

"Go back to sleep." Octavia figured she would take a shower first before getting back into bed.

"Is Clarke okay?" Raven opened her eyes completely now seeing the worry on Octavia's face.

"At the moment no but I have a feeling everything will be okay." Octavia leaned down and gave Raven a quick kiss.

"Do you want to talk about it." Raven could see the worry in Octavia's face.

"We can talk about it in the morning. It's a long story." Octavia brushed Raven's hair back again seeing the brunette close her eyes.

"Come to bed." Raven scooted over waiting for Octavia to get in.

"I'm going to shower first and then I'll come to bed. Go back to sleep." Octavia stood seeing Raven pout a little before grabbing the pillow and rolling towards her.

Octavia rolled her eyes because Raven still had the pouty face even with her eyes closed and half asleep. She walked into the bathroom and sat down on the side of the tub running her hands over her face. She was slightly stressed out due to Clarke and Lexa. She knew Clarke would let Lexa in. She loved her to much not to but would Clarke be able to understand the kiss. She had been cheated on before not that Lexa purposely did any of it but she was still worried. Picking up her phone she figured she text Lexa again making sure she actually went into Clarke's apartment.

 **Octavia:** I haven't heard a word. Did she kill you or are you still in the car.

Octavia tapped her phone having a feeling Lexa hadn't gone in yet.

 **Lexa:** I might still be in the car.

Octavia rolled her eyes seeing she had messages from Gustus as well. He had been to visit Clarke and she seemed to be adjusting for the time being. So Octavia figured she would use it to her advantage.

 **Octavia:** Gustus text me and told me he was there and seen her.

Octavia tapped her phone again wanting to kill Lexa for being so slow when it came texting and issues like issues this. She was almost tempted to just call her when her phone beeped again

 **Lexa:** Does she know.

"Ughhhh" Octavia all but groaned out loud. She made a note to smack Lexa herself once she seen her again.

 **Octavia:** No he would never do that to you, but you need to get your ass out of the car now.

 **Octavia:** Also brace yourself to be hit, just saying.

"Are you okay." Octavia looked up hearing Raven from her bedroom.

"Yeah sorry just handling a few things." Octavia stuck her phone down figuring the rest would be taken care of tomorrow.

"I thought we handled things earlier." Octavia laughed hearing Raven yell to her all sleepy and cute.

"Go to sleep." Octavia shouted out of the bathroom as she turned on the shower. She let the heat beat down on her body. Raven and her had gotten on good terms they were moving on and of course then there was not a setback with Lexa and Clarke. It all had to do with Echo and Finn but mostly Echo. Octavia shook her thoughts away knowing she was tired and just needed sleep. Shutting off the shower she grabbed a towel dried herself off and wrapped her hair in a towel,m before walking out. She gave up on clothes and just got under the covers scooting towards Raven.

"Coooolllllldddddd." Raven groaned a little but she didn't pull away.

"Suck it up Reyes." Octavia whispered feeling Raven wrap her arms around her she let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Raven woke up first. She could feel Octavia dreaming but she couldn't tell if it was a good one or a bad one. She also couldn't help but notice she was completely naked in bed and with almost nothing covering herself. Raven grabbed the blanket pulling it up over the girls body as she shook her a little.

"Hey babe wake up." Raven watched her stir a little more.

"Octavia." Raven shook her a little harder and the brunette refused to wake up.

"Octavia." Raven leaned down saying it a little closer to her face before kissing her on the cheek.

 _ **BAM**_

"Ughhhh" Raven leaned back squinting because not only did Octavia wake up but she completely blasted her in the eye.

"What are you doing?" Octavia rubbed the side of her head trying to figure out why it hurt.

"Mmmm you were dreaming." Raven stuck her hand over her eyebrow and the corner of her eye praying the pain would calm down soon.

"Why are you holding your eye like that?" Octavia looked at Raven who seemed to be in some pain.

"Well you see I was trying to wake you up and let's just say I might end up with a black eye." Raven wanted to roll out of the bed but she just refused to move at the moment.

"Noooo way." Octavia sat up looking at Raven who was currently gritting her teeth.

"Can you not shake the bed" Raven felt like the world was spinning just a little.

"Oh my god Raven let me see." Octavia leaned up slowly grabbing Raven's hand seeing a small cut that was bleeding just a little and Raven was probably right she was going to have a small black eye.

"You're quiet what do you see?" Raven peaked open the other eye seeing Octavia's face a little shocked.

"Well first of all you're bleeding." Octavia tried to smile seeing Raven's face go flat.

"So you are telling me not only am I going to have a black eye I am bleeding. This is just freaking fantastic." Raven let her hands fall still peaking at Octavia who was trying to hold back her laughter.

"If you laugh I swear to god Octavia." Raven winced when she tried to open both eyes.

"I'm sorry I swear I am but I mean you could say you got it boxing or something." Octavia shrugged her shoulders seeing Raven put her hands back up over her face shaking her head.

"Of course why not just tell the world my girlfriend punched me in her sleep." Raven laughed a little this time thinking about how she is never going to wake Octavia up again.

"Let's get you some ice for that." Octavia climbed out of the shivering she grabbed a t-shirt and headed into the kitchen. Laughing once she got away from Raven she rubbed her own head. Whatever Raven had to say she had a hard head too. Not seeing any ice in her freezer she grabbed the best she could which was a frozen bag of veggies that were probably way out a towel she ran back into the bedroom seeing that Raven hadn't moved she laughed again.

"Nothing is funny about this." Raven jumped feeling Octavia's cold hand pull her hands away from her face.

"Come here." Octavia scooted Raven up a little bit so the brunette could lean back into her and then she slowly covered the brunettes eye with the veggies wrapped in the towel.

"What were you dreaming about and it better be something good." Raven could feel the ice and she hoped it helped with whatever was to come of her knock out.

"Honestly I have no idea." Octavia tried to hold back her laugh heading Raven groan even more.

"I promise I will make it up to you though." Octavia balanced the bag perfectly before she started to massage Raven's shoulders. The girl was tense but it kind of made sense because she did just get hit in the face.

"Is your head okay?" Raven thought about how Octavia could be just at hurt.

"It's a little red I think but no big deal." Octavia lifted her hand feeling a tiny bump on the side of her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Raven peaked open an eye seeing that Octavia looked normal.

"Pretty positive." Octavia seen Raven looking at her so she leaned down and kissed her on the nose.

"Glad you're hard ass head survived." Raven wiggled her shoulders asking for Octavia to keep massaging them.

"Soccer has helped it." Octavia laughed hearing Raven huff.

"So fill me in on Clarke. Do we need to kill anyone?" Raven couldn't help but sigh a little feeling Octavia work out the knots in her shoulders.

"Oh my god Raven. I don't even know how to start." Octavia rolled her eyes thinking about it. She planned on visiting them this afternoon hoping she didn't have to kill Lexa.

"I don't think I'm moving for awhile." Raven laughed seeing Octavia shake her head through her one good eye.

"Well let's see. They went to a dinner party it seemed to be going great and then Clarke's mom flipped a bitch about Clarke dating Lexa as usual she doesn't approve and refused to see her daughter is in love and for it to be a woman is the ultimate wrong because that would be ruin her reputation and it's even worse that it's with a destructive billionaire's daughter." Octavia couldn't believe every step of the story.

"Wow." Raven thought it over about how she could see Clarke's mom not approving.

"That isn't even a quarter of it. So then Clarke and Lexa found out that it's actually Abby that hired Echo to break them up and it was Lexa's father or who she thought was her father was having Clarke investigated regarding if she was a gold digger." Octavia could feel Raven take a deep breath.

"Why do I have a feeling that is not the end of it." Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Nope so after that Finn walked in and busted out the fact that Gustus is actually Lexa's father and I guess Clarke already knew about that because she met with Finn without Lexa. So after Lexa got hit with Gustus being her father and Clarke knowing about everything and Clarke's mom going crazy she took off and left." Octavia shook her head she still couldn't believe it and even after Clarke mumbling through it tipsy she still didn't even get it all.

"Whhatttt Gustus is Lexa's father?" Raven tried to sit up a little and felt her head pound.

"Yup I know I didn't see that one coming either, but Lexa took off and Clarke and Gustus followed. Ohhh and Clarke slapped her mother let's not forget that part." Octavia had to add that part in.

"Ohhh shit." Raven was shocked.

"Right I have a feeling that isn't going to go over well but Clarke mentioned it was to do with her father." Octavia knew that was a hard subject for Clarke.

"Wow I guess we missed the party huh." Raven bit her lip thinking about it all.

"We had our own party." Octavia leaned down kissing Raven.

"So what happened after Lexa left?" Raven shrugged a little trying to get Octavia to massage her shoulders more. She felt Octavia knee her back before she groaned feeling Octavia dig her fingers into her shoulders again.

"Well that is the hard part. I guess Gustus and Clarke caught up to Lexa in her room changing at the firm but Echo was with her and after Clarke fought and cried with her she still walked out with Echo." Octavia felt Raven go tense sitting up.

"You're fucking joking right." Raven sat up turning to Octavia even though felt her head start to pound but she was going to kill Lexa herself.

"Calm down sparky." Octavia grabbed Raven forcing her to lay back down and getting the towel and veggies back on her eye. Octavia wasn't going to tell her just yet but the purple was setting in just a little around the cut.

"I don't believe you." Raven got comfy again but still pissed.

"It wasn't that long ago you were bumping shoulders with Echo as well so trust me it's possible." Octavia spit it out still not happy about it but she felt Raven stop moving and go quiet.

"It was never like that." Raven said it under her breath even though she knew Octavia heard her.

"Anyways Gustus got a hold of me that message from last night was actually him. I got there and Clarke was a hot mess. She had downed some whiskey and was just raging but crying like I've never seen her like that not even after Finn." Octavia watched Raven shake her head in disbelief.

"So where is she now?" Raven still couldn't believe this all happened in one night.

"Well she was butthurt and decided to drag all her stuff out of Lexa's place and I drove her home and then I drove your car back here and Gustus and I planned that I get into some car they just have available and I waited for Lexa to leave Echo's and I got to have my one on one talk with the girl and that is when I found out Echo kissed Lexa." Octavia grabbed Raven's shoulders holding her down.

"I'm going to kill Lexa." Raven threatened.

"Actually I think it's Echo who needs a good beat down, but that isn't the point. The point is I talked Lexa into going to Clarke's and off my gut instinct I figured Clarke would let her in and I am hoping they talked or figured something out. I haven't heard from either of them so I don't know what to expect but I plan on going over there in a little bit." Octavia was internally praying they figured something out.

"I'm coming with you." Raven protested because she wanted to put her two cents in with Lexa anyways.

"Sure but you are not starting any fights. We all have been fighting way to much lately. I am though however going to talk to Echo." Octavia decided to warn Raven since the two still seemed to talk.

"What are you going to do?" Raven asked a little worried for Echo's safety.

"We're just going to chat. Don't worry about it." Octavia patted Raven's head before slowly taking off the towel looking at Raven's eye she bit her lip.

"Ohhh wow well your face gives it all away on how it looks." Raven had been watching Octavia's reaction.

"Let's just say you are going to have a mark for awhile. Do you want some ibuprofen or something for the headache part." Octavia laid the towel back down.

"No I'm good. It's pretty numb but I want to see it." Raven pushed herself up immediately feeling her head pound.

"Okay yeah Ibuprofen is a must." Raven tapped Octavia on the leg as she headed towards the bathroom.

Octavia went looking for something for Raven to take. She wasn't sure exactly what she had since she never used it. She hated pills and she had no good reason why but she always kept that choice as the last resort.

"Holy shit." Octavia heard Raven yell from the bathroom.

"What?" Octavia yelled back.

"You have a hard ass head if just that bump that little bump on your head left this on my face." Raven came walking out of the bedroom pointing.

Octavia looked over the side of Raven's eye. The cut wasn't as deep as she thought but she figured a small band aid might help her and the blue purple color was sitting in under her eye a little already.

"I'm sorry but it really is your fault." Octavia watched Raven glare at her causing her to laugh.

"See if I am ever the nice girlfriend again trying to wake you up from a dream." Raven pouted sitting down on the stool.

"Stop being a baby. I am sure you have been hit harder than that." Octavia pushed some pills in her direction.

"Do you even know what those are?" Raven looked at the two white pills in front of her.

"Yeah they came out of this bottle." Octavia shook the bottle that said ibuprofen on it.

"So you're sure they belong in that bottle. I know you and knowing you it could mean you shoved some pills in a bottle and god knows what they are." Raven stared at Octavia's face for a reaction.

"I promise it's ibuprofen." Octavia rolled her eyes seeing Raven toss back the pills with some water she handed her.

"I am going to have to come up with a good story for why I have a black eye from my girlfriend." Raven stuck her head down on the counter.

"Girlfriend huh. You've used that a few times today." Octavia knew they both has tossed it out a little and they agreed to be together but the label was never actually there.

"What do you want me to call you my lover?" Raven winched when Octavia smacked her with a towel.

"Hey hey already injured person over here." Raven pouted again thinking about all the ways she could take advantaged of the situation.

"Ohhh stop pouting even though it's kind of cute on you." Octavia grabbed out some cold coffee out of her fridge.

"Is that even good?" Raven watched the girl pour some into a glass.

'What do you mean?" Octavia looked at the glass.

"You don't ever eat here or buy food for this place so how old is that." Raven eyed it not having any trust in Octavia refrigerator unless it was beer.

"Trust me it's not that old." Octavia shook her head before taking a long drink of the coffee and she immediately tasted state and spoiled causing her to spit it out directly at Raven.

"Ohhhh no you didn't" Raven stood up now dripping in obviously spoiled cold coffee."

"Ughhhhh." Octavia downed the rest of the water Raven had on the counter before spitting it back out in the sink.

"I am not even going to say I told you so but you are freaking nasty." Raven pointed at Octavia heading directly for the bathroom she needed to shower now.

"Raven wait." Octavia was busting up laughing leaving the mess in her kitchen to help Raven.

"No no no I don't trust you today." Raven laughed waving her finger at Octavia.

"Let me help you please." Octavia tried her hardest not to laugh at Raven looking like a dead beat up rat at the moment.

"You've helped me enough. I have a black eye and I am drenched in spoiled coffee milk shit." Raven looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't help but laugh at herself as well.

"Seriously come here." Octavia pulled the curtain back and started the hot water before switching it over to the shower.

"Lift" Octavia tapped Raven lifting her shirt off and then removing her shorts before leading the girl to the shower.

"You're lucky you're cute." Raven stuck her tongue out at Octavia once she got into the shower.

"I love you too." Octavia stuck her tongue back out at Raven before seeing the curtain get pulled shut. She stood standing in the doorway hearing Raven start to hiss just a little and it was probably from the water hitting her face. Shrugging her shoulders Octavia pulled off her clothes and yanked the curtain back on the brunette.

"Oh my god. Are you trying to kill me today." Raven jumped from the sudden cold air hitting her body.

"Stop being a baby." Octavia laughed getting into the shower with Raven.

"This is not the greatest time to try for a quicky Octavia." Raven raised her eyebrow forgetting about the cut she winced.

"Shush come here I am going to take care of you." Octavia grabbed the soap lathering it up she figured the most she could do is take care of her girlfriend.

"Ohhh well how could I say no to that." Raven stepped up into Octavia's arms feeling the girl start to rub the soap over her body.

"If you keep touching me like that we're going to have a problem." Octavia warned Raven who seemed to be enjoyed the fact that she could tease her in the shower.

"Sorry not sorry." Raven laughed hearing Octavia huff out a breath but continued to wash her body with the soap.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Raven followed Octavia up the stairs to Clarke's apartment.

"I'm going to barge in there." Octavia hadn't really thought about what to do or not to do she just wanted to make sure the two of them were talking and not killing each other.

"Do you think that is smart?" Raven was whispering and she had no idea why.

"I don't care about what is smart." Octavia waved off Raven.

"What if they are having sex?" Raven was slightly uneven due to her head and the pills Octavia gave her which ended up being a little stronger than just ibuprofen.

"I thought being high on pills didn't make you think." Octavia turned and looked at Raven who had a goofy face on.

"Never mind." Octavia laughed seeing Raven was totally high.

 _ **SLAM**_

"Please tell me you guys have made up already." Octavia marched into Clarke's apartment looking around for her best friend.

"What the hell O." Octavia smiled seeing Clarke sitting in Lexa's lap with a beer in hand.

"Ohhh look they are not having sex." Raven came hopping in after Octavia.

"Um what is wrong with her." Clarke was still laughing at little at Lexa groaning over her beer spilling on her.

"Ummm let's just say she is a little high." Octavia laughed feeling Raven shove her.

"What did you do to her." Clarke got up off the couch grabbing a towel and throwing it at Lexa before grabbing Raven and sitting her down on a stool.

"She tried to wake me up this morning and let's just say she got the brunt end of my hard head." Octavia was judging the body language between her two friends.

"No she punched me and then spit coffee on me and then she ummm." Raven stopped pointing at Clarke.

"Jesus O and then what did you do dope her up." Clarke walked into her bathroom looking for her first aid kit.

"So are you two okay?" Octavia whispered at Lexa.

"I can hear you Octavia." Clarke came back out of the bathroom glaring at her best friend was trying to get information out of Lexa.

"You didn't hear anything Griffin." Octavia rolled her eyes at Clarke's back and then turned to Lexa holding a thumbs up or down.

"I have a feeling that should be a conversation for you and Clarke." Lexa spoke up seeing Octavia glare at her for busting her out again.

"Finally somebody listens to me." Clarke mutters under her breath feeling Octavia shove her.

"Hey I listen to you, and if it wasn't for me she wouldn't even be here." Octavia stomped her foot pointing at Lexa who was heading into Clarke's bedroom.

"She's pretty hot Clarke." Raven spoke up smiling at the blonde.

"Excuse me." Octavia bent down with Clarke looking at Raven.

"What did she take." Clarke was putting a butterfly band aid on Raven's cut after she cleaned it.

"I think it was muscle relaxer that was given to me for soccer at one point." Octavia shrugged a little knowing she was going to get it from Raven when she came down.

"Well that explains her extremely relaxed state on top of her loose tongue." Clarke laughed a little.

"So how are you and Lexa?" Octavia nudged her best friend trying to get some information out of her.

"A lot has happened but for now we're okay I guess." Clarke turned to see if Lexa was around.

"Well you're apartment isn't destroyed like I expected it to be." Octavia looked around not seeing anything broken.

"I cleaned most of it up." Clarke winked at Octavia knowing she was looking for dirt.

"Oh my god. What did you?" Octavia got even more curious.

"Hey is it okay if I grab a shower before I leave?" Lexa popped her head out of Clarke's room.

"Yeah go for it." Clarke looked over her shoulder giving Lexa a small smile.

"I seen that. You two had sex." Octavia pointed a finger in her best friends face.

"We have sex." Raven spoke up out of no where smiling at Octavia.

"God She is so cute." Octavia all but beamed at Raven.

"You two are gross." Clarke helped Raven up getting her to the couch.

"Don't play innocent Griffin I can see your neck." Octavia raised an eyebrow when Clarke pulled her shirt up a little higher.

"Shut up we can talk about it later." Clarke waved off Octavia.

"How about we talk about me." Raven raised her hand.

"How about we get you some ice for you eye." Clarke walked into her kitchen feeling Octavia on her heels.

"Sooooo you know about the kiss?" Octavia had to get it all out.

"Ughhh please don't remind me and yes she told me about it. Actually I seen it. Someone knocked on my door last night and left me the evidence." Clarke leaned down taking the photos out of the trash and sitting them on the counter for Octavia to see.

"What the fuck." Octavia sorted out the photos noticing the one of Echo and Lexa kissing was ripped up.

"Yeah that was my first reaction as well." Clarke spoke up wrapping some ice in a bag for Raven's eye.

"Can I see." Raven tried to look over the side of the couch.

"No you sit." Octavia pointed at Raven giving her a warning.

"Pshhh Clarke tell her to shove it." Raven pointed back at Octavia.

"Are you two like this all the time?" Clarke sat back and watched the two bicker but in a completely adorable way.

"Shut up." Octavia and Raven said it at the same time causing them all the bust up laughing.

"So we don't know who took these." Octavia walked over plopping down on the couch next to Raven.

"It's we." Clarke was cut off by Octavia scream.

"Clarke your couch is wet please tell me I didn't just sit in the aftermath of you and Lexa." Octavia cringed hopping up and down.

"Oh my god Octavia. One it's beer that you made me spill when you barged through my door and two if it was then I would still be naked and it would be worth it." Clarke watched Octavia climb on the other side of the couch pretty much on top of Raven.

"I think she just wanted to get close to me." Raven laughed giving Clarke a high five.

"You do know she is going to be pissed at you when she comes down right." Clarke looked at Octavia who was studying the photos.

"Oh trust me I know. Have you showed these to Gustus?" Octavia asked not thinking about the question.

"Oh shit." Octavia covered her mouth quickly.

"It's okay and no I haven't. I honestly haven't left this place nor have I talked to anyone since you dropped me off here last night and then of course Lexa. I don't really know where to start." Octavia watched Clarke drop her head into her hands.

"I would just talk to Lexa. I mean you two have to be strong together to get through all of this together. Plus someone obviously still has it out for you." Octavia held up the pictures.

"Can I see those?" Raven grabbed the photos looking at them.

"Ummmm…" Raven looked at the photos and then back at Clarke.

"Um what?" Octavia turned around to look at Raven.

"From this view of the outside of the apartment that isn't Echo's apartment." Raven looked back at the photo almost positive about it.

"What do you mean?" Clarke looked at Raven with a dead serious face.

"That isn't her apartment. I've been on the outside of the building and this isn't it." Raven tossed the photo back at Clarke.

"Then who's apartment was Lexa in last night?" Clarke looked back down at the photo knowing for a fact is what those two.

"Wait when did you go to her apartment?" Octavia butted into the conversation looking at Raven.

"That is not important at the moment." Raven waved off Octavia.

"I'm serious Clarke ask Lexa where they were because that isn't her place." Raven might have been high but she still knew what she was looking at.

"I know where we were I sat in the car waiting for Lexa to come down the stairs." Octavia glared at Raven still curious about what she said.

"Well I am going to have to talk to Lexa first and depending on that result I will go to Gustus. I have to talk to him anyways." Clarke was glad she dug the photos out of the trash now.

"I like him and it's obvious you care about him a lot Clarke." Octavia was just being honest with her best friend.

"Yeah I do but let's not go there just yet." Clarke turned back towards the door not being able to tell if the water had shut off yet.

"Do you think they will be able to find some kind of even ground?" Octavia nodded towards the door referring to Lexa.

"I have no idea but I really hope so." Clarke wiped her eyes a little just thinking about it again.

"Hey don't cry princess." Raven came back to life on the couch.

"I can't believe you drugged her." Clarke laughed a little seeing Raven smiling at her all happy and giggly.

"Shut up I didn't drug her it was an accident." Octavia flipped off Clarke.

"I'm sure you just wanted to take advantage of her." Clarke laughed again dodging a pillow.

"Sorry she lets me do that anyways." Octavia stuck her tongue out at Clarke.

"Actually I'm pretty sure I'm the dominate one." Raven raised her hand making Octavia and Clarke laugh.

"What about the commander Griffin? Who controls the pants in your relationship?" Octavia wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend just happy to see the girl smiling unlike she was last night.

"We are not having this conversation." Clarke tossed her hands up claiming innocence.

"Share princess you've actually seen us." Raven laughed getting nudged from Octavia.

"That wasn't by choice." it was Clarke's turn to cringe a little thinking about Raven and Octavia on her counter top.

"By the judge of your neck and god knows where else I am going to say the commander commands it all." Octavia clapped her hands seeing her best friend roll her eyes.

"Come on Griffin just spit it out tell us how Lexa is in bed." Raven waved at Clarke trying to get her attention.

"Spit something out Griffin we want to know how good Lexa is in bed." Octavia and Raven were laughing seeing Clarke blush.

"Interesting subject." Lexa stood in the doorway seeing Octavia and Raven jump and Clarke was bright red.

"Yeahhh about that." Octavia watched Lexa smirk and Clarke who was still blushing.

"Ohhaayyyy looks like it isn't just Clarke with some marks." Raven pointed at Lexa laughing.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lexa pointed at Raven.

"Oh she's fine." Octavia scooted around in Raven's lap watching Lexa eye Clarke.

"So tell me commander how is my best friend in bed?" Octavia wiggled her eyebrows at Lexa before she got smacked in the head with a pillow.

"Ouch bitch." Octavia turned around seeing Clarke laughing.

"Well Octavia if I had to rate Clarke I would say." Octavia turned around listening to Lexa quickly before she seen the pillow go flying again.

"You shut your mouth or you will never get laid again." Clarke stood up running towards Lexa seeing the brunette laughing.

"Seeeee I told you Clarke was the undercover freak." Raven popped up out of no where pointing at Clarke causing all of them to start laughing.

"Hahahaha… SHIT" Octavia dodged the pillow while laughing at Clarke chasing Lexa around her kitchen.

"Pillow fight" Octavia bent down kissing Raven quickly before grabbing the pillow and making it fly towards the two in the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile because things might not be perfect but they were all still together and that is what mattered.

* * *

 **A/N YaY we got a little group fun. The Echo story is about to unfold hence my information chapters coming up but I promise cute and sweet moments will be mixed in. We're still on that ride. Please review and thanks for all the support. xoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Okay once again with both stories were on the informational side and a little bit of the emotional side but were still all together. This is a little cute fluffy with some serious conversation involved. Also I put a big Raven section in this showing off her friendship skills so that will relate to the other story as well. Hope everyone likes it. xoxo**

* * *

Octavia started her car leaving Clarke's apartment. She had seen the way her best friend and Lexa had been looking at each other the whole time she was there. It was like a love hate war between their head and hearts. Octavia was just happy she had got some laughs out of both of them before the next step happened.

"I'm hungry." Octavia looked over at Raven who was sitting in her front seat smiling.

"Oh geez Raven." Octavia shook her head hoping food would bring Raven down from her high.

"I want pizza." Octavia busted up laughing as she backed the car out because that last thing Raven ever really wanted was pizza but she was going to listen to her anyways.

"Why are you laughing at me." Raven felt like she was between reality and a dream depending on what she said.

"Oh is this Raven speaking now?" Octavia kept her eyes on the road hearing the real Raven come out for a second.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Raven grabbed her head feeling like she was high.

"Well just a second ago you asked for pizza." Octavia could only imagine Raven's face at the moment.

"Why do I feel high." Raven looked at Octavia who was biting her lip.

"What did you do to me?" Raven hit Octavia feeling the car turn.

"Please don't get sick in my car." Octavia seen Raven put her head back rolling down the window.

"I'm not but I think it would be smart to pull over." Raven couldn't help but think the fresh air felt amazing.

Octavia's eyes went wide hearing Raven pretty much ask her to pull over. Pulling into the park she got out of the car and opened Raven's door.

"Hey are you okay?" Octavia bent down looking at Raven she could tell the brunette was slowly coming down and she was going to be a bitch when she wasn't high.

"I just need air." Raven climbed out of the car sitting on the ground.

"Come here." Octavia sat down next to her hoping no one seen them just sitting in the parking lot like crazy people.

"I am going to kill you once this is totally gone." Raven warned the brunette who had wrapped her arms around her holding her in place.

"I know but it will be okay." Octavia held back her laughter.

* * *

Raven woke up in Octavia's bed and she had no idea how she got there and no idea where her clothes were. She knew that Octavia had been with her and they had gone to see Clarke and Lexa. Her head wasn't pounding so she knew it wasn't alcohol. Sitting up she felt the world tilt.

"Ughhhh" Raven lifted her hand to her head hitting the cut.

"Ouch." Raven climbed out of bed a little unbalanced but other than that she seemed fine. Walking to the mirror she looked at her eye.

"Well that is just beautiful." her eye was black just enough to be visible for people to see and the cut was more than obvious. Seeing the real band aid on it she made the assumption that Clarke had fixed her up and she was going to make sure to thank her.

"Octavia." Raven yelled starting to remember everything.

"Octavia don't you dare hide from me I want to know what the hell I took." Raven walked out into the living room of the brunettes apartment and didn't see or hear her. Noticing a note on the counter she rolled her eyes knowing it meant Octavia wasn't in the apartment after all.

 _Hey babe,_

 _Before you get mad at yell at me I'm sorry about the pills. I promise to never be your doctor again will leave that up to Clarke. Also everyone has promised to forget your goofy but funny high self. I'll even say I didn't record you nor did we sit in a parking lot and talk about pizza._

 _I'm with Clarke I will be home soon. Text me. I love you._

Raven laughed at the note because it was so Octavia. She pretty much just said hello but she was never letting go everything that had happened because Raven knew she had made a fool of herself a few times obviously. Raven decided she was going to bug Octavia either way and maybe at least meet up with her soon.

 **Raven:** Sooooo

Raven waited for a reply debating on how scared Octavia might be.

 **Octavia:** Ohhh I am glad to see you're awake.

Raven laughed knowing Octavia had no idea what to say.

 **Raven:** Did you ask Clarke what you gave me?

 **Octavia:** I kind of figured that out myself and you took a few to many muscle relaxers.

"Ughhh" Raven held her head thinking about it again. She should have known better than to trust that girl with pills.

 **Raven:** Mmhmm so I'm going to make the assumption I was ridiculously high around how many people?

 **Octavia:** Clarke and Lexa and myself and maybe a couple of people at the park who might have asked us if we were okay when sitting in the middle of the parking lot.

"Wow." Raven said to herself taking out a bottle of water. She felt like she had run a marathon and she hadn't done anything.

 **Raven:** Well I am glad you got a kick out of it.

 **Octavia:** Don't be mad at me please.

Raven smiled thinking about Octavia looking at her phone all pouty at the moment.

 **Raven:** Will see. So when are you coming home?

 **Octavia:** I am not sure I'm just now meeting with Clarke but you can join us if you want to.

Raven thought it over and figured it was time to shower and eat so why not.

 **Raven:** Where are you two at?

 **Octavia:** Our usual bar. Text me when you are on your way. xoxoxo

Raven tossed her phone down because if she had planned on going anywhere else Octavia had just sealed the deal on her showing her face at the bar. Shrugging her shoulders she figured it was time to face her friends anyways after this mornings stunt but a shower was needed the most.

* * *

Octavia sat at the bar waiting on Clarke she had already ordered a beer figuring it was early the tequila should probably be held off for awhile. Looking around she didn't see anyone she knew. For some reason it was something she always did now and it was because of Finn and Echo. She just didn't trust either of them to be around or causing shit.

"Octavia." Octavia jumped hearing Clarke plop down next to her.

"Hey bitch." Clarke laughed at how at ease Octavia was.

"What the hell." Clarke waved for a beer looking back at Octavia.

"What?" Octavia shrugged her shoulders trying to figure out what Clarke was talking about.

"Um how about you talking to Gustus and then Lexa and weaving your little O strings around this whole damn thing." Clarke took a long drink of her beer waiting for a reason.

"Well shit look what happened. You got laid and you two are talking like what is there to complain about." Octavia nudged Clarke's shoulder still trying to figure out what the point of the conversation was.

"Not the point O. You can't come to the rescue and fix things for me every time." Clarke couldn't even find it in her to yell at the girl even though she felt like she needed too.

"Pshhh shove it princess. I know you want to be mad because I owned your issues why you were passed out drunk but guess what that is what best friends do." Octavia put on her biggest grin seeing Clarke glare at her.

"I was tipsy not drunk." Clarke tried to counter.

"Ha okay whatever you want to think." Octavia felt herself choke on her beer just a little hearing Clarke.

"Okay fine whatever but still you shouldn't have O because it could have all backfired on you too." Clarke grabbed her best friends hand holdling it.

"Raven and I are fantastic. I just needed to make sure you and the love of your life didn't go and be stupid. In which both of you did but nothing we all can't fix." Octavia hugged Clarke knowing it what she needed when the blonde clung to her just looking for anything.

"Thank you O like for real thank you so much." Clarke gave up on wanting to yell at the girl she needed her best friend last night and she was there no matter what.

"No need you know I am always here for you no matter what happens, but you do deserve to get smacked for scaring me to death or maybe Gustus does because the 911 text scared the shit out of me." Octavia grabbed the basket of chips sat down next to them and started eating them.

"I just got done talking to him." Clarke looked down at the bar again.

"How is he?" Octavia was worried about all of them it was an akward situation.

"He seemed to be holding it together pretty well with me at least. I am sure when him and Lexa get near each other it's not going to go the same. I showed him the pictures and he is going to look into them." Clarke picked up her phone seeing nothing from Lexa.

"Have you talked to her?" Octavia had seen her best friend check her phone a few times with no hope in her eyes each time.

"Not since she left. If really felt like a goodbye O like I know it wasn't and I told her it wasn't and I didn't go with her because I just needed to be able to make my rounds and talk to Gustus and you without her for now because we both are different emotional sides with this." Clarke tried to make sense of it all.

"That makes sense princess don't be mad at yourself for that. Lexa will understand I am sure she needs the same space." Octavia grabbed her best friend's hand and didn't let go.

"She hasn't text or called me since she left and I haven't her and I am sure when she left she felt weird because it was weird." Clarke shook her head drinking some more of her beer.

"Do you know what she is doing?" Octavia was curious herself.

"Nope just that she was going home and she knew I was going to see Gustus." Clarke watched Octavia's expression change.

"You told her that?" Octavia was shocked.

"Yes keeping something from her or lying or whatever it might have been is what got me here in a way so I just told her and she seemed okay with it even with the small low blow she gave me." Clarke thought about it and knew she couldn't be mad it was expected.

"Wow well that is interesting. Have you heard anything from Gustus." Octavia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Nope nothing since I left him but he knows all about her coming over and everything that happened." Clarke told herself not to blush but it happened anyways.

"Wow he knows about these too." Octavia pulled on Clarke's shirt exposing her love marks.

"O stop no everyone needs to see those." Clarke yanked her shirt back up.

"Damn Clarke those are impressive let me see." Octavia leaned in looking down Clarke's shirt.

"Ummm am I interrupting something? Raven had walked up behind her two friends watching them interact. It wasn't the same as usual not everything was happy but they were all talking.

"Ha no but I'm glad to see you up and walking on your own." Clarke got up hugging Raven.

"Yeah no thanks to this one." Raven rolled her eyes at Octavia.

"Let me see your eye?" Clarke tipped Raven's head looking over the cut.

"I took a shower so the band aid had to go sorry." Raven winced just a little when Clarke touched it.

"You should be good and you should be thankful you didn't need stitches with this ones hard head." Clarke gestured at Octavia hearing the girl puff out air.

"Trust me she owes me a lot after today." Raven smirked at Octavia who was now thinking it over.

"Come here." Octavia reached her hand out to Raven.

"Hey I missed you." Raven leaned in giving Octavia a small kiss.

"You missed me in your extremely high and sleepy state awwww." Octavia couldn't help but laugh.

"Now who is ruining the moment." Raven pulled back smiling.

"At least it's only ruining your cute moment and not us having." Octavia was cut off feeling Raven's lips on hers again.

"You can just say I miss you back." Raven pulled back seeing Octavia's eyes still closed.

"I miss you back." Octavia laughed seeing Raven roll her eyes.

"Ewww yuck agghh aghhh." Clarke made a bunch of gagging noises behind them.

"Oh shut it because this morning mmhmm we can talk about it." Octavia pointed at Clarke.

"Umm nope my life is off limits." Clarke picked up her beer to clear her throat.

"Actually it isn't. Even in my high state I do remember the photos, and I will state again that apartment is not Echo's. It's not the one I've been on the outside of." Raven took a seat next to the girls.

"Outside of or inside Raven." Octavia decided to just ask.

"Outside I dropped her off one night after we had all gone out with the dance team." Raven stared Octavia in the eyes.

"Okay okay." Octavia held up her hands like she wasn't going to pry anymore.

"So can you tell us where this place is?" Clarke was crossing her fingers.

"Yeah I mean I can give you the block area but all the apartments look the same and I was drinking but I had stopped to sober up so that I could drive home." Raven watched both girls eye her.

"So how did she just end up without a car?" Octavia asked again looking at Raven.

"She rode with some girl and I guess that girl ended up leaving to hook up with another girl on the team. I didn't exactly ask questions I was just being nice." Raven kept her eyes on Octavia knowing this was for her own mind.

"Why were you there in the first place?" Octavia knew she was pushing it but they had been away from each other for almost two weeks.

"Do I need my lawyer present or what?" Raven let it come out sarcastic.

"Okay let's not do this. It's exactly what she wants." Clarke butted in knowing her best friend was just asking for herself now and that needed to be a private conversation.

"Do you know the block Raven?" Clarke asked again seeing Octavia drink her beer.

"Yeah I can't write it down obviously but I'll text you the area." Raven took out her phone at the same time she got a phone call looking up at the girls who were both in their own little world at the moment she got up and walked towards the door seeing Octavia notice but not Clarke.

"Hello" Raven asked not sure what to say.

"Yeah sure umm give me five minutes." Raven didn't say anything else because the phone hung up.

"You okay?" Clarke asked seeing Raven walk back towards them. She hadn't even realized she stepped away.

"Yup I'm good." Raven smiled knowing Octavia wasn't buying it.

"Okay so why don't we just go check this place out?" Octavia was still curious but she switched the subject from why Raven stepped way.

"I can't." Raven looked up at both girls who turned to look at her.

"I got a few things I need to do since I didn't get anything done this morning." Raven put a smile on looking at Octavia.

"Mmhmm sure whatever you say." Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Clarke didn't understand why she asked but she did.

"I got to stop by the university and my apartment to grab some clothes I might hit the gym and then meet back up with this beautiful girl later." Raven watched Octavia smile.

"I don't think it will be a smart idea to workout just yet. With the head injury and the pills you should give yourself a day of rest and lots of water." Clarke pointed to Raven's eye.

"Yeah let's not have to make you high again." Octavia smirked seeing Raven stare her down.

"Okay deal no working out but what about sex doctor." Raven couldn't stop herself from laughing when Clarke covered her face.

"Raven nope I can't, let's not have this conversation." Clarke shook her head.

"Right so that means I will just have to put in the work." Octavia laughed even after Clarke shoved her.

"Okay I got to go but I love you and Clarke thank you but please keep this one out of trouble." Raven got up kissing Octavia and hugging Clarke before turning to leave.

"Hey." Raven turned seeing Octavia behind her.

"Where are you really going." Octavia asked knowing it wasn't just her running some aarons.

"Let me handle it first then we can talk about it." Raven looked Octavia in the eye begging her to understand.

"Okay I guess I can handle that but please don't come back and tell me it's Echo." Octavia was a little worried even though she had no reason to be.

"I promise you it's not Echo and I love you Octavia." Raven smiled cupping Octavia face giving her a small kiss on the nose.

"I love you too." Octavia wrapped her arms around Raven giving her a quick hug.

"We still need to talk about this eye and the pills though." Raven watched Octavia laugh before shoving her out the door.

* * *

Raven walked out of the door of the bar and immediately spotted the black suv down the street she headed that way. She wasn't sure what this was all about and she kind of wished she was able to just say it to her friends but she figured that would have to come later. Checking both way before walking across the street up to the car she heard the locks click. Opening up the door she hopped in.

"Hey." Raven looked over at Lexa who had obviously been crying.

"Hey so I'm almost positive that's Clarke's car right?' Lexa looked from the car to Raven.

"Yeah it is." Raven wasn't sure what this was all about yet.

"So you left her and Octavia in here to come out and talk to me." Lexa rested her head back on the seat.

"Yeah I did but it's not every day I get a call from the Alexandra Voss asking to talk." Raven nudged Lexa's arm hoping she would open up a little.

"Thanks I know that had to be hard." Lexa tucked one foot under her.

"So what is this all about?" Raven asked feeling the car start to move.

"Well I am sure you know all about the whole last night stuff and Echo and well I seen you this morning." Lexa tried to hide her laugh just a little.

"Ohh geez you too. I'm going to kill Octavia over those pills." Raven laughed.

"Yeah me too but Clarke and I kind of split ways this morning after you two left." Lexa watched Raven jump up.

"You two broke up?" Raven grabbed Lexa's arm and started to freak out.

"No no no thank god no." Lexa tried to calm Raven down.

"Oh my god don't say that shit I almost punched you." Raven took a deep breath.

"I just left this morning and she was going to talk to Gustus and I had a talk with my father. Not Gustus but my father father." Lexa wasn't even sure how she was going to explain it all.

"Is that what this is about your father?" Raven started listening because she had a feeling the story was coming.

"Kind of I mean we talked it went better then I expected I don't know how to feel about it really. I actually called you out of instict because I went to the apartment that I was in last night and I ran into Gustus who obviously had just left Clarke and I flipped out in the middle of the street pretty much." Lexa ran her hands over her face before grabbing a bottle of water.

"This thing has a fridge in it." Raven got distracted for a second.

"Yeah among other things." Lexa laughed seeing Raven's eyes.

"Help yourself." Lexa gestured watching Raven just grab a water even though there was beer available.

"So you flipped out on Gustus huh." Raven lead the conversation back to Lexa.

"Yeah like he didn't even turn to look at me I just broke down and I should have known I wasn't going to be able to handle it so soon but I needed to stop him from going up to that apartment." Lexa started to explain.

"Well did you stop him?" Raven was curious.

"Yeah I did. He listened to me which isn't surprising even after I fired him last night." Lexa watched Raven's eyes go wide.

"You fired Gustus?" Raven was a little disappointed.

"I did. I mean he wasn't really my bodyguard but he was still ya know." Lexa wasn't even sure how to explain that one either.

"Wow so is that why you and Clarke or the reason you two are not together right now trying to figure this all out." Raven wasn't sure why Lexa didn't just call Clarke.

"No well I mean Clarke and him are close which Octavia had to smash that into my head last night, but I don't know how to talk to her about Gustus when I am still mad at him and she is on his side." Lexa watched Raven process the information.

"She isn't on his side Lexa. She cares about him and she loves you. I don't think it's a matter of sides it's more on the lines of her not wanting to hurt either of you." Raven tried to explain it the best she could.

"Do you think that I could sit down with her right now and tell her every detail about the fight I had with him and her not be bias?" Lexa asked Raven straight up knowing she would speak the truth.

"Honestly Lexa I do. Clarke is not like anyone else I know. Look at how impartial she was when Octavia and I were fighting. She doesn't hold it against either of us if anything she tried to make us work it out in her own way. I think she would listen to you Lexa." Raven knew Clarke could handle it.

"She thinks of him like a father figure though Raven. How do I sit her down and tell her I just bitched out the one guy she looks up to." Lexa put her head into her her knees that she had tucked under her.

"How do you tell yourself that you just bitched out the guy who is like your father figure?" Raven asked the question back to her seeing Lexa's head snap up.

"Really?" Lexa glared.

"What? I mean come on Lexa. Don't act like he wasn't the man you looked up too. We all seen how you two were together just like we all can see how Clarke has become attached to him as well. Hell even Octavia and I like the guy." Raven wasn't sure if she just said too much or not watching Lexa think it over.

"I just don't know how to talk to him now. I don't even know if I forgive him Raven. If you could have seen me and the things I said to him. I brought up the past and how he was there for me and I told him I couldn't handle him and I threw my paperwork at him. He didn't even flinch he just stood there with no reaction." Lexa felt the tears start to slide down her cheeks.

"Lexa you don't have to forgive him right away. This is a lot to process okay. You just have to take baby steps even if it means you are standing still but you have to try and maybe your first step needs to be with Clarke. I've seen you two together and she is strong enough to help you through this Lexa but you got to be open with her." Raven felt like maybe she was pushing it but she really wanted Lexa to go to Clarke with this.

"I know Raven. I know that she is the one person who stands up for me, hell she bitched out one of the richest men in the world for me but it's so hard because I don't want to yell at her with my problems when she thinks so highly of him. I feel like I would be yelling at her father and that is the last thing I want." Lexa kept her eyes hidden because she was crying.

"That's not Clarke Lexa. No one will ever replace her father. Yes Gustus means a lot to her but you are the love of her life Lexa. I have known Clarke a long time and come on look at what went down between Finn and us both. She has never looked at anyone the way she looks at you and she really has never put up with someone like she does with you." Raven heard Lexa laugh which she hoped was a good sign.

"I hope so because this is one hell of a ride I have her on right now." Lexa wiped her tears looking up at Raven.

"Come on why don't we go back to the bar and get her. I think this seat is meant for her more then it is for me." Raven waited to see if Lexa was going to agree.

"Okay but you do know they both are going to kill us right." Lexa looked at Raven who was smiling.

"Oh trust me I know but it's okay I have a black eye already so Octavia can't beat me up anymore and well as for Clarke and you. I suggest you just be prepared to get hit." Raven laughed seeing Lexa face drop a little.

"That is the second time I have been told that and after the first time it actually happened so let's just hope it doesn't happen again." Lexa turned in her seat tapping the window for the driver to roll it down.

"Clarke hit you?" Raven spit out her water shocked hearing what Lexa had just said.

"Back to the bar please." Lexa asked her driver before turning back to Raven.

"Yes she backhanded me pretty good when we were both breaking down after the whole Echo thing and the kiss." Lexa rubbed her cheek just thinking about it.

"Damn point for Griffin. Remind me to thank her because I planned on doing it myself if Octavia hadn't got to you first." Raven laughed hearing Lexa take a deep breath.

"It's okay I think because you actually went to Clarke last night Octavia is not only proud of her doings but she has forgiven you for now." Raven tapped Lexa's leg feeling the suv stop.

"Okay are you ready for this?" Raven looked over at Lexa who actually looked kind of white.

"Just breath Voss this is Clarke were going to see not the queen of England or something." Raven hopped out of the car waiting for Lexa who got out eventually.

 **Raven:** Come outside and bring Clarke.

 **Octavia:** Why?

 **Raven:** Don't ask why just come out here.

 **Octavia:** You are going to get checked over that attitude.

 **Raven:** You already hit me once today.

 **Octavia:** Feel special that I love you. We're on our way out.

Raven put her phone back in her pocket as she leaned against the suv.

"Are they coming out?" Lexa rubbed her hands together.

"Yup, so do you think I can borrow one of these things one day. I look really good standing against it." Raven heard Lexa start laughing.

"Yes you can borrow one but make sure it's just Octavia who joins you." Lexa seen the girls walk out of the bar looking around before Octavia spotted them both.

"I look good right because I am going to need it right about now." Raven pulled it together seeing Octavia already glaring at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise. So was this your plans today?" Octavia winked at Lexa before looking at Raven.

"It might have been but I mean come on have you seen this thing. It's a good purchase right goes good with me." Raven smiled at Octavia who was trying to hold her laugh in.

"Lexa or the suv Raven." Octavia raised an eyebrow.

"Um the suv because I don't need princess backhanding me." Raven bit her lip seeing Clarke look at her knowing she might have just over stepped.

"Are you two going to speak of just stare at each other." Octavia hit her best friend trying to get her to cough out some words.

"Hey" Raven heard Lexa talk before looking down like she was kind of shy.

"Wow I never thought I would see this day. My best friend is speechless and the commander is shy." Octavia busted them both out and got the glare of death from both of them as well.

"Raven do you want the car." Raven looked at Lexa in shock.

"Uhh yeah I mean what are you going to do." Raven looked at Octavia shrugging her shoulders.

"Clarke would you like to walk with me?" Octavia heard Lexa and then looked back at Clarke who was trying to hide the small smile on her lips. It made her want to jump up and down but she contained herself.

"My lady." Raven opened up the door waiting for Octavia to get in. Watching behind her as Lexa held out her hand. She wanted to yell at Clarke for making the girl wait like a good minute before grabbing her hand as they both turned to walk away.

"Get in here." Octavia grabbed Raven yanking her into the car.

"Stop I was trying to see if they are going to be okay." Raven hissed at Octavia.

"It's Clarke and Lexa when are they not going to be okay." Octavia started looking around in the suv.

"It has a fridge look in there." Raven pointed as she watched her friends head towards the park and it made her smile.

"Stop stalking them geez." Octavia pulled out a cold beer looking at Raven who was still focused looking out the window she decided it wouldn't hurt to distract that girl so she stuck her cold beer to the back of Raven's neck seeing the girl jump.

"Ahhhhh." Raven turned to see Octavia laughing with the beer in her hand.

"You seriously just screamed like a little girl." Octavia couldn't breath from laughing.

"I am a girl jerk." Raven grabbed the beer for Octavia before opening it up.

"No no no." Octavia grabbed the beer back.

"What?" Raven held her hands up.

"No drinking today not with that." Octavia pointed to Raven's eye.

"Oh right you mean the black eye my girlfriend gave me." Raven pouted sitting back in the seat.

"Ma'am" both girls jumped as the window rolled down.

"Shit that is like James Bond style." Octavia poked her head through the window seeing the driver and another guy.

"Anywhere in particular you would like to go?" Raven looked at Octavia shrugging her shoulders.

"Who is he?" Octavia pointed to the guy in the passenger seat.

"Um he would be your security detail." Octavia smiled at both of them.

"We have a security detail." Octavia turned around whispering to Raven.

"Get back in here." Raven grabbed her shirt.

"How about we go get pizza." Octavia watched Raven roll her eyes.

"and ice cream." Raven added to the end of it watching the window roll back up.

"Hey little do you know you wanted pizza earlier sitting in the parking lot." Octavia took a drink of the beer.

"Right about that. Did you say something about having a video of me." Raven sat up looking at Octavia to see what her expression was going to be.

"Nope no such thing." Octavia took another drink of the beer trying to hide her smile.

"Right well as doctors orders you know I can't have sex." Raven watched Octavia's jaw drop.

"Oh that is a low blow." Octavia picked up her phone.

"Nope I just know how to get my way." Raven smiled scooting closer to Octavia.

"I could get use to this." Octavia snuggled down in the seat looking around the suv.

"You already have me forever." Raven smiled seeing Octavia turns towards her.

"Hmmm I like the sound of that." Octavia tipped Raven's head up pressing her lips against hers.

"Mmhmm." Raven hummed into the kiss before sitting up and sliding her hand around Octavia's neck pulling her into her lap.

 **BEEP BEEP**

Octavia groaned feeling Raven reach down into her pocket to pull out her phone.

 **Lexa:** Don't have sex in my car.

Raven laughed turning the phone to Octavia for her to read.

"Pshhh commander. Give me that." Octavia grabbed Raven's phone.

 **Raven:** You have a driver and a security detail and …. this suv has leather seats. PS this is Octavia.

Octavia turned the phone letting Raven see it who started laughing as well.

"She is going to hate us." Raven laughed taking the phone from Octavia and dropping it.

"I'm sure Clarke will take care of her." Octavia turned around reaching for her phone to text Clarke.

 **Octavia:** Keep your girlfriend busy please I'm trying to enjoy my fancy car ride.

Octavia waited because she knew Clarke could come back with a quick reply.

 **Clarke:** Raven needs to take it easy doctors orders.

Octavia laughed biting her lip looking at Raven.

 **Octavia:** Don't worry I'll do the work.

Octavia turned the phone letting Raven read it. She she seen Raven smirk looking from the phone.

"Doctors orders." Octavia put her phone back in her purse before moving around to straddle Raven taking off her shirt.

"Remind me to thank Lexa later on." Raven let her hands run up Octavia's thighs.

"Shut up and kiss me." Octavia smiled seeing the desire flood Raven's eyes before she leaned down connecting their lips.

* * *

 **A/N Okay so quick note to understand the Raven/Lexa section in this chapter you have to read Chapter 34 of Voss Inc if you don't already read the story. That chapter this one and the following one really connect on the conversation levels. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the talking and the laughing and the serious parts of the chapter. Baby steps everyone baby steps . =) Please review and thanks for the support. xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Okay I'm beyond late on updating this side of the story so I made this one a filler chapter but still light and fun and fluffy for everyone. I hope you enjoy it and we know this leads into the last chapter of Voss Inc so now we all know where the stories stand and we're going into the answers part of things and the plans. Thanks again for reading I never expected to get this far on either story. xoxo**

* * *

Raven rested her head back again the leather seats, she felt like all her questions had been answered. She could still feel Octavia breathing heavy against her neck and thankful somehow the car was still moving. She never thought once about that window coming down till now. Octavia had taken over about every inch of her brain the second she straddled her in the suv.

"I seriously need one of these." Raven laughed out a little.

"The suv didn't get you this." Octavia shook her head at Raven.

"Ohhh really now?" Raven moved a little so she could lean her head on Octavia's.

"It's that so called swagger you have. Leaning up against the suv like it was yours all confident and sexy." Octavia smiled knowing it was true. She had walked out of the bar with Clarke and seen Raven and it just struck a chord with her.

"Awww so you admit it finally." Raven smiled.

"I said so called but that picture was enough to make me want to jump your bones and I did." Octavia leaned back feeling the car slow down.

"I think we stopped." Raven grabbed her shirt seeing Octavia try and find her bra.

"This this is way to big when you are looking for clothing." Octavia grabbed her shirt pulling it over her head before climbing off Raven.

"I think you just ripped your clothing off and threw them so it just took you a little longer." Raven watched Octavia pull down a few things before she found a visor with a mirror.

"Geez I'm a hot mess." Octavia started to straighten out her hair and fix the little bit of make up she was actually wearing.

"I think you're beautiful." Raven leaned over turning Octavia's face giving her a soft but long kiss.

 ** _Knock Knock…_**

Raven and Octavia both jumped at the same time before Octavia leaned forward pushing the button down on the window.

"Best ice cream shop we know of." Octavia watched the driver smile at her like he knew same with the security guy.

"Lead the way." Raven spoke up seeing Octavia blush and seem a little shy.

Raven hopped out of the suv holding her hand out for Octavia. She bit her lip trying not to laugh at the more than visible mark she left on Octavia's collarbone with could be seen when her shirt hung off her shoulder.

"Babe come here." Octavia turned hearing Raven call her babe.

"Hmm let's keep your shirt tilted this way." Raven tapped her shoulder before twisting her shirt to fall off the opposite shoulder.

"You didn't." Octavia knew the look on Raven's face.

"What it's not like I could help it." Raven smiled seeing the driver turn his head.

"Ohhh he totally seen it already so we're good." Raven grabbed her hand following the driver up to a ice cream shop with the security guy behind them.

"Tell it's not a little weird having some guy we don't know follow us around." Octavia looked back smiling at the security guy who didn't flinch.

"Doesn't bother me." Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"He doesn't even smile. I am going to change that." Octavia glared back at him again.

"Wow." Raven walked through the door of the ice cream shop.

"Umm wow is the truth." Octavia looked around the style on the inside was oldies almost like what you would see in the grease movie.

"This is one of Miss Voss's favorite places to come with Gustus." Octavia's eyes connected with Raven knowing the driver had no idea what had happened.

"Well it's fantastic and ohhhh look at the flavors." Octavia pretty much jumped up and down.

"I think I want that coffee one." Raven pointed out reading over the board.

"Really coffee flavored ice cream Raven." Octavia glared at her but figured it did fit.

"What I can't help that I'm addicted to coffee." Raven nudged Octavia a little.

"Hey security guy what kind of ice cream do you want?" Octavia looked at the security detail seeing him just shake his head.

"How about you pick first before you make that guy your mission." Raven looked back at the guy knowing he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"I want rainbow sherbet with bubble gum and chocolate chip mint but I want them plopped in the same bowl." Octavia smiled seeing Raven and the driver guys eyes go wide.

'What I like ice cream like you like coffee." Octavia shrugged.

"You do realize that is like the nastiest combo ever right." Raven stuck her tongue out looking at Octavia.

"Ohh shut up and order." Octavia pushed Raven forward.

"What are you having." Raven asked the driver.

"We usually don't order for ourselves." Raven watched the driver nod.

"Well we usually don't ride in fancy suv's with drivers and James Bond." Octavia pointed behind her.

"Yup so that means you two have to eat ice cream with us." Raven watched the driver look to the security detail and then back up at the board.

"I just like simple strawberry." Octavia hit the driver guy excited he picked some ice cream now it was time to get the security guy.

"Now it's your turn." Raven watched Octavia creep on him causing her to laugh.

"No thank you." Octavia smiled because he spoke but she didn't like the answer.

"Come on James Bond it's just one scoop and I promise not to fell the commander." Octavia watched his smile crack just a little bit at the nicknames.

"No thank you." Raven laughed behind them nudged the driver.

"He really has no idea that she isn't going to give up." Raven looked at the driver.

"He is on the new side so I'm sure he is shaking underneath that straight face." Raven heard the driver say back.

"How long have you been with her." Raven looked over at the driver and back at Octavia who was currently poking holes in the security guys shell.

"Since she was a teenager, but I have been driving for Voss for years. She is by far one of the most amazing people to work for." Raven knew it was because her, Clarke and Octavia had seen how Lexa interacts with her people.

"Ha I got you." Octavia yelled snapping them back to her attention where she was playing rock paper scissors with the guy.

"He won't pick ice cream out but he will play that game with you." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Shhh I need to concentrate." Octavia waved Raven off.

"Best two out of three." Octavia looked at the guy seeing him bite his lip.

"Boom, spit it out." Octavia had won and she could tell the guy was defeated.

"Haha James Bond said he wants a swirl." Octavia came bouncing back to the counter hearing Raven finally give the lady behind the counter their orders.

"Excuse me." Raven and Octavia shuffled to the side when the security detail handed over cash for the purchase.

"I was going to pay for that." Raven spoke up looking between both guys.

"You don't pay for things when you are in that suv." Octavia watched the driver pat Raven on the shoulder.

"Wow remind me to thank Lexa again for giving up the suv." Raven followed Octavia over to the condiment bar that had sprinkles and chocolate chips and every other topping you could imagine.

"Come on guys time to spice it up." Octavia waved them over watched the driver come first and then eventually the security guy gave in.

"He loves me I know it." Octavia smiled adding sprinkles and cherries on her ice cream.

"I think you just pestered him enough to know he wasn't getting away." Raven smiled seeing Octavia look at her.

"What do you think." Octavia looked at the driver who was adding sprinkles to his ice cream as well.

"I couldn't tell you he barely talks to me." Raven laughed at the driver.

"Okay well either way he likes me." Octavia picked up her ice cream heading for the door knowing they were all following her.

"We stopped here because their is a nice path down to the waterfront." Raven looked and wondered how they didn't notice the bay to the left of them.

"Ohhhayyyy." Octavia skipped across the street.

"You are going to give that man a heart attack if you keep taking off like that." Raven had watched the security guy pretty much trip over his feet and lose his ice cream.

"Oops sorry James Bond I'm not use to having you around." Octavia patted him on the shoulder.

"So that means if we go down there you have to join us right." Octavia stopped looking at the path.

"Yes ma'am unless you request otherwise." Octavia listened to the security guy.

"Deal and you to?" Raven looked at the driver.

"Ummm." Octavia heard the driver hesitate.

"Okay it's settled we're all going." Octavia started down the trail first.

"Have you ever been down here O?" Raven was looking around at all the trees and gardens they had planted around the water.

"Nope I don't even know where we are." Octavia laughed because it was the truth.

Raven watched Octavia walk back and forth between each railings smelling the flowers while eating her ice cream. She wondered if she had any idea how cute she was. It was like watching an excited kid for the first time but it was adorable and so Octavia. She was always so upbeat and happy and looking for the great in everything. Part of that is why she fell for her so quickly.

"You're in deep." Raven heard the driver whisper in her ear.

"You have no idea." Raven smiled at the driver and then back at Octavia.

"Does she know?" Raven listened to driver still watching Octavia.

Octavia had been exploring when she heard the driver attempting to whisper to Raven. She thought it was sweet that the driver could see the love between them it actually made her heart race a little bit. She liked knowing it was obvious and that others could see it between them.

"Yup I know and it's mutual." Octavia smiled when Raven ran into her.

"You've obviously been hanging out with Gustus to much to be that sneaky." Raven laughed when Octavia dipped her spoon in her ice cream taking a bite.

Octavia tossed her empty ice cream bowl into the trash walking up to the telescope allowing you to see across the bay at things. Looking through it she seen it was blurry pulling back the little sign said it cost fifty cents and before she knew it the security detail was sliding quarters into the machine pushing the button to flip the lens.

"Thank you." Octavia smiled when she felt Raven's arms wrap around her.

"What are you looking at?" Raven whispered.

"I was looking for this beautiful girl with long dark hair and a fantastic smile. She always walks with confidence and has a really nice ass." Octavia couldn't help but smile when she heard Raven laughed behind her.

"Smooth moves Octavia." Raven picked her up off the step sitting her down so she could look out the telescope.

"Tell me she doesn't have a nice ass James bond." Octavia started laughing when she heard the guy choke and cough between eating his ice cream.

"Leave him alone." Raven turned around quickly when she heard Octavia ask the question.

"What it's true." Octavia grabbed Raven's hand as they headed down another path to the beach area.

"This place is beautiful." Raven murmured walking down through the sand. There were only a few other people on the beach since it was late afternoon. Lifting her hand she spun Octavia around before wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist as they both stared out into the water.

"Let's get our feet wet." Octavia wiggled.

"It's going to be freezing." Raven shook her head.

"It's worth it come on plleeasseeee." Octavia turned in Raven's arms pouting.

"You're difficult did you know that." Raven watched Octavia smile before running down to the water taking off her shoes and socks placing them on the rocks before rolling up her pants.

"She does realize that water is freezing right." Raven heard the driver step up behind her while watching the security detail head down towards the water next to Octavia's clothing.

"Eeeekkkkkkkk." Octavia put one foot in the tide that rushed in. She could hear Raven laughing behind her causing her to turn around seeing the driver and the security guy were both holding back their own laughs.

"Come back out." Raven yelled walking a little closer.

"Nope not till you come get me." Octavia planted her foot into the water biting her tongue because it was like ice.

"Octavia I'm not getting wet." Raven stood a few feet from the brunette now.

"That's not what you said earlier." Octavia bit her lip seeing Raven roll her eyes.

"Come on get out of there." Raven waved at Octavia seeing her put her other foot into the water watching her hop on each foot till she eventually placed both down.

"Come get me beautiful." Octavia held her hands out knowing she was about ankle deep and Raven had no choice but taking off her shoes.

"No." Raven stomped her foot.

"Ohhh attitude that was pretty sexy now come here." Octavia put her hands on her hips.

"Octavia I don't do cold well and you know that." Raven shook her head looking at the water just knowing it was cold.

"I know but you'll do it for me." Octavia smiled holding out her hands again.

"This is so stupid." Raven whispered to herself as she bent down taking off her shoes first and then her socks before standing back up.

"Roll your pants up." Octavia pointed at Raven smiling because she had got the girl half way to her.

"I'm going to hate you for this you know that right." Raven spoke through her teeth as she bent down rolling her jeans up.

"Whipped." Raven turned around seeing the security detail guy grab her shoes and socks.

"Pshhh." Raven busted up laughing because it was so true. She stepped closer to the water letting her toes touch it and it was worst then ice cold.

"Ohhhh no no no." Raven stepped back looking at Octavia who was smiling.

"Babbbeeee." Octavia whined purposely.

"He just called me whipped and look where I am." Raven pointed at the water touching the end of her toes.

"Were even come be my knight in shining armor." Octavia jumped up and down a little now that her feet were pretty numb.

"Ughhhh." Raven took her first step into the tide clenching her teeth because it felt like she had just stepped on a thousand needles.

"Come on now two more steps." Octavia grinned watching Raven take deep breaths.

"This is stupid you know that right." Raven took another step looking up at Octavia who was only a few feet from her now.

"Just think we're doing it together." Octavia kept encouraging Raven to get closer.

"There will be payback for this." Raven looked up at Octavia who was smirking as she got closer.

"Deal now come here." Octavia reached out because Raven was finally close enough to her.

"So so so stupid." Raven all but shouted it the second Octavia got a hold of her hand yanking her into her making her step a little farther than ankle deep into the water.

"That's so much better." Octavia wrapped her arms around Raven biting her lip at the girl who looked pissed before leaning in and kissing her.

"I will never forgive you if I lose toes over this." Raven smiled into the kiss before pulling back hugging Octavia knowing they had to look like a crazy couple standing in the water.

"I'll still love you." Octavia couldn't hide her laugh.

"Ohhh sheesh thanks." Raven leaned back at Octavia who was laughing now.

"Just think we can tell everyone we were brave together and stepped into the bay." Octavia stomped her foot a little splashing them both.

"Ummm that is a no." Raven pointed down at their feet telling Octavia no splashing.

"Come on Raven lighten up." Octavia broke free stepping around in the water still feeling like she was walking on ice.

"Come on let's go now." Raven pleaded feeling like she was going to lose both feet now.

"Pshhh." Octavia watched Raven head out of the water so she kicked up water at the brunette.

"Ohhh you so didn't just do that." Raven turned around looking at Octavia who was laughing.

"Payback don't forget that." Raven sighed getting her feet into the sand before walking over to a huge rock and picking it up.

"Raven don't you dare." Octavia stood up straight knowing exactly what Raven was planning on doing.

"What I'll still love you." Raven laughed throwing the rock into the water right next to Octavia watching the splash come up hitting her.

"You're so dead." Octavia stood wiping the water out of her face.

"You're gorgeous when you're wet." Raven was laughing till she see Octavia coming out of the water charging her.

"Hey hey hey." Raven backed up running towards the security guy hiding behind him.

"James Bond I am going to request you to move." Octavia smiled seeing Raven looking around for a place to run too.

Raven felt the guy start to move so she shoved him a little before heading towards the steps and she felt a hand grab her pulling her back.

"You have to learn to be quicker in the sand." Octavia had caught Raven quicker than she had expected.

"It's hard when my feet are numb." Raven couldn't help but sigh a little feeling Octavia's body heat before she felt ice cold hands slid up her shirt.

"Ahhhhh Octavia." Raven jumped like two feet from the girl.

"Now we're even." Octavia smiled hearing the guys laugh behind her.

"Both of you actually all of you are fired." Raven pointed at Octavia and both guys.

"You're things." Octavia grabbed her shoes and socks from the driver watching Raven take hers as well.

"As you requested." Raven smiled at the driver who handed her back her cellphone.

"Um what was that about." Octavia looked up slipping her shoes back on.

"I asked him to do me a favor." Raven smiled knowing she had gotten it past Octavia.

"What kind of favor?" Octavia was curious.

"I'll show you later come on." Raven held out her hand heading them back towards the suv.

"Brrrrrr." Octavia shivered.

"I told you it was cold." Raven pulled off her jacket wrapping Octavia in it.

"Ohh hush it." Octavia accepted her jacket though taking in a deep breath because it smelled like her.

"Ma'am." Raven and Octavia looked back at the security detail who had taken off his jacket handing it to Raven.

"Wow James Bond is trying to swoop in on my girlfriend." Octavia smiled at the guy before winking at him.

"Thank you." Raven slipped into the jacket feeling the material.

"Geez are you guys all dressed in this stuff." Raven could feel the heat and weight of the jacket.

"Miss Voss supplies us with our suits." Octavia and Raven both heard the driver.

"Of course the commander does." Octavia shook her head knowing Lexa was always the one to take care of people.

"Do you think they are okay." Raven asked the question they were both thinking.

"I have faith in them." Octavia climbed into the suv when Raven opened the door for her.

"Thank you again." Raven shrugged out of the guys jacket handing it back to him.

"You're welcome." Raven felt the door shut behind her as she messed with the heat in the back of the suv turning on the heated seats and the regular heat.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

Octavia reached up rolling the window down before sticking her head through it looking at the guys.

"What's up?" Octavia smiled.

"Where now?" Raven heard the driver ask.

"Oh umm Raven?" Octavia shrugged her shoulder not sure what they wanted to do.

"Hey are we near that market thing that is in town?" Raven climbed up where Octavia was.

"We're about fifteen minutes from that." Octavia looked at Raven having no idea what she was talking about.

"Head that way please." Raven looked at Octavia smiling.

"Market place?" Octavia sat back on the seat seeing the window roll up.

"You'll love it trust me." Raven leaned back pulling out her phone.

"So what is with the phone." Octavia snuggled up next to Raven looking down at her phone.

"This." Raven opened up her photos scrolling through the pictures the driver had taken of them.

"You had him take pictures." Octavia smiled seeing the both of them playing on the beach and in the bay.

"Yup I figured if I was going to die from hypothermia I might as well catch the moment." Raven laughed seeing the one of her tossing the rock into the water.

"Look at my face." Octavia blew up the picture seeing her oh shit moment.

"I'll make sure to frame that one." Raven kept scrolling through the pictures stopping on the one that the driver had caught of the both of them kissing.

"Awwwww." Octavia all but sighed it out before grabbing the phone from Raven sending the photo to herself.

"Worthy of keeping huh?" Raven smirked seeing Octavia send it to herself.

"You're worthy of keeping." Octavia smiled up at her.

"Ohhh geez and here I thought it was me who was the cheesy one." Raven laughed feeling the car roll to a stop.

"Do we have too?" Octavia groaned knowing it meant they had to get out.

"Yup we do just because I know you'll love it." Raven turned hearing the door open up.

"You are going to have to teach me the quick door move." Octavia said over Raven's shoulder to the driver.

"Let's go." Raven grabbed Octavia's hand heading towards the market.

"This isn't a market it's like a carnival." Octavia looked at the game booths and a couple of small rides they had around and a lot of shops.

"Read that sign." Raven pointed at a sign that said Market Day Parade.

"Ohhh okay sure." Octavia rolled her eyes hooking her arm with Raven's.

"Where are you guys going?" Raven turned to see the security detail had moved to the side to follow from a distance and the driver was still at the entrance.

"We usually don't follow so closely." Octavia heard the driver speak up.

"How often are you asked to stick around?" Raven looked at the guy.

"Miss Voss allows us to enjoy our time." Octavia and Raven watched the guys.

"Well then come on you two." Octavia waved to them to join them.

Raven looked around at all the small shops with little trinkets you could buy along with a couple of game booths you could win things at. Looking around she was trying to find one for her and Octavia to play.

"How about that one?" Octavia pointed to one that makes you shoot an arrow into a target.

"Really you want to shoot something?" Raven was a little shocked.

"Yes let's try it." Octavia stepped up to the booth seeing the guy behind the counter smirk a little like he was about to take her money.

"Okay let's do this." Raven watched the security detail pay for the. She was going to pay but she gave up trying to beat the guy to the job.

"Do you need to know the rules." Octavia and Raven both shook their heads at the guy behind the counter watching him step out of the way.

Octavia waited for Raven to get ready to shoot. She smirked knowing that none of them knew she had done target practice a million times with her brother. Bellamy was always making sure she could handle her own for when he couldn't be around.

"Ha." Raven grinned looking up seeing that her arrow hit the side of the bulls eye.

"Show me how it's done." Raven smiled at Octavia who was still lining up her shot. She seen the girl smirk making her question her choice of words.

"My pleasure." Octavia pulled the trigger on the crossbow sending the arrow directly into the center of the target.

"Winner." Raven looked at the target and back at Octavia who was smiling at the big bear the guy handed her.

"What the hell." Raven walked up to Octavia grabbing the bear.

"What?" Octavia shrugged her shoulders grabbing the bear back.

"Explain because that isn't just luck." Raven hooked her arm around Octavia as they started walking again hearing the guys laugh behind them.

"Bellamy may have made me take some target practice when I was younger." Octavia grinned at the brunette.

"Ohhh wow now you tell me." Raven threw her hands in the air.

"What you are miss I am perfect at everything." Octavia shoved Raven who was trying to steal her bear again.

"Minus soccer because that is all you." Raven gave that one away because she knew there was no way she could beat Octavia in soccer.

"We should try a scrimmage match." Octavia's eyes lit up.

"No way are you crazy. I watched you play that is like asking you to jump hurdles and beat me." Raven laughed seeing Octavia glare at her.

"Want to play another game?" Octavia switched the subject because she was not jumping hurdles.

"How about ring toss?" Raven pointed where you have to throw rings onto bottles.

"I don't know about that but let's try it." Octavia stepped up seeing the guys hand them both sticks with ten rings.

Raven started tossing the rings slowly looking around for a good opening. She had won at this before but it had been years. Glancing over she seen Octavia tossing her rings casually not exactly sure how to win at the game because it was almost impossible.

"Get to it." Octavia stopped watching Raven watch her.

"What I have a great view." Raven wiggled her eyebrows.

Octavia watched Raven toss her rings missing all of them and stopped with two left looking back up at her.

"Two left." Raven turned around seeing the guys watch them.

"Come on guys you throw these two." Raven hand each guy a ring watching them both seem a little caught off guard by the gesture. The driver tossed his ring almost making it having them all laughing from their reactions.

"James Bond." Octavia pointed at the guy telling him to throw the ring. She could see Raven eyeing a bottle out for him to hit and the driver was watching closely as well. She figured they all were holding their breath the second he tossed the ring watching it rattle the bottle before sliding down on it.

"Winner." Raven and Octavia heard behind the booth.

"Ohhhh my god." Raven jumped up and down laughing.

"You sneaky little jerk." Octavia nudged him seeing him smirk just a little.

Raven watched the guy behind the booth take down a big black and green pound puppy dog handing it to the guy.

"So what are you going to name him?" Octavia wrapped her arm around the security detail man.

"He's yours." He handed the dog over to Raven but pointing to both of them.

"His name will be James Bond then." Raven tossed the dog over her shoulder heading for the car.

"Are we leaving?" Octavia was curious eyeing the caramel apples.

"Well now that we won this big guy I think carrying him around will be more difficult than me carrying you around." Raven could see Octavia hunting out the food booths.

"Uh huh sure whatever you say Raven." Octavia walked up to the caramel apple booth pulling out some money before money was pushed on the counter in front of her.

"Thank you James." Octavia picked out three different apples for her and Raven later on in the night.

"Ladies." Raven turned seeing the driver had pulled up the car with the door open for them.

"I swear they all have ninja skills or something." Octavia whispered eyeballing the guy wondering how he got away and got the car before they had even started walking again.

"Truth." Raven shoved the dog into the car climbing in next to it and holding out a hand to pull Octavia in with her.

"Destination" Raven looked at Octavia when the driver asked them where they were going next.

"My apartment." Octavia smiled at the driver wondering if he already knew the way.

"It's still kind of early you sure you want to go home." Raven asked wrapping her arm around Octavia.

"Yup I think we used Lexa enough for a day not that she probably cares." Octavia snuggled down into Raven.

"What would you like to do when we get home?" Raven was curious.

"Just you and me and a beer and Netflix." Octavia thought it sounded perfect.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Raven smiled. She was happy they both had fun for the day and she planned on making sure that whenever she planned a real date for the two of them like she had promised they would use one of Lexa's cars minus the guy paying for everything because that was her job to do.

"Sounds perfect to me." Octavia opened up her phone seeing the picture of them two together kissing in the bay and she laughed a little at the fact that they looked so happy together even though they both were freezing. Thinking back she never expected her life to lead her this way but now she couldn't see it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N Okay so quick chapter out and a little shorter then my normal but I know we have some important stuff coming up so I just wanted to get us all on track and I figured fluff always works the best. Please review and thanks for the support. xoxoxo**


End file.
